


如何把公家财产变成私人收藏

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Angel Brandt, Confused Ethan, Demon Benji, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Wingfic, 剧情从在电影里见缝插针逐渐发展成一匹脱缰的野马, 在让步坦白交心中相知相爱, 很多角色心理活动, 我一不小心把Ethan和Will的经历搞复杂了, 我是剧情废所以专注谈恋爱, 本咸鱼尽力了
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 125,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: William Brandt教你如何中饱私囊。





	1. 01-11

-01-

Brandt第一次当面看清Ethan的眼睛时，他终于明白了自己的使命的意义所在。那是一双绿如宝石的眸子，闪耀着经年来沉淀出为人所赞叹欣赏的优雅光泽，又如一潭幽深的湖水，即便在黑暗中也能折射出昼日的阳光，一瞬间就摄去了他的心神。

Brandt沉溺在那片无尽的碧波中，迎面扑来的记忆让他回想起了这双眼睛里曾蕴含的伤恸，如暗流激涌，吞噬了所有的光芒，连带着自己的心也颤抖了起来。Brandt被愧疚淹没。

部长和Ethan的对话在他耳边流过，Brandt发现自己好像已经听不懂任何话语了，只在他的名字被提起时，他勉强回过神来，故作镇定地向绿宝石眼睛伸出手，但绿宝石眼睛没有一丝笑意，也没有一点表示，他问：“你有笔吗？”Brandt低下头，讪讪地在心里自嘲着，Brandt，你于他只是个路人罢了。

或许是上帝听到了他的心声，又或许是他未完成的使命，更或许是不可言说的命运，一梭突如其来的子弹打破了所有计划，他没有就此与绿宝石眼睛分道扬镳，而是一起踏上了流亡之路。

William Brandt，又名绿宝石的守护者，是一个天使。

-02-

Ethan Hunt是一个值得信赖的人类，Brandt早就知道这一点，但他同时低估了这个人类的离奇程度。没错，Ethan Hunt，值得信赖，离奇，这三个关键词可以同时存在。这个想法在他们找到了火车车厢时达到了顶峰。

被两把枪顶着问候的时候，Brandt听到了一个奇异的声音，“Ethan，神啊，我以为你已经死了！”Brandt为这不靠谱的发言投去好奇的一瞥，结果一个冷颤，身上还残留着莫斯科冰寒的河水，加之心灵上的骇然冲击，他差点就本能地伸出了翅膀。他身边竟然站着一个恶魔！

与Brandt通常的印象不同，这个恶魔似乎怕冷，他把自己那和健壮完全搭不上关系的消瘦体格裹在毛茸茸的厚衣服里，看起来倒像个无害的宅男。作为首席分析师，Brandt当然知道他是谁，Benjamin Dunn，才刚过外勤考试不久的技术人员，被分配到了Hunt小队。只是他从没见过Dunn，不知道这年头恶魔也光明正大以人类身份滞留在人间了。

Dunn将注意力从Ethan身上移开，似乎对Ethan还活着这一事实有点失望。他一转头就看见了站起来的Brandt，立即认出了他的真实存在，也吓了一跳，立刻端起枪指住了Brandt，惊恐地快要尖叫了起来：“他是谁？”

他破绽极多的端枪姿势根本不能给Brandt造成任何震慑，就算不用天使的方法，不消两秒Brandt也能徒手将他打趴下，只是他尚未显现出他的恶魔能力，于是Brandt也没有轻举妄动。Brandt强压住背脊上几欲现行的翅膀，观察着恶魔的表情和肢体。对面的恶魔浑身紧绷着，看起来如同一只惊恐的松鼠，没有丝毫还手能力。Brandt不由地想，这家伙是怎么通过外勤考试的。

Ethan对两人之间的紧张气氛毫无知觉，他头也不回地快速介绍了一番，就走到一边戴上耳机研究起了任务。Jane，那位英姿飒爽的女特工轻哼了一声，“分析师？”语气中满是轻视，但Brandt没空对此做出回应。“你们俩还愣在这干嘛？”又过了几秒，她疑惑地问道。

Dunn率先对他做了个示好的姿势，放下了枪，Brandt松了一口气。Dunn似乎很快就接受了他要和一个天使共处一室的现实，他小心翼翼退来，露出了一个无辜的表情，还有几分讨好，给浑身湿透了的Brandt扔来一件毛衣。Brandt惊讶地扬了扬眉，Dunn挺不好意思地笑了，“叫我Benji吧。”

“谢谢。”Brandt犹豫着开口说道。

这是一个自来熟而且没什么戒心的恶魔，他一边换衣服一边纠结地想着。但也可能是伪装。他看了看Benji，又在心里补充了一句。

-03-

当天夜里，Brandt看着车厢另一头睡得毫无心理负担的Benji，心情复杂。他想不明白恶魔为什么会出现在这里，面对天使还没有一点戒备，天堂和地狱的业务明明那么不对付。Benji性情甚是活泼，在确定了Brandt没有敌意后，便自然地关照起了他，没有搞任何破坏，完全不像恶魔的行径，甚至天真得像个天使。

而Ethan，那个让他倍感愧疚的人，此刻正目光灼灼地盯着他，那双绿宝石眼睛幽深得令他受不了。Brandt不自在耸了耸肩，低声说：“你放心，我不会拖你们后腿。”

他知道他以一个文职的身份出现，必定不会太受欢迎。Jane怀疑的目光和Benji露出的那种“终于有人比我还菜鸡”的表情，他看得一清二楚。尽管他们都错了，但Brandt情愿这样，让他们都认为他只是个坐办公室的分析师。

想到此处，Brandt看向Ethan的神情不觉有点委屈，“再说了，是你非要我加入的。”

他缩成一团，蹲在车厢角落里，头发上还带着点湿气，圆圆的脸皱起，配上毫无攻击性的灰蓝色眼睛，整个人都没伸展开，似乎还陷在紧张焦灼的情绪里，看起来可怜巴巴的。

Ethan心一软，他将左手搭在Brandt肩上，尽量温和地说：“我知道今天发生的事对你很艰难，和我们一起行动是你唯一的出路。”

Ethan掌心的温度透过薄薄的毛衣，印在了Brandt的皮肤上，驱散了莫斯科的寒气，温暖得令人心安。Brandt已经很久没有拥有过这种感觉了。他回想起自己跟踪保护Ethan夫妇的日子，见证过Ethan展露出的那种明亮笑容，温柔爱意，和倾倒所有人的魅力，就连监控镜头前的他也没能逃脱。

有些美丽的事物总是存在于人与人的动态交往之中，哪怕是天使，哪怕在天堂，也无法轻易拥有这种美好。这便是他来的目的。

Ethan见他不说话，只得又拍拍他的肩，“我会保证你的安全。”他说得格外认真。

Brandt心里暗笑，Ethan这是把他当作手无缚鸡之力的分析师了，可Ethan不知道，就在莫斯科冰冷刺骨的河水里，他已经救了Ethan好几次。只是兵荒马乱中，Ethan根本不可能注意到那些与他擦肩而过的子弹的路径硬生生地在半途转了个弯。

Brandt乖巧地点了点头，又轻声问他：“你的伤……好些了吗？”Ethan给了他诧异的一眼。“我是说，克里姆林宫爆炸，你被送去了医院。”他小心地指了指Ethan的头，“脑震荡。”

Ethan先是一愣，而后目光里带上了暖意，“好多了。”Brandt闻言对他露出个微笑，是真正的那种轻松的笑意。Ethan不明所以，低声说道：“早些睡吧。”然后便起身离开去拿毛毯。

当然好多了，从河里狼狈地爬出来后，两人多次的肢体接触让Brandt的治愈能力终于有了用武之地。Brandt默默地想，如果那时在部长车上，你没有拒绝和我握手，还会好得更快。

-04-

Ethan的计划听起来相当……天马行空，Brandt一路再三确定细节，也没能缓解自己的焦虑。Benji倒是激动难耐的样子，欢欢喜喜任命了他为帮手。Brandt望着窗外悠哉悠哉的骆驼，恨不得去与它们为伍。

随后Brandt就发现，Ethan还不是唯一一个让他头疼的，Benji，那个恶魔，他果然小瞧了他。

“那个，我说，我这里有点小麻烦，但不用担心，我们只是得从外面进入主机房。”Brandt怀疑自己听错了，Ethan那张万年没什么表情的脸也挂上了罕见的不可置信。

“这个酒店的防火墙是军用级别。我是说，如果我能联系总部的Youssef当然不成问题，但他和我们一样都不再存在了。如果我黑进去，要花很长的时间。”Benji双手紧握，使劲指着屏幕，掩饰着自己的紧张。

Ethan毫不犹豫地说：“那就接硬线。”

“在主机房与外界之间有四层高级安全系统防护。我们绝对无法从里面进去。”Benji坐立不安，他刻意避开了Brandt的目光，对Ethan解释道。

Brandt嘲讽一般地接着说：“如果不能连接服务器，就不能控制电梯，不能控制摄像头，计划就彻底失败了。”

Benji终于看向了他，表情要多无辜就有多无辜，“我说了，我们可以从外面进去。”

可这是在哈利法塔上啊，服务器在130楼，离地面大约有700米，Brandt望向窗外茫茫的沙漠，心寒地想着，一个不慎人就直接摔死了。他顿时如同被浇了一桶冷水，乍然清醒，Benji的出现果然不是巧合，他的目标是Ethan。

Brandt一时间思绪纷乱，地狱为什么要对Ethan下手，Ethan得罪路西法了吗，除了Benji还有没有别的恶魔接近过他。这人就这么招超自然生物的喜欢吗？Brandt愈发头疼。

在他发呆的期间，Benji接连着否定Ethan提议的通风管，电梯井，然后似早有准备地拿出了电胶合手套，扔给Ethan。Brandt瞪着他，Benji心虚地别开眼，仔细给Ethan讲解起了手套的用法，一副关切的样子。

“……信号灯蓝色表示完全吸住，很好记的，蓝色是吸住。”Benji双手比划示意着。Ethan死死地盯着手套，问：“那红色呢？”Benji言简意赅地答道：“死了。”Brandt坐在电脑边，闻言握紧了拳头。

检查了通讯后，Benji看起来很是纠结，满脸的于心不忍，他想去拍拍Ethan的肩以示鼓励，又在Brandt警告的目光中不安地缩回了手。

Ethan向Brandt投来一瞥，那双眼睛里的复杂情绪让他一怔。Ethan想起他把Brandt从莫斯科的河水中捞出来时，他整个人瑟缩着，一副受惊过度的样子，Ethan哑然失笑，“Brandt，不用那么紧张。”然后他再次不明所以地看到这个总是在担心着一切的分析师似乎更焦虑了。

Ethan摇摇头，危急关头，他不能被Brandt感染了情绪，尽管他的本能在督促着他去安慰他，去问个明白，但现在他实在没空照顾这个文职人员。他深吸了一口气，大踏步走向窗外。

Benji在Ethan背后小小地比了个表示加油的拳头，也不知道是比给Ethan的还是比给自己的。

Ethan攀爬上楼，一步步往上蹬去，Benji这才慢慢地松了口气。Brandt把这一切看在眼里，觉得他有必要和Benji好好谈一谈。立刻。

Ethan方才的近似调笑的安慰萦绕在他耳边，Ethan现在每一步动作的声响都通过通讯器切切实实传到他耳中，搅得他心神不宁。可还没等他想好怎么开口，窗外如巨浪般涌起的风沙吸引了他的注意力。

“他妈的那是什么东西？”他脱口而出，已经全然忘了措辞。安静了几秒后，通讯器里传来Ethan冷静的声音，“对啊，那他妈的是什么东西。”

Brandt起身站在窗边，汹涌的尘沙在他心里也掀起了惊涛骇浪，这会是恶魔的杰作吗。他只是个普通的天使，没有足够的能力阻止一场来势汹汹沙尘暴。他强迫自己冷静下来，紧急思索着要怎么在这场意外中保全Ethan。

此时Benji慢慢走到他身后，说：“是沙尘暴。”Brandt听不出他有什么情绪，Benji难得严肃了起来，但他只看了两眼，就拉起领带上的通讯器告诉Ethan：“离得还很远，应该不会有问题。”

他的轻描淡写彻底激怒了Brandt，他再也控制不住他勉力维持的和平假象，雪白的双翼倏地展开，强劲的风力瞬间将Benji掀翻在地，Benji发出一声惊叫，天使的阴影笼罩住了他。

-05-

“你的目的是什么？”Brandt走近了两步，他背着窗，大幅的翅膀又挡住了光线，Benji委在地板上，看不清他的表情，只听得见他震怒的语调。

“我……我没……”Benji往后退缩了两步，又惊慌失措地提高了音调，“我什么都没干！”他的黑色翅膀感应到危险，像受惊的鸟儿一样突然炸开，却没有什么威力。

Brandt仔细看去，Benji的双翼不是他想的那样漆黑油亮足以媲美自己15英尺宽的漂亮翼幅，而是一对小小的翅膀，连自己一半的尺寸都不到，羽毛也稀稀拉拉，完全称不上好看。

Brandt愣住了。与天使行善同理，恶魔作恶越多，能力就越强大，翅膀也就相应地越强劲美丽，能展示出无与伦比的震慑力。而Benji的翅膀看上去就和任何一个初生的恶魔差不多。

“你成为恶魔多久了？”Brandt的语气不自觉地温和了起来。

Benji警惕地盯着面前这双轻而易举就掀翻了他的雪色翅膀，慢吞吞地说：“人间的时间吗？七年。”

“你从没作过恶？”Brandt一脸怀疑。

“我在上班的时候打游戏，这算作恶吗？”Benji结结巴巴地反问。

他回答得太遮掩，显然是在逃避问题，Brandt还像要再追问，门口忽然传来了高跟鞋的哒哒声。Brandt看起来有些恼怒，但只一眨眼的功夫，他就迅速收起了翅膀，好整以暇。他看着Benji，神情淡漠。

Benji一着急，翅膀拼命地扇动了几下，才凌乱地消失了，空中还悠悠地落下了一根黑色的羽毛，他连忙扑过去，捡起羽毛一把塞进裤兜。

Jane进门的时候，看见的就是Brandt背对窗户站着，Benji坐在他面前的地上，一身狼狈。“你们俩怎么了？”Jane凝起眉。Brandt对她摊摊手，Benji露出了一个人畜无害的笑容。

Jane本能地觉得有事发生，又问道：“Ethan呢？”这回两人对视了一眼，Brandt抹了把脸，丧气地把头转到一边，Benji怯怯地用手指了指窗外，Jane的表情瞬间茫然了，“你在逗我吧。”

-06-

爬到一半时右手手套开始亮红灯，毫无心理准备的Ethan差点摔下去。他稳了稳心神，用牙齿扯开手套，随手往身后一扔。回去一定要好好教Benji学习怎么做一个靠谱的技术人员，他恨恨地想。

靠着平时休假时勤奋攀岩的功力，Ethan又勉强往上爬了两层楼，在通讯器中传来Brandt倒计时23分钟的提醒时，他看到那只被他扔了的手套又被风吹了回来，牢牢地粘在他右手边的窗玻璃上，亮着蓝灯。Ethan盯着它看了几秒，它依然发挥着功效，像壁虎一样安静。

Ethan试了试直接扯它，扯不动，Ethan只得检查了一遍，电量充足，刚才的失效就好像是自己在做梦。Ethan满心犹疑，但他没有时间去思考这是为什么了，他果断重新戴上了手套，心里祈祷着它不要再次抽风。

兴许幸运女神真的在关照他，他顺利地爬到了电机房，只是切割玻璃时发生了点小意外，多亏了两只手套在关键时刻黏住玻璃救了他一命，但也彻底耗尽了电量。Ethan迅速连接上了服务器，Benji告诉他任务成功了一半，但他却完全轻松不起来。

“这门我们能打开吗？”Ethan观察着这层楼唯一的通道，觉得自己好像陷入了死路。“门吗？当然不行。”Brandt答得没有一点迟疑。“Ethan，你现在得快点下来。”分析师听起来依然很焦虑，Ethan瞥了眼身旁的消防水管绳，绝望地叹了口气，默不作声。

“Ethan？”Brandt还在叫他，“你遇到了什么麻烦吗？Ethan？”光听声音Ethan都能想象到他的表情了，紧皱的眉头，灰蓝色的眼睛里满满的都是担忧。这家伙太容易担惊受怕了，一紧张就话痨，真的需要人好好保护，Ethan漫不经心地想着，他一边将消防绳在腰间系劳，然后深吸了一口气，砸开玻璃，径直纵身飞跃而下。

愿景总是美好的，他顺着绳子悬在了空中，不上不下，距离他们的套房还有不短的距离。他看见Brandt一手扶在窗户框上，小心翼翼地远离窗边，把Jane护在了身后，满眼急切地对他喊道：“你的绳子不够长！”都这个时候了还不忘说废话，Ethan没好气地回敬了一句：“还用你说！”

既然已经作到了这个地步，干脆再疯狂一点吧，Ethan没有去看他离地面有多高，久处危境中，除了肾上腺素带来的兴奋，他已经没有太多感觉了，已经忘记了害怕。

他转身踩着玻璃快速跑完了整层楼，借力跳起来划了个大圈往回一荡，人迎着风，在Brandt和Jane惊恐的目光中，解开了系在腰间的绳扣，向套房窗口冲来。

这般全凭感觉的举动没能给他带来足够的好运，他上半身不幸撞上了玻璃，整个人掉头就往楼下坠去。Ethan被撞得一懵，只觉得身上到处都在疼，他还来不及生出任何想法，就发现自己的背在玻璃上又撞了一下，再次悬在了半空，面对着将要袭来的茫茫黄沙。只不过这次他是倒悬着的。

Ethan回过神来，感觉自己赤裸的左脚脚踝像是被铁链锁住了一般，被人牢牢地固定住了，牢固得让他觉得这辈子都逃不脱。他努力仰起身，发现是Brandt用一只手抓住了他。延迟已久的恐惧终于姗姗而来，毫不费力地占领了他的全部心神。他差一点，差一点，就再也见不到他了。Ethan心如擂鼓。

他挣扎着向Brandt伸出手，抓住他的躯干，终于艰难地爬进了窗户。他注意到Brandt半个身子都垂在了窗外，全靠Jane扯住了他的裤脚，他才不至于被Ethan下落的重力拖下去。

Brandt勉力撑起身，Ethan眼看着他摇摇晃晃就要掉下去了，赶紧在他肩上使劲推了一把。Brandt向后栽倒在地板上，躺在Jane身边，胸膛一起一伏，喘着粗气。

Ethan瘫在他对面，觉得浑身的力气都被抽走了，左脚脚踝上火辣辣的，以Brandt那爆发的惊人力度，脚踝上一定会留下手印，好多天都消散不去的那种。

Ethan摘下护目镜，看见Brandt小小地仰起头看了他一眼，确认他安好后便又放松地躺了下去，整个人像累到了极点。

Jane没有看他俩，她靠在沙发背上，低着头，手还在颤抖着，依旧心有余悸。

Ethan的气息渐渐平稳了下来，恐惧正在退去，劫后余生，他打量着Brandt疲惫的神态，脑子里回放着自己悬在半空中时的情景，心里渐渐生出异样的感觉和些许对Brandt的疑惑。这时Benji推门快步走了进来，不巧地打断了他的探究。

Benji一关上门就小小地欢呼了一声，然后得意地笑了，“虽然不容易，但我搞定了。”他邀功似的对他们说道，走近一看，发现三人满地狼藉，他的表情顿时迷惑了起来，他看看Brandt，又看向Ethan，“我错过了什么？”

-07-

通讯器开着，Ethan的那声惊叫Brandt当然听见了，但Ethan正在窗外攀爬，他不敢贸然打扰，更何况Ethan什么都没说。

Brandt只能转头瞪着Benji，Benji缩了缩肩，在他的威压下小声地说：“可能是手套没电了……”

Brandt几乎想把Benji扔出去了。

一时间火药味又掀起了，Jane又投来探究的目光。

Brandt避开了她的凝视，在Benji耳边问道：“你是故意的对不对？”他声音极低，却暗蕴着一股强大的威慑力。Benji想说什么，却结结巴巴地说不出口，只得勉强摇摇头。

一个黑影被风卷到了窗口，打着旋儿，Benji急忙拉拉他的手臂：“手套！”

Brandt回头看了一眼差点就被吹进来了的手套，心累到无以加复。“你去转移Jane的注意力。”说着他扯着Benji转了个身，在他背上推了一把。

Benji毫无防备，被骤然推到了Jane面前，两人都吓了一跳。Benji连忙摆出一个笑脸，“Jane，我想问问待会儿改装门牌号的事……”

听到任务相关，Jane立刻就专注了起来。等他逮到机会再悄悄回头时，Brandt已经不见了。Benji打了个冷颤。

“你怎么了？”Jane注意到了他的异常，打量着他，目光狐疑，“我有说过吗，你和Brandt很不对劲。”Jane退开一步，抱起了手臂，“Brandt呢？”

咔哒一声门响了，Brandt推门而入，就看见几乎要进入审讯状态了的Jane和手足无措的Benji。他坦然迎上了两人神色各异的打量，指了指门外，“我刚出去看了一眼。”他睁大了他圆圆的眼睛，摆出一脸真诚，看起来比Benji还要无辜。

Jane又在他俩身上来回打量了一转，最后警告地说：“不要到处乱走。”才终于放过了他们，去捣鼓待会儿要用的仪器了。

Brandt松了一口气，Benji凑上来问：“你干什么去了？”

“还能干什么，把手套充上电送还给Ethan。”Brandt擦了擦虚汗，几乎是咬牙切齿。

Benji大为讶异，“Ethan看见你了？”他连声调都提高了。

“当然没有。他以为是风又把手套吹回去了。”Brandt没好气地说。Benji呆呆地点了点头。

Brandt又追问道：“沙尘暴真的不是你做的手脚？”

Benji露出了一个无比委屈的表情：“我什么样你也看见了，我哪来那么大的本事！”

“那手套呢？”Brandt步步紧逼，“爬了几层楼就没电了，你敢说你不是有意为之？”

Benji脖子一横，不说话了。

通讯器恰好在这个时候响起，Ethan已经进入电机房了，这给了Benji一个躲避的理由，他慌慌张张操作起电脑，控制了电梯和摄像头。

Jane把3D打印器扔给他，“该去装修了。”Benji忙不迭把位置让给Brandt。“交给你了，留意Wistrom和Moreau。”说完就像逃跑一样飞奔出门。Jane又狐疑地看了Brandt一眼，才跟着出了门。

Brandt无可奈何地接管了电脑。没过多久他就发现Moreau提前进电梯了，而Ethan还迟迟没有下来，也不回复他的问话，Brandt不自觉又焦虑了起来。

自从遇到Ethan后，焦虑都变成常态了，他挫败地想，站在窗边张望了好久，直到Jane回来也没看见Ethan的身影。

他该不会下不来了吧。Brandt皱着眉，开始思考起自己去救Ethan的可行性。

突然一个人影从他眼角冒了出来，他凝神望去，那个人腰上系着消防绳，挂在了半空，竟然是Ethan！那一瞬间Brandt觉得自己的心都要跳出来了。

如果Ethan现在掉下去了，他还真不一定能接住他。他瞬移的速度完全不能和人从高空下落的速度相提并论。更别说还有重力。在克罗地亚时的那种无助的感觉又不合时宜地开始侵占他的心神。Brandt几乎要颤抖了起来。

Ethan还在试探绳子的长度，想要接近窗口，吓得Brandt大脑差点就要当机了，他合拢双手喊道：“你的绳子不够长！”

Ethan又冲他喊了句什么他没听清，接着，他看到Ethan转身往相反方向跑去了。仅仅电光火石的一刹，Brandt就明白了Ethan的用意，他忍不住大骂了一句“该死的”。他突然爆发出来的情绪都吓了Jane一跳。

“他要做什么？”Jane惊讶地问道，但他没有心思回答，他只能伸手把Jane护在身后，将自己全身的肌肉都调动了起来，进入高度警戒的状态，为接下来可能发生的情况做好应对准备。

果然，没过几秒，Ethan就借力迅速飞荡了过来，小小的人影越来越大，距离越来越近，无声地压迫着Brandt的每一根神经。在离窗口大约还有20英尺的时候，Ethan解开了腰上的绳子，向他们冲来。

他到不了了。

Brandt计算周密的大脑不消一毫秒就告知了他这个结果。一股极端的悲哀席卷了Brandt，在那一刻，他忘记了天地万物的一切，眼里只剩下了垂死挣扎的Ethan。

第一次听到他名字时的好奇，第一次在监控镜头看到他温柔地给妻子围上围巾，第一次看到他微笑着做家务，第一次跟随他长途晨跑，第一次看到他痛失所爱的悲恸，第一次看到他杀人时的暴戾，抑或是在部长车上再相逢的第一面，那双翠绿如宝石的双眼带给他的触动，Brandt从没如此多愁善感过。

无论如何，不惜一切代价，必须要救下Ethan。Brandt亦发觉自己从没如此坚决过。

就在Ethan径直撞上玻璃的那一瞬，他毫不犹豫飞扑上去抓住了Ethan左脚脚踝，然后半个身子都被惯力和重力直接拖到了窗外。

要掉下去了。

他的背脊在发烫，翅膀几欲挣脱他的理智防线，展翼而起。

Brandt无所谓地想，暴露就暴露吧，我欠他一条命。

就在此时，反应迅速的Jane扑倒在地扯住了他的裤脚，硬生生地阻止了他下坠的趋势。

Brandt回过神来，将自己卡在窗口，握紧了Ethan的脚踝。凭借着超脱凡人的强大力量，他没有松手，没有被Ethan的重量拖走，也没被扯断手臂，三人勉强维持住了当下的惊险局面。

Brandt不敢有丝毫懈怠和侥幸，Ethan已在向上仰起，他立即向Ethan伸出左手。感谢Ethan良好的心理素质，他没有挣扎，而是丝毫不乱地借助Brandt的躯干爬了上来。

就在Ethan爬进窗口的那一秒，Brandt已浑身脱力，脑子空白了。他摇摇晃晃撑起上半身，却发觉自己身体没有一丝力气，软软地就要往楼下栽去。

Brandt内心竟出乎意料地一片宁静，有种如释重负的解脱感。实在是太累了，他再没有心思抗拒悬空的重力，也不愿思考会发生什么，他只想顺其自然去拥抱高空，然后随重力坠落，到达他未知的结局。

而Ethan，Ethan总是那个意外，他像有所察觉似的拦住了他，在他肩上狠狠一推。这个人Brandt永远也反抗不了。他在心里苦笑，任凭Ethan把他拉了回来。Brandt软绵绵地向后栽倒在地板上，躺在了Jane的身边。

这人居然还能有力气推他。Brandt瘫在地板上，后知后觉想起这一点。他挣扎着仰起头看了对面的Ethan一眼，活着，在喘气，手脚完好。

这个幸运的混蛋。Brandt暗骂了一句，又躺回地板上，闭上了眼。

-08-

Brandt有时怀疑Ethan是不是也是什么恶魔，他太擅长蛊惑人心了，他只需要用他那双绿宝石眼睛深深地凝视，自己就会丢盔弃甲，心甘情愿奉上一切。

他将手提箱交给了Jane，再次屈服于Ethan天马行空的计划，跟着他一起踏进深渊。

在Moreau面前，Ethan和他配合得越好，他就越紧张。说不清这种紧张是从何处而来，或许是我不值得这么好，Brandt暗暗想着。他文绉绉地扮演着密码破译专家，整个过程有惊无险，就连Benji都没有出岔子。他以为计划成功了，却在最后一刻被Moreau识破。太糟糕了。

当一把枪对准他时，根本没有任何思考的余地，千钧一发之际他直接上手卸了枪，将枪管向后一掷，打在了意图偷袭他的人的脸上，然后按住了拿枪的人，狠狠的一肘击在他的太阳穴上，整串动作行云流水，全凭平日训练出的本能。

在交缠搏斗中，他听到Ethan一边应付一个大个子，一边指挥着Jane和Benji。他躲过了一拳，顺势掰住袭击者的腿，往反方向一拧，那人发出一声惨叫，他扔开他已经断了的大腿，最后一拳重重地落在了他的脸上，那人瘫倒在地，再无力反击。

Brandt抬起头，Ethan正用一种复杂的目光注视他，惊疑，猜忌，似有所悟，情绪复杂得让Brandt喘不过气，连带着心也骤然一沉。但Ethan没说什么，只扔下了一句“去找Leonid”，就头也不回地离开了。Brandt心里还是生起了不好的预感。

他在电梯门口找到了Leonid，胸口鲜血淋漓，眼见着就要活不成了。他蹲下身，检查着Leonid的伤口，发现他前胸中了两枪，但所幸没有击中心脏。

他左右看了两眼，整个楼道都没有人，于是他将右掌覆上了Leonid胸口，一抹淡金色的光芒渐渐笼罩住了Leonid。

“嘿，嘿，坚持住，坚持住。”Brandt安慰着他。Leonid张了张嘴，口中还满溢着鲜血，说不出话。Brandt在他喉咙上一点，他咳出两口血，“你……你是谁？”他问得含含糊糊。

“这不重要。你知道任何关于Wistrom的事吗？”Brandt拿出了那种天使特有的让人信任的温和，在Leonid眼里，他身上可能还散发着圣光。可Leonid只是瞳孔惊讶地放大了，Brandt又问了一遍，Leonid虚弱地摇摇头。Brandt暗暗叹了口气。

“等你醒来，你就会忘记这件事，好吗？”Brandt轻声说道，左手温柔地抚住了他的头，Leonid慢慢闭上了眼。他的血已经止住了，Brandt掏出他的手机，给急救中心打了电话。

此时屋里枪声响起，难道是Jane和Benji出事了，他再也顾不得Leonid，急忙起身，悄无声息地离开了。

Brandt举起枪闯进了屋，Jane正和Moreau僵持在窗边，竭力拉扯争夺着一把枪，两人身形纠缠在一起，Brandt一步步接近，不敢贸然开枪。就在他犹豫的那一刹，Moreau用蛮力夺过了那把枪，Jane重心不稳被掀翻，但她顺势用手撑住地，矮下身，Brandt立刻明白了她的意图。

“Jane！不要！”就在他叫出声的同时，Jane一个干脆的反踢，Moreau被踢出了窗外，发出一声绝望的惨叫。随着她飞速下落，女杀手的临死之声越来越远，逐渐淹没在风沙里，再也没留下半点痕迹。

Brandt怔怔地放下枪，一脸震惊。Jane狼狈地转过身，手足无措，似乎还不太明白自己刚才做了什么。Benji也终于从沙发前坐起了身，一只手揉着头，痛得直龇牙。三人一时相顾无言。

-09-

从鬼门关走了一遭回来，Ethan就知道Brandt这个分析师不简单，一个坐办公室的文员，哪来这么迅捷的反应和惊人的力气，还有他的手臂上形状健美的壮实肌肉，那可不是在健身房能练出来的，Ethan甚至敢说他的臂力比自己还强。

但他的紧张和焦虑又偏偏是真的，话痨也是真的，还有关心，也的的确确是真的。Ethan久经背叛和陷害，早已不是刚出任务时能被人耍得团团转的菜鸟，他能察觉Brandt投射到他身上的情绪有多真实，有多……私人。

难道以前认识吗。Ethan又否决了这个想法，他不认为自己能健忘到这个地步。

在与Moreau的交易中他们配合得很好，看得出他有经验，只是他太过紧张了，Ethan无法判断他是因什么而紧张。注意到了Moreau频频打量Brandt的眼神，他只能看住了Moreau，尽量吸引住了她的一部分注意力。

交易顺利完成，他最担心的事却发生了，Moreau发现了Brandt眼中的镜片。在Moreau下令杀人时，他就一脚踹翻桌子，抢占了先机，与Moreau带来的保镖缠斗了起来。同时他担心着Brandt，如果这个所谓的分析师出了事，他也不能轻易原谅自己。

因为挂记的事太多，还要惦记着通知Benji和Jane，他的不专注导致这场搏斗变得格外漫长。其间他分神去看了一眼Brandt，那家伙镇定之极，干净利落卸了敌人的枪，以一敌二丝毫不落下风，动作娴熟，拳拳到肉。

Ethan哑然，在心里好好地嘲笑了自己一番，这哪是什么坐办公室的分析师，分明是个经验十足的外勤特工。等到Brandt打倒了最后一个人，回头看向自己的眼神还带着没消散的警戒与战意。Ethan不再犹豫，果然把寻找Leonid的任务交给了他，便只身追赶Wistrom去了。

-10-

等到他破破烂烂地回到安全屋，Brandt正坐在门口等他，看清他疲惫的状态后便不由皱起了眉。

“Ethan，你还好吧？”又是这样，担心过度的样子，配上圆圆的娃娃脸，单纯得令人怜爱，轻易地就教人卸下了防心。Ethan觉得自己身上各处的摔伤撞伤更痛了。

Brandt见他不作声，便试探着伸手去扶他。“你伤到哪了？”看到他关切的样子，Ethan几乎要笑出声来。他挥开了Brandt的手，一瘸一拐地就要往屋里走，却不慎脚下一踉跄，整个人向前一扑。

出乎意料的是，他没有摔倒地上，而是落到了一个结结实实的怀抱里。是Brandt，他整个人都贴了上来，拥抱住了他。刚经历了炎热的风沙的吹打，Brandt就好像是一股清凉的泉水，温柔地为他洗尽了一身尘埃，就连身上的伤似乎都不怎么疼了。

自Julia过后，再也没有人这么亲密地接触过他，Ethan呆在了当场，想推开他，又觉得太舒服了舍不得。倘若这个时候推开他，他不会又要那样委屈地看着自己吧，他的眼神总是太无辜，太无害，让人不觉想去关照他。Ethan任由Brandt轻轻地抱住他，一边胡思乱想着。

过了半晌，Brandt放开了他，说：“你快去清理下伤口。”他东看看西看看，就是没有看向Ethan，最后索性盯住了远处被黄沙洗礼后的高楼，看起来似乎有点窘迫，Ethan注意到他耳朵都泛红了。

Ethan心里也不明所以地尴尬了起来，他点了点头，一言不发地进了屋。他在洗漱池旁脱掉裹满了风沙和血迹的脏衣服，发现自己身上的伤居然并不严重。

他记得他跳车的时候膝盖上有一大片擦伤撞伤，痛得他一瘸一拐，也害得他没有追上Hendricks，可现在看来却只有小片血迹和青紫的淤印。Ethan不禁怀疑起自己是不是年纪大了，连疼痛都受不得了。

他想起了在哈利法塔上的惊险遭遇，他挽起了左脚裤脚，Brandt在他脚踝上留下的手印清晰可见，像一个永不磨灭的胎记。

-11-

Brandt很累，真的很累，累得想倒在床上睡个一整天不起来。救垂死的Leonid用了他太多精力，治愈Ethan身上各处的伤痛又是一次巨大的消耗。如果Ethan继续这样不顾安危拿自己去冒险，Brandt怀疑仅仅是治愈Ethan迟早都要把自己累死。

回想起刚才的拥抱，Brandt承认自己有点冲动，本来只是打算握个手拍拍肩什么的，但看到Ethan破破烂烂都要站不稳了，他忍不住揪心了。拥抱只是意料之外的情不自禁，毕竟谁看到同事伤成那样都会于心不忍的，Brandt安慰着自己。

还有任务，任务也一塌糊涂。Moreau死了，Leonid什么都不知道，Wistrom没现身，Hendricks带着密码跑了，不知去向，他们可以说失败得彻彻底底。事情怎么会发展成这样。

炎热的天气，过境的黄沙，盘旋在每个人心里的沮丧和焦虑，屋内仿佛堆满了火药，气氛一点就着，Brandt忍不住和Jane吵了起来，Benji缩在电脑后，尽力减小着自己的存在感，但也不幸被波及了。“你不再是技术员了，你是外勤特工！”

“而你只是个分析师。”Ethan从洗漱间走出来，看定了Brandt，翠绿的眸子幽深得看不出任何情绪，“是吗？”他质问着，逼近了Brandt。“你到底是谁，Brandt？”

Brandt知道这一天终究会到来，只是他没想到来得这么突然，甚至就在他刚给了Ethan一个拥抱后。Ethan的气势迫得他向后仰了仰，他下意识地躲闪了这个问题，“你在说什么？”

“我在说什么？”Ethan似觉得很可笑一般重复了一遍，他挫败地侧过身，语气丝毫不退，“那我就换种方式吧。”他迅速从腰间掏出枪指向Brandt，那一瞬间迸发的怒意激起了Brandt的警惕。

他本能出手，斜击中Ethan手腕，力道之大，Ethan的枪被甩脱了，他顺势起身想躲开Ethan的正面攻击，却在动身那一刹，被Ethan按住他的颈子，右手又从他腰后拔出了枪，他立即转身撞开Ethan左手，后退一步，扭住Ethan再次举枪的手，一把夺了过来，然后拉开安全距离，上膛，瞄准，一气呵成，两次夺枪整个过程不到三秒。

Brandt在举起枪的那一刻就愣住了，那可是Ethan，他怎么可能真的会开枪，Brandt心里警钟大响。

他的余光看到在他们二人交手的同时，Jane也迅速拔出枪对准了他，Benji呆坐在电脑后看看这个看看那个，目瞪口呆，屋里弥漫着的压抑气氛让Brandt快要喘不所气了。

Ethan却异常平静，他注视着Brandt的双眼，反而又上前了一步，问道：“身手这么好的特工，怎么会去做了分析师？”

Brandt觉得那种疲惫的感觉又涌上来了，他退膛，卸掉弹匣，放下手，避开了Ethan的目光。“我们都有自己的秘密。”他垂头只抬起了眼，翻转枪柄递给Ethan，“是吧，Ethan？”

Ethan接过枪，再次逼近了两步，目光依然专注。“你告诉我你的，我就告诉你我的。”这句话说得近乎温柔了，温柔地让Brandt心乱如麻。Brandt不敢再看他，转身背对着Ethan走到了一旁。

Ethan的电话善解人意般地及时响起，打破了这一刻的沉默。Ethan虽然对他有所怀疑，却表现出了充分的信任，把他们三个一起留在安全屋里，独身去见了一位所谓的朋友。Brandt没有回头看也知道他走得十分干脆。

门一关上，屋子里刹地又静了静，Jane语带嘲讽地开口问道：“你能解释一下吗，Brandt特工？”就连迟钝的Benji脸上也带着惊疑，神色变幻不定。

接下来他要面对的是他终其一生都逃脱不了的愧疚。Brandt本来以为在自己成为天使后，早已收拾好了过去在伊拉克战场上破碎了的心，再也不会噩梦缠身，可他没想到的是，无论作为是人还是作为天使，他那颗柔软的心从来就没变过。


	2. 12-22

-12-

Ethan对自己试探的结果不算满意，他知道Brandt不是敌人，从第一次见面开始，他无时无刻都在为自己为任务而忧心。他想知道的是Brandt身上究竟藏了什么秘密让他表现得那么愧疚，同时又对自己过分关心，他为什么会以首席分析师的身份出现。

很少有人知道部长对Ethan意味着什么，在Ethan漫长的职业生涯里，可以完全交付信任的人没能剩下几个，部长正是其一。而Brandt是部长带来的。

除开部长这一层关系，Ethan不得不承认自己被Brandt打动了，尽管他们才认识了不到两天。那副如小鹿般易受惊的神情，现在想来或许只是伪装，但他真真切切地唤起了自己心底无处寄放的保护欲。想到此处，Ethan不由有点失落，就冲Brandt一连两次夺枪的身手，Brandt显然不需要他的保护。

不仅不需要保护，Brandt还可以救他的命，还可以给他一个支撑的拥抱。倒挂在哈利法塔上被禁锢的脚踝，在安全屋门口给予他一身的清凉，Ethan突然间生出些许感动，Brandt是那个他期待已久的可以和自己并肩的人。只要他愿意放下他心中的包袱。

独自去见军火商或许不是好主意，一身蛮力的保镖给他笼上了黑头罩，粗鲁地推进仓库，拷在了椅子上，磕磕绊绊中难免好几次碰到了他的伤处，Ethan惊讶地发现自己竟然就开始想念起Brandt，想念他的拥抱了。

说起来他的拥抱仿佛真的有什么魔力，如果有机会一定要再来一次，Ethan苦中作乐地想。

和军火商交朋友的过程可谓一波三折，好在最后他拿到了自己想要的东西。在机场见到Benji，Jane，Brandt时，他们三个似乎已经达成了一致，关系突飞猛进，Ethan不由地揣测自己离开之后发生了什么。

在Benji和Jane的眼神示意下，Brandt看起来有话要对自己说，但现在不是时候。他想他们值得一个更私人的场合来讨论这些问题。

只是Ethan没想到，真相会来得这么突然。

他在和Jane讲解行动目标，对Jane来说这是个特殊的任务，他们自然谈到了Hanaway，他无法忽略Jane身上显而易见的悲痛。

“这会让你好受一点吗？”Ethan微微侧了侧头，不明白Jane指的是什么。Jane看着他，神色悲悯，又渴求着一个答案，“杀掉那些杀害你妻子的人？”

Ethan按捺住了自己的惊讶，这不是Jane该知道的事情。IMF的说法正如先前Benji安慰他的那样，是Julia离开了他。真相只有他和已逝的部长知道，而知晓这个版本的说法的人不会超过三个。事情逐渐清晰了起来，Brandt，他的确背负了一个太沉重的秘密。

倘若果真如此，该真正愧疚的不是Brandt，而是自己，Ethan不安了起来。Jane望着他，双目含泪，还在等着他的回答，Ethan压下了心里喧嚣的情绪，迟疑了一阵，他模棱两可地说：“我们没法让他们复生。”Jane似乎并不满意这个答案，但他无能为力。

Ethan再也无法找出什么安慰的说辞，他看向了拿着一摞图纸正在和Benji讨论任务细节的Brandt。机舱内温和的灯光将他的眉目映得那么模糊，但那份认真的神情跃然眼前。

Ethan的思绪不禁飘远了，在计划克罗地亚任务时，他是不是也是这般细致认真。

-13-

对Brandt来说，的确没有什么能比任务计划更重要的了。但他和Benji之间的气氛着实没有Ethan想的那么严肃。

Benji操纵着悬浮的磁铁衣挪到了Brandt身边给他粗略演示了一下，就关掉了磁悬浮小车。啪的一声，磁铁衣干净利落地摔在了过道上。

Brandt看了磁铁衣一眼，想象了一下穿着磁铁衣突然摔进计算机阵列的自己。他回过头用怀疑的目光盯着Benji，Benji视若无睹，假装忙碌地戳着电脑，不肯抬头。

Brandt用上了他讨论计划时独有的认真劲说：“好吧，我们以宾客身份分头进入舞会，Ethan负责指挥，Jane……”

“从阔佬那里拿到密码。我关闭风扇，你跳到计算机阵列里，我接住你，你接入发射器……”Benji打断了他，Brandt看起来想说什么，但Benji依然不看他，自顾自说道：“Ethan告诉我密码，我就能锁定Hendricks。”

“好的，我知道了。”Brandt实在受不了Benji用这种轻描淡写的语气絮絮叨叨，“你刚才说的那个计算机阵列，我就这么……跳下去？”

Benji终于抬头看了他一眼，“我会接住你的。”接着他就不耐烦了起来，好像Brandt不尊重他的能力似的，“真的是，这很难理解吗？”说完他又低下头戳着键盘。

Brandt深吸了一口气，试图让Benji明白自己有多认真。“Benji，那有25英尺高，而我们用的是磁铁。”

Benji无所谓地耸耸肩，依旧盯着电脑屏幕。“你是天使啊。”

Brandt伸手合上了他的电脑。“通风管那么窄，我根本不可能伸出翅膀。”被叩了电脑的Benji怒气冲冲，终于抬起头看着了他，Brandt继续说，“鉴于Ethan的手套事件，我对你的科技产品质量深表怀疑。”

“我的技术没有任何问题，好吗？”Benji像受到了冒犯一样，瞪了他一眼，“我反而更担心温度的问题。”这话说得就有点刻意了。

“什么温度？”Brandt有种不详的预感。

Benji拿出了看白痴一样的眼神。“计算机不都是一样的吗？如果关掉了风扇，温度就会飙升。”说到“飙升”时，他忍不住笑出了声。

Brandt冷冷地附和道：“可不是嘛。”

Benji立马怂了，收敛起笑容。“就只是相对高了点。”

Brandt气得笑了出来。“这么说我基本上就是朝一个烤炉里跳。”

“对啊……”Benji飞快地瞟了Brandt一眼，目光游离着，“但我会接住你的。你只要记住千万别伸出翅膀，不然就成了……”他在Brandt的目光威胁中渐渐消了声。

“为什么一定要我跳通风管？你是恶魔难道不应该很能抗高温吗？”Brandt提出了质疑。

Benji赶紧摇摇头。“我可没经过地狱之火的洗礼。再说了，我是技术人员。”

“那你可以去勾阔佬啊，用上你们恶魔的魅惑之术，成功率比Jane高多了。”Brandt依然不放弃对Benji的试探。

“我不会什么魅惑之术！”Benji要抓狂了。

“那你会什么？”Brandt抱起了手臂，“之前发生在Ethan身上的意外，你没有承认，也没有否认。”

Benji闭上了嘴，再次异常地沉默了。他没有搭理Brandt，伸手想去开电脑，Brandt却抢先一步拿起电脑，闪进了洗手间。

“嘿！”Benji惊呼了一声，想也没想就跟着跑了进去。留下了坐在Jane身边观察他们已久的Ethan皱起了眉，他看似一动不动，心里已经掀起了十级海啸。

门一关上，Benji几乎就被Brandt的翅膀闪瞎了眼，字面意义上的，大片的雪色映射着头顶昏黄的灯光，空气中流动着氤氲的金色。Brandt回过头，注视着Benji，神色肃穆。“不如你拿出本事告诉我，你到底会些什么？”

-14-

这是一场不光彩的战斗，但对Benji来说，他的恶魔生里再也没有哪个时刻比现在更高光了。

Benji的翅膀抽搐着抖了两下，怯怯地收了起来，他姿势奇特地趴在地上，身边凌乱地散落着黑色羽毛，口中还含着几根白色的，看起来尤为滑稽。

Brandt心疼地抚摸着自己翅膀上差点就秃了的一角，狠狠瞪了Benji一眼，他的天使生从没想到过战斗中还有咬翅膀这一损招。

无论是天使还是恶魔，他见识过的无一不有着强悍的战斗能力与远超乎人类的高傲，正是这种强大与高傲的自尊赋予了他们一种优雅的姿态。可Benji恰好不具备这种优雅姿态的实力基础。

Benji吐出羽毛，举起手表示投降，含糊地说：“我认输了！”看起来可怜巴巴的。

Brandt的良心让他不能继续痛打一个认输了的恶魔，他深吸了一口气，强忍着怒气，收起了自己的翅膀，高高地坐到了洗漱台上。“说吧，你接近Ethan有什么目的。”

“地狱之主要收割Ethan的灵魂。”Benji扶着墙站了起来，揉了揉腰，“你是来保护他的对吧？我认得你的翅膀，你是绿宝石的守护者。”

Brandt沉吟着点了点头，继而又发觉了Benji的说法有颇多不合理之处。“地狱就没有那个……”Brandt瞥了瞥Benji的狼狈样，“更厉害一点的恶魔吗？为什么会派你来？”

Benji深深地叹了口气，嚷嚷着：“官僚主义，你懂的，万恶的官僚主义！”他忿忿不平地仿佛常年遭受压榨，“谁都不想负责，一层一层转交下来，就到我这里了。我实在是没能力使唤其它恶魔，就只能接着了。”他耸了耸肩。

“所以，手套，你是有意的？”Brandt抬起下巴。

Benji心虚地笑了起来，看起来还有点计谋得逞的得意。“我知道你会救他。”

Brandt又要被他气笑了。“你现在就回去，不许再出现在Ethan面前。”

“你们天堂没有查岗这个词吗？”Benji白了他一眼。

Brandt心想，从来都只有我查别人的岗。

Benji慢慢走进了两步，带上一个讨好的笑容。“你看，我来人间已经七年了，Ethan对我很好，我正是被他激励才考了外勤特工，我不想害死他，但任务我真的推脱不了。不如这样……”他小心翼翼地坐到了Brandt身边，哼唧了几声，说：“我们维持现状，也让我好交差？”

Brandt默不作声，思考着他的话有几分可信。没有圣水，杀不死恶魔。而且看Benji刚才两招被打趴再无还手之力的惨状，他的确不曾为非作歹，这两日的观察中，他的行事倒像一个马马虎虎的普通人类。

“其实我本来应该成为天使的，但我在去天堂的路上跟错人了！”看Brandt沉吟不语，Benji使出了杀手锏，表情极度悔恨。

“什么？！”Brandt觉得自己好像又听错了，他侧头盯着Benji，眼里只传达出了一个意思：敢忽悠我，我就用圣水浇你。

这时门响了，Ethan推门进来，坐在洗漱台上的两人一惊，齐齐抬头看住了他。被两双同样透露出紧张又无辜的眼睛紧紧盯着，Ethan也吓了一跳。

Ethan上上下下打量了他们一转，Brandt对他扬起眉毛，表示疑问。然后Ethan清了清喉咙，不太自然地说：“我们再过一遍计划。”

Benji忍不住抱怨道：“真的有必要吗。”

Ethan只是笑了笑，拉开门，做了个请的姿势。Brandt神色古怪地看了他一眼，咽下了冲到嘴边的话，跳下洗漱台，率先走了出去。Benji悻悻地紧跟着他。

-15-

到达孟买预定的酒店时，日头尚高，距离晚宴还有很长一段时间，于是一个女人带着三个男人开始杀时间——挑晚礼服。

“红色好看，衬得人娇艳。”Benji在电脑上迅速查阅了服装搭配技巧后，最先发表了一个中肯的看法。Jane近身比对了下，红色礼服确实很配自己的小麦色肌肤，但款式太保守。

“这条也可以。”Ethan拿起一条露背的缎面剪裁礼服给Jane看。Jane打量了两眼，摇摇头，这不是她的风格。

只有Brandt盯着橱窗里的一抹绿色发起了呆，Jane顺着他的目光看去，那是一条翡翠绿的单肩抹胸长裙，简约又柔和的线条设计立即获得了Jane的好感。Jane点了点头，“我去试试。”说着对Brandt嫣然一笑。

待Jane换上长裙走出来，三人都觉得眼前一亮，Jane绰约的身姿将这条长裙的性感柔媚发挥到了极致。她在他们面前转了个圈，眼神轻轻一挑，微微露出了一点笑容，Benji都看呆了。

Ethan颔首微笑：“很美。”Benji这才找回了自己的舌头，随后连声赞叹，夸得Jane咯咯直笑。

Brandt一直没有说话，Ethan侧过头去看他，他目光还流连在Jane的裙子上。

Ethan走到他身边，低声笑着说：“眼光不错。”他轻轻拍了拍他的肩胛骨，Brandt却像又被惊到了，身体骤然一颤，面色可疑地红润了起来，眼睛里倏地泛起水意，朝他投来的谴责目光里还带着一点点羞赧。

Ethan的神经绷紧了，直觉告诉他，他犯了个错，可能还是很难以启齿的那种错，可Ethan不明白究竟是什么。“你还好吧？”他不知所措地放下手，脸上浮现出些微歉意。

Brandt咬紧了嘴唇，一言不发，似乎在努力控制自己身上这些不自然的情绪。两人古怪地对视了半天，Brandt的脸色渐渐恢复正常，他眨了眨眼，拉回了自己的部分神智，装作若无其事地对Ethan说：“翡翠色很衬你的眼睛。”

Ethan愣住了，Brandt这是在和他调情吗，他心里竟然有一丝得意。半晌后，Ethan拿出了自己惯有的自信，对Brandt笑了笑，“谢谢。”

随后他就看见Brandt的瞳孔微微放大了，好像还没弄明白这是怎么回事。

Brandt尴尬地移开了眼，在心里狠狠敲了敲还没重启完毕的大脑，恨不得咬掉自己不听使唤的舌头，竟然不小心就将心里话说了出来，而Ethan还在微笑看着他。

Jane在对着镜子挑剔自己的裙子，根本没空注意他们两个，坐在后面目睹了这一切的Benji默默捂住了眼，与他们一起陷入了诡异的沉默。

“有没有觉得还缺了点什么？”Jane穿着长裙款款走了个来回，手指抵着下巴，若有所思。

“项链？”Ethan回过神来，不着痕迹地和Brandt拉开了距离。

Jane摇摇头，她想了想，在包里翻出了把精致的小扇子，黑白相间，在灯光的映衬下，每根羽毛都闪耀着光芒，尤其是白色的羽毛，纯洁得像初冬落下的雪。

“不可以！”Brandt和Benji同时叫出了声，随后都在对方脸上看到了和自己如出一辙的惊恐。Jane被他俩的反应赫到后退了一步，神色不豫，“你们俩激动什么。”

Brandt不好意思地揉了揉脸，Ethan注意到了他的微表情，这是他开始焦虑的征兆。Ethan又将目光锁定Benji，看到他一会儿抱着手臂，一会儿挠挠头。Ethan当然也没有错过Brandt和Benji交换了一个可疑的眼神。

“你在哪里买的扇子？”Ethan转头向Jane问道，他的余光瞥见Brandt和Benji都齐齐看向了Jane。

“自己做的。”Jane的手指留恋地抚在扇子上，嘴角露出了一丝笑意，“在飞机上捡到的羽毛，很漂亮对吧，尤其是白色的。”

Ethan看见Brandt悄悄地把脸埋进了双手中，Benji焦虑地戳着电脑，已经坐立不安了。Ethan心中的疑窦越来越多。

再一次被三个各怀心事的男人忽略了的Jane又自顾自敲定了一款同色的耳环。

-16-

“通讯检查。”Ethan敲了敲耳机。

“土星在线，接收良好。”Brandt穿过大厅，从Jane和Ethan身后绕了过去，刻意没看他。

Ethan穿着一身蓝黑混色的翻领燕尾服，英俊得要命。Brandt可不敢保证看上一眼后，自己还能移得开眼。Ethan掌心的温度透过他的衬衣印在了他敏感的肩胛骨上，他的禁忌之地，他的秘密，就这样轻易地Ethan碰触到了，残余的触感记忆灼得他那点若有若无的小心思四处乱窜，让他心跳加速，让他浑身激灵。

“这里是冥王星，我已就位。”通讯器中传来了Benji的声音。

Jane和Ethan已经找到了Brij Nath所在，Brandt听到Ethan沉声给Jane下了命令，随后时不时汇报着她的进展。Brandt发觉自己有点迷恋上了Ethan这种低沉冷静的声调，他能想象出Ethan怎么优雅地游在喧闹的大厅里，观察着目标的一举一动。

“我为什么要叫冥王星，它都被踢出行星界了。”Benji又开始了他的琐碎抱怨。

Brandt已经离开大厅，几步跨下台阶，穿过杂物间。“你可以叫天王星。”他想了想Benji在哪里跌倒就在哪里趴着的特性，觉得从未爬起来过的天王星和他简直绝配。

Benji却刻意曲解了他的意思。“你竟然也会说黄段子，有趣。”他不怀好意地抓着“anus”不放。

Brandt无奈回道：“我们的关系已经好到讲黄段子了吗？”

“安静。”Ethan突然插了进来，用警告的语气打断了Benji的反击。

Brandt走到继电室门口，四处张望了一番，才推门而入，通风管入口就在他眼前。

他脱下外套，扭动开关，打开入口向下一望，通风管壁道的灯依次亮起。尽管他在哈利法塔上来去无阻，可这次没有翅膀的帮助，Brandt还是被25英尺的高度小小地震撼了一番。“我就位了。”

他听到Benji迅速回应了他：“派出机器。”同时另一边Jane正在小声抱怨Ethan太唠叨，Brandt心里暗想，他倒宁愿听Ethan唠叨下自己。

看着涡轮机的旋转速度慢慢降了下来，Brandt的心一点也没放下，反而像有只猫在他心上乱挠着似的，挠得他越来越慌。此时Ethan的命令终于到了耳边。“土星，跳吧。”他的声音依旧冷静沉着。

Brandt赶紧应了一声，他解开领带，做了套伸展体操动作，尽情展示了自己身体的柔韧性，就像那真的有什么用似的，一边口中碎碎念着，“跳了，我这就跳了。”

他再次趴在窗口，向下望着涡轮机，心里愈发紧张。“现在吗？”

“是的，确认。跳吧。”Ethan听起来依旧冷静沉着，“快跳。”他连着催了两声。Benji附和道：“我会接住你的。”

Brandt像赴死一般悲壮地坐上了窗口。“Benji，你确定这衣服没问题吗？”他挽起了衣袖，检查着磁铁衣。

“非常确定。”Benji毫不犹豫地答道。

Brandt忍不住哑笑了起来。“你的非常确定我该相信吗？”他脑子里飞快地思考着Benji会不会故意捉弄他，或者万一他看走了眼，Benji并不像他所见的那样是个有点善良且能力弱小的恶魔，他可能就直接死了。

想到这里，Brandt突然疑惑了起来，天使会摔死吗？他竟然不知道！

Brandt继而陷入了对天使生的质疑中，可耳机那头Ethan不给他任何犹豫的机会，还在不断催促他，催得他心烦意乱。Brandt突然就理解了Jane，他在心里跟她道了个歉，他现在可真是一点也不想听Ethan的唠叨了。

Brandt深吸一口气，轻唤了声上帝，默默祈祷天堂看在他鞠躬尽瘁的份上，不要让他就此终结。Ethan已经不耐烦地吼了出来，Brandt脑子里闪过一系列诸如天使如果被自己要守护的人逼死了怎么办等乱七八糟的念头。他终于心一横，眼睛一闭，跳下去了。

风在他耳边呼呼刮过，失重的感觉刺激着他自我保护的本能，而他要竭尽全力对抗自己的本能，不能让翅膀冲破束缚。倘若失控，他不知道自己引以为傲的翅膀会不会折断，或者是他爆发出的巨大能量会不会直接冲垮了通风管，整个计划毁于一旦。

仅这短短的一刹，他艰难得仿佛渡过了漫长的一生。他不知道自己有没有叫出声来，等他停止坠落的时候，他发现自己悬浮在了涡轮机上，涡轮机正中凸出的尖尖的一块正对着他的胸口。

Jane的声音在他耳中响起，似乎还紧张得在微微喘气。“木星，他走了。”Brandt挫败地想，他大概是真的丢人地叫出来了，连Jane都被吓到了，现在还有什么办法能把这段记忆从他们脑子里删掉吗。

“你跳了吗？”Ethan的声音传来，听起来还是该死的那么冷静！

“我不该跳吗？”Brandt的怒意瞬间爆发，大吼：“我跳了！”

Ethan为这一声大吼愣了愣神，然后放软了语调，轻得近乎温柔地说：“待命。”

Benji毫不掩饰地窃笑出声。

-17-

“我要赌一下直觉。别揍我。”Brandt刚松了一口气，忿忿地还没想好反击Benji的措辞，就又听到了Ethan的声音，低沉得不像话，还带着点犹疑和歉意。然后是Jane的低笑，像是那种缓解尴尬的笑，接着便传来了接吻的声音。

Brandt脑子空了空，拒绝去描绘Ethan和别人接吻的样子。随后他平生第一次在心里埋怨起Benji的科技太靠谱，为什么连如此细微的声响都可以听得一清二楚。这话可千万不能说给Benji听，他面无表情地想。

Ethan的直觉还真是很靠谱，阔佬很快就上钩了，和Jane玩起了捉迷藏的无聊游戏，而他在Benji的指引下飘进入了计算机阵列。“你要小心，现在温度开始上升了。”

汗水顺着他的脸颊慢慢淌下，磁铁衣越来越烫，Brandt热得头昏脑涨。“……让我来告诉你，他不适合你，完全不适合。他太冷淡了……”

阔佬的声音透过Jane的通讯器回响在他耳边，给他带来了一点小乐趣，Brandt差点要笑出来了。可不是嘛，Ethan确实太冷淡了，永远看不出什么表情，也猜不透他在想什么。

“……而我有激情。像所有印度男人那样，非常有激情。”他听到Ethan喷出口气，如果Nath在Ethan面前，他肯定会给他一拳。当然了，没有哪个男人能忍受这样离谱的比较，听别人贬低自己的魅力。

而且Nath完完全全错了，Brandt一边打量着阵列一边分了点心在想，Ethan才是骨子里充满了激情的人，他能为所爱复仇，能为部长尽忠，愿意接纳他人，愿意体谅别人的难处，他做事天马行空又心细如发，随机应变且周到十足。

好吧，他也不是那么冷淡，他有点让人难以察觉的温柔。Brandt不觉嘴角勾起了点笑容。

机器车跌落了一个台阶，他猝不及防狠狠撞到了阵列上，痛得惊呼了一声。他叫唤Benji把他升高点，却不幸又撞上了头顶的设备。他很难相信Benji不是故意的，Benji是在报复他吗。

“土星，”Ethan叫他，“你怎么样了？”

他问的是人，而不是任务进展，Brandt觉得有点欣慰，但还是老老实实汇报道：“已到达指定地点。”他从腰间摸出发射器插进了接口，“成功接入。”

Benji立刻回应：“我看到卫星了。”

温度越来越高，被灼出的大滴汗水落在阵列上，立刻就蒸发了，消散得无影无踪，再无半点痕迹，Brandt吸了吸鼻子，又紧张了起来。“伙计们，我需要密码。”

他刚说完，整个阵列突然就震动了起来，伴随着声响，涡轮机又重新开始运行了，一股巨大的风力向他推来。“这里失控了！”Brandt已经不能稳住自己的位置了，他稍有不慎，立刻就有被涡轮机拖走的风险。

卫星还没关闭，Benji就告知他们Hendricks抢先关闭了服务器，正在改编卫星程序，他们只剩下五分钟了。这次就连Ethan的声调里都透露除了显见的急躁。

等到Nath终于交出了密码，Brandt还没来得及输入，计算机阵列里的灯就戛然熄灭，整个系统停止了运行。

“Benji，你能定位Hendricks的位置吗？”在这种情况下，Ethan还能冷静思考着实让Brandt安心了一点。

Benji迅速就查到了Hendricks的所在，Ethan在紧张有度的指挥中还不忘称赞他一句，“干得漂亮，Brandt。现在赶紧出来。”Brandt就等着这句话呢。

但涡轮机越转越快，他被强大的风力裹挟着在通道里撞来撞去，本应带他离开的机器却卡在原来的位置上，Brandt觉得自己可能一不小心就要交代在这里了，不由地连声催促着Benji。

“它没反应！”Benji却还在不满地抱怨，“你就不能耐心点吗！”

这就是报复，这就是赤裸裸的报复！

Brandt再也等不下去了，他拉住身边的机箱一借力，顺着无比强大的风势游了出去，被掀翻了甩着吹到通道里。他在空中挥舞着四肢，高度却始终差了一点，无论如何也够不着窗口，他只能拼命叫着：“风扇再开大点！开大点！”

“我已经尽力了！”耳机那头是Benji绝望的声音，他这回是真的慌了，“你不是天使吗？你快想办法啊！”

涡轮机忽然转速一滞，风力顷刻间减小了，Brandt往下坠去，失重的感觉又席卷而来，他本能地抱住头，准备在摔落的那一瞬就伸出翅膀，还有控制平衡的希望，至于附带损害就不是他所能考虑的了。

而出乎他意料的是，在他离涡轮机还有一定高度时，涡轮机突然又飞速转动了起来，劲风再一次将他吹到了接近入口的位置，他急忙抱住通道里伸出的一小块平台，稳住了身形。

Benji放出的机器小车再也抵挡不了迅猛的风力，瞬间火花飞溅，支离破碎。破裂的零件被风力卷起，向上飞袭而来，正是Brandt暂且栖身的位置。

以它现在的速度携带的力量，伤害效果不会比一把枪好到哪去。Brandt一咬牙，纵身向后退到通道的另一边，避开了这些破碎的铁片，然后借助风力使尽全身的力量向上跃去，跳进了入口，有惊无险地摔在了地上。

“Brandt？你还好吗？回话！”Benji还在不依不饶地喊着，声音里是显而易见的担忧。

Brandt满头大汗地撑起身，回头看了一眼，“下一次，由我来勾阔佬。”他重重喘着气，语气似乎已经沧桑得看透了人生。

耳机那头静了静，随后Benji似乎狠狠地戳了下键盘，告诉他说：“我录音了。”

-18-

开着宝马直冲下高台的那一刹，Ethan想起了Brandt。

按理说，他那时应该满脑子都是如何不惜一切代价阻止Hendicks，但他偏偏就是想起了Brandt。

作为一个特工，一个间谍，止痛药上瘾的副作用Ethan再清楚不过了，所以他大多时候都宁愿忍着受着，找点事情做以转移注意力，这成了IMF内部谣传他不惜命的源头之一。

而突然出现的Brandt就像一剂止痛药，轻轻松松地抚慰了他的伤痛，尝到甜头后，Ethan觉得自己就再也停不下来了。

坠落的那一秒相当漫长，给了他充分的时间意识到自己将要受到的伤害。他是如此地想念Brandt。

在Nath的晚宴上，他要掌控全局，指挥两线任务，同时还要避开俄国佬，没有空闲去关注Brandt。而现在他在坠落，有意识地坠落，这一秒就被无限拉伸了。

几分钟前他在通讯器听到Brandt险些没能从计算机阵列里出来时强压下的情绪现在都一股脑倒腾了出来。Ethan决定了，阻止了Hendricks后，他想第一个见到的人便是Brandt。

Ethan不认为自己会死，也不认为自己会失败，他虽然行动大胆如赌徒，可他从不做没有把握的事，他有种在危险中磨炼出来的准得吓人的直觉。他一直很信任自己的直觉。此刻，他的直觉还告诉他，他想要拥抱Brandt，他需要Brandt。

他还有好多关于Brandt的事情没有弄明白，比如Brandt的身份是不是他猜测的那样，比如Brandt似乎有着治愈功效的拥抱，比如Brandt在他脚踝上留下的那个鲜红手印，比如Brandt看向他的那个羞赧眼神，再比如，Brandt和Benji之间有什么秘密。

但他的大脑已经跳过了这些弯弯绕绕，直接锁定了Brandt，比导弹还直接精确。他就是想要这个人。

这是他闭上眼等待落地时那一刹的撞击之前的最后一个想法，随后迎接他的是几乎要粉碎他全身的冲撞力和脑海里的一片空白，他的意志力催促着他机械地爬出车外。

差点就没能终止的核弹，Hendricks临死前不甘的眼神，姗姗来迟的俄国佬，在他眼里都成了一系列自动播放的模糊的静默影像，就连那个拼命挣扎着从车里爬出来的人都好像不是自己了。

他躺在地上，全身剧痛，不敢再有任何移动，失神地望着头顶白花花亮闪闪的灯光，任凭它把自己晃得晕晕乎乎。

不知过了多久，Brandt终于出现在了他面前，被灯光映得蓝盈盈的眼睛还是那样溢满着熟悉的惊忧，他俯下身轻轻抱住了他。

Ethan顿时觉得世界鲜活了起来，声音和画面又重新回来了，他的心跳都更有动力了。他听到Brandt说：“我要赌一下直觉。别揍我。”他还没能理解这句话的意思，Brandt的双唇就覆了上来，温柔又缠绵，如坠云端，随后好似有源源不断的生命力注入了他体内。

待他有了力气想要回吻时，Brandt却身体一软，栽倒在了他身上。

-19-

Brandt第一次醒来时，是Benji守在他身边。

他慢慢睁开眼，消毒水的味道让他辨认出这是间病房，他想要起身，Benji按住了他。“你放心睡，我没让医生护士接近你。”身体太沉重了，疲惫感还禁锢着他，他咕哝了一声，又昏昏沉沉睡了过去。

第二次醒来时，Jane在他身边悠哉悠哉地削苹果。他撑起身，眨了眨眼，眼睛还没聚焦。

“有人告诉过你，你迷糊的样子很可爱吗？”Jane啃了一口苹果，笑吟吟地盯着他。

Brandt想要说话，却发现喉咙干得像铺满了沙子。Jane侧侧头，示意他放在床头的玻璃杯。Brandt拿出鲸吞的气势，灌下了整杯水，Jane挑了挑眉毛。

Brandt喝完水才找回了自己的声音，他想起Jane中了枪，她应该卧床休息，而不是出现在这里。“你的伤怎么样了？”他第一反应便是去看她的腹部。

“还不错，做了手术，缝了几针。”Jane不以为意。

Brandt打量着气色还不错的女特工，又习惯性皱起眉，这究竟是过了多久。“我睡了很久？”

“整整两天。介意解释一下吗？”

Brandt讶然，原来Ethan伤得有这么重吗，竟然消耗了他这么多精力。他只记得当时Ethan躺在地上好像动都不能动，像个可怜的破碎娃娃。“Ethan呢？”他不禁又忧心了起来，直接忽略掉了Jane的问题。

“在隔壁躺着，脑子清醒，只有些骨折和内出血，医生都不敢相信他是开着车从楼上摔下来的。”说到这里，Jane不禁调侃起了他，“可能你的吻有魔力吧。”

记忆涌来，Brandt终于想起他做了什么，骤然加速的心跳让他下意识就要否认，“我不是……”

“我和Benji还有那群俄国佬都看得清清楚楚。你吻了他之后就昏倒了，像演电视剧似的。你真该看看当时俄国佬的表情。”Jane才不管他的窘迫，似乎决意要好好捉弄他一番。“‘我想赌一把直觉。别揍我。’”她模仿着Brandt的语气，玩味地说：“这台词真耳熟。”

Brandt百口莫辩，Jane见他涨红了脸，不由笑出声，才结束了这场折磨。“好了，你和Ethan的事，你们自己解决。我就是来替Benji看会儿你，他吃东西去了。”

话题转变之迅速令Brandt一时没有适应，不敢相信Jane就这样轻易放过了他。他理了理思绪，半晌后问道：“这两天都是Benji在守着我？”

“嗯。他说你只是太累了，死活不让医生检查你。”Jane神色严肃了起来，“Brandt，你究竟怎么回事？你和Benji有什么事瞒着我们吗？”

Brandt心一沉，沉寂已久的表演天赋应急似的活络了起来。

“我说我是天使你信吗？我有治愈能力。”他胡乱比划了几个手势，提醒Jane，一本正经地说：“在继电室，Wistrom打中了你，然后我给了你一个拥抱，枪伤是不是就没那么痛了。”

Jane目光逐渐犀利，她扔掉了被啃光的苹果核，用纸巾擦了擦手，顺着他的话说：“所以你是为了治愈Ethan才吻了他？”

Brandt怎么看都觉得她擦手是为了方便接下来揍他，但还是硬着头皮接了下去：“对。我就是精力耗尽，太累了。”

Jane一动不动地盯着他看了半天，最后不屑地吐出一句：“不说算了。你当我是小孩子吗？”

Brandt暗暗松了口气，人类对于不可知事物的心理他可是太熟悉了，况且还是这些常年游走在暗夜里的特工，他们不会轻易相信任何说法，利用这一点去误导Jane让他产生了一点点歉意。

“既然你醒了我就走了，我的羽毛扇子找不见了。”Jane撑着椅背站起身，牵扯到伤口，她忍不住咧了咧嘴，Brandt赶紧扶了她一把。

目送着Jane的背影，Brandt才松下来的神经又绷紧了，羽毛怎么会不见了，难道是和他和Benji被查岗了吗。

Jane走到了门口，突然回过头，对他露出个真诚的微笑，异常明媚。“不管怎么说，还是谢谢你的那个拥抱，确实让我好受多了。”

-20-

Benji提着一个小盒子遛进了他的房间，在门口望了望，小心翼翼关上了门，转身庄重又骄傲地对Brandt宣布：“我拿回我们的羽毛了。”

Brandt一听到Benji的话就不禁坐直身，惊喜地看向了Benji。在Jane离去的这段时间里，他一会儿纠结要不要去探望Ethan，一会儿在想怎么从Jane那里套话问问扇子怎么丢的，一会儿还在考虑回总部后要怎么解释这次任务，诸多事务缠绕在心头，压得他情绪低落得很。

“我趁Jane不在房间的时候去偷的。老天，那可真不容易！”Benji像献宝似的把小盒子放在两人中间，得意地说。他成功地解决了Brandt的一大烦恼，Brandt都想为他的机智和勇敢点赞了。

“我们拿回各自的羽毛，然后忘记这件事。”Brandt果断决定。羽毛对天使而言意义重大，既是能力与地位的象征，也是亲密关系的昭示。羽毛在打架时掉落实属常态，但被不知情的人捡走羽毛还做成了扇子就太过了，这种荒谬的事他绝对不想再经历第二次。

“是啊，我的羽毛虽然不漂亮，但也不能让别人拿走了。”Benji一边念叨一边打开盒子，羽毛的光泽瞬间就溢了出来，荡漾在了屋子里。两人默默分好了自己的羽毛，不约而同生出了一种久别重逢的心酸感。

“谢谢你。”过了半晌，Brandt静静地说，Benji抬头疑惑地看了他一眼。“谢谢你照顾我这两天。”Brandt补充说道。

收到了感谢的Benji显然很开心，但他装作不在乎地撇了撇嘴，“你要是暴露了，指不定我也跟着遭殃呢。”

Brandt已经习惯Benji的那一点别扭的恶魔情绪了，他没有揭穿他，只是跟着点点头。

“对了，Ethan恢复得挺好，你去看他了吗？他下午还在问你呢。”

“是吗？”Brandt喃喃道，觉得自己的小心思又有点蠢蠢欲动了。

Benji拍拍他的肩，一副过来人的老道样子。“没什么不好意思的，我们都知道了。”他径直误会了他们的关系。

Brandt急忙摇摇头，不敢相信自己竟然还要对Benji再解释一遍。“Jane不知道难道你也不知道吗？我吻他只是为了不让他因伤重难治死掉！”

Benji显然不信这套说辞，“可是你都让他碰了你的……”他戏谑地用眼神示意了下Brandt后背。

“他是无意的！”Brandt觉得自己脸上的温度又有点上升的趋势了。

“你不仅没抗议，你还夸他眼睛。”Benji有理有据地回道，看他就像在看不承认自己恋爱心事的青春期孩子。

对上Benji坚定又了然的眼神，Brandt一时间竟不知道该说什么，他瞪着Benji。Benji把他的无言当成了默认，满意地点了点头，“我就说嘛。”他小小地对自己比了个胜利的姿势。

Brandt长叹一口气，索性放弃了辩白，转而开启了另一个话题。

“不如谈谈正事吧。地狱为什么要收割Ethan的灵魂？”Brandt从不知道地狱也插手了，直到在火车上直面遭遇Benji，他为此疑惑了许久。

“纯粹是为了给天堂添堵。”Benji耸耸肩，“不管天堂看上了谁，地狱都想要插一手。所以，天堂为什么要在意Ethan？我真的很想知道我为什么非杀Ethan不可。”Benji看起来很是忧愁。

Brandt张了张嘴，一时间难以启齿，Benji睁大了眼睛，好奇地看着他。Brandt忍不住又叹了一口气，觉得自己可能要给天堂抹黑了。“因为一则八卦。”

“八卦？”Benji的兴趣来了。

“有段时间因为地狱到处抢业务，天堂气氛低迷，就组织搞团建活动。聚会上有位叫Sarah Davies的天使，她以前和Ethan是同事，她喝醉酒后说，Ethan有双美若宝石的绿眼睛，那是她死之前看过的最美的眼睛。”

“然后呢？”

“Metatron，你知道的，管法律的那个，他一向喜欢收集美好的事物，便决定要将Ethan收归天堂所有。我的任务就是保护Ethan，同时保证他不要走上不归路，把他平平安安送到天堂。”Brandt简单地总结说。

Benji挠了挠头，似乎还在消化这则八卦。“所以就只是因为Ethan的眼睛好看？我就为了这个来跑腿？”他的表情渐渐扭曲了起来，好像在质疑自己恶魔生的意义，看起来极富喜感。Brandt心情沉重地点了点头。

“你们天使太无聊了吧！怪不得这个破事没有哪个恶魔想干，都推给我。”Benji一脸的难以置信，望着天花板，好像是在心痛自己怎么就搅进了这趟浑水。

Brandt心想自己的任务也没这么不堪吧，他犹豫着说：“可是你不觉得Ethan的眼睛真的很好看吗。”

“我不是基佬！”Benji回过头凝视着Brandt的眼睛，正色以告。

Brandt张口结舌。

-21-

“我听Benji说你是天使。”Ethan住院这两天无事可做，躺在床上把关于Brandt的事情翻去复来地想。他记得那天Brandt差点就被困在通风管里出不来，Benji惊慌失措中喊出了这句话。如果Brandt是天使，是不是就可以解释自己脚踝上到现在都还没消散的手印了？

Brandt白了他一眼，面不改色地接道：“对啊，我还要去勾阔佬呢。”

Ethan失笑，这个想法的确太荒唐了。但说到引诱，他再一次想起了Brandt结实的拥抱，羞赧的眼神，落在唇上温柔的吻，还有挺翘的臀部，或许真的会有阔佬喜欢呢。Ethan对这个结论感到不悦，于是决定放过这个话题。

Brandt喜欢自己。Ethan相当确定这一点，否则无法解释他为什么总是有意无意撩拨自己，尤其是那个唤醒了自己感官的吻，Ethan承认自己非常动心，他甚至下意识将Brandt与Julia带给他的感觉对比了，这绝不是因为吊桥效应。

但他还不知道Brandt隐藏了什么秘密。他已经拜托了Luther去找Brandt的档案，在弄清楚之前，他们最好还是保持距离。

Brandt看起来也是这样想的，他现在面对自己正正经经的，绝口不提那个吻，仿佛什么都没发生过，他们一点暧昧都没有。Ethan不合逻辑地感到了一点点失落。

“Ethan。”Brandt叫他，Ethan看过去，Brandt收敛起了刚才打趣的笑容，不太自在地审视着他，就像他们在部长车上初见时那样。这就是Brandt的神奇之处了，他一会儿可以拿出专业特工的强悍，一会儿又可以端出分析师的拘谨。

Ethan点点头，表示自己在听，他想要说什么，总结任务？赔偿？还是幽灵协议？总部的联络人昨天就到了孟买，听Jane说联络人和Brandt商讨了一晚上，在Brandt的力争之下，他们很快就可以回美国了。

“我分析了你的行为模式。”

Ethan的第一个念头是他哪来的资料。随后才想到了，当然了，他是首席分析师，曾是部长的心腹，脑子好用得如人形维基，他肯定早就看过自己的资料了。

“你不能总是这样把自己置身于危险中，你身上有太多伤痛，它们催发了你的斗志，但也让你离死亡更近了。”

这句话是Ethan没有想到的。并非没人和他讨论过安全问题，部长提过，但他的身份决定了他更关心任务，Luther提过，但他不会察觉到Ethan掩饰起来的痛处。在IMF内部，所有人都当他是一个传奇，他听到的要么是崇拜，要么是嫉妒，还有少部分是文职人员的抱怨。

上一次有人关心他痛不痛，还是Julia才知道他的身份的时候。可Julia很快就放过了这个问题，她并不真正了解他的工作，也不了解他的过去。而现在，Brandt，这个才认识了不到五天的人，对他的了解深得可怕。

“我承认你有一种惊人的直觉，一定是你多年工作中积累下来的经验。你的计划很大胆，还能随时应变，是因为你有足够的能力和信心去实行它。你做得很好，优秀得让所有人都应该感谢你。

“可你知道我怎么想吗，你需要一个尺度，一条你不能越过的界限。你并非不惜命，亦非考虑不周全，你只是被肾上腺素带来的快感拖得太远了，有时就忘了考虑你的团队的接应能力。”

Ethan从没想到自己也有被赤裸裸揭露出来的一天，Brandt实在过于洞察他的心理了，这般被剖析出来，令他本能地感到了危险。

“Ethan，我不是你的敌人。”Ethan不知道自己现在是什么表情才让Brandt说出了这句话，这是他第二次申明他们不是敌人了。“我知道我们只是合作过一次的普通同事，我没有资格说这话，我也并非有意窥探你，我只是见得太多，不想看到你哪天就走向了毁灭。”

房间里安静了下来。

“你对此很有感触。”Ethan开口将话题转移到了Brandt身上。

Brandt走到窗边，沉默了一会儿。“因为我曾经离死亡更近。”他留给了Ethan一个分外遥远的侧影。

-22-

“Benji，有事跟你说。”Brandt抓住一边哼歌一边鼓捣着乱七八糟的小装备的Benji，伸手摘下他的耳机。

被突然打断，Benji不爽地看了他一眼，关掉了所有的录音设备，正襟危坐，摆出谈判的架势。“你说。”

“你确定他们都关上了？”Brandt看到他的设备就心里发怵，忍不住多问了一句。

“我确定。”Benji努努嘴。

Brandt坐在了他对面，正色道：“任何情况下，你都不可以再提天使的事。哪怕再跳楼也不行。今天Ethan问我了。”

“哦，你去见他了！你们的关系有进展吗？”Benji开心地问道，故意抓错了重点。

Brandt瞪了他一眼。“第一，我们只是普通同事，我还要为他妻子的死负责。第二，你到底有没有在听我说话？”

Benji竖起一根手指，脑袋夸张地配合着手势摇了摇，“第一，你们绝对不止普通同事，而且我认为Julia的事不应该怪你，Jane肯定也同意。你真的应该和他谈谈，Ethan不是那种不讲理的人。”说着他给了Brandt怜悯的一眼。“第二，我听见了，不提就不提，我也想活命呢。”

Brandt怅然地用手遮住了眼睛，低声说：“我会和他谈的，在他身体恢复了以后。”他的声音听起来疲惫得像是在沙漠里跋涉了十天的旅人。

“不是我没有同情心，”Benji安慰地拍拍他的肩，“你再多吻他几次他就好了。”

Brandt的肩膀骤然一垮，把整个脸都埋入了手中。“Benji，我求你别再提这事了。”他呻吟道。

“好吧，那说点别的。”Benji耸耸肩，质问道：“我正好还有事要问你呢！你知道我本应该成为天使吗？”

Brandt抬起头，表情迷惑。“你提过一句。”

Benji站起来走了两圈，不甘心地挥着手，瞪着他：“你完全不记得了吗？”

“记得什么？”Brandt越发迷茫。

Benji泄气地坐在了椅子上。“我死的时候来接引我的是天使。在去天堂的路上，我们遇到了一个恶魔，他们俩长得很像。”

他一边说观察着Brandt的表情，“你知道的，去天堂的那一路亮得能晃瞎眼睛，我头晕眼花加上害怕，在岔道上错跟着恶魔走了。”他见Brandt依然没什么反应，便提高了声调，“而那个天使，居然没来找我！”

Brandt眨眨眼，不明所以。“然后你就成了恶魔？”

“那个天使，他居然没来找我！”Benji又一字一句地重复了一遍，谴责地看着Brandt。

“对于你的遭遇，我深感遗憾？”Brandt试探着说，不明白他的愤怒怎么就冲着自己来了。

“那个天使，和你长得一模一样！别告诉我那不是你！”Benji吼了出来，气鼓鼓的样子像个河豚。

Brandt这才大彻大悟，“噢，你说的那是Doyle！”他想的了想，“那恶魔肯定是Brian Gamble了。”

“真的不是你？”Benji狐疑地看着他，这两个名字他都没听过。

“我不负责接引人上天堂，我专职守护绿宝石，如你所见。”Brandt摊摊手，忽略掉了Benji“怎么会有这么奇葩的工作”的碎碎念。

“你说的事情我明白了。”他摸了摸下巴，若有所思，“其实Doyle去找过你，但被Gamble，就是那个恶魔，被他的地狱之火灼伤了。Doyle前生是因为保护两个孩子被火烧死的，地狱之火又翻起了他的往事，他至今都还在定期做心理咨询。”想到Doyle翅膀被烧得没剩下几根毛的惨状，Brandt忍不住叹气。

“本来按照流程，天堂可以向地狱要回你，但经过调查取证，发现你是自己跟着恶魔走的，这事天堂就管不了。”

“我是认错了人，不是想去地狱！”Benji激动地一拍桌子，吓了Brandt一跳，“这是个意外！难道……难道不该有什么员工意外保险吗？”

“你那时还不是天使，哪来的保险。”这次换Brandt怜悯地看着他了。

Benji愣了愣，“这是法律漏洞！”

“除了你，”Brandt瞄了他一眼，“天堂和地狱从没发生过这种乌龙事件，哪怕是法律专家事先也想不到。”他顿了顿，语气中带上了狡黠的笑意，“不过以后一定不会再出现这种问题了，Benji，我代表天使感谢你为天堂司法健全作出的杰出贡献。”

Benji忿忿地哼了一声，“天堂也没什么好稀罕的，”他抱起手臂，昂着头，以示不在乎，“像你，为了一则破八卦就要如此大费周章，典型的无聊。”

Brandt不以为意，越笑越大声。

“说说看，你前生是做什么的？”Benji平复了一下心情，没过一会儿就把这事抛在了脑后，又好奇起了Brandt。“你的力量那么强大，一定救过不少人吧。”

Brandt的笑意顿时肉眼可见地沉了下去，变成了一个苦笑，“我以前是个拆弹专家。”

“那你是因为拆弹死的吗？”Benji小心翼翼地问。

“对啊，死在了第1271个炸弹上。”Brandt的目光越过了Benji，盯在了他背后空白的墙上，好像已经看到别的地方去了。

“我那时太沉迷于濒临死亡的肾上腺素了。”Brandt不由想起了先前与Ethan的谈话，这正是他不希望Ethan重蹈的覆辙。

屋子气氛仿佛凝固住了，Brandt收回目光，冲欲言又止的Benji宽慰一笑。“你呢，你是怎么死的？”

Benji闻言整个人都是一僵，过了半晌他耷拉着肩，讪讪地说：“……熬夜打游戏，猝死了。”

两人面面相觑。

“我原以为你只会坑别人，没想到你坑起自己来也丝毫不手软。”Brandt缓缓挑起眉毛，脸上充满了钦佩，“我怎么一点也不惊讶呢。”


	3. 23-27

-23-

回到美国后，Ethan就再也没见到Brandt了。养伤期间，Benji和Jane来看过他几次。据Benji说，Brandt正在为IMF的重启忙得团团转。

Ethan已经从Luther那儿拿到了Brandt的档案，事情果然是他想的最糟糕的那种。执行克罗地亚任务，保护他和Julia的人，正是Brandt。他的外勤记录的最后一行写地是，因无法再面对生死抉择而转分析师。这句话深深刺痛了Ethan。

现在他能看懂Brandt的焦虑和愧疚了。只是，这根本就是个骗局，Brandt本不应受到这种伤害，而Ethan要为此负全部责任。

他一开始尝试联系Brandt，但没有得到回应。伤好后他直接去总部找人，但首席分析师忙得不见影子，无论问多少遍，助理都面无表情地扔给他两个字，等着。Ethan终于发觉，Brandt在躲避他，以一种十分高明的方式。Brandt能通过从各处汇来的消息得知他的行踪，而他却找不到Brandt。

Ethan不是坐以待毙的人，只一天过后，他就放弃了在公共场所找到Brandt的想法，他通过内部网络设法查到了Brandt的住处。在晚上十点，一个不早也不算太晚的时间点，他光明正大地敲响了Brandt家的门。

前来开门的Brandt只穿着无袖背心和短裤，他看起来十分惊讶，完全没有预料到会在这个时候见到Ethan。

Ethan露出一个无往不利的笑容，“我有事要告诉你。”他赌Brandt没有办法正面拒绝他。他又对了。

于是现在，他坐在沙发上，打量着屋子里的陈设，Brandt不安地坐在他对面，一直没正眼看他。

Ethan掏出一个手机，放在桌子上。“我希望你能接受这个任务。”

“不，Ethan，你不会希望我和你一起工作。”如他所料，Brandt想也不想，立即就拒绝了。

“为什么？”Ethan的声音平静地让他自己都觉得有点残酷。他明知道那是为什么，但他必须要逼Brandt说出来。

空气静了一静，Brandt抬起头看着他：“我害死了Julia。”

那双眼睛里呈满的痛苦和内疚，深沉得让Ethan为之心惊，他强忍住了自己想要上前安抚他的冲动，开口说道：“Julia没有死，那是我为了保护她，和部长设下的一个局。”Ethan望着他，“我很抱歉让你卷了进来，你不应该承担这种痛苦。”

Brandt骤然睁大了眼睛，“可是，可是我看见，看见她……”他几乎要语无伦次了。

“你亲眼看见了她被杀死吗？”Ethan示意他回想。

Brandt闭了闭眼，似乎在努力回忆那些痛苦的情景，最终他放弃了自己去弄明白这件事，说：“没有。”随后他目光哀求地看了过来，“Ethan，这是怎么回事？那六个塞尔维亚人？兰卡监狱？”

“部长怀疑兰卡监狱里有Hendricks的人，我也算是为民除害了吧。Julia现在已经更换了身份，在西雅图有了新的生活，不会再被我牵连了。”

Brandt双眼放空了，他沉浸在这个惊人的事实里，几乎都要忘记呼吸了。Ethan上前拍了拍他的脸，试图唤回了他的神智，“Brandt，你没有害死任何人。我很抱歉让你背负了不属于你的愧疚。请原谅我。”

Brandt眼神慢慢移到了Ethan的脸上，看起来终于回过了神，他呼出了一口气，整个人都往后倒去靠在沙发背上，不知道在想什么。

“Brandt，你愿意接下这个任务吗？”Ethan拿起手机，在他面前晃了晃，趁机追问道。

Brandt低声笑了起来，满是无奈。“Ethan，就算如此，我现在也是分析师了，出不了外勤。”

“我需要你。”Ethan斩钉截铁地说，“在孟买医院，你说的话我仔细想过了，除了你再也没有人能这样看透我，我需要你的帮助，我需要你成为我的界限，成为我的尺度。”

“上帝啊，你怎么能把组队说得这么像求婚。”Brandt仰着头靠在沙发上喃喃道。

Ethan没有一点犹豫，直接伸手转过了他的脸，凝视着他的双眼，认真地说：“如果你愿意，可以把这个当作求婚。”

Brandt呆呆地看着他，眼神慌乱了起来，甚至忘了反抗。

Ethan觉得对于Brandt喜欢自己的这个判断已经得到了充足的验证，他露出一个满意的笑容，乘胜追击问道：“你还没有解释，你为什么要吻我？”

Brandt圆圆的眼睛眨了眨，似乎在搜肠刮肚地寻找着措辞，但他又咬紧了嘴唇，说不出一句话，只愣愣地看着Ethan，不知所措。这回他看起来就真的像一只受惊的小鹿了。

“你再不说话，我就自己选答案了。”

Ethan现在一心只想把这个人收入囊中，已经全然忘记自己还没解开Brandt身上所有的谜团，更顾不得去考虑他们的关系进展是不是太快了。

他的直觉告诉他现在时机正好，于是他决心不再给Brandt躲避的机会，果断送上了一个姗姗来迟的回吻，表明心意。

-24-

Brandt好像忘了自己在哪，在做什么，他只知道Ethan的吻已经从温柔的试探发展到了攻城略地，越来越强势，他的心几乎要蹦出了胸腔，他几乎要无法呼吸了。

不知过了多久，这个吻由狂风骤雨消减成了和风细雨，Ethan终于缓缓放开了他。“Brandt？”他听到Ethan在叫他。

Brandt慢慢找回了呼吸，失神地看着Ethan，那双如绿宝石一般漂亮的眼睛近在咫尺，正温柔地注视着自己，那个叫Sarah的天使没有说谎，这双眼睛果然是世间最美好的存在，值得他拼尽全力去守护。

Brandt觉得自己鼻子一酸，几乎要落下泪来。

“你的眼睛真好看。”他抬起手去轻抚Ethan的眉眼，语气痴迷，然后如蝴蝶般轻盈地在Ethan的眼睛上落下一个吻。接着他感觉Ethan的呼吸紧促了起来，一只手卷起了他的背心，灼热的手掌按在了他的下腹上，“你太能撩拨人了。”Ethan低声在他耳边说。

Brandt被他掌心的温度灼得心狠狠一颤，被忽略已久的下体昂扬了起来。他撑起身脱掉背心甩在一边，然后去解Ethan衬衣的扣子。

Ethan双手捧着他的脸，含住他的耳垂，往他耳朵里吹气。Ethan的呼吸紧贴着他的颈子，亲密得让他浑身激灵。Brandt的动作越来越急，手越来越抖，还剩下两颗扣子怎么也解不开了，他索性用力一扯，扣子飞了出去。

“没想到你是急躁型的。”Ethan笑得促狭，刻意慢慢地脱掉衬衣，Brandt瞪着他，面色潮红，神情有几分气恼，落在Ethan眼里可爱极了，他凑上前去想再吻一吻他，Brandt却直接把他推倒在沙发上，伸手又急着去解他的皮带扣。

等到两人赤裸相见，Ethan在他挺翘的臀部上拍了一把，放肆地揉捏着，调笑地问：“你不觉得我们应该去床上吗？”Brandt这才想了过来，拉起Ethan跌跌撞撞地就往卧室里冲，Ethan大笑。

房门一关上，Brandt就被Ethan扑倒在床，两人翻滚着交缠着亲吻着，都想在对方身上留下属于自己的痕迹。他们胯部碾磨在一起，下体越来越硬，涨得发痛，Brandt眼眶红红的，双眸里逐渐生起水意。

他顺从地被Ethan分开了双腿，感受着Ethan怎么用手指仔细地开拓着他，一边用流连在他嘴唇上肩颈上的亲吻安抚被手指入侵的不适。

情欲与欢愉在他身体里肆意流窜，刺激得他头脑飘飘然，口中发出细碎的呻吟，他觉得自己的身体从没这么敏感过，被Ethan碰触的每一寸皮肤都在叫嚣着更多。

这是全然陌生的感觉，身体第一次这样被人细致地探索，身体第一次炽热地想要去容纳别人。他失神地望着天花板，想着事情怎么就发展到了这一步。

“套在哪？”Ethan突然问道，声音同样饱含情欲，还是那样低沉，听得他浑身酥软。

“没有套。”他环住Ethan的颈子给了他一个缠绵到死的吻，感受到Ethan抵在他的身体入口的阴茎更加兴奋昂扬了。

“你从没有……？”Ethan犹疑着问。

这要怎么说呢，Brandt慢慢勾起一个暧昧的微笑。天使不能和人类发生关系。

他都快忘了自己成为天使有多久了，这具身体一直是崭新的，圣洁的，而今天晚上，他想不顾一切地把自己献给Ethan，从里到外，完完全全，彻彻底底。

他已经沉沦在Ethan幽绿的眼睛里了，Ethan就是他要终生守护的绿宝石，是他虔诚的信仰。

他翻身压倒了Ethan，赤裸的身体拉伸出情色的曲线，他带着如处子献祭般的纯洁的神情，在Ethan惊赞的目光中，缓缓沉身骑了上去。

-25-

在Ethan眼里，Brandt看起来正正经经软软糯糯，像颗包裹得好好的糖，一旦拆开糖纸，入口即化，但他从没想到Brandt还有这么火辣的一面。他竟然会在床上用上格斗技巧，只为争夺一个体位。

看着Brandt带着如天使般圣洁的表情，又如恶魔般下流的姿势骑上来，Ethan能感到那从未被入侵过的后穴被慢慢撑开了，热情地接纳了自己的分身，紧致灼热得让Ethan呼吸粗重。

而Brandt只是仰着头喘了一口气，适应了几秒，便大幅度摆动起了腰，寻找着刺激点，气势狂野得如同帝王骑马驰骋在疆场上，一点也不像穿着三件套时那个满心忧虑谨慎得过分的分析师。

薄汗覆盖在他略微泛红的肌肤上，每一次起伏拉伸出身体的诱人曲线，每一次撞到点上带来的迷离的眼神，头向后仰起暴露出的诱人喉结，他微微张着嘴，似乎是急需氧气，又或者是在等人来亲吻，挑逗得Ethan想立刻干到他呻吟，干到他哭出来。

他总是呈现出这样一种奇特的感觉。

规整的三件套严严实实地掩盖了他的身材和肌肤，却勾勒出他曲线优美的腰窝，令人浮想联翩的丰满臀部，矫健有力的大腿。这种少有的禁欲气质，勾得Ethan心潮萌动，想就地扒开他的衣服，好好一窥内里的风光。

更过分的是他还有一张圆圆的娃娃脸，配上色调浅灰的蓝眼睛，可爱且无辜，没有一点攻击性，极能骗人。他情绪平静放松下来的时候，眼神甚至略显天真，轻易地就激发起了Ethan的保护欲。

Ethan恨恨地想，这个人简直又欲又纯。

他脑子里突然浮现出了Brandt那个羞赧的眼神，似欲拒还迎。他抬起扶在Brandt腰上的双手，一路游移往上，试探到了Brandt的背脊，曲起手指，在他赤裸的肩胛上轻轻画着圈。

Brandt的节奏被骤然打乱了，他腰一软，就要往Ethan身上栽去，双手急忙按在了Ethan胸膛上，勉力支撑着身体，眼角浸出了一点泪水，睫毛轻颤着，浅蓝的眼睛里已是一片晶莹的湿意。

刚才还姿态倨傲如帝王的Brandt瞬间软成了Ethan想象中那样入口即化的糖，他嘴唇颤抖地叫着：“Ethan……”就连声音都是甜的，都在诱惑人。

Ethan心中生起了征服的欲望，他找到了Brandt的敏感区，决心不给他任何喘息的机会。Ethan双手肆意游走在他肩胛上，来回爱抚着，看见Brandt咬着自己的下唇，想要极力咽下呻吟，但最终还是抵抗不住，软软地倒在了自己的怀里，喘着气。

Ethan接住他迅速翻了个身，把他压在床上，拿回了主动权，勾住他的膝盖窝，曲起他的双腿，放在自己腰侧，开始挺进，开始冲撞，开始极力占有。

“不！”Brandt勾住了他的颈子，哀求着：“让我起来，Ethan，求你了……”这一句软糯糯的“求你了”取悦了Ethan，他又挺胯深深地入侵了几次，看到Brandt红着眼睛，发出了细碎的呜咽，才满足地抱着他坐起来。

他们的身体依然紧紧相连，Brandt坐在Ethan怀里，这个体位让他们结合得更深了。Brandt揽着Ethan的颈子，双腿迫不及待盘紧了他的腰，头搁在他肩膀上，呼吸急促地拍打在他的耳边，乖驯得像一只渴求主人宠爱的小猫。

两人胸膛相抵，Ethan能感觉到Brandt坚挺的分身就夹在他们之间，一动就划出一道水痕，在两人小腹上摩擦着。Brandt身体的温度都印在了他身上，同时Brandt的心跳也回应着他的心跳，他们是这般亲密无间，亲密得让Ethan心头发热，呼吸一窒。

“Ethan，我的背……”Brandt在他耳边低声请求着，“请你继续……”他呼出的热气吹进了Ethan的耳窝，Ethan的背脊上仿佛立刻窜起了有一股电流，激得他神经一颤，差点就缴械投降了。

他一只手扶在Brandt迷人的腰窝上，以稳定两人的姿势，另一只手贴上了Brandt肩胛，轻轻滑动，慢慢点抚，Brandt在他怀里愉悦地战栗起来，而这种完全保护性的姿势和感觉也让Ethan更加兴奋了。

他开始挺起腰胯，加快了下身的攻势，规律地冲刺着那个让Brandt情欲翻腾的点。Brandt被托抱着上下起伏，如海中颠簸的一只小船。他一开始没出声，但很快就忍不住在Ethan耳边呻吟了起来，从略带了一点的柔媚，到越来越高昂，越来越不受控制，他放纵的每一声都让Ethan更加卖力地顶弄着。

他在Ethan的攻势下没能坚持多久，Ethan很快就感到Brandt的身体忽然一抖，内壁一阵收缩，前后同时达到了高潮，Ethan停了下来。Brandt的精液溅在了两人的小腹上，顺着两人紧贴的躯干，黏黏地流到了他们的结合之处。

察觉到揽住了自己颈子的手松了松，Ethan赶紧使力搂住了Brandt，他才勉强挂在Ethan身上，不至于向后栽倒。Brandt在他耳边小声地抽着气，侧头颤栗地去亲吻他的侧颈和喉结，整个人好像被抽干了力气，落下的吻也轻得近乎没有。Ethan觉得环在自己腰背上的那双腿似乎也瘫软了，慢慢垂在了自己的身侧。

Ethan抽回了自己贴在Brandt肩胛上的手，想要抬起Brandt的头，看看他有多情迷意乱。而Brandt拉住了他的手，软绵绵地含住了他的手指，模仿着性交的动作细细吸吮，用舌头慢慢舔舐，逐渐找到焦距的蓝眼睛抬起对上了Ethan被欲求晕染得更加幽深的双眸，让Ethan看见了他迷乱的神情，同时后穴一阵一阵地收紧，刺激着Ethan的阴茎。

在这双重刺激下，Ethan的呼吸越来越粗重，马上就要达到临界点了。为数不多的残存理智让他放开了Brandt，想要退出他的身体，而Brandt不知从哪突然爆发出了力气，用手臂锁紧了他，附在他耳边命令道：“给我！”

他不容Ethan拒绝，立即主动抬起腰，努力配合着Ethan的节奏，Ethan被他突如其来的强势激得血气上涌，他掐住Brandt劲瘦的腰，狠狠抽插了几下，伴随着一声低吼，尽数射在了Brandt体内。

Ethan觉得眼前迸发出一道白光，思维都空白了，他本能地抱紧了身前这具火热的躯体。两人保持着结合的姿势，紧紧相拥，身体之间没有一点空隙，亲密得仿佛已经融为一体，仿佛失散的两半灵魂终于得以完整，再也没有任何人能分开他们。

等到呼吸稍微平静了一些后，两人沉浸在高潮的余韵里，黏黏糊糊地接着吻。“你像一颗糖，是甜的。”Ethan细细地舔着Brandt的嘴唇，然后听到Brandt沙沙地笑出了声。

“那你吃得开心吗？”他声音慵懒，带着种性事过后独有的暧昧和性感，撩拨得Ethan心里痒痒的。

Ethan觉得刚疲软下去的阴茎又慢慢肿胀了起来，开始一点点填满Brandt的内壁。他坏心眼地抽动了一下阴茎，Brandt不由闷哼了一声，抵在两人小腹中间的分身也有了再抬头的趋势。

Ethan咬了咬Brandt红润的下唇，低笑道：“我想你已经知道答案了。”

Brandt嘴角微微一勾，眼里闪过一丝狡黠，放开了环着Ethan颈子的手，按着他的肩膀，想要借力从他怀里撑起来。就在他起身的那一刹，两人的结合处分开时，他发出了短而压抑的呻吟，在Ethan耳里，这种不能自控的轻颤尾音实在妙不可言。

他看着Brandt用挺翘的臀部对着他，大大方方地走下床。乳白色的精液从他的臀缝里流了出来，但他没有表现出一点羞恼，也没试图做任何控制或遮掩，任凭精液顺着他结实的大腿，缓缓往下淌去，大胆而色情地昭告着他刚刚被人宠爱，被人占有。

Ethan顿时觉得口干舌燥。他想立刻把Brandt拖回床上，再狠狠地干他一顿，干到他头脑空空，干到他双腿发软，干到他下不了床为止。

Brandt几步走到浴室门口，精液已经蜿蜒过了他的小腿，滴到了脚踝，让他整个人看起来淫靡得一塌糊涂。他推开浴室门，回过头看着Ethan，却露出了一个半是羞涩半是无辜的笑容：“你不来帮我清洗吗？”

这是第二轮的邀请。

就是这样，又欲又纯，Ethan感觉自己被Brandt吃得死死的。一定要好好惩罚一下他。Ethan跳下床，立即行动了起来。

-26-  
头顶开着花洒，水流落在他身上缓缓流下，Brandt双手颤抖地撑在墙壁上，双腿分开站立，Ethan的胸膛湿漉漉地靠着他的后背，磨蹭着他的肩胛骨，同时一根手指搅在他的后穴里，一只手揉捻着他的乳头，在他耳边低声说着调情的话。

Ethan贴心地照顾到了他的所有敏感点，Brandt除了享受与放肆地呻吟之外再无事可做，反正他已经被情欲冲得头昏脑涨了。成为天使后他一直清心寡欲，再也没有做过爱，但Ethan唤醒了他沉睡已久的欲望，让他饥渴难耐。

Ethan刚射进他身体里的精液还顺着Ethan活动的手指和他的大腿不断往外流淌，他低下头就能看到残留在他腿上的乳白色精液被从头顶淋下热水尽数洗去，这个糜乱的场景让他兴奋又羞赧得双腿发颤。

他知道自己这会儿肯定叫得相当寡廉鲜耻，令人面红耳赤，就连代表了七宗罪之色欲的淫魔Asmodeus肯定都不忍听闻，可他就是想叫出来。哪怕Ethan现在要惩罚他，让他跪趴下重重地打他屁股，他也只会更加亢奋。

他已经被Ethan彻底占有了，这个认识让他性致高昂。

Brandt知道自己越界了。作为天使，他应该保持圣洁之身，绝不能与人类丝毫有染，更毋论他还是绿宝石的守护者。所有天使都知道，绿宝石的光辉往往因守护者的圣洁更加璀璨。

但这是Ethan啊，他有着一双世界上最漂亮的绿宝石眼睛。即便是沉浸在欲海之中，这双眼睛也依旧光彩夺目，摄人魂魄。Brandt根本无法反抗，只要这双眼睛闪耀着愉悦的光芒，他心甘情愿为他做任何事。

他在记忆中调动出了Ethan注视着他时的温柔目光，心里不禁滋生起了更疯狂的想法。他想要永远看着这双眼睛，想要让这双眼睛永远装下他的身影，他想要在他耀眼的光芒中占据一席之地。

去他的天堂，他要将这双眼睛据为己有。

他低头看向Ethan左脚脚踝上那圈鲜红如胎记的手印，那是在哈利法塔上他留给Ethan的，那是他动用了天使力量的证明。如果他不主动去治愈，无论过多少年，印记也鲜明如初，永不消散。

Brandt心里得意了起来，这是他给Ethan打下的印记，这是将Ethan注定与他绑定的证明，独一无二，无与伦比。

他已经坦然向Ethan献出了自己的圣洁之身，还任凭Ethan多次触碰爱抚了他的肩胛骨。那是他的翅膀生长出来的地方，远比人类的性器官更私密，更敏感，更不可触碰，同样更加神圣。

他甚至还想把翅膀亮出来，接受Ethan的爱抚和亲吻，然后用翅膀包住自己和Ethan，相拥而眠。但他不能，他不能让人类知道他的真实身份。和Ethan做爱已经是他最大的忤逆了，他不敢想象一旦被天堂发现，他会有什么下场。

但总有些事是他可以偷偷做的。他随时都可以给Ethan消除掉那个手印，但他绝对不会完全治愈它，他要在那儿留下一个浅浅的印子，一个永远的标记，向所有知情人昭告Ethan属于他。

这个僭越的想法大胆放纵得让他心潮澎湃，心如擂鼓，又沉重得让他膝盖发软，浑身战栗。双腿仿佛再也支撑不住身体的重量，他缓缓地跪倒，仅有的一丝余力让他双手撑在光滑的地面上，热水尽数拍打在他背上，耳边回响着水花飞溅的声音。

“Brandt？”Ethan关上了淋浴器，屈身从背后抱住了他，双手玩弄着他的乳头，嘴唇吸吮着他的耳垂。“这就不行了？”他还在调笑。

Brandt的姿势几近跪趴，从后颈到臀部的一线都绷紧了，展示出了他美妙而富含力量的身体曲线，再次唤醒了Ethan的征服本能。Ethan把硬挺的分身抵在Brandt的尾椎上，暗示着他还没有抒解的欲望，他想要拎起Brandt的腰，抬高他的臀部，把他摆出一个真正的后背体位。

而Brandt这次没有回应，他慢慢转过身，Ethan碧如万顷清波的眼睛里盎然着暧昧和欣赏，还翻涌着情欲，正专注地凝视着他，想要席卷而来，瞳孔里映出了自己的小小剪影。

Brandt被蛊惑了，他没有一点象征性的反抗，只是顺从地抬起手再次抚上了Ethan英俊的眉眼，手指以一种珍爱的姿态流连在Ethan的眼角，心里感到无限喜悦。“Will，叫我Will。”他恳求着。

Ethan目光沉郁了起来，那双绿宝石眼睛的光芒闪耀得愈发幽深了，他凑到Brandt耳边，用他意图迷惑人时的那种低沉语调轻轻唤道：“Will。”他的声音麻酥酥的，Brandt觉得情欲已经镌刻进了他骨子里，激得他欲火焚身。

食髓知味，仅仅才过了一会儿，他就开始想念Ethan占有他的感觉了。他对着Ethan大张开双腿，迫切地想要让Ethan再次攻陷自己的身体，恨不得让所有人都知道他已经把自己献给了Ethan，从此Ethan是他的私人收藏，任何人都不许觊觎。“操我！”他对Ethan命令道。

随后他的双腿就被架在了Ethan肩上，Ethan凭借健壮的臂力托住他的臀部，炫耀似的抬着他站直身。身体骤然升高悬空，Brandt急忙抱住Ethan的颈子，同时后背抵上了墙壁，冰凉的瓷砖贴着他敏感的肩胛，让他发出一声惊叫。

Ethan的分身迅速挺入了他的后穴，狠狠冲撞着，把这声惊叫延续成了毫不保留的呻吟。Ethan没有给他休息的机会，来回变换着角度进攻。

敏感点被持续疯狂地冲击着，加上这种完全被Ethan支配的体位，Brandt痴醉得快要喘不上气。他感觉全身逐渐软化，体内已达到了高潮，他的腰部及以下完全麻木了，双腿搭在Ethan肩上只剩下条件反射的动弹，脑子也被清空了。

但他没有射出来，Ethan同样还没察觉，他的肩胛还随着Ethan的攻势不断碰触在墙面上，冰凉的刺激让他的分身越来越疼。身前是Ethan燥热的身体，身后是冰凉的墙面，不消用手套弄，没过多久，冰火两重天的煎熬就让他身体一颤，迅速缴了械。他的声音逐渐破碎，由呻吟变成了低微的啜泣。

“你很喜欢命令人啊，Will。”Ethan在他臀部上使劲捏了一把，慢悠悠地说道，同时以一种与他冷静声调完全相反的凶狠力道在做最后的冲刺，Brandt渐渐回过神来。

两人下身紧密相连，除了Ethan支撑着他的手臂，Brandt全身的重力几乎都落到了这个点上，让他把Ethan的欲望吞得分外深入。刚发泄了的身体此刻更加敏感，他甚至能用收缩的内壁描绘出Ethan埋在他体内的凶器的形状，太深了，深得似乎能轻易贯穿他，Brandt不禁为之轻颤了起来。

他低头看着Ethan，眼前却一片模糊，后背一下一下地碰在墙壁上依然刺激着他的敏感区，他眨眨眼，生理性的泪水终于溢出了眼角，顺着脸颊流了下来，他这才看清了Ethan紧绷着欲望又夹带着一丝得意的表情。

Brandt抽了抽鼻子，不甘示弱地回道：“你看起来很喜欢我的命令。”

话一出口，他才发觉兴许是刚才叫得太久了，自己的声音沙哑得不像话。Ethan也注意到了这一点，发出一声轻笑。他呼出一口气，强迫自己停了下来，上前温柔地舔掉了Brandt的泪水，宣布道：“我把你操哭了。”他像个刚得了奖的小孩那般骄傲。

Brandt为他的孩子气感到好笑，又为他的体贴而生出些感动，他给了Ethan一个嗔怪的眼神，舔了舔嘴唇，“那你想要点奖励吗？”不待Ethan回答，就直接低下头吻住了他。

舌头趁其不备撬开了Ethan的牙关，开始进攻，压住了他意欲抵抗的舌头，长驱直入，探到了他的喉咙，往里一刺，然后来回游弋，有节奏地在Ethan湿润的口腔里画着圈，由里向外磨人地滑舔，不时附上一个重压，彻底占有了Ethan的呼吸，霸道之至，挑逗得Ethan没有任何招架之力。只听到一声闷哼，Ethan就打着颤，毫无准备地释放在了他的体内。

Brandt再一次接纳了他的尽情释放，心里为又多占有了Ethan一点而隐秘地欢欣。他安抚地吻了吻Ethan的嘴唇，才放开了他。“这个怎么样？”喘过气后，Brandt嘶哑着问，没有掩饰声音里的那点自得。

Ethan双眼发空，大口吸着空气，面色通红，小心地退出了Brandt的身体，精液顺着他滑出来的分身从Brandt体内淌出，滴在地面上，嗒嗒作响。Brandt听到这声音又是微微抱赫，但依旧执着地盯着Ethan，等待他的回答。Ethan平稳了一下气息，看向他，绿眼睛里漾出一点笑意，再度光辉了起来，Brandt心满意足了。

Ethan侧头吻了吻Brandt搭在自己肩上的膝盖，然后拍了一把他挺翘的屁股，用目光示意他下来。Brandt双脚刚一着地，就觉得腰和大腿都酸软得快站不住了。

他身体晃了晃，Ethan见势揽住他的腰，手法和缓地按摩了起来，另一只手打开了淋浴器，热水轻轻洒下，氤氲的水雾笼罩住了两人。

他们沐浴着热水带来的抚慰，相拥着为对方清洗去身上欢爱的痕迹。Ethan用一个缱绻的舌吻回应了Brandt。

这次他们没有挑衅，没有争夺主导权，只是互相舔咬着对方的嘴唇，卷弄着对方的舌头，汲取着对方的津液，节奏缓慢而轻柔，静静地享受着高潮过后的甜蜜和温存。

-27-

早上醒来时，Ethan发现Brandt背对着他，乖巧地侧卧着缩在他的怀里，正在酣睡。恰是清晨萌动时分，Ethan的分身渐渐抬头，而Brandt毫不设防的赤裸背脊和浑圆臀部再一次勾起了他的欲念。

Ethan在他的肩胛上落下一吻，还在沉睡中的Brandt整个人便是一颤，心跳慢慢加速，有了要苏醒的迹象。Ethan没有耽搁，他的嘴唇继续流连在那片肌肤上，伸出舌头，轻轻舔舐，温柔吸吮，留下一个个吻痕，彻底唤醒了Brandt，也打乱了他的呼吸。

被这种方式唤醒，Brandt悲哀地发现自己动弹不得。密密匝匝的亲吻和舌头的爱抚落到了他最敏感最私密的地方，他的身体就完全不听指挥地瘫软了。

加上昨晚的肆意放纵几乎消耗完了他的体力，此刻他就好像是被解去了所有的防备，只能赤身裸体地躺在那里，像一只待宰的羔羊，任Ethan随心摆弄，为所欲为。

Ethan右手揉捏着他无力的后腰，然后慢慢下移到了他的翘臀，在那迷人的弧度上画着圆圈，示意他放松，随后就抬起他的右腿，搁在自己的腿上。

Brandt终于动了动，顺势勾住了他的脚，两人下肢如交尾一般柔软地缠绕着，情色之极。

接着Ethan又摸索到了Brandt的胸膛，手指围着他的乳头打转，轻捏，很快就感到Brandt胸前的两个小粒激凸了起来，Brandt开始发出零星的嗔吟，情欲被完全调动了起来。

做好了前戏，Ethan深吸一口气，腰跨一挺，就着昨晚多次欢愉留下的肌肉的松弛记忆，轻而易举毫无阻拦地就进入了Brandt的身体，摩擦过他的敏感点顶到了深处，然后慢慢地温柔地抽插了起来。

Ethan看不见Brandt的表情，只能听到他愈发凌乱的呼吸。Ethan的右手继续一路向下爱抚过他的肋间，小腹，之后就探到了他的胯间，握住了他挺立的分身，有技巧地按压着，套弄着。

Brandt用他绵长的呻吟认可着Ethan的工作，悦耳得让Ethan的呼吸也随之急促了起来。没过多久，两人就一起攀上了高峰，Brandt身体颤了颤，勾住Ethan脚的双腿绞紧了，释放在Ethan的手心，Ethan在临界的那一秒拔了出来，射在了Brandt的臀部上。

Ethan长长地呼出一口气，翻身给了Brandt一个吻，才拿起床头的卫生纸，清理起两人身上的狼藉。Brandt双腿懒洋洋地放开了Ethan，人依旧侧卧着如同一只饱餍的小猫，连个回应都欠奉。等到Ethan忙活完后，他发现Brandt又睡过去了。

Ethan观察着他安宁的神情和身上散发出的性事过后的困倦，不禁开始反思自己是不是做得太狠了。昨晚Brandt兴致很高，就像一个多年禁欲的人忽然打破了例令，无所不忌，无所不欢，两轮过后明明已经累了却还是缠着他不放，改换着各种体位诱惑求欢。

最后Ethan如愿以偿把Brandt干到了脑子空空，干到了双腿发软，迷迷糊糊地被抱上了床。

这是Ethan第一次如此疯狂，即使是年少轻狂恣意妄为时，他也从未这般纵欲过。进入这一行之后，他更需要随时保持警惕。和Julia在一起的日子里，他们纵然激情，但不会这样无节制，Julia需要他好好关照。

而Brandt，一个才认识了不到一个月的人，怎么能这样轻易地就搅乱了他的大脑，唤醒了他放纵和征服的本能。

Ethan不得不承认，在他的性经验里，和Brandt做爱最为火辣，最势均力敌，最让他欲罢不能，就好像是找到了自己灵魂中失落的那一半，拼了命地想要把对方揉进自己的骨头里。

他记起他们第一轮做爱的姿势，Brandt坐在他的怀里，他们紧紧相拥着，身体之间没有一丝缝隙，亲密得仿佛他们天生如此。而后他们改换的各种体位的契合和高潮过后的温存，又无一不昭示着他们潜意识里对彼此的爱慕与信任。

Ethan的年纪带来的丰富经验让他一早就分辨出了Brandt是他可以信任可以并肩的人，否则他也不会把Julia的秘密告知他。他当然还有其它秘密，只要Brandt肯问，他一定知无不言，就像他昨晚用求婚戏谑组队时一样，在他需要Brandt一事上，他是绝对认真的。

但Brandt显然还藏着秘密没有告诉他。比如，Brandt家里没有任何与性爱有关的东西，就好像他从来不做爱似的。他记得他提出疑问时，Brandt露出的那个暧昧的微笑，但Brandt的床上经验一点都不少。

Ethan慢慢看向了安卧在床上的Brandt。像一个多年禁欲的人忽然打破了例令？

清浅的阳光透过窗帘拉开的那一点缝隙洒在Brandt的发梢上，沙金色的头发映着清晨的光辉，闪闪发亮。现在就是他情绪平静放松的时候，他睡得一点也不设防，整个人显得天真可爱。

Ethan将窗帘又拉开了一点，大片的阳光涌进来，争相覆住了Brandt，渐渐与他融为一体，就好像照亮了卧室的不是窗外斜来的自然阳光，而是安卧在床上的Brandt。

Ethan打量着他沉静的睡容，此刻他身上一点勾人的欲念都没了，就连他赤裸着满布欢爱痕迹的身体似乎都带上了一层不可侵犯的圣洁光芒，简直不可思议，似乎是什么神迹。

Ethan觉得自己好像要抓住了什么，但他一时间想不明白。

他坐在床边，开始努力整理思绪。忽然眼角有什么东西闪耀了一下，吸引了他的注意力，他循光望去，在被子里翻出了一根雪白的羽毛，轻盈而有力，正是Jane在飞机上捡到的那种羽毛，漂亮得不似人间所有。

Ethan猛地回头看向Brandt，他记得Jane当时拿出羽毛扇子时，Brandt和Benji那不自然的神情和交换眼神的小动作。难道这羽毛是Brandt的？如果是，他为什么不肯大方承认？如果是，这是什么羽毛，他又是从哪里弄来的？黑色的羽毛会是Benji的吗？他们俩是什么关系？

Ethan现在清醒多了，诸多疑点迅速向他涌来。他一边把玩着羽毛，一边回想着关于Brandt的谜团。

在孟买Brandt无故昏迷了两天，Benji却拦着医生不许他们做检查。但事后他看起来就只像是睡了两天觉，没什么大不了的。一个人出了情况才会莫名其妙睡了整整两天？

Brandt没有受伤，而且他以前是外勤特工，受过专业的训练，不会因为九死一生的任务就吓得身体机能失常。难道是精神上或心理上的问题，是他以前出任务时留下的，类似于保护Julia失败的那种？

但在IMF的档案里，Brandt的记录最早开始于2008年，再往前的资料一片空白。或许是以前遭受的创伤，在孟买时被触发了？Ethan猜测着。

Ethan决定等Brandt醒来后，要问问他以前的经历。当然，作为交换，他也会给Brandt讲讲他的过去。而现在嘛，他决定去给他们做一顿丰富的早午餐。

他拉拢窗帘阻断了阳光以免打扰到Brandt休息，又用薄被盖住了Brandt赤裸的身体怕他着凉。他正要起身的时候，突然瞥见Brandt留在自己左脚脚踝的那个手印只剩下了一道浅浅的印子，就快要消失了，Ethan又是一怔。

在此之前，这道印子完全没有要退去的迹象，他住院时就连医生都把它当成了一个奇特的胎记。这个鲜红的印子一直跟随他昨晚来到了Brandt家，而偏偏在他和Brandt纵欲一晚之后，它竟然就要消失了。

Ethan想起了Brandt那仿佛拥有治愈功效的拥抱，还有Jane笑谈起的Brandt是天使的谣言，他努力回想着昨晚Brandt有没有碰过他的脚踝。或许是Brandt给他口活的那一次？他不确定地想。

回忆一旦翻开，各种下流而火辣的细节顿时就飞奔而来占据了他的大脑，Ethan无奈地感到下身又有了动静。

这一次他坚决忽视了它，小心地收好了羽毛，再看了眼睡得不省人事的Brandt，开门向厨房走出。

-TBC-


	4. 28-35

-28-

Brandt梦见他躺在云朵上，手里举着一颗翡翠绿的宝石，在阳光的照耀下熠熠生辉，他正在惊叹其流光溢彩的色调，有一只小鸟不知从哪冒出来撞在了他的脸上，迷糊了他的视线，他急忙伸手想要拂开它，但忽然就醒了，入眼的是Ethan好看的绿眼睛和他因惊讶扬起的眉毛，而自己那只想要拂开小鸟的手正以一个标准的擒拿姿势扭住了Ethan的手。

Brandt赶紧放开他，还没完全清醒的脑子仿佛一团浆糊，他看着Ethan揉了揉发红的手腕，然后给他递上了一杯果汁。Brandt愣愣地接了过来，听到Ethan说：“我不知道我是不是应该高兴你还这么有体力。”

他的声音里带着温柔的笑意，Brandt不禁脸红了起来。他起身时好像快要断了的腰可不是这么说的，而且那个被过度使用了的地方还在叫嚣着疼痛。他举起杯子借喝果汁掩饰了自己窘迫的神情，好在Ethan没有戳破他。

“我做了点吃的。你家冰箱里可供选择的东西不太多。”

Brandt心里埋怨着自己，他是睡得有多死，Ethan的动静他一点也没听见，这可不是待客之道。但Ethan没有一点责怪的意思，自然得就像这里是他的家。Brandt不知道该说什么，只能不好意思地笑了笑。

他不是没有过一夜情，可从没有哪个一夜情对象会留下来给他做早餐，更别提他之前也从没跟男人做过，还让自己成了需要关照的一方。

接着他又在心里鄙夷了一下自己，这是Ethan，是他想要拥有的人，不是随便哪个一夜情对象，可他不确定Ethan是怎么想的。昨晚他们只顾着放纵与欢愉，根本没有好好谈过。更何况，Ethan深爱着Julia，愿意为她付出任何代价，对于这一事实，他再清楚不过了。尽管他们昨晚契合得仿佛是为彼此而生，Brandt也依然迷茫了起来。

兴许是呆坐沉默得太久了，Ethan担忧了起来，他轻轻捧住了Brandt的脸，“Will，我必须得问问，我伤到你了吗？”

Brandt回过神来，Ethan眼里满是关切。早上你还和我来了一发，不觉得现在才问这个问题有点晚吗，Brandt心里暗暗吐槽着。

他摇了摇头。他完全没有受伤，Ethan虽然攻势猛烈强悍，但一直在关注着他的表情和感受，待他很是温柔体贴，这也让他极力想满足Ethan，想和Ethan一起疯狂到忘了自己是谁。

Ethan似乎松了一口气，在他的嘴角落下浅浅的一个吻，“快起来吃东西了。”

这般温馨自然的气氛让Brandt觉得心里被填满了，一种久违的幸福感油然而生，他嘴角不受控制地弯了起来。Ethan见状也跟着傻笑，灿烂得让窗外的阳光黯然失色，让Brandt想不顾一切地拥抱他。

他心想，他得大方一点，Ethan不是明确说过了需要自己吗，他们之间远不止一夜情那么简单。

Brandt掀开被子，露出了一身的吻痕和各种青紫的瘀印，多得让他耳朵都有点发烫了。他如平常一样习惯性跳下床，却不想腰和双腿酸软得完全不听使唤，他身子一偏，栽在了神色狡黠显然早有准备的Ethan的怀里。

Brandt在他的怀里抱怨着，“你早就知道会这样了。”他终于说出了今天的第一句话，他的声音已经彻底哑了，把自己都吓了一跳。昨晚他有叫得那么狠吗？Brandt晕乎乎地想。

“我对自己的努力一向很有信心。”他的表现取悦了Ethan，以至于Ethan完全没有掩饰话中的笑意和得意，手上还安抚地帮他揉腰。

Brandt心里哀叹，他靠在Ethan身上享受着按摩，直到渐渐适应了酸软的双腿，才不舍地推开Ethan温暖的身躯，站直了，微微踉跄地走向衣柜，翻出短袖短裤。

他知道Ethan在看他，便刻意放缓了速度，抬臂，弯腰，提腿，拉伸开肌肉，展示出曲线，最后用薄薄的衣料将身上的痕迹掩盖了大半。Ethan坐在床边注视着他，悠然得如同在欣赏什么绝佳风景。

待他整理完毕，Ethan走过去为他打开了房门，同时不忘真诚地赞美道：“你就连穿衣服都性感极了。”Brandt脸上又慢慢爬上了红晕，他愉快地叹了口气，用口型说：很高兴你喜欢。

他们没有在厨房用餐，而是坐在了柔软的沙发上。Ethan做的食物很清淡，大抵是蔬菜水果，Brandt知道这是为什么。他看向坐在身旁的Ethan，再一次为他的体贴和细致而生出感动。曾经他以为这份关照只会属于Julia。

那部任务手机还放在桌子上，催促似的沉甸甸地压在他心里，他不消思考都知道Ethan是故意的。他昨晚没有给Ethan答案，现在他得快点作出决断了。一点点啃完了沙拉后，他盯着手机看了半晌，终于拿起它在桌子上轻轻敲了两下。Ethan看了过来，一点也没隐藏眼里满满的欣喜。

Brandt对他微微一笑，掩盖了自己的紧张。“还有件事我们得谈谈。”他嘶哑着声音开了口，“Ethan，我们是什么关系？”

屋里的气氛顿时静了静，Ethan放下刀叉，勾起了一个暧昧的笑容。“你昨晚说过了，”他故意在这里停了下来，观察着Brandt的反应。

Brandt的心咯噔了一下，昨晚疯到最后他脑子都空了，只凭着心底压抑已久的本能缠着Ethan，完全不记得自己说了什么。Ethan正在注视着他，Brandt觉得时间缓慢得仿佛停滞了，过了好久，他盯着Ethan一开一合的嘴唇，终于等来了宣判似的后半句话：“我是你的私人收藏。”Ethan迎着他的双眼，悠悠说道。

Brandt哑口无言。一定是他在某次意乱情迷的时候没有管住嘴，不小心就说出了真心话，他不知道Ethan对此会作何感想，他忐忑了起来，神情越来越紧绷。

而Ethan说完这句话后就慢慢收敛起笑容，连眼睛的颜色都更深沉了，Brandt感觉自己的心高高地悬了起来。然后他纳罕地看见Ethan神态略显羞涩地点了点头，他还来不及去想为什么，就听见Ethan语调平静地说：“我同意。”接着，两人的目光紧张地胶着在了一起，都在对方的眼里看到了惊讶。

Brandt呼出一口气，想要说点什么，Ethan就像怕他反悔似的，立刻又郑重其事地补充宣布道：“那么，你也是我的了。”

心落地了。

-29-

Brandt躺在浴缸里，让热水浸泡着他的身体，缓解昨晚的放纵带来的酸痛感。Ethan侧坐在浴缸边沿上，一边帮他按摩着腿部，一边和他说话。

离他们启程奔赴下个任务还有整整一天，现在他们有足够的时间可以好好谈一谈，鉴于Brandt状态糟糕的声音，主要是Ethan在说，他希望能用自己的真诚换取Brandt的坦白。

他们现在处于一段关系中了，而他在感情方面学到的最重要的事便是坦诚，他真心实意地希望自己能和Brandt走下去。

“在部长车上见到你的时候，我真的以为你只是个分析师。Will，你长着一张很能骗人的脸。”Brandt眨了眨眼，Ethan不禁笑出了声，“就是这样，这种无辜的表情。”Brandt耸耸肩，表示他听不懂，这让Ethan想起了他提出的那些恼人的问题。

“你絮絮叨叨的那些问题是故作的伪装吗？你明明很有经验。”想到此处，Ethan看定了他，“你为什么一定要装作自己是分析师，是因为我吗？Julia的事让你不敢面对我？如果是这样，你明明有能力离开，为什么还要跟着我一起冒险？”

Brandt肉眼可见地僵住了，Ethan甚至感到在他手掌覆下的大腿肌肉也一并冻住了，Brandt向他投来分外复杂的一眼，轻声说：“愧疚让我想帮你。”

“对不起。”Ethan喃喃着。尽管他告知了Brandt真相，但心理创伤已经造成了，并且真实存在。它强大到能把一个特工从前线逼退，不得已放弃自己优秀的技能转而从事生疏的文职工作，其中煎熬的日日夜夜不是他所能想象的。

Brandt却摇了摇头，“训练我的教官曾经说过，我太心软了，不适合这一行。我当时只认为我有能力去救助别人，却没有意识到我可能承担不了失败的后果。Ethan，无论你有没有出现，我最终都会发现这一点。”

Ethan轻轻抚摸着他的大腿，试图安抚他透露出的那股有些悲凉的情绪。“但不会是这种激烈的方式。我依然要跟你说抱歉。”他注视着Brandt的眼睛以表示自己的诚挚。

“好吧，道歉接受了，虽然我坚持不应该怪你。”Brandt收好了散乱的情绪，回以安抚的一笑。“如果你的手能再往下一点，我就不会分心，就能把你的道歉体会得更加深刻了。”他揶揄道。

Ethan低头看了看，自己的手已经不自觉接近了Brandt的大腿根。“是你的腿太诱人了。”Ethan口中如此说着，手还是向下挪了挪，按捏起了他的膝盖，现在可不是适合擦枪走火的时候。

“你从什么时候开始喜欢我的？”Ethan换了一个相对安全点的话题。没想到在他问了以后，Brandt反而不自在地扭了扭身体，反问起了他：“你呢？”

Ethan没有在意他这一点别扭，坦然答道：“哈利法塔，你抓住了我。”他看见Brandt露出了惊讶的表情，又忍不住打趣道：“准确地说，是你不要命地像想要以身相许似的抓住了我，英勇得让我也想以身相许。”

Brandt的脸红红的，Ethan无法分辨他的脸被热水蒸红的，还是因为自己的调戏。他继续关注着Brandt的表情，侃侃提起了下一件事，“之后我追Hendricks回来，在安全屋外，你主动浪漫热情地拥抱了我。”

“你都要站不稳了，我不得不接你一把。”Brandt小声地抗议。

Ethan又是轻轻一笑，听见了，但不做回应，“我必须得承认，你抱起来很舒服，像某种神奇的止痛药。”

他将手按在Brandt的大腿动脉上，继续说道：“对了，你知道吗，你还在我的脚踝上留下了手印，像胎记一样，跟了我好多天都没消散，昨晚都还在。”果然，他感到Brandt的大腿动脉剧烈地跳动了起来。“说来也奇怪，它今天却好像快要消失了。”

“如果你还想要，我现在就可以给你一个。”Brandt直接忽略了他话里暗示的不合常理的情况，从水中起身作势就要抱住他。

“等等等等！”Ethan急忙拦住他湿淋淋的手臂，目光戏谑地扫了扫他的身体，然后落在他蒙着一层水雾的蓝眼睛上。“你不会现在还想要撩拨我吧。”这个距离让他看清了Brandt放大了的瞳孔，是紧张，Ethan思索着，他在用热情掩饰他的紧张。

Brandt悻悻地跌回浴缸里，故意溅起水花打湿了Ethan的T恤衫，Ethan无奈，同时觉得他装作负气的样子也可爱极了，这种可爱与他的年龄完全不符，但配上这张脸没有一点违和感。又欲又纯，Ethan在心里默默感慨了一下自己之前选词的精准。

不能把他逼得太紧了，Ethan决定放过这个话题。他的目光落到了Brandt的左腹上，那里有一片细碎分散的伤疤，像是被爆炸的弹片割伤的。他的手指轻轻抚了上去，“这里的伤疤怎么来的？”

他昨晚曾经爱抚亲吻过这些伤疤，把Brandt挑逗得不行，但当时沉溺于欲火，他没有心思关注它们的由来，他只想把Brandt逼得丢盔弃甲。伤疤是男人的勋章，况且做他们这一行，身上有再多的伤疤也不足为奇。

Brandt沙哑着开口了，只简单地说了三个字：“碎弹片。”

“不想跟我详细说说？”Ethan追问道。

Brandt沉默了，过了一会儿才说道：“是过去的事了。”

Ethan点点头，手绕到了他的后腰椎部，上下缓慢揉搓，小心避开了他的敏感区。Brandt避而不谈的态度在Ethan的意料之中，他充分尊重这一点，但这不能解决问题，Ethan心想，得换个方式让他开口。“你有什么想问我的吗？”

Brandt闷住了，似乎在纠结怎么开口，他转过身来面对着Ethan，眼神有些飘忽，轻声问道：“你还爱着Julia吗？”

这个问题Ethan在兰卡监狱里想过无数次了。他因为爱Julia和她结婚，也因为爱Julia不得已和她分开，他们在这段感情上互相妥协了太多，付出了太多，依然得不到理想的结果。他们彼此相爱，却不是最适合彼此的人，他只能心怀祝福送她走远。

在遇到Brandt之后，他感觉自己的心又活了，Brandt强大，聪明，谨慎，能与他并肩，他对Brandt十分有好感，甚至还滋生了不少绮念和欲念，这让他们迅速就发展到了床上，契合得如天生一对。直觉告诉他，Brandt是适合他的那个人，同样他也希望Brandt能成为那个与他彼此相爱的人。他希望他们能一起拿枪战斗，也能一起享受普通人的生活。

“我爱Julia，但她于我已经是过去式了。我现在在期待那个能与我并肩的人。”Ethan深深地回望着他，话头就停在了这里，以他们到目前的关系进展，他们还不宜说爱。

Brandt与他久久对视着，然后似被蛊惑了一般向他靠拢了，头微微一偏，闭上眼，试探地吻上了他，Ethan没有丝毫迟疑就回应了，两人嘴唇纠缠着彼此，浓情蜜意，依依不舍。Ethan觉得自己心跳越来越快，身体也灼热了起来。

他强行唤回了神智，艰难地推开了面前这人，可Brandt不依不饶，还要再亲上来，Ethan急忙竖起一根手指抵在了他红肿的嘴唇上，“停下，再来我就把持不住了。你需要休息。”

Brandt伸出舌头舔了舔他的手指，深深地吸了一口气，向后退开，又沉入了水里，口中不情不愿地说：“等这次任务回来，我们就去约会。”

-30-

Brandt再一次见到Ethan已经是两天之后在巴黎了。

他敲开了集合地点安全屋的门，迎接他的是一双审视的绿眼睛。Ethan上上下下打量了他一番，似乎是在观察他这两天休息得怎么样。Brandt忍住了想吻他的念头，摊开手示意自己一切安好。随后Ethan无声一笑，敞开门，做了个请进的姿势。

那天中午Ethan意外收到了Benji传来的辛迪加最新活动情报，打断了他们的交心时间，Ethan提前离开了。Brandt慢吞吞地泡完澡，才撑起酸软的身体爬起来继续收拾IMF这堆烂摊子。

IMF重启，部长空缺，委员会为此争论不休，迟迟没有结果，他目前只得以首席分析师的身份暂代部长职责。辛迪加的资料是他一手整理的，这次任务的确能用上他。只是，他现在要从总部抽身还颇需要费一番周折。

Brandt觉得自己的头又隐约作痛了起来。一边是IMF的行政运转，一边是照看Ethan，同时还要提防Benji。他相信他已经和Benji达成了维持现状的默契，Benji不会对Ethan不利，但他确实是个未知变数。

如果说Ethan会为了任务不计后果不顾自身安危，那Benji绝对不是会阻拦他的那个人，他反而会火上浇油。Brandt不知道这是否因为Benji身为恶魔，没有性命之忧，所以对危险缺乏正常认识。而Jane，她一个人拉不住两个疯子。

Brandt想，他确实有必要和Ethan出一次任务，好好观察一下在Ethan的领导下这个小队的运作情况。

他走进屋里，Jane首先给了他一个拥抱，“很高兴Ethan终于说服了你加入我们。”他回手抱了抱Jane，感谢她的欢迎。

而Benji则对他的到来没有感到一点意外，他只是缩在电脑后看了他一眼，干巴巴地打了声招呼。如果他们足以默契到用眼神交流，他就会发现Benji现在有一点点伤心，因为Benji觉得Brandt是来监视他的。

这次任务的目标是要从一个叫Alex Montel的军火商手里拿到一份新型武器设计图纸，据他们获得的情报，他可能会与辛迪加做交易。

Montel相当富有，家族生意遍布欧洲以掩护其犯罪活动，他涉嫌二十多起罪名，进过几次监狱，但都通过撒钱的手段逍遥法外。其中一位因营救他而亡命了的暴徒Brandt还算熟悉，Brian Gamble，正是把Benji带去地狱还烧伤了Doyle的恶魔，长得和自己有几分相似。Brandt不确定Ethan是否知道这一点。

Ethan正仔细地在讲着他们潜入Montel住宅窃取武器图纸的计划，对他的心理活动一无所知。

“……Montel后天要准备举办晚宴，我们化妆成运货的工作人员混在车队里进入后院，Brandt进入监控室关闭警报，Benji就可以接管内部监控，我和Jane潜入地下室，拿到图纸。”

“我有问题，”Benji从电脑后冒出头，“如果辛迪加想要这个武器设计，我们为什么不直接销毁它？”

Ethan与Brandt对视了一眼，解释道：“如果能拿到图纸，我们可以和辛迪加交易，进而派遣卧底。”

“卧底？”Benji嘟囔了一声，“我就知道Brandt来的目的没那么简单……”他点点头，又兴致缺缺地转回了他的电脑屏幕上。

“那还有什么问题吗？”Ethan扫了他们一眼，看过Jane，最后目光落到了Brandt身上。Brandt摇摇头。

“既然计划好了，那我们现在该说晚餐了吧。”Benji说着打开一个外卖页面，问Ethan想要吃什么。

站在一旁的Jane收起了手里Montel住宅的设计图，向Brandt靠了过来，坐在他身边，问道：“你想念这种感觉吗？”她抬起头，示意了一下拉着Ethan商量晚餐的Benji，还有堆在屋子里的一大堆设备和武器。

Brandt不明白她想问什么，但还是老老实实答道：“不能说太想念，我已经习惯分析师的工作了。但这次任务需要我。”

Jane一双美目又收了回来，关切地看着他。“你和Ethan谈过了？今天我觉得你似乎有哪里和上次见面不一样了。”她若有所思地看向Ethan，“你面对他自然多了。”

是啊，我们谈得可深入了，Brandt暗想，思索着他要怎么告诉Jane，最终碍于他们谈的事太过私密，他只能简单地说：“谈过了。我们……没事了。” 

Jane点点头，“那就好。”她看起来也微微松了一口气。

安静了一阵，Brandt想起Jane在报告里提到的关于Hanaway，关于信心的问题，他忽然明白Jane是在担心他能否处理得了他曾经认为他不能面对的生死抉择。

Brandt闭了闭眼，回忆起他看到Julia破碎的尸身时的心情。那时他用尽了治愈能力，Julia依然没有一点动静，最后他跪在那摊血液里发抖，在伊拉克没能救到的那些人好像又出现在了他眼前。他可悲地意识到，即使作为天使，他的能力也有限，不仅世界上有太多他无法拯救的人，他就连自己的任务目标也无法保护周全。

那些失败的事件，那些死去的人，他们都太具体了，具体得刻在了他脑子里，他没有勇气时时刻刻去面对，去回想。于是他转了文职，企图从一个更宏观的层面去拯救别人，同时逃避他无能为力的事实。

现在Ethan又成了他的具体任务，对Julia的释怀与对Ethan的感情才让他重新鼓起了勇气，他不知道倘若情景重现自己会作出什么选择，但他知道Ethan不会任凭事情发展到那一步，而他只需要成为Ethan的尺度和界限，他们可以在这一点上相互信任。

他呼出一口气，侧头看着Jane，打量着她的气色，“你最近过得怎么样，休息得好吗？”他知道自幽灵协议后，这也是Jane第一次出任务。他总忍不住想，肉体上的伤可以痊愈，但心上的伤要怎么才能治得好。

身边这个坚强的女人只是感激地看了他一眼，露出的笑意里带着一点悲伤，“过得还行，不过我会好起来的。”她又安慰地拍了拍Brandt的手臂，轻声说：“我们都会好起来的。”

-31-

Ethan和Benji到达巴黎后，就立刻勘测好了Montel的住宅。按照计划，Jane和Brandt要第二天才到，于是剩下的大把的时间让Ethan有了机会从Benji嘴里套点话。他先请Benji帮了个小忙，让Benji获得了不少成就感，然后就轻松打开了他的话匣。

“Brandt？我觉得这个家伙还不错，虽然他唠唠叨叨爱操心，还爱吼人，但做事挺靠谱的。”Ethan默默点了点头，“而且Ethan你猜怎么着？他喜欢你。”可没说到几句实在的话，Benji就毫不在乎地就扔出了这个重磅炸弹，以一种卖队友的神秘语气说：“真的，他亲口跟我承认了。”

Ethan被可丽饼呛了一下，Benji赶紧拍拍他的背，又接着絮叨说：“但我必须告诉你，Brandt看起来有点软，但他承受得住，你可以直接拒绝他。”或许是看Ethan的表情太过空白，Benji又补充道：“我知道你喜欢女人。再说了，我们要一起工作，在一个小队里发展恋情不太好，对吧。”

Ethan咳嗽了几声，面对着Benji无比真诚的表情，违心地附和道：“你说得对。”

Benji带着问题解决了的喜滋滋表情，又摆弄起了他的小设备。即便有再多的困惑，这时也不便问下去了，Ethan沉默地啃着可丽饼，心想，Benji和Brandt怕是有仇吧。

这种想法一直延续到了第二天晚上的任务，准备出发时，Benji已经表示了一切尽在掌控中之后，Brandt还较劲地强迫他复查了好几遍外围监控。不得不说，Brandt的细致确实为他们排除了一个漏洞，Ethan觉得无比欣慰，除了Brandt和Benji目光噼里啪啦似乎交锋了好几个回合。

任务进行得十分顺利，只是Ethan和Jane避开重重关卡，搜索完了整个地下室都没有找到图纸，Brandt让他们撤回，但Ethan临时改变计划，决定再潜入Montel的书房，这显然让Brandt十分焦虑。

“木星，还有三分钟我们就该出去了。”Brandt在通讯器里提醒道。

“我已经找到保险箱了。”Ethan冷静地答道，他从潜入服里拿出透明胶带在书桌的玻璃杯上提取了Montel的指纹，尝试打开电子保险箱，Jane端着枪守在门口，也不时紧张地回望着他。

结果令Ethan大失所望，保险箱里什么都没有。Ethan心里生起一种不好的预感，线报说武器图纸就在Montel的住宅地下室里，他们的情报监控分析了Montel与制图的那位武器专家的交易后，验证了这一点，这也是他们从一开始就只计划了地下室的原因。而地下室没有，唯一与地下室接近且有可能避开监控的地方就是书房，但依旧一无所获。

“木星，还有一分钟！”他听到Brandt几乎已经是咬牙切齿了。

“真的，木星，我们没有时间了。”卸完货的车队又陆续出发了，他们的车停在最后面，伪装成司机的Benji已经看到了前来催促他们离开的保镖。

Ethan示意Jane先走，他还要锁上保险箱，还原Montel书房里的摆设。Jane顺利地从暗角滑到后院，重新换上了工作人员的制服，一边低声说：“土星，来人了。”

Ethan正从书房的窗户外落地，翻到后院，就听到货车旁的盘问声：“你们还有两个人在哪？”是Montel的保镖，接着传来沉重的脚步声，有人走了过来，他急忙脱下一身可疑的潜入装备扔在角落，祈祷来巡查的保镖不要发现，不然就得动手了。但他还没换上工作制服，这样走出去依然惹人怀疑。

突然，黑暗中有个身影迅速扑出来，把他按在了墙上，Ethan本能反应，屈膝对着他的小腹正要一个狠撞，就被一双熟悉的嘴唇热烈地吻住了，是Brandt。Ethan立马配合着他，帮他脱下了宽大的送货制服，扔在地上盖住了他的装备，双手在Brandt身上放肆游走着，和他亲得难舍难分，发出毫不遮掩的粗重呼吸。他们配合得太默契太自然了，Ethan一时间都很难说清这是不是假戏真做。通讯器里传来了Benji和Jane似乎被噎着了的声音。

一束手电筒的光毫不留情地照在了他的脸上，打断了他们的亲热。“你们他妈的在搞什么！”一个端着枪的保镖暴喝着。Ethan装作被突然吓了一跳，还没回过神来的样子，双手还抱在Brandt的腰上。

“他妈的赶紧滚！”保镖放下枪，口中骂骂咧咧着，又用手电筒在他们身上照了几下，对着盘问Benji的那个人叫道：“两个变态的死基佬在那里搞起来了！”他朝地上吐了一口唾沫，转身向外走去，一边翻着花样大声辱骂着。

Ethan捡起地上的衣服，拉着Brandt跳上了卡车。Benji急忙转起方向盘，跟着车队的尾巴，开出了Montel的住宅。

回安全屋的路上，Ethan坚决无视了Jane多次的欲言又止，还有Benji时不时从中央后视镜投来的质问的目光。而Brandt靠在空箱子上，谁也没看，不知道在想什么。

-32-

“如果我们确定武器图纸还在Montel手里，那就只剩下一个地方了，他的卧室。”Brandt指着Montel住宅设计图纸分析着，“而且卧室在最不容易被人入侵的地方，还有三层安全设计。”

“我确定，Montel还在寻找和他交易的人。”Benji转动电脑屏幕，给他们看了一个暗网记录。

“那我们就只能用老办法了。”Ethan直起身，期待地看向了Jane，“让他主动把人带进卧室。”

“哦，我懂的，勾阔佬嘛。”Jane声调平平地说着，不带一点感情，已经对这类陷阱任务彻底失去兴趣了。

“这次有点不一样……”Brandt看了看他们三个疑问的表情，然后说：“Montel不喜欢女人。”

他话音刚落，Benji立刻兴奋了起来，他叫着：“我就知道！我就知道总有一天会派上用场！”他手指如飞，狂点在键盘上，以一种令人瞠目结舌的速度调出一段音频，播放了出来：“下一次，由我来勾阔佬。”Brandt沙哑的声音回荡在房间里。

所有人都是一愣，然后放声大笑，Jane笑得眼泪都要流出来了。Brandt无奈地抹了一把脸，面色微微泛红，但还是佯作镇定地说：“能取悦到你们是我的荣幸。”他一本正经的样子让他们笑得更厉害了。

“那这个任务就交给你了！”Benji的表情上写满了“我要看好戏”。

“不行。”Brandt想也不想地就否决了，他不动声色地开始转移他们的注意力，“这种任务，我们难道不应该派最英俊的人去吗？”他伸出手，示意大家都看看Ethan。

Jane擦了擦眼泪，在两人之间来回打量了一转，“虽然我也很想看你勾阔佬，不过我同意。”她笑了一会儿，又补充道：“Brandt，我不是说你没有魅力。”

“我怎么能和Ethan比呢。”Brandt表现得无比实诚，“Ethan在总部可是有一大帮男男女女的粉丝。”Ethan对他挑起了眉，Brandt摊摊手，好像是在说，谁让你那么会招蜂引蝶。

Benji左看看右看看，勉强说道：“好吧，我同意Jane。”

三双眼睛同时盯住了Ethan。“Ethan，众望所归。”Brandt总结道，“你负责把Montel勾到手。”

“等下，Ethan不是直的吗？Montel真的会信？”Benji念叨着，Brandt瞥了一眼他的屏幕，他正在认真地搜索着什么gay达，Brandt不禁失笑。

他抬起头，看定了Ethan，神色半是戏谑半是认真，慢声说道：“相信我，Ethan没有你想的那么直。”Benji怀疑地看了他一眼，神色诡异了起来，不说话了。

Brandt心里太清楚了，他和Gamble长得相似，可能会引起Montel的警觉，况且，Ethan确实魅力非凡。他忍住了摩挲嘴唇去回味刚才那个吻的冲动，冲Ethan轻轻一笑，看见Ethan的目光愈发深沉了。

Jane察觉到了二人之间的暗流涌动，也放弃了去弄明白为什么。“冲着你们刚才的表演，我信了。”

于是三个人你一言我一语，就敲定了Ethan勾引Montel的计划。

夜里，Brandt听到门一开一关，有人摸上床，从背后抱住了他。Brandt没有动，只是闷闷地说：“Benji和Jane会发现的。”

“你真的舍得让我去勾阔佬？”Ethan贴在他身后问道，呼吸吹得他后颈上，搅得他心里乱糟糟的。

Brandt转过了身，把Ethan的手搭在自己后腰上，与他额头相抵，在黑暗中对视了半天，叹气道：“你真的相当英俊。”

“谢谢。”Ethan笑了起来，“但阔佬可能没有你这么好的眼光。”

Brandt觉得自己好像明白了什么，Ethan这是在不自信吗。“你以前从没有过经验？”

“对男人，没有。”Ethan迅速答道，他摩挲着Brandt的后腰，语气逐渐飘忽了起来，“你是第一个。”

“那你现在有经验了。”Brandt一锤定音。

-33-

Ethan现在的心情有点复杂。他在Brandt的操持下换了身用Jane的话来说英俊不凡光彩照人的礼服，然后被三人来回审视点评着，这架势就好像他不是个完整的人，他的内里都被无视了，只剩下这副皮相还有可利用价值。他过去的辉煌战绩和丰富经验通通都不重要了，他只要长得帅能勾引男人就行。

这就是被凝视的感觉，Ethan悲哀地想，他平生第一次充分理解了女性抗议被物化的诉求。以往他在和女性的交往中学习到的是照顾，平等，尊重，倾听，但学得再多，也不如亲自做一回被凝视的客体来体会得深刻。他不禁由衷钦佩起了Jane。

吸引目标，瓦解对方的心防，是大多数外勤特工的必修课，Ethan懂得如何运用自己的魅力，他对女人一向手到擒来，可是俘获女人的手段和俘获男人的手段实在相去甚远，这是他完全不熟悉的领域。他是男人，当然也享受调情和挑逗，但这并不意味着他就能立刻转换心理立场实践到别人身上去，尤其是实践到一个傲慢的阔佬身上。

而他和Brandt的经验对此没有一点帮助。根本就是Brandt先撩拨他的，然后他们就干柴烈火地滚到了一起。他至今还在摸索如何与Brandt相处。

或许真的应该让Brandt去。

Ethan抬头看了看面带欣赏之色认真打量着自己的Brandt，又狠狠地掐掉了这个想法。说是占有欲也好，保护欲也好，他真的一点都不想让别人用那种情欲的目光游走在Brandt身上。他相信Brandt也是同样的心理，不然昨晚Brandt就不会对他的问题避而不答，只是他们总得有人做出点牺牲。Brandt不是会逃避任务的人，他敲定了自己一定有他的理由。

Ethan从来都是直面挑战，不惧怕任何非常规。怀着这样的决心他缓步走进了Montel的晚宴大厅，耳边还回荡着Brandt唠唠叨叨的嘱咐。

“Montel傲慢自大，性格阴鸷，你面对他得稍微放低姿态，但不能太卑微，偶尔出一回格或许更容易引起他的兴趣。还有，特别注意，收敛起你的到处散发的男性魅力，不能让他感觉到威胁……”

……果然还是应该让Brandt来勾阔佬。Ethan叹气。

他扫视了一遍大厅，发现了Montel，他身为主人不但没有与宾客周旋，反而独自一人靠在吧台边喝酒，把玩着一把小刀。Montel的五官非常深刻，再配上鹰钩鼻和沉郁的眼睛，整个人看起来比照片上的样子还要更加阴郁。Ethan一愣神，Montel就已经敏锐地看过来了，于是Ethan挂上一个战无不胜的笑容，走了过去。

他优雅地在Montel身边落了座，耳麦里Brandt在建议他点一杯野牛炸弹，他照做了，然后根据Brandt的指示一饮而尽，刻意暴露出了颈线，他的余光瞥到Brandt和Jane装作一对情侣，手挽着手徘徊在附近。如果不是Montel正饶有兴致地看着自己，他真想问问Brandt哪来的这种经验。

“你的晚宴办得真好，Montel先生。”Ethan侧过头，嘴角噙着一点笑意。

Montel转过大半个身，状似不经意地打量了他一番。“既然这么好，你怎么一个人来这里喝酒？”他带着明显的法国口音，倘若换个人或许会觉得他的口音很有风情。

Ethan手指转着酒杯，略显局促，他简短地答道：“没找到伴。”说着微微一笑，似乎有点难为情。

Montel紧盯着他看了一会儿，“那太可惜了。”他招手唤来调酒师，没有问及Ethan的意见就给他点了一杯爱尔兰之雾，然后问道：“你叫什么名字？”

“叫我Glen就好。”Ethan有意省略了姓氏。爱尔兰之雾可是烈酒，Montel果然霸道，一点也没掩饰他的意图。

“你看起来不像叫Glen的人。”Montel完全侧过了身，向Ethan靠近了一点，那双阴郁的眼睛让Ethan觉得很不舒服。Ethan听见通讯器那头Brandt似乎不满地喷出了一口气。

“Montel先生，那你说我应该叫什么？”Ethan回应地微微倾了倾身，含笑地看着他。

Montel的目光锋利了起来，Brandt的唠叨似乎又回响在耳边了，Ethan强压住体内本能地叫嚣着去挑衅Montel的冲动，让自己的神情慢慢软化了下来，就像他禁不住Montel强势如利刃的注视一般，手指开始轻轻抚着玻璃杯表面冰凉的水珠。

Montel看着他的反应这才悠悠一笑，后退半靠在吧台上，姿势散漫，“Alex，叫我Alex。”

他笑得满不在乎，让Ethan只想给他一拳。

-34-

看见Ethan与目标成功搭上了话，逐步开始调情，Brandt才松了一口气，他知道Ethan有多强势，强势得令他无法抗拒，而且从来都是只有Ethan让别人屈服而没有他自己屈服的道理。尽管现在这一切都是表演，看自己的情人向别人示弱，和别人调情，也让Brandt心里相当不舒服。他转了个身，靠在柱子边观察着大厅里的动静，尽力转移着自己的注意力。

Jane站在他对面，假装在和他闲聊。她正对着吧台，能把Ethan的活动看得一清二楚。“木星真令人印象深刻。”她称赞道，对这个新鲜的状况显然大感兴趣。

“我很想知道有什么是木星做不到的。”Benji表示赞同，接着，Brandt听到了扯开零食包装的声音。

“天王星，你是在吃东西吗？”Brandt难以置信地问道，他简直不明白Benji怎么还会有这等心情。

“土星，你太紧张了，放松一点。我盯着全场呢，没问题的！” Benji语调欢快，“就是监控车里太无聊了。” 他一边说着，就已经吃上了。

“我看不一定。”Brandt喃喃道，他看见了一个高个子站在大厅对面，一直望着吧台那边。

Brandt观察了许久，发现这人的面孔很是熟悉。不消几秒，他就迅速在大脑资料库里找到了这张脸的信息，那是一个半年前才被官方认定死亡了的法国特工，Hubert Roux。“天王星，我需要你立刻查一下这个人。”Brandt脑子里的弦顿时绷紧了。

或许是他的紧张感染了Benji，Benji飞快地敲着键盘查到这个人的情况，令他们深感迷惑。Roux现在叫Raoul Boyer，为Montel工作，负责武器的走私交易，频繁回来于中东和欧洲之间，这也是他们之前收集Montel的资料时漏了他的原因。

这时Jane也发现了异常。“土星，有埋伏，楼上，你的三点种方向。”她放下了手里握着的香槟，声音严肃了起来。

Brandt慢慢侧过身，只往楼上瞟了一眼，就迅速低下头，拉着Jane避开了袭击路线。“木星，他们的目标是Montel！”Brandt敲了敲耳麦，期待Ethan能赶紧作出回应，他们现在都看到了大厅里几个穿着西装混入宾客中的男人在慢慢向吧台靠拢，就算是掩饰得再好，也不难辨别出他们强健的体格和训练有素的走路姿态，其中一人把手伸到了腋下似乎正要去掏枪。

只听到如哨子般尖利的一声，楼上飞来的一枪，Ethan迅速扑身按倒了Montel，子弹径直击碎了吧台上的酒瓶，酒水四溅，碎玻璃片洒落在了两人身上。

大厅里立刻响起一片惊叫与骚乱，人群如惊弓之鸟四散开，互相冲撞了起来。

“发生什么了？！”Benji在通讯器里大叫着。

Brandt看见Ethan一个翻身捡起地上碎玻璃，冲着那个上来补枪的人的动脉就是狠狠一划，枪脱手落地，血贱了出来，接着更多的杀手涌来，与Ethan缠斗，Montel蜷在了吧台下，想要伸手去摸掉在地上的枪，Brandt和Jane奋力推开人群，拼命向他靠拢来。

很快又是一枪响起，这次距离Montel的头只偏了一点，但溅开的木屑仍然划伤了Montel的脸。Montel终于拿到了枪，狼狈地滚到了柱子后面，喘着粗气。他的保镖还远在大厅门口，试图闯进来。

Ethan用余光瞥见了Montel的动作。“金星，带走Montel。土星，清除楼上的威胁。天王星，给金星找条出路。”即便在搏斗中，他依然思维清晰，指挥有序。

“不，我和金星交换一下。相信我。”Brandt话说完，不待Ethan回答，就挤到了Montel面前，在Montel惊喜又诧异的目光中拎住他的领口。“跟我走！”他不容分说地命令道。Montel没有抗议，立即起身跌跌撞撞地跟在他身后，一边逃跑一边不忘冲追上来的人开枪，看起来很习惯这种场面。

Benji排查了大厅里的埋伏，很快就找到了一条出路，Brandt在他的指引下拽着Montel向消防通道跑去，没走出多远，一个浑身蛮肉的壮汉就猝不及防拦在了他们面前。

看着对面比自己高出一个半头壮了整整一圈的体魄，Brandt在心里叹了口气，绝对力量的压制往往最令人绝望。一个重拳砸来，Brandt急忙挥臂格挡，但他力道大得让Brandt觉得自己整个人都被震得抖了几下。

Brandt赶紧护着Montel后退了两步，捡起身边的椅子奋力向那人砸去，趁着他躲闪的间隙，Brandt瞄准了目标，两步冲上前，一个飞身十字固，结实的双腿死死绞住了他的颈子，利用体重干净利落地将他撂倒在地，灵活矫健得如一只凶狠的猎豹。

Brandt还没来得及喘口气，就听到啪啪啪的声音，他回头一看，Montel靠在一边，分外有闲情地鼓起了掌，对他笑得意味深长。

-35-

“你不是他。”Montel坐在副座，盯着专心开车的Brandt看了许久，才说出了这一句话，“你比他年纪大，也更成熟，更冷静。”

“Raoul Boyer为什么要杀你？”Brandt没有搭理他，他在计算着路线，同时为了忘记左肩火辣辣的枪伤，他脑子里还在不断分析着今晚的意外。Ethan和Jane在Benji的接应下已经成功撤退，根据现场的情况来看，是Roux想要杀死Montel。

“来勾引我的那个，是你的人？你们是CIA？”Montel同样没有回答他的问题，自顾自地抛出自己的疑问，自在得好像不是刚险些丧命，又经过了一轮枪战，还玩了把速度与激情的逃命之人，而是一位悠闲的旅客。

这次Brandt终于瞥了他一眼，问道：“我救了你，你能给我提供什么？”

Montel摸着下巴，“钱？”他傲慢地笑了起来，“只要你把我送到安全的地方，我可以给你很多钱。”他说到钱的样子简直不可一世，Brandt冷冷一笑。

“开点让我心动的价码，否则我就把你扔出去。”说着Brandt解开了Montel那边车门的安全锁，摆出了冷肃的表情，告诉Montel他不是在开玩笑，即使他左肩中了一枪，还在不断渗血，他依然强悍而有余力对付一个阔佬。想到这里，他咧了咧嘴，伤口真的好疼，在见到Ethan之前，他最好先用能力治愈一下。

Montel看了看车窗外疾驰飞流而过的景色，似乎在判断他的话的威胁性和真实性。他安静了，说：“Boyer是辛迪加的人。”他侧头注意着Brandt的表情，讥笑了一声，“你果然知道辛迪加。好吧，Boyer从我这里偷走了一份武器设计图纸，这就是你想要的吧？我们可以做个交易。”

这就是Montel现在坐在安全屋里，接受着众人审讯的原因。

“我可以告诉你们Boyer在哪里，还能带你们找到图纸。”Montel大摇大摆地坐在椅子上，没有一丝不安，“你们除掉Boyer，我平安无事。”

“你为什么故意放任Boyer偷走图纸，又公开露面？”Jane质疑道。

“我只是想引出一个人，可惜他并不在意我的生死。”这般残酷的话被他说得轻飘飘的，他又向坐在角落里解开了衬衣正在让Ethan清理伤口的Brandt看来，目光顿时阴冷如猎人，“不过现在无所谓了。” 说着他对Brandt笑了笑，语气暧昧，“有你也一样。”

Brandt感到Ethan拿着药棉的手一滞，他抬头，看见Ethan冷冷地把Montel瞪了回去。在其余人都看不到的角度里，Brandt轻轻拍了拍Ethan的侧腰，微微摇了摇头。

“什么意思？”Benji察觉到了屋里气氛骤冷，但没有人说话，忍不住开口问道：“土星怎么了？”

Montel笑得不怀好意，却没有一点温度。“我还没跟你们说过吗？你们的‘土星’长得很像我的旧情人。”

Benji倒吸了一口冷气，这下就连Jane也惊到了，但她冷哼了一声，目光如刀。

Brandt完全没想到这一点，在他的情报里，Gamble和Montel的关系仅限于那一次营救，Gamble就因此殒命。难道说，Gamble在成为恶魔后还周旋在Montel身边，这是他的私人行动，还是地狱的安排？他的头不禁又开始隐隐作痛了。

Brandt察觉到Ethan的气压更低了，但他一言不发，手上仔细地给他上着药，轻轻包裹好伤口，拿起剩下的药棉擦干了手上的血迹。他注视着Brandt，手微微抬了抬手，像是想要温柔地摸一摸Brandt的头发，但他很快就注意到了自己的失态，又冷静地收回了手，Brandt看见了他眼里的隐忍。Brandt侧身挡住了他们的视线，安抚地握了握Ethan的手。

这时就像唯恐天下不乱似的，Montel又提高了声音，语气傲慢：“让你们的‘土星’跟我走，我就告诉你们辛迪加的据点。”

“或者我现在就把你扔到大街上，让Boyer跟你谈条件。”Ethan不带一丝感情地答道，眼神冰冷地看向了Montel。

“但你们只能找到Boyer，查不到辛迪加的据点。”Montel笑得踌躇满志又无比欠揍，“怎么样，考虑一下？”


	5. 36-46

-36-

在被搜缴了所有随身物品后，Montel被Jane毫不留情地扔进了房间，Benji还特意在门上加了一道锁。然后四个人围在客厅里，商量着对策。

“我不同意。”Ethan盯着Brandt，他已经换上了一件干净的衬衣，而左肩伤口处依然隐隐透出血迹。

Jane和Benji毫不意外地点点头，也一齐看向了Brandt，而Brandt正漫不经心地把玩着从Montel身上搜出来的那把小刀，思索着什么。

“Ethan，我跟着Montel可以查到更多辛迪加的线索，这是个好机会。”Brandt的语气非常淡然，似乎早就经过了深思熟虑。他这种轻描淡写的语气刺激到了Ethan。

“不行，你受伤了。”Ethan冷静地指出这一点，再次想也不想地强势否决了他。

Brandt淡淡地瞥了一眼左肩，“不严重，几天就能好。”他开始有点针锋相对了，“完全不会影响我的行动，如果你想说的是这个的话。”

Ethan为他的无动于衷而感到一丝恼怒，质问道：“你还记得你是首席分析师吗？”

“见鬼的！Ethan，是你跑到我家里非要拉我出这次任务的！”Brandt焦躁地揉一把头发，“你就应该信任我的能力！”

“这不是我是否信任你的问题，而是Montel，他对你还有别的企图。”Ethan几乎想一拳锤在桌子上，这个人真没意识到还是故意装不懂？

“我可以保护好自己。”Brandt抬眼望着他。

Ethan与他对视着，暗中握紧了拳头，“我不能让你去冒这个险。”说完他看见Brandt的表情微妙了起来，眼里也生起了些许怒意，Ethan依然毫不退让，“我们可以换别的方式。”

“这么好的机会就这样白白放过？你知道重新调遣特工接近辛迪加要花多长时间吗？”Brandt气冲冲地甩出这两个问题，随后又深吸了一口气，放缓了语气，“你得从全局考虑一下。”

“我考虑过了，我认为你不适合这次行动。”Ethan径直无视了他的问题，人员调配从来就不是他要在意的事，他要负责他的队员的安全，绝不容有任何闪失。

“你没听见Montel说我和他的旧情人长得很像吗？还有谁比我更合适？”Brandt反问道，再一次被否决让他也大为火光。

“就是因为这样你才不合适！”Ethan语调激烈，如果不是因为他压低了声音，他们可以就这样立刻吵起来了。

“Montel的旧情人是谁？”Jane见势不妙立刻插话，试图缓和气氛。

Ethan转头看向Benji，“不必了。”Brandt阻止了他，说道：“他叫Brian Gamble。”

“什么？！”Benji听到这个名字就像只受惊了的松鼠，突然炸了起来。Ethan注意到Brandt瞪了他一眼，Benji就乖乖坐了下来。

这个情况着实可疑，Ethan半眯起眼，问道：“怎么，你们认识？”Benji赶紧摇了摇头，机械得像个没有感情的机器人。

“Gamble以前是洛杉矶特警，”Brandt不急不忙地补充着，将Ethan的注意力吸引了过去，“他违纪被开除后成了亡命徒，曾经策划过营救送监的Montel。这个人在官方记录上已经死了。”

“而且真的和你长得很像。”Benji已经找到了他的照片，Jane站在他身后，盯着屏幕上的照片感慨道。“但你们的气质完全不同。”

Ethan往屏幕上看去，那是一个比Brandt年轻得多也张扬得多的人，有着一张和Brandt极为相似的乖巧娃娃脸和圆圆的蓝眼睛，戴着耳钉，眼神放肆，冲着镜头笑得尤为挑衅，像一只亮爪子的狠厉野猫。

Ethan在某个瞬间甚至想起Brandt骑他时的狂野模样，但他很快又抹去了这个念头。Brandt即使在放纵之中，也细致包容，张弛有度，而Gamble完全没有一点收敛，仿佛浑身都长着刺，毫不在意地要展示给所有人看，危险十足。

“为了让Montel放松警惕，我可以贴近Gamble稍做点形象改变，又不会让Montel混淆我们。”Brandt开始跟Jane说起了他可以怎么模仿Gamble，Ethan听得心烦意乱。他清楚地记得Montel打量Brandt的眼神，贪婪得像一条吐信的毒蛇。他不怀疑Brandt的能力，但他的血泪教训让他从不敢低估人心的险恶。

“你不能去。”他注视着Brandt，一字一顿地吐出了这句话。

“难道我们要错失潜入辛迪加的机会吗？”Brandt不满地顶了回来，也逐渐焦躁了，似乎不明白这么显而易见的事实有什么好反对的。“Ethan，为了大局着想，而且我受过训练，我有这方面的经验。”

“哪方面的经验？你真的想把自己送到Montel床上吗？”Ethan上前一把握住了他的右手手腕，目光锁定了他的双眼，不让他躲闪。

“你知道我不是在说这个！”Brandt怒道。

“那你想过后果吗？如果Montel想对你做什么，在他身边你怎么确保自己的安全！”Ethan低吼了出来，瞬间爆发的气势压得屋子里霎时静了一静，Ethan只能听到自己的呼吸声。

Brandt眼里的怒意似乎要喷涌而出了，他咬紧了嘴唇，似乎在阻止自己不要说出什么不得体的话。

Jane和Benji僵在当场，目瞪口呆。

Ethan瞥见了他们的局促，暗恼起了自己的失态。他扯住了Brandt的手腕，压低了声音：“我们得好好谈一谈。”趁着Brandt来不及抗议，就拉着他的手腕走进了房间。砰的一声房门关上了，Ethan欺身把Brandt压在门板上，将他们两人隔绝在了黑暗的屋子里。

Brandt的鼻尖距离他不到一英寸，因为愤怒，气息比平常更大幅了一点，Ethan再也忍不了，他对着面前的嘴唇狠狠地咬了上去。Brandt也毫不示弱，凶狠地回应了他。比起接吻，这更像是一场较量，一场搏斗，一场主导权的争夺。

最终是Brandt推搡着他的胸膛，喘着粗气，率先投降，但Ethan远没有发泄完，内心黑暗的想法还在蠢蠢欲动，完全不想轻易放过他。他反剪起Brandt的双手，不顾他的抗议，粗暴地将他整个人都压在了床上。

-37-

Brandt摔在床上那一秒脑子都空了，Ethan反剪着他的双手，扯到了他左肩的伤口，让他发出一声痛哼。但Ethan没有像他们之前做爱时那样，立刻来安抚他，而是整个人都从背后压了上来，压得他动弹不得。

Brandt的脸埋在了床褥中，他挣扎着侧了侧头，但Ethan毫不怜惜地把他压得更紧了。他艰难地呼出一口气，叫道：“Ethan？”没有应答。黑暗中什么都看不见，又完全受制于人，Brandt开始不安了。

接着他感到Ethan一只手挤着伸到了他胸前，开始有条不紊地解他的衬衣扣子，Brandt觉得事情荒谬得让他想讥笑，这个时候Ethan还想上他？用这种体位？

“Ethan，放开我。”Brandt冷冷地命令道。Ethan依旧没有回答，他已经解开了所有扣子，但没有像Brandt想的那样去碰触他赤裸的皮肤，而是把衬衣翻到Brandt身后，用它牢牢地缚住了他的双手。Brandt心里本能地生出了恐惧，他猜不透Ethan想要干什么。

随后耳边的床垫一沉，Ethan的双手撑在了他头的两侧，Brandt整个身体都绷紧了，他听到Ethan俯压了下来，身后的呼吸声越来越近，自己的心跳也越来越快，咚咚咚地仿佛敲打在鼓上越来越快，等到鼓点支撑不住断掉的那一刻，就是他的末日。

炙热的呼吸喷到了耳边，Ethan避开了他受伤的左肩，选择了他的右边，在侧颈上落下了一串吻，轻柔得就像春天里的花朵被微风吹落在草地上，酥酥软软的，Brandt的身体不由放松了。他的心跳刚平稳了一些，没有任何预警，侧颈突然传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，Brandt失声惊呼。是Ethan，是他重重的一口咬在了自己的侧颈上！

血迹急速流转，快得让Brandt脑袋晕晕乎乎，感官似乎都集中到了他的颈子上，他能清楚地感受到Ethan坚硬的牙齿牢牢咬在他的薄弱处，自己的血液与他的牙齿只隔了极薄的一层皮肤，只要Ethan一用力，随时都可以致他于死地。

同时Ethan灼热的呼吸缱绻地徘徊在他的耳边，胸膛紧贴着他的后背，与他亲密无间，这种危险又缠绵的感觉激得他浑身发颤，下身也硬了起来。

这时的Ethan残忍得就像电影里那些漂亮的吸血鬼，只提供了一点点的爱抚之后，就狠绝无情地咬住了人类的颈子，以一种比性交更不分你我的亲昵方式与人类交换血液，从此他们将成为同类，相拥着遁入黑暗，在漫长而孤独的生命里探索着彼此的体温。

如果Ethan是吸血鬼，我愿意放弃翅膀，放弃天堂，与他一起沉沦在永夜里，Brandt迷迷糊糊地想着，已经陷入了晕眩，好像全身的血液都在沸腾，都在叫嚣着更多的亲密。疼痛，恐惧，爱恋，情欲，一起纠缠着他，在他体内互相撕扯，互相争斗，爆发出的前所未有的冲击几乎震得他灵魂出窍。

他就要释放了，Ethan却在此刻猝然松开了他，在那个被牙齿凶恶地眷顾了的地方亲吻着，吸吮着，如最体贴的情人一般情意绵绵。Brandt骤然从边缘跌落，渐渐回过神来，被拽紧了的心好像突然空了，一股不合常理的失落包围住了他，Ethan虽在他身侧，却又似乎遥不可及了。

轻吻顺着他的颈线慢慢往下，来到了肩胛处，Brandt的呼吸又急促了起来，无法自控地期待起了Ethan的爱抚，口中喃喃呼唤着Ethan的名字，或许还有点他自己都没察觉到的哀求。

依然没有回应，轻吻也停止了。

像是故意要折磨他似的，Ethan保持了完全的静止，只有滚烫的气息流淌在他肩胛上，如嬉戏一般来回逡巡。刚才体贴的情人好像只是Brandt头脑不清醒时的一个错觉，现在Ethan的气势压得Brandt喘不过气，他如同一只在黑暗中伺猎的老虎，锋利的爪牙堪堪悬在自己的背脊上，不知道什么时候会给出致命一击，将他拆骨入腹。

这种被完全被玩弄于股掌之间的感觉让Brandt绝望又兴奋，他是Ethan的猎物，马上就要被Ethan踏破所有心防，被Ethan彻底捕获。这次体验与他们上次做爱截然不同。今天的Ethan不温柔，他粗暴，危险，且愤怒。

但那一击迟迟没有到来，Brandt在微微发抖，觉得自己紧绷的神经都要扯断了，每一秒都被无限延长了，长得让他难以忍受，让他本能地想伸出翅膀来保护自己，将自己包裹进柔软的羽绒里，抵挡所有的伤害。

就在他一分神的间隙，那一击毫无征兆地落下了，Ethan狠狠咬上了他的肩胛骨，还是那般凌厉，那般深重，那般出其不意，Brandt仿佛看见了被按在爪牙下的脆弱羚羊被撕碎的一瞬。身上最敏感的地方经受不住这么霸道的袭击，Brandt直接就射在了裤子里，他张着嘴，想喊却喊不出声，双唇颤抖着，无助得像一条涸辙之鱼，整个人趴在床上，全身战栗。

不知道过了多久，Ethan终于直起腰，解开了他被衣服缚住的双手，结束了这场漫长的折磨。Brandt想挣扎着爬起来，Ethan按住了他带伤的左肩，双手伸到他小腹，把他捞了起来，替他拢好衬衣，盘腿坐在他对面，一言不发。

高潮过后Brandt浑身软绵绵的使不上力，他任凭Ethan摆弄着自己，脑子里还在努力分析现状。他渐渐意识到，这不是做爱，而是宣泄愤怒和宣誓主权，但这次高潮却来得比他有过的所有床上经历都更为猛烈，更为震撼，就像高空跳伞带来的失控的快感，他一边恐惧着，一边享受着。Ethan爆发的愤怒吓到了他，同时他也被自己的反应吓到了。

Brandt呆呆地伸手摸了摸自己右侧颈子，一个足够深且险些破皮的牙印顽固地印在了那里，肯定已经充血了，他的衣领只能勉强盖住牙印的边缘，随时都有被旁人发现的危险。更别说还有留在肩胛上的那个牙印，下流得让他面红耳赤。比起做爱时被进入，被占有，象征他天使身份和本来形态的私密处被Ethan强行标记更令他双腿发软，心跳过速，惊慌失措得说不出话。

过了好久，他才勉强找回声音骂道：“混蛋……”他喉咙沙哑，“你是狗吗？！”

“我是你的私人收藏。”Ethan平静地答着。Brandt看不见他的表情，但他的声音还是自控得找不出一丝破绽。就像一拳打到棉花上，Brandt一时被噎得说不出话。

私人收藏，这个关键词提醒了Brandt。他平复好了呼吸，回顾了一遍Ethan今晚的反常表现，忍不住又激动了，“就为了这个？”

“这个？”Ethan被气笑了，“Brandt，这个对我很重要！”他终于放弃了那层冷静的伪装，展示出了真正的情绪。

连Will都不叫了，这回是真的生气了，Brandt默默地想，不知道该做什么。他不是没有过安抚情人的经验，但这种经验和安抚Ethan相去甚远。他决定动之以理。

“Ethan，这是我们查探辛迪加的绝好机会，Montel显然和辛迪加关系匪浅——”但没说出几句话他就被Ethan骤然截断。

“别跟我说什么大局，什么任务，Brandt，考虑一下你自己，考虑一下……”Ethan的话到这里戛然而止。Brandt在心里补齐了最后一个单词，“我”。

Brandt思考了一会儿，犹豫着问道：“Ethan，如果我和你不是这样的关系，你会让我去吗？”

“根本不存在这种可能性！你还没明白吗，Brandt，我不会放任自己的队员去冒这种险。任务我们可以换种方式进行，办法总会有，但人我损失不起，私心说尤其是你。无论作为队长还是作为情人，我都做不了这个决定。”Ethan的声音带着显而易见的疲惫，“Will，我失去过很多人，也见过很多人受到伤害就再也复原不了，我不希望这样的事有任何机会发生在你身上。”

“我明白了。”Brandt静静地说。他看过Ethan的档案，那些残酷的过往落在文件上只是几行字，无情地概括了人的一生。他一直在想，是什么动力支撑着Ethan前进。现在看来，除了他天生的热忱，还有他对队友，对朋友的珍惜。

一股难以言喻的感动涌来，Brandt身体向前一倾，伸手抱住了他，Ethan顺势把头埋在他的右肩。

“Will，我本来打算等约会之后再说的，但我等不及了。我不认为我们会分开，所以从现在开始我们都要对彼此负责。”他又笑了一声，仿佛不太确定，“这个时候说这个会不会太早了，我们都还没开始约会，可这是一种直觉，而且我也有信心。”

Brandt紧紧抱着他，脸上是抑制不住的笑容，“不早，一点都不早，我和你想的一样。”Ethan脚踝上还留着他的印记，他要一直陪伴Ethan走到生命尽头，再接引他登上天堂，从此脱离时间的操纵，一起翱翔在光明里迎接永恒，怎么可能会分开。

“那Montel？”Ethan还不放心地追问。

“我承诺我不去冒这个险，”Brandt叹气，为这个流失的机会而痛心，但他必须得承认Ethan的顾及很有道理，“但我们必须要先答应Montel，这能避免耽搁，尽快完成这次任务。之后我可以把Montel扔给国际刑警，我这里有些证据足够让他在监狱里安分一阵，等他想法子出来的时候我会再考虑卧底人选。”

“你是不是早就知道Gamble的事了？”Ethan冷不防问道。

“我只知道Gamble救过他，他们的私人关系我完全不清楚。不然我早就自己上了，怎么舍得让你去接近Montel。你可是我的私人收藏。”说着Brandt得意了起来。

“你也是我的。”Ethan摩挲着他颈子上的牙印，“我一点也不想看你和他虚与委蛇。”

“只有几天而已。”Brandt安抚地拍拍他的背，为他的占有欲笑出了声。

俩人在黑暗中相拥了一阵，忽然一丝细微的线索划过了Brandt脑海，他察觉到有哪里不对劲了，Ethan对这个安排也接受得太快了，就像他早有准备似的。Brandt犹疑了起来，“解决的办法有很多，你明明都知道……”他掰过Ethan的脸，凑到了他面前，与他鼻尖相抵，问道：“你就是想借故跟我吵架，是不是？”

Ethan没有回答，他向后退开，松开了Brandt，还顺手揉了一把他的头发，然后镇定地起身向门外走去。“我去联系个把Montel扔进监狱的人。”说着门又关上了，留下Brandt一个人愣愣地坐在床上。

他想追出去问个清楚，却发现自己衬衣大敞，裤裆濡湿了一片，耳尖不禁烫了起来。他忿忿地一拳锤在床上，这个占有欲爆棚的混蛋……

-38-

Luther在认识Ethan之前是个自由潇洒的黑客，认识Ethan之后不幸被IMF招编成了一个倒霉的不自由黑客，还要心累地看着Ethan天天作死。为了让Ethan不要死得太惨，他甚至在良心的催促下去考了外勤，拥有了一身与自己壮实的体型完全不匹配只能勉强过关的格斗技术。当然，等他认识了Benji发现自己绝对不是外勤里最弱的那个就是后话了。

总而言之，Luther是一个格斗技术不那么好的炫酷黑客，还是看着Ethan从一个愣小子进化成IMF传奇特工的老大哥，能时不时在Ethan要作死的时候指点下迷津，同时基本上见证了Ethan所有的感情生活。Luther自认为他对Ethan的了解可称得上是了如指掌。

但自从幽灵协议以后，Ethan神神秘秘地打电话让他帮忙调出首席分析师William Brandt的档案开始，他就不太确定自己是不是真的了解Ethan了。因为Ethan在拿到Brandt的资料时，流露出的那种愧疚和疼惜的微表情，着实让Luther沉默了。

Luther在总部远远地见过Brandt两次，他总是跟在部长身边，穿着做工良好的三件套，头发梳得一丝不苟，一看就是个坐办公室的官僚。Luther讨厌官僚，所以他从不会像同事那样圆滑，见到高层文员总要去打个招呼，套套近乎，妄想拿下更多预算。

而Ethan不知为何竟然关注起Brandt了，让Luther大为诧异。就算是一起拯救过世界，有了战友情谊，也不用露出那种引人怀疑的表情吧，Brandt是个官僚，又不是什么温柔可爱的女人。没错，Luther虽然非法调取了档案，但他没有打开看过，他能活到这个年纪就是因为不该看的不该听的他一概不过问。

只是西雅图码头的夜风有点凉，Luther觉得Ethan有点陌生。

随后Ethan就和他道了别，说是要去一趟总部。然后没过多久就又消失了，据说出任务了。而Luther依然任劳任怨地在研究他从旧金山水湾里捞出来的那个核弹，日子实在是平常。只要不和Ethan出任务，日子都挺平常的，Luther冷淡地想。

就在这样一个平常的下午，他忽然接到了一通加密电话，一个绝对禁止的违规操作，不用接听他都知道是Ethan。按下接听键之前，Luther情不自禁叹了口气，这个混小子又把自己搅进什么事了？

“Luther，我需要你帮我从总部调一个人的资料，Alex Montel，把他的罪证寄给国际刑警。”Ethan的声音又轻又快，像是在为什么烦心。

果然又是违规操作，Luther已经习以为常到眉毛都懒得抬一下了。“这倒是新鲜，他怎么了？”他好奇地问道，这个状态的Ethan很少见，他现在更关心Ethan那边发生了什么。

“他想要走我的一个队员。”犹豫了一会儿，Ethan还是回答了他。

“你无法拒绝？”Luther对他的状况愈发好奇了。Ethan模模糊糊地应了一声。Luther继续问道：“他想要谁？最漂亮的那个，Jane Carter？”

“不是。”Ethan的声音听起来相当不情不愿。

“噢？那是谁？”Luther想不出来一个男人还会对谁感兴趣。

“Brandt，他想要走Brandt。”Ethan说起这个名字的时候分外轻柔，“你也不希望我们没有了首席分析师吧？”

Luther嗤了一声，“你把首席分析师拐去出外勤更令我担心。”

Ethan笑了两声，就要挂电话，Luther急忙叫住了他。“Ethan，你在焦躁。”他太熟悉Ethan了，熟悉得能从他的语调里听出一股激荡的暗流。

Ethan本质是个多情且热情的人，作为一个特工，他的感情有些太丰富了，从认识他的那天开始Luther就清楚地知道这一点，好在他有一个冷静的头脑和非凡的行动力，这些特质成就了他的传奇。在岁月的磨砺中，Ethan被迫学会了掩饰和隐藏，但在Luther眼里，他依然直白得像当年那个追着Max不放的混小子。

“Montel让我不安。”Ethan承认道。

“恐怕不是Montel，而是Brandt吧。”Luther暗暗叹了一口气，Ethan没有说话，这让Luther心中警铃大作，他不得不想起了金美拉病毒的那次任务，“你对Nyah可不是这样，你亲自把她送到了Sean身边。”

“这不一样。”Ethan这次否定得非常迅速。但他没说哪里不一样，他故意模糊了焦点，Luther对他的把戏再明白不过了。

“当然不一样。”Luther最后似叹息般附和道，事情复杂得超出了他的想象，他决定暂时不再深究。

挂上电话后，Luther看了看周围永远过着三点一线生活的同僚都要准备下班了，他续了一杯咖啡，重新坐在了电脑前，准备黑掉几个摄像头，心道，我又要跟着Ethan玩票大的了，不知道这次是要炸圣母院，还是来个巴黎街头飙车。

在埋头苦干之前，Luther花了几秒来思考他到底是在为IMF工作还是在为Ethan工作，思考结果令反感官僚的他相当满意。悠闲地喝了口咖啡，Luther突然发现了盲点，我为什么不能当一个自由的黑客呢？

39-

“我该怎么称呼你？总不能一直叫你土星吧。”Montel手里握着一杯香槟，舒适地靠在座椅上，欣赏着Brandt的一举一动，除了他那双阴郁的眼睛，悠闲得像个不谙世事的公子哥。

“James。”Brandt瞥了他一眼，不紧不慢地答道。他手中擦拭着一把NTW-20反器材狙击枪的枪管，丝毫没在意Montel玩味的目光。

Ethan坐在他们斜对面，不动声色地将一切尽收眼底。自从他们与Montel达成协议后，Brandt整个人气质都不同了，开始有意无意散发出锋芒。Ethan想知道这就是他跟Jane所说的要接近Gamble吗。

他们此时正在一架小型的豪华私人飞机上，直航前往伊拉克首都巴格达。按照约定，Montel提供线索，便捷的交通工具，和昂贵的武器，他们负责进入伊拉克，拿下Roux。美军常驻巴格达，正好方便了他们的行动。Brandt动用IMF的关系联络美驻军司令部，获得了直降的批准。

他们一行八人，除了Ethan小队，还有Montel和三位赶来汇合保护他的私人保镖。

其中一位主事的有着典型的拉美人特征，叫Costa，精悍强干，行动果断，看得出有从军经历，据说是Montel心腹，正是他追查到了Roux在巴格达与辛迪加联系的一个据点。

有趣的是，这人昨晚并没有出现在宴会上。Ethan推断Montel知道Roux会对他下手，但他为什么要这样做就不得而知了。Montel本人的说法是为了引出Gamble，Jane对此表示了嘲讽。为了见旧情人就要至自己性命于不顾，的确很难令人信服。

另外两个人，高个子的光头叫Baker，是个常见到流俗的英国姓氏，人也看不出有什么特别，Ethan得不出太多有用信息。另一个人是阿拉伯人的长相，叫Saleh，是Montel为了这次行动特意找来的，他自称他工作广泛，什么活都接。

这三人说是保护Montel，协助Ethan拿下Roux，但他们都明显打量过Brandt，似乎在评定他的能力和危险等级。Ethan不会天真到以为Montel会毫无保证地相信他们的口头约定，果然达成协议时Montel就提出了要求，Brandt必须和他们一起行动。Ethan一点也不怀疑这三个人同样还肩负着盯住Brandt的使命。或许他们接到的指令是必要时不惜武力代价把人带走。这正是最令Ethan担心的地方。

Ethan不明白Montel对Brandt具体是什么心思，仅仅说是长得像旧情人就想要把人带走未免也太牵强了，他明知道他们是美国的情报人员，虚情假意是家常便饭，Brandt不可能轻易跟他走，不可能没有一点企图。即便是利益交换互取所需，Brandt为Montel工作，Montel也不会完全信任Brandt。但Montel依然提出了这个要求，就相当耐人寻味了。

这次任务的未知变量太多，Ethan不得不承认这一步非常冒险，但事到如今他没有别的选择。辛迪加隐藏得太深，如果不是Brandt记忆超群的大脑在晚宴上认出了Roux，他们甚至就完全错过了这个线索。目前他们有了个大胆的推测，辛迪加可能在策反各国特工，将之收入麾下。

同样可疑的还有Gamble，官方将他登记死亡之后，就再也查不到任何与他相关的资料了。目前Benji找到的仅有的一个镜头，来自两年前的巴黎，他被Montel揽着腰，举止亲密地走进一家私人会员俱乐部，侧面验证了Montel旧情人的说法。最令Ethan心惊的是，镜头里的Gamble看起来就和他被官方宣告死亡的时候一样年轻，笑得分外张扬，岁月没有在他身上留下任何痕迹。而现在的Brandt，在气质上愈发接近他了。

这对Ethan来说很是新鲜，他从没见过Brandt张扬的一面，Brandt一直规行矩步，即使跟着他在任务中玩脱了，也严谨得像个学术派的分析师。此刻他们越接近巴格达，他就越能清晰感受到Brandt迸发出的锐利，还有一丝不易察觉的心烦意乱。如果不是他对Brandt已经有了相当程度的了解，他甚至不会发现这一点。

昨晚他和Brandt吵过之后，他们一起与Montel谈妥了条件和后续安排。Montel一点都不客气，直接占用了一个房间，Ethan就在Jane和Benji疑惑的目光中顺理成章地和Brandt挤了一张床。他的愤怒已经平息了，只剩下被Luther毫不掩饰地揭露出的焦躁和担忧。他躺在Brandt身边，除了细细的亲吻，同时摩挲着Brandt颈子上属于自己的咬痕，他什么都没做，连Brandt肩胛上的印记他都放过了。

但Brandt却慢慢地撩拨他，情动之时，Brandt开始索求，Ethan尽量温柔地拒绝了他，催促他快点睡觉，Brandt只抗议了两次便放弃了，将半个身子趴在了他的胸膛上，呼吸沉沉。Ethan还读不懂他情绪背后究竟是什么。

他记得Montel说到辛迪加的据点在巴格达时，Brandt心情骤然低落，他和巴格达似乎有段档案上没有记载的过去，这就是他表现出不安的原因。在相拥着坠入梦里的时刻，Ethan暗暗决定要找个恰当的时机认真了解一下Brandt这段不为人知的经历。

飞机开始降落了，Ethan看见Montel终于收起了那副讨人厌的做派，走到机尾去和Costa说着什么，Costa向Ethan招了招手，示意他商讨接下来的行动。

Brandt还在擦拭着狙击枪，但心思已经明显游离了。Ethan从他身边经过，轻轻一握他的腰侧，对上了Brandt欲言又止的迷惘目光。Ethan想用一个吻抹去他的彷徨，但现在他们只能交换一个彼此心知肚明的眼神。

-40-

已是四月中旬，巴格达马上就要进入漫长的酷热夏季，他们正好赶上了春天节的尾声。由于常年战火纷飞，游行表演和花展早就不再举行了，只有街头零零散散的小铺还卖着象征春天的红玫瑰。车辆开过，干燥的沙尘飞扬四散，街头的伊拉克国花就这样被随意地铺上了一层灰，与Brandt从前来时没什么不同。

他们开车驶过市区时，Brandt静静地低下了头，没往窗外看过一眼。Benji一直神色复杂地看着他，似乎想说点什么，他都装作没看见。

他们的驻点远离市区和美军驻地，在一个偏僻的角落。停驻以后，按照他们的任务分配，Brandt提起行李走进房间换上了紧身的黑色战术服。整理完毕时他拿起耳机一转身，镜子却骤然映出了他颈子上的咬痕。上衣领子太低，完全遮不住，那个Ethan留下的印记就大咧咧地暴露在了空气中，肆无忌惮地展示给了所有人。

Brandt凑上前仔细一看，虽然没有咬破，但皮下出血了，没有十天半个月绝对消除不了。Brandt一愣，心里暗骂了几声。他把耳机扔到一旁，不得已挑了个喉麦，多次调整角度，才勉强遮住了这个引人遐想的痕迹。

贴身的战术服勾勒出了他平时被三件套掩盖住了的精壮身材，难得一改形象，走出房间后，Jane和Benji都投来了惊讶的目光，Montel则毫不避讳地上上下下打量了他一番，眼神暧昧。再加上这个喉麦，Brandt知道自己现在的外表和Gamble有多像，他放任了Montel。行动在即，没必要和Montel争锋相对，他若是能把握好尺度，Montel面对他只会更加松懈。

而Ethan一直斜眼若有若无地扫着Brandt的喉麦，意味深长。Brandt享受着Ethan无法付诸行动的欲念眼神，心里生起几分得意。昨晚Ethan拒绝了他，让他不由有些羞恼。这具身体自打破禁忌以来，总是在渴求着更多，Ethan就像一剂毒药，让他欲罢不能。如果不是在任务中，Brandt真想大步走过去直接推倒他，扯开他的衣服，在他的肉体上也留下一个足够深刻的咬痕，让他在自己身下痛呼出声，逼得他缴械投降，让他后悔昨晚的决定。

Brandt背对着Montel，回了Ethan一个挑衅的笑容，Ethan似乎突然一惊，迅速移开了那双不规矩的眼睛。Brandt决定任务结束以后，让Ethan好好见识一下他的能耐。

据Costa所说，辛迪加的据点就在五个街区以外的一栋伪装成商铺的民房里，他和Ethan制定了一个打探计划。Saleh换上当地人的服饰，没有一点破绽，Jane也穿上黑袍，严严实实地从头蒙到脚，装扮成穆斯林妇女，和Saleh一起去商铺。Ethan，Costa，Benji扮成驻地派遣的美军士兵，假装在街区的集市旁执行任务，安装监控设备。

“那我呢？”Brandt没有领到任务，不由疑惑。

“留下来和Baker一起保护我，这也是你以后的职责。”Montel坐在窗子边，双腿搭在桌子上，又慢悠悠地叫了一声，“亲爱的James。”

Brandt看向Ethan，Ethan点了点头，Brandt心领神会。“我没意见，谁让你就是资源本身呢。”Brandt斜了Montel一眼，漫不经心地说着。

“你上道很快。”这句话显然让Montel十分受用，他笑得志得意满。

“我喜欢你的价码。”Brandt回以微微一笑。

接下来闲着没事干的Montel开始和Brandt说话，想要挖掘他更多的私人信息，Brandt有一搭没一搭地答着，没有透露出任何实质性的东西。Jane对此颇为不爽，干脆戴上耳麦走到了一旁，而Ethan对他们的互动没有一点表示，只在临出门之前望了他一眼，Brandt冲他轻轻一颔首。Jane看起来似乎依旧不放心，她和Saleh出发的时候还过来安慰地拍了拍他的肩。

只剩下三个无事可做的人留在屋子里，Brandt一直半坐在桌子上擦枪，Montel看了他一会儿，又把目光投到了窗外，但他显然不适应这种枯燥的等待，没过多久就不耐烦，径直回房间睡觉了。Brandt想知道他在监狱里是怎么打发时间的。待在角落里Baker见Montel离开了，也开始百无聊赖，索性打开了电视开始搜索节目。

夕阳渐渐从窗户照进屋子里，衬着砖灰色的土墙，洒上了一层怀旧的颜色。Brandt放下枪，拎起一件外套，在Baker探究的视线中走到了屋外，在台阶上坐下。

天边一片彤云，挥落的橘色光影更浓郁了，配上巴格达干燥的晚风，熏得人心里发燥。Brandt掏出打火机点了一支烟，想起了Beckham，那个每天拉着人卖碟还喜欢踢球的瘦小子，可惜他再也没有机会长大了。Brandt深吸了一口，吐出一圈烟雾，想着假如是现在的自己遇到了Beckham，会不会有那么一点机会救下他。

远处一个影子慢慢延伸到了他的面前，Brandt抬起头，是一个体型和Beckham差不多消瘦的孩子，手里拿着一朵红玫瑰，向他跑来。这里不是美军驻地，偏僻而少人烟，每个突然出现的人都有可能是袭击者，Brandt咬住烟，左手按住了别在大腿侧边的手枪。

离他只有几步远的时候，那个孩子看清了他的动作，猝然停了下来，一双大大的眼睛盯住了他，有些惊恐，急忙向他举起了手中的玫瑰，叫道： “给你！蓝眼睛！” 他的英语结结巴巴。

Brandt愣了愣，示意他过来。小孩怯生生地走近，把一朵开得正艳丽的红玫瑰交给他。Brandt伸出右手怀疑地接过玫瑰，看了几眼，那就是一朵普通的娇嫩玫瑰，在夕阳的光辉下分外妩媚，藏不住什么武器，也无法攻击人。他狐疑地打量着眼前这个瘦弱的孩子。“谁让你送来的？”他怕他听不懂，特意放慢了语速。

“大兵。”这个孩子口齿不太清晰，说得非常含糊，连比带画把这个词重复了好几遍。Brandt渐渐听明白了，又问道：“他长什么样？”

孩子指了指自己的眼睛，终于清楚地吐出了几个单词。“绿色，好绿色，生命。”阿拉伯人素来崇尚绿色，这个孩子明显对他描述的人很有好感。

Brandt听到这个形容就蓦地领悟了，随后一阵讶然，这朵玫瑰是Ethan送的。这突如其来的浪漫与告白让他无所适从，他温柔地把玫瑰抵在额头上，难以自制地低笑了起来。小孩还在一旁重复着：“好了！好了！”

Brandt抬起头，掸了掸手里渐长的烟灰，他叼起烟腾出左手，从包里摸出一张面额为10的美元递给他，认真嘱咐道：“别告诉别人。”

小孩羞涩地笑了笑，做了个闭嘴的手势，拿钱的动作倒是熟练得很，他后退了几步，便一溜烟跑开了。

Baker似乎终于听到了动静，他端着枪探出头看了看，又盯住了Brandt手里的玫瑰，他皱着眉，抬起下巴问道：“搞什么？”

Brandt正在发愣就被逮了个正着，但他叼着烟，毫不在乎地笑了，对Baker摇了摇手里的玫瑰，反问道：“没听过巴格达的春天节？”

Baker哼了一声，又扫视了一转确定周围没有威胁，才收起枪重新缩回屋里去了。

Brandt把玩着手里的玫瑰，想着Ethan，想着任务，想着辛迪加，想着Gamble，头脑中的线索愈发混乱，还有些弄不清楚自己现在的心情了。他坐在台阶上一支支地抽着烟，再一次陷入了自己的思绪里，直到烟盒半空，才收起了打火机。

自从死在了第1271个炸弹上，他再没抽过烟。天使的新生给了他一个脱离肾上腺素上瘾的机会，也给了他逃避过去的伤痛的机会，他开始专注于纯粹的拯救，不再需要烟草的刺激。但过去就像个幽灵，白日里不见踪影，只在黑暗里游荡，肆意扰乱人心。只有回到了巴格达他才知道自己有没有真正放下过。

就像Montel问他怎么称呼时，脑子第一个闪过的念头就是James，曾经在巴格达出生入死的那个拆弹专家，他已经不再是这样的人，所以他爽快地告诉了Montel，没有一点心理负担。只是Montel不知道那曾是他的姓氏，便误把它当做了他的名字。Brandt也乐得让Montel误会，他的名字一直就是William，一直就是Will，从没变过。

夕阳愈发沉寂了，昼日的温度随光线缓缓消减而去，天越来越冷了。Brandt穿起外套，远远地看见了Jane和Saleh归来的身影。他拿起玫瑰亲吻了一口，小心地将它放进了怀里。

-41-

即便事先做了再周全的计划，因各种突发因素，任务一如既往失控了。

Roux的精悍超出了所有人的想象，Ethan的枪都已经脱手，不得已与他展开了肉搏，Costa在解决其余的盘踞人员，尚无回应。而此时在街角监控的Benji传来讯息，热成像显示二楼有一枚已经被启动了的炸弹，Roux意图炸掉据点，毁灭所有证据。

Ethan一个分神，就狠狠地被Roux抱摔在墙上，撞倒在地面，疼得说不出话，枪指住了他的头。“美国人？CIA？”Roux问道，厚底的战术靴子踩住他的腹部，使劲碾压。

额头的鲜血淌下糊住了眼睛，Ethan只能勉强看见Costa从背后悄无声息地接近了Roux。Ethan举起手，反问道：“Roux？辛迪加？”他用说话掩盖了Costa的动静，吸引住了Roux的注意力。

被叫出了本名，Roux脸上露出了惊惶的神色，这时已贴到身后的Costa抬起手臂，用枪托重重砸在了他的后脑上，声音大得让Ethan觉得牙酸。Roux软软地倒地，灰尘扬起。

Ethan顾不得伤处，赶紧捡起掉在地上的耳机，指挥Benji：“打开安全警报，撤离平民。”

Benji的反应很迅速，尖锐的鸣啸响起，整个街区都被惊动了。Ethan疲惫地抹掉流到眼睛上的血迹，听见本在楼外支援的Saleh跑到街道上，用阿拉伯语大声叫着疏散。

Costa捆绑起了Roux，Ethan支撑着爬起来，见他一条腿瘸着，身上也负了不少伤，问道：“其他人呢？”

“我干掉了两个，你干掉了两个，跑了一个。金星追上去了。”Costa一边说着一边喘气，Ethan赶紧搜了搜Roux身上，没有图纸，他和Costa对视了一眼，一起拖起Roux往楼下赶去。

“木星，你们还有一分钟时间离开！我在街角等你们。”Benji汇报道。

“你们尽快。而美军的反应时间是五分钟，从驻地到达你们的所在地只需要十分钟。”Brandt的声音也插了进来，听起来相当忧心，“你们拿到图纸了吗？”

“据点里没有，Roux身上也没有。应该在金星追的那个人身上。”Ethan答道。复杂的楼道设计让他们一时难以出去，他甚至能想到Brandt在那头皱着眉头的样子。

身旁的Costa冷哼了一声，补充道：“两个人拼了命地掩护他逃走，肯定是条大鱼。” 

“我已追着逃跑的人进入了杰里拉区。请求援助。”Jane的声音传来。

“我在路上了。”Brandt立即响应。

Ethan快速估算了一下形式，切换到私人频道，他瞥了Costa一眼，问：“Montel和你在一起吗？”能毫无阻碍听见他说话的Costa侧头给了他一个难以言喻的眼神，Ethan偏了偏头，示意自己职责所在。这次行动他和Costa合作无间，可不代表他们能完全交付信任。Costa又哼了一声。

“值得庆幸，他简直甩不掉。”Brandt语带嘲讽地回道，“我们三个人支援金星，足够了。”Ethan稍微放下了心。

“还有十秒！”Benji及时提醒道。

Ethan和Costa刚跨出这栋房子拖着沉重的Roux没跑几步，楼上就爆炸了，砖瓦纷散，猛烈的气浪从背后袭来，冲击力之大，他们向前扑倒在地，碎石火花飞溅，零星地砸在了三人的身上。昏迷中的Roux发出一声呻吟，醒过来了。

近距离的爆炸让Ethan的头嗡嗡作响，耳鸣大起，一时间听不清声音。他眨了眨眼，看见Saleh向他们跑来，从白袍下掏出一把手枪，对准还没爬起来的Costa的头，毫不犹豫按下了扳机，鲜血爆开，洒了Roux一身。Ethan在看到他掏枪的那一刻就急忙滚到一旁，窜入了小巷里，子弹追着他的身影打在了砖墙上，凌乱中，Ethan胡乱地还了几枪，都没有射中，但逼退了Saleh。

Ethan躲在拐角处，听力渐渐恢复，他小心地探出头看了看，Saleh无心追他，已经带着Roux跑远了。Ethan想起了Benji，跌跌撞撞冲到街角，监控卡车里还停在原地，但里面空无一人，不见Benji的半点踪影，Ethan的心瞬间跌到了谷底。

刚才还和自己一起战斗的Costa就这样猝不及防死在了他的面前，Benji也失踪了，Ethan揉了一把头发，强迫自己冷静下来，思考是哪里出了问题。这时有人敲了敲车窗，他条件反射举起枪，抬头一看，却是他以为失踪了的Benji。“Saleh！Saleh攻击了我！”Benji哆哆嗦嗦地爬上车，情绪激动。

Ethan打量了他一番，除了满身灰尘，受惊过度的样子，Benji完好无缺。Ethan松了口气，试图从脑子里重新整理出思路，“切断Saleh的内部通讯，通知Brandt和Jane。”Jane现在独自一人，而Brandt还跟Montel和Baker在一起，他需要立刻知道他们的情况。

“Montel和他是一伙吗？”Benji听话地拿起了电脑，他虽然紧张，但手上动作一点都没慢。

“不，不是。”Ethan想了想，“他杀了Costa，救走了Roux。”

“我们现在怎么办？”Benji一双如仓鼠般惊恐的眼睛盯住了他，转了几转，又问道：“你伤得不重吧？”

“什么？”Ethan愣了愣，才明白过来Benji在说什么，他满脸鲜血的样子肯定吓到他了。他接过Benji递来的药包随意地擦了擦脸，“我没事。你能追踪到Saleh吗？”他期盼地看向了Benji。

幸运的是，Benji总有奇思妙想。“你昨天让我监视Costa，Saleh，Baker他们三个的动态，我就在他们三个衣服上洒了纳米粉末。为了防止他们换衣服失效，今天出发前我还特意去和他们握手拍肩。”Benji说起自己的成就，立刻兴奋了起来，把遇袭的惊恐通通抛到了脑后。

Ethan鼓励地拍了拍他的肩，想起今天Benji跑去和他们尬聊握手的样子，忍不住笑了起来，“干得好。定位Saleh，我们要拦截他。”

-42-

Brandt依照Jane的指示，进入了杰里拉区一栋废弃的三层民房里。

Costa已死，Saleh叛变，局势顿时超出了Montel的掌控，他发了好一阵脾气。Brandt没有心思去照顾他的情绪，强硬地指挥他和Baker一起将住处的所有东西转移到了杰里拉区边缘靠近公路一侧，做好了随时可转移的准备。此处偏僻，大量民房在战争中被废弃，可用之处甚多。好在Montel并非无脑之人，知道目前情况超出了自己的能力范围，他冷静下来之后，就带着Baker和Brandt分开行动了。

Brandt对当前晦暗的状况也一头雾水，他没放下过对Montel四人的提防，Ethan也正是这个意思才会同意他和Montel一起行动，但前提是他们四人一心，Montel会遭到背叛确实让他始料不及。Saleh目前身份不明，若说他从一开始就是辛迪加的人，那他不可能不通风报信，任凭巴格达据点遭受打击。Brandt一时想不出他救Roux的动机。

Ethan带着Benji去追Saleh和Roux也让Brandt放心不下，正如他之前观察的那样，Benji不会阻止Ethan的冒险，反而热衷于此，让他俩单独待一起，可能会越玩越疯，但自己现在完全脱不开身。Brandt只能祈祷尽快协助Jane截下最重要的图纸，再去帮Ethan。

Brandt打量着这栋空荡荡的民房，门窗都被拆了，屋子大敞，透着阴森的气息。他从西北角翻窗而入，透过几道门，看见Jane在另一头，她已经抛下了碍事的黑袍，全副武装，冲他打着一个上楼包抄的手势。

看来潜逃的人在楼顶，Brandt估算了一下周围的出路，以这栋房子的高度，如果他想要跳楼逃跑，可能不会像Ethan有那么好的命能活下来，况且他已经受了伤。Brandt注视着阶梯上蜿蜒成一条指路细线的血迹，伸手去摸了摸，还没干透。Brandt举着枪，放轻了脚步，一步步往上。

还有两级台阶就抵达二楼时，Brandt的神经突然绷紧了，他停下脚步，听见了一阵细微的声响。拐角处的墙后有人，他立刻就意识到了这一点。Brandt贴住墙，慢慢往上挪完了最后两步，做好准备迅速端着枪转身，低声喝令道：“别动！”

而他没想到的是，站在他面前一步外的是一个全身笼在黑袍里的穆斯林女人，她只露出了一双美丽的蓝色眼睛，眼睛睁得大大的，似乎还在闪着泪花，身子发着抖，一言不发。

Brandt不会说阿拉伯语，也无法确定面前这个女人是不是平民，更不敢贸然开枪惊动楼里的其他人，就这一僵持的功夫，刚才还显得十分娇弱的女人突然气势一变，美丽的眼睛里透出肃然杀机，矮身避开了他的枪口。

Brandt上前一击，被她侧身躲过，接着Brandt听到手枪摩擦在腰带上的金属声，果然黑袍下伸出了一把手枪，但同时黑袍也束缚了她的动作，Brandt立刻近身挟持住了她的手腕，枪落地，Brandt一脚把它踢开。

女人并没有惊慌，她用阿拉伯语大喊了一句什么话，Brandt急忙扼紧了她的脖子。随后楼上传来了枪响，Brandt一愣，女人趁机一个转腕，试图反擒拿，动作之娴熟有力，伴随着一个回踢，迫使Brandt松手放开了她。

女人两步冲到窗前，毫不犹豫地一跃而下，莽撞得简直像个女版的Ethan。Brandt追到窗边，她正双手护头滚身落地，Brandt开枪击中了她的后肩，她只是身体一颠簸，双脚微微瘸着也没有停歇，飞快地闪身躲进了小巷里。她一身黑袍，在巴格达这种地方，只要混进了人群里就再也追踪不到了。

穿着防弹衣，训练有素，敏捷之极，恐怕又是个辛迪加的特工，Brandt默默记下了这双蓝色的眼睛。

这时耳机里传来Jane的声音：“人已击毙，拿到图纸了。”Brandt终于长长地呼出一口气，收起了枪。

“木星，我们拿到图纸了。你在哪？”Brandt敲开了Ethan的通话频道，却听到Ethan气喘吁吁地说： “在8号公路上。” 他好像才刚经历了什么惊险的事，Brandt不愿意去琢磨。

他回想了一下巴格达地图，感到一阵匪夷所思，Saleh的逃窜路线未免也太光明正大了一点，8号公路此刻离杰里拉区并不远。“我和金星马上过来。”

“来不及了，Saleh雇了直升机，他们就要跑了。我会拦下他们。”说着Ethan就切断了通讯，不给他任何反驳的机会。

Brandt暗骂了一声，快速心算了一下距离，向楼上叫道：“Jane，快来，我需要你的帮助！”

他重新联系上了Montel，Montel已经按照他的嘱咐在杰里拉区重建了临时驻点，就在附近，Brandt让他准备好自己昨天一直擦拭的NTW-20狙击枪，Montel笑着哼了一声，似乎一点也不意外。

来到临时驻点，Baker已经等在门口把拆分成两套手提箱的NTW-20分别交给了他和Jane。Montel心情似乎突然就好了起来，盯着Brandt意味深长地说：“那只跑丢了的野猫也喜欢这款枪。”

Brandt心急火燎，就怕Ethan要去扒直升机，完全没有空去回应他的调戏，他找到了一栋较高的已废弃的民房，和Jane提着沉重的手提箱爬上了屋顶，望向远处的8号公路。Jane拿起望远镜，正好看见一架长弓阿帕奇直升机降落在公路上，直线距离他们大概1.5英里。

Brandt打开手提箱，快速且有序地拿出了枪架，枪托，枪身，Jane给他递上枪管，弹匣，瞄准镜等部件，即刻组装完毕，Brandt架起枪，开始在瞄准镜里寻找目标，整个人都进入了作战状态，气势也随之冷硬了起来。

Jane蹲在他身边，尽职地用望远镜配合观察动向，向他汇报。她很快就找到了Roux和Saleh，在Brandt调整距离的这段时间，他们已经爬上了直升机，身后不远处是一辆被打得破破烂烂的车，Ethan正在向他们赶来，距离已经非常近了，如果他想，真的能追上去扒住直升机，Jane打了个颤。

直升机主旋翼逐渐加速，黄沙漫起，Brandt瞄准了尾梁，熟悉且自控的感觉回来了，刚才还在为Ethan反复焦虑的心立刻镇定了下来，他深深地呼出一口气，冷静得不带一丝情绪地告诉Jane：“通知Ethan后退。”

从来都是自己逞英雄到最后的Ethan，完全没想到有一天他也可以不用再像电影一样孤独地表演个人英雄主义，而是拥有了强力支援的搭档，能轻轻松松地解决灾难性的麻烦。

他和Benji追Saleh一路追出了居民区，追上了8号公路。在经历了爆炸和耳鸣后，他还得带着Benji继续飙车，枪战，炸油箱，他重伤了Roux，但Saleh也击中了他的右臂，他们落下了一节。

眼看着直升机就要起飞，Roux和Saleh就要跑了，之后可能再也找不到，而Benji在后座疯狂地喊着“这个我真的搞不定！”他们携带的武器都无法穿透武装直升机，Ethan已经忘了安危，只想着如何拿下Roux和Saleh，他开着车一个劲追去，心中盘算着要怎么进入直升机。这时，他忽然听到了通讯器传来Jane紧迫的声音：“Ethan，后退！现在！”

他本能地踩住了刹车，然后就看见直升机的尾梁被击中了，骤然失去平衡，在空中摇摇晃晃打着旋，如秋风落叶，不得定夺，很快又是一发子弹打中了引擎，彻底解除了直升机的动力。

Ethan这才明白Jane的话是什么意思，他急速倒车，飞快地退开了一大段距离，Benji的头撞在了车上，发出痛呼。而后他们就眼睁睁地看着偌大一个直升机在他们面前坠落了，伴随着一声巨响，像一只巨兽长吟着痛苦，翻倒撞在了路面上。

私人频道里传来了Brandt悠然带着笑意的声音：“Ethan，这是我送你的约会礼物。”

Ethan拍着方向盘大笑，吓了Benji一跳。如果Brandt在他面前，Ethan发誓，他一定要拉着Brandt当众来一个热吻。

-43-

Montel面带微笑地靠在门口看着Brandt，慢悠悠地鼓起了掌，诚挚地称赞道：“James，你可真让人难忘。”同时他在心里暗道，强悍得就像Brian Gamble给他留下的初印象。

那时他被洛杉矶特警押送到了天台上，准备转移他的直升机正在降落，Montel并不着急，他深信金钱的力量能替他解决一切麻烦。就在这个时候，两枪超远距离的狙击凌厉地划破了长空，直升机在他眼前被猝然击落，警察惊慌失措的求救，直升机坠毁的爆鸣声，大是满足了他复仇的快感，同时又生起了强烈的好奇。

他做军火生意，自然知道两发子弹就精准地击落一架武直的人有多老道，只是他没想到这个人会这么年轻，长得乖巧却叛逆狠戾，肆无忌惮得像一只张牙舞爪的野猫，一个挑逗又挑衅的眨眼就点燃了夏夜里洛杉矶沉闷的空气。

“记住我叫Gamble，是你要付账的人。”那是Brian对他说的第一句话，轻佻又嚣张，甚至都没正眼看他。Montel在那一刻就对如何栓紧这只野猫产生了极大的兴趣。

而现在面前这个和Brian有着七八分相似的人，面对他真诚的称赞只是敷衍地挑了挑眉，神色平静，一点也不见张扬和喜悦，似乎这样的称赞对他来说理所当然，又或许是他根本就不在意。

James太成熟了，Montel在心里将两人暗暗比较，远不如那只野猫向自己炫耀时的一脸得意的小表情那样鲜活，Montel下意识摸了摸嘴唇。

“你从哪找来的Saleh？”Brandt打断了他的思路，Montel骤然沉下脸。“一个失误。我会纠正这个失误。”他露出了一丝冷笑，随后紧紧盯住了Brandt，“我承诺的事情都已经做到了，你应该跟我走了。”

Jane跨了一步，拦在他和Brandt中间，隔断了Montel的视线，Montel不由对这个不知道名字的女人感到一阵恼怒。

Jane抬了抬下巴，逼视着他，冷冷地说：“还不到时候，等木星带回了Roux和Saleh，才是我们的协议结束的时候。”

Montel举起手后退了两步，装作满不在乎地笑了，口头上绅士地说：“听你的，女士，都听你的。”说完他果断转身走进屋子，在桌边坐下，示意自己并无恶意。他的余光瞥见Brandt低声和Jane说了几句话，似乎是在安抚她，两人才一起进来。

桌子放着几瓶没开封的水，Brandt走过来拿了一瓶扭开盖子，一饮而尽。Montel专注地看着他，Brandt对他的视线泰然处之。Jane在角落里整理着自己的行李，时不时对Montel投来警惕的目光。

Montel没等太久，麻醉药的作用发挥得相当快，Brandt在察觉到不妥的时候，只来得及向他投来惊怒的一眼，便失去了对身体的控制权，身体向后倒去。Baker及时接住了他，没让他直接摔在地面上。角落的Jane也早已软软地栽在了自己的行李上。

Montel不紧不慢地走到了Brandt面前蹲下，用手背顺着他的脸颊慢慢滑下来，他用法语轻声问道：“你会变老吗？”好像在等待回答似的，Montel端详了他许久，神色逐渐怅然了起来。

他叹了口气，才站起身，挥手示意Baker，“把他带走。”

-44-

Brandt对Montel的小动作没有一点意外，之前他让Montel负责转移据点，一则他需要支援Jane，情势不容他分身，二则给Montel一个做手脚的机会，Montel果然没有放过这个大好时机。

Montel心机深沉，为了达到最逼真的效果，Brandt服下的是延效解药，因而确实陷入了短暂的昏迷中。在路上他就已经渐渐恢复意识了，但Montel心细之极，为防万一，让Baker又给他补了一针镇定剂。

一切如计划所料，他被带到了Montel军火贩卖暗网的秘密据点，这正是他在巴格达调配资源的基地。Brandt隐约觉得自己被送进了一栋别墅的卧室里，现在正躺在宽大柔软的床上，体内的麻醉药在解药和身体代谢的共同作用下已基本消解，他应该拿回了些对身体的控制。

虽然Baker给他注射的镇定剂让他晚于计划醒来，错过了记下路线的机会，但根据他听到的Montel和他的手下的交谈，Brandt判断自己大概身处机场路一带的菲尔都斯区，住在这里的多是巴格达的上层阶级和外国人，Montel把据点定在这么显眼的地方倒是令他略感意外。

他身上的武器和通讯设备都被Baker搜走了，只剩下藏在靴子里的定位器。他和Jane的表演让Montel以为他毫无防备，所以没有彻底搜他的身。此时，Jane应该也和Luther联系的国际刑警汇合了，在巴格达警方的配合下，布置警力准备拿下Montel，查抄他的走私据点，来“解救”自己。

想到这里，Brandt反而觉得空闲了，思绪又难以抗拒地飘到了Ethan和Benji那里。好吧，他承认，主要是Ethan，Benji能有什么事。一个在Saleh的偷袭下还能全身而退的恶魔根本不需要担心。但Ethan，才分别几个小时，Brandt发现自己竟然就开始想念他了。

昨天Ethan送他的那朵玫瑰，他用刷牙的水杯将它养着，放在了柜子里，而今天Saleh的背叛让他们不得已遗弃了那个据点，那朵玫瑰只能在黑暗中孤零零地凋谢了。Brandt觉得十分遗憾，那是Ethan送给他的第一份礼物，虽然他也回了一份相当不俗的大礼。Brandt在心里笑了出来，可惜他没能看见Ethan的表情，他还想听听Ethan会怎么夸他。

Brandt在床上纹丝不动躺了许久，他没有睁眼，只通过些许细微的声音确定了门口有一个看守的人，可能拿着枪。此外，他还不清楚屋内的陈设，以及是否有监控。不到行动的时候，他不愿意惊动Montel，让他提前跑掉了。

在和Ethan的最后一次通讯里，Ethan告诉他重伤的Saleh杀了Roux和直升机飞行员，然后就自杀了。也就意味着，他们虽然截下了图纸，但线索到此全部断掉，只剩下Montel和辛迪加若有若无的联系还有可利用价值。Brandt不禁猜测起了Gamble在其中起了什么作用。

他还不知道Montel为什么要带走自己，但一定是和Gamble有关。听Montel的语气，似乎是Gamble抛弃了他，而他急于找回Gamble，至于原因，Brandt认为不可能是旧情难忘这么简单。他忽然想到了一种可能性，会不会是Gamble影响了Montel。

他见过一位高阶的恶魔施展魅惑之术，能让人彻底迷失自我，听凭摆布，念念不忘，最后只得以殉情终结绮思。假如是Gamble诱惑了Montel，他一定有什么不可告人的目的。

这床真软，Brandt默默叹息着，舒服得让他想好好睡上一觉。即便是移情，Montel对自己都算不错，他一定非常喜欢Gamble，或许能称得上是爱。Brandt突然很想见见那张和自己极为相似的脸。

这时Montel的脚步声传来了，Brandt听见他走进了房间，走到了床边，只停留了片刻，随后Brandt发现他坐在了自己身边，手指抚上了他的右颈，轻轻徘徊。这感觉让Brandt毛骨悚然，他突然意识到，Montel是在察看Ethan留下的那个牙印，Baker摘下了他的喉麦，牙印必然暴露无遗。

Brandt的心跳急促了起来，既然要装不下去了，他索性睁开眼，面前是Montel阴郁的双眼，正在打量他。“你醒得比我预计的还早。”说着他微微一笑，“你果然受过药物训练。”这表情与他之前的样子大相径庭，看起来竟别有几分温柔。

“你想怎么样？”Brandt沙哑着声音问，麻醉剂的药效让他嗓子干渴，有些难受。

“我说过了，我想让你跟我走。”Montel的手指转而抚上Brandt干燥的嘴唇，Brandt觉得一阵恶心，随后Montel的脸忽然放大了，一个眷恋的吻代替了他的手指，落在了Brandt的嘴唇上。

Brandt本能地想要挣扎，却发现全身松弛无力，身体根本不听使唤。Brandt心一沉，Baker给他补的那一针根本就不是Montel说的镇定剂。他眼里终于流露出了些许惊骇，但他随即想起了训练课程，这种情况下不能将自己的反应展示给对方，他很快又掩饰了过去。

“不用紧张，只是肌肉松弛剂。”Montel没有错过他一闪的异变神色，安抚似的轻轻拍了拍他的脸，“我担心你受过药物训练醒得快，镇定剂只是说给你听的。”Brandt的心稍微平静了些。Montel心机的确复杂，这一手已然打乱了他的计划，但好在Montel还不知道自己已经罩在一张密网之下了。“放心，我不会对你怎么样，我们很快就可以离开这个鬼地方了。”

“你知道我不是Gamble，为什么要带我走？”Brandt冷静了下来，开始整理头脑中的疑问，虽然受制于人，但这段时间他还可以稍加利用。

“噢，你是我的饵，用来钓一只玩得忘了回家的野猫。”Montel开怀地笑了起来，“此外，我可能确实比较喜欢你们这张相似的脸，不过，你太温驯了。”他的手指又点上了Brandt颈侧那个暧昧的痕迹，来回划动，“James，谁是你的主人？木星？”

“你怎么知道你能掌控Gamble，而不是他在戏耍你。”Brandt冷冷地说道，同时脑子里迅速地回顾了一遍他和Ethan在Montel面前的交流，是哪一点引起了Montel的注意，他们甚至都没说几句话。Montel从头到尾也没表示过。

Montel收回了手，神情又逐渐阴郁，“再野的猫终究也有离不开的东西。”他声音带着几分生冷。

“Gamble不稀罕你的钱。”Brandt忍不住指出了这一事实。以Gamble现在的能力，他根本不需要钱，随便施展一下他的恶魔能力，想要的东西都能乖乖送上门，Montel如果还以为他能用钱买到一切就太狂妄了。

出乎他意料的是，Montel并没有动怒，反而再次笑了起来，眼里又是爱意，又是残酷的冷厉，交织着把这个笑容渲染出了几分疯狂。“我知道，James，我知道。”他分外耐心地说，语气轻柔得就好像在安慰一个小孩子，“但我这里有他在别处得不到的东西。”

Brandt咽下了冲到嘴边的嘲讽，身体依然没有一点知觉，负责打点他们离开巴格达行程的人已经来向Montel汇报他们二十分钟后就可以离开了，Brandt还没有听到警察的动静，心里不禁焦灼，他要想办法拖延时间。

“Saleh背叛你，杀死Costa，你就这么轻易地放过他？”Brandt故意挑起这一茬，他知道Montel是那种绝对不能容忍背叛的人。而且Montel还不知道Saleh已经死了，他以为Ethan抓住了他。

“当然不会，亲爱的James，我已经派人去拦截你的土星了，Roux归你们，我无所谓。”他装模作样地扯了扯嘴角，以示大方，“Saleh必须死。”最后一句话他说得咬牙切齿，怒气盈然，但仅仅一瞬，他又恢复了那种漫不经心的语调，轻飘飘地说着：“如果木星能交出人最好，如果不能，就别怪我不客气了。”

Brandt心一沉，他在通讯中听到的Ethan的呼吸频率告诉他Ethan已经受了伤，凭他和Benji还不一定对付得了Montel的心狠手辣，Brandt立刻作出了决定，他说：“Saleh死了。”这不是什么重要的消息，告诉Montel也无妨。

Montel猛地回头，掐住了他的下巴，“你说什么？”他激动之下，法语口音更重了。

“Saleh杀了Roux和飞行员，自杀了。”Brandt狠狠地剜了他一眼，这种任人宰割的姿势让他极度恼火。

Montel似乎意识到了自己的失态，他放开了Brandt，这个消息显然带给了他极大的触动，似乎让他明白了什么。他站起身，在屋子来回踱步，步伐越来越兴奋。

Brandt大为不解，急忙追问道：“你想到什么了？Saleh为什么要这样做？”

Montel没有作声，他又来回踱了几圈，忽然像下定了决心似的，一把推开窗户，冲着外面高声喊道：“Brian，是你指使了他吗？”回答他的是毫不留情击碎了窗户玻璃的一声枪响。

-45-

Montel见过很多次Brian是怎么玩弄人心的，有时他只消暧昧地弯下腰，在别人耳边低声说一句话，或直接抛一个媚眼，就能让人突然改变主意，俯首听命。

Montel时常在想，自己是不是也受到了他的蛊惑，才会如此迷恋他。但他确信自己和其他人是不一样的，Brian会向他撒娇，会向他乱发脾气，会向他寻求一个赞赏的眼神，而他从不吝于给Brian想要的所有东西。

Brian在醒着的时候目中无人，挑衅一切，而睡着时总会收起尖利的爪子，像一只缺乏安全感的小猫缩在他的怀里。

Montel调查过他的过去，被人离弃的童年，混乱的青少年时光，凭借超高的天赋和努力进入洛杉矶特警队后，又遭遇了搭档的背叛。他们第一次见面，Brian营救他失败，死在了那个曾经背叛了他的警察的手里，这是他在监狱里听到的故事。

Montel以为那个嚣张地递给他一张纸条叫他转账的小子已经走完了自己短暂且可悲的人生，他在狱中有时会莫名想起他，想起他让洛杉矶夜空不再沉闷的那个眨眼，和他还没释放完的一身的激情火焰。

可没想到仅仅十八个月后，Brian Gamble就再次嚣张地出现在了他面前，一次惊心动魄的劫囚，Brian固执地用他自己的方式给了救出了Montel，却没有索取钱财，只要求留在他身边。于是Montel瞒下了他早已买通政客，不久便会出狱的消息。他有很多撒钱的方式。

后来Montel问过Brian为什么要留下，Brian挑逗地缠上来，用热辣的亲吻转移了他的注意力。Brian是个放纵行乐毫无拘束的人，六年的时间里他们分分合合，吵吵闹闹，相互眷恋，相互折磨，就在Montel以为Brian已经离不开他了的时候，Brian却没有留下任何征兆，径直消失了。

Montel有时会怀疑Brian根本就不是人，除了蛊惑人的能力，Brian对时间和感情的漠然同样令在家族内斗中长大的Montel感到心惊，更为可怖的是，Montel发现了时间的流逝根本就没有影响到Brian，他没有一点变化，每一天都年轻张扬得如同他们初见之时，而自己却在不断老去。

Brian的消失让他恐惧，Montel害怕自己再也找不到他了。

Saleh却让他看到了希望，他知道那些被Brian所蛊惑的人会多么突然地做出反常而决绝的举动。他让Brian参与过自己与辛迪加的一次交易，Brian对辛迪加表现出了异常的兴趣。Montel是个没有道德的军火商，只要有钱赚，他不在乎与谁做生意，更不会介意Brian和辛迪加有什么牵扯，但他无法接受Brian会为此离开他。

Montel从布下局放出武器图纸的消息开始，就是为了引他出来。如果图纸不够码，他就把自己压上。如果自己不够码，他就做掉辛迪加的一个据点。如果还不够，他还可以把那个意外闯入的美国间谍压上，他不信以Brian的高傲会对此无动于衷。

Saleh已经证明他赌对了。Brian在看着他的一举一动。

击碎的玻璃片割伤了他的脸，窗外团团包围住别墅的警察还在叫喊着投降，空中盘旋着的几架直升机也断了他所有的退路，Montel反而镇定了下来，脸上露出了一丝冷酷的笑意，Brian果然离不开他。

他看向Brandt，从床头的抽屉里拿出一剂拮抗药，悠闲地问道：“你会打台球吗？”

-46-

在Brandt等待恢复对身体的控制时，Montel在房间里的另一头打起了台球，没有一点要逃跑的意思。像是读到了他的心一般，Montel突然说道：“你知道我进去了也能出来。”

“不用提醒我你多可恶了，我怕我忍不住揍你。”Brandt冷笑。

“我带你们拿到了图纸，找到了Roux，你还有什么不满意的呢，你从一开始就在算计我。”Montel闲散的语调伴随着台球的撞击声，把屋子里的气氛衬得分外宁和，和窗外交战的枪声叫声形成了巨大的反差。

“是你先利用我的。”Brandt为他反咬一口的无耻翻了个白眼。

“你敢说你顶着那张脸出现在我面前就没有一点意图吗？”

“我们真的要讨论善恶是非的问题？”Brandt觉得很滑稽，一个为非作歹的军火商竟然要跟他谈无辜。药效慢慢弥散，他双肘撑着床坐了起来，Montel给他注射的确是拮抗药，只是他还没完全恢复，身体尚有点软绵。

“的确没意思。”Montel瞥了他一眼，目光游走在他舒展身体时拉伸出的腰线上，“来两杆？”

“怎么？睹球思人？”Brandt扬了扬眉。

“你狙击那么准，想来玩球也不错。”Montel对他的挖苦满不在乎。

Brandt跳下床，活动了下身体，然后大步走过去，冲着Montel的脸就是毫不留情狠狠的一拳。Montel被揍翻在地，扔下球杆捂住了鼻子，后背靠在墙上，目光阴冷。

Brandt懒得看他，径直接管过了桌上的残局，一杆清台，姿势优雅且干净利落，没有半点耽搁。“这种游戏，我十五岁就玩腻了。”说完他扔下球杆，提起扶着墙壁摇摇晃晃站起来的Montel，粗暴地扯下他的领带，将他的脸按在墙上，捆住了他的双手。

门外传来了不小的动静，Brandt顺手搜出了Montel随身携带的那把小刀，拖着他走到门边，身体贴着墙，避开了门开时的扫射范围。

果然没过一会儿，只听轻轻的一响，门被推开了，Brandt先发制人，迅速用刀抵在了来人的颈动脉上，同时一把枪抵住了他的小腹，Brandt一抬眼，他正和Ethan面对着面，那双幽深的绿宝石眼睛带着几分担忧地看着他，Brandt急忙拿开小刀，嘴角不觉勾起惊喜的笑意，“你——”

他还没来得及说完，Ethan就扣住了他的后颈，强势地吻了上来。唇齿交缠，Brandt暴躁了许久的心即刻就安宁了。

Montel还被Brandt一只手揪着衣领按在墙上，勉强转过头就看见这个情形，他讥讽地冷哼了一声，不耐烦地催道：“还走不走了？”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然是小白的一点的废话：  
43-46这一更我觉得很不好，但我想不出处理阔佬的方式了，索性就这样了吧。我从没写过长的故事，任务让我很头疼，编不下去了。  
阔佬喵在我这里设定的关系略显病态。阔佬就此下线，之后野猫会上线，他们的故事不多，会继续由野猫视角讲述。  
我终于解决这个任务了，终于可以写EB谈恋爱了，开心到飞起。  
我从写这篇文开始并没想过会发展成现在这样，我原本设想的故事视角只有Ethan和Brandt两个人，但为了推动故事发展，上次更新已经有Luther了，这次更新有了阔佬，以后还会有简姐，Benji，野猫。真的完全超出了我的想象。我想过要不要换成普通的写作方式，让剧情更连贯，犹豫了几天还是算了，那种全局观的叙述我可能掌控不了。  
现在的问题就在于有些细节的东西不一定即刻能交代清楚，因为从个人视角出发难免有所侧重和疏漏，有时一个疑惑可能要很多小节才能弄明白。我个人觉得其实还挺有意思的，第一次这样写觉得很新奇，请大家多包容~如果有什么意见和想法也请多留言，我确实经常从评论里获得灵感。


	6. 47-50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意！注意！39-46补充在第5章。
> 
> 我之前犯了一个错误，MI4故事的时间是2011年，我误记成2010年了，然后顺着写了伊拉克战争的事。  
重点就在这里，2011年的伊拉克局势和2010年完全不同，但我已经没法改了，请大家就当这故事现在是2010年吧。

-47-

IMF的安全屋坐落在巴格达市区的底格里斯河西岸，能望见奔腾不休的底格里斯河，和市区的热闹之处仅一座桥的距离，人烟不多，也称不上偏僻危险，即便是外国人逗留在此，也不会引起注意。

任务来得太惊险，环环相扣，四人东奔西跑了一天完全没有歇过，等到修整下来就已是黄昏了。经历了飙车还在兴奋中的Benji主动承担下了买晚餐的重任，搁下他的设备后就出了门。Jane滚了一身风沙，此时占用了浴室在洗澡。

Brandt除了累了些没什么大碍，救Montel时伤到的左肩已经结痂了，只有Ethan浑身挂彩。清洗完毕的Ethan舒展了一下身体，再一次意外地发现伤都不重，比自己预料中的好多了，而Brandt在给自己处理了伤口后就不知道去哪了。

Ethan在各个房间里找了一圈，最后发现Brandt坐在阳台上看夕阳，小桌子上的烟灰缸里已经有好几个烟头了，他手里还夹着一支，烟雾衬出了他一身的倦意。Ethan有些吃惊，他从没见过Brandt抽烟。昨天他隐约在他身上闻到了烟味，但那时任务紧要，他没空去关注。现在静下来了，他站在他身后看了许久，Brandt抽烟的动作相当熟练，像是在派遣无尽的愁绪。

Ethan走进阳台，在他身边的椅子上坐了下来，侧眼打量着他眉宇间的困顿，伸手拿走了他的烟，“累了就去睡吧。”Brandt只是怔了怔，便收起了打火机和烟盒，没有说话。他已经换上了一件干净的衬衣，遮住了右颈上的咬痕，Ethan微微感到惋惜。

两人并肩看了会儿夕阳，余晖洒落在身上，还很暖和，初起的晚风吹在身上也不觉得凉，气氛静谧得让Ethan想起了小时候在农场的生活。

Ethan想过，假如自己从IMF退了休日子要怎么过。以前他期许的是趁着还走得动路，要和Julia四处去旅游，就像他们认识时那样。和Julia分开以后，他被迫放弃了这份憧憬，做好了孤独终老的打算。直到现在，与Brandt并肩，他又开始想象他可以和Brandt一起住在他长大的那个农场，他们可以每天都这样看夕阳。明明相识得不久，就已经感觉相伴半生了。

“你在想什么？”Brandt问道。

“想以后。”Ethan突然有些不好意思说出自己此刻的心思，又问道：“你呢？”

Brandt察觉到了他的含糊，给了他似笑非笑的一眼，“想以前。”

“你以前来过巴格达？”虽然是疑问，但Ethan说得非常肯定。他说完就移开了眼，Brandt太习惯回避，他不想给他过多压力。

Brandt犹豫了一阵，才点点头，“来过。”而后便沉默了，就在Ethan以为他不会再开口的时候，他忽然轻声问道：“Ethan，你对危险上瘾吗？”

这个问题大是超出了Ethan的预期，他愣住了。在孟买医院Brandt揭露他被肾上腺素带来的快感拖得太远时的情形他还记得清清楚楚，更难忘的是Brandt说过他曾经离死亡更近。Ethan在心里描摹着当时Brandt留给他的那个侧影，疲惫而遥远，更是在哀悼什么。他经历过这些。这个念头瞬间击中了Ethan，他抬起了头看向Brandt。

“进入IMF之前，我在巴格达拆弹，我猜你是想问这个。”Brandt的声音淡淡地传来，神情被天边流过的光影照得一片模糊。

“EOD。”Ethan顿时了然，“你下腹那片伤疤就是那时候留下的？”

“不，更早，在阿富汗。”这次Brandt没有犹豫。

他们终于捡起了上次的话题了，Brandt不再避而不谈，他尽管表现得相当平静，但这话题的敏感程度却让Ethan的心不平静了。他上过战场，他能想到那会是什么样的场景。“想聊聊吗，对危险上瘾？”

Brandt深吸了一口气，似乎在想该怎么开口，或许是常年的沉默，让他忘记了该怎么开口。又过了半晌，他捏了捏鼻梁，才说道：“没什么好讲的，我迷失了，迷失在战争里，除了炸弹找不到别的乐趣，我行我素，不把自己的命当一回事，偏偏还空有一腔自以为的正义和善良，救过很多人，也害过很多人。”他说得非常轻描淡写，感到颇为不自在。

“Will，战场上没有是非。”Ethan握住了他的手，侧头看着他。

Brandt握紧了他的手，但没有迎上他的目光，只是望着远方自顾自地讲述着。“我在巴格达认识了一个卖碟的小孩，他说他叫Beckham，瘦瘦的，个子不高，喜欢踢球，我经常和他打交道，熟得像老朋友。直到有一天我发现他被开膛破肚，做成了人肉炸弹，冷冰冰的一具尸体没遮没掩地摆在仓库里，发臭了。”

说到这里他了下来，呼吸也略快了点，他在极力平静自己的情绪，“军营边那么多做生意的小贩，为什么偏偏是Beckham，我认为这是场阴谋，我想调查清楚。夜里我偷偷出营，威胁了一个商人让他送我去Beckham家，他却把我扔到了一个大学教授家里，最后狼狈地被他的妻子用茶壶打了出来。”

他的语调依然平稳，但Ethan感觉到了他的手微微颤了两下。“结果你猜怎么样？”Brandt发出两声嗤笑，“第二天我又看到了活生生的Beckham，四肢完好，有说有笑，见了我就抱着足球跑上来打招呼，然后我像见了鬼一样跑了。”

“他没有死？”Ethan被这个故事迷惑到了，大是不解。

Brandt终于侧头看了他一眼，目光悲凉，“你也觉得离奇是吧？真相很简单，我认错人了。”

Ethan哑然。

“Sanborn，我的战友，他说伊拉克人都长得差不多，分不清很正常。可我以为我能和Beckham交朋友，我关心他，了解他，但其实我和Sanborn一样，和所有美国人一样，完全不懂伊拉克。Sanborn有一点比我强，他能认清现实，从不自以为是。”Brandt又苦笑了两声，听得Ethan心里发酸，“我以为我远离Beckham，他就能平平安安，至少让我不再有心理负担，可后来他还是死了。他跑去了交战区卖碟。一颗流弹。”

他捂住了眼睛，低下的头拉出一个脆弱的角度，声音也随之黯淡了下去，“如果我能盯着他，我可以警告他，一定不会发生这种事。”

“Will，这种事不能怪你。”Ethan拉下了他捂着眼睛的手，转过他的脸，注视着他，那双原本澄澈的眼睛显得痛苦不堪。

“我出现在那里就是个错误，自以为的正义和拯救太傲慢了。”Brandt垂下了目光，喃喃道，“后来我当上首席分析师，利用IMF的资源违章调取了五角大楼的文件，小布什政府出兵时根本就没考虑过占领伊拉克后要怎么办，怎么和当地人相处。即便我知道政治上有所考量，可落在个人身上，持续那么多年的战乱根本就是个错误，我是这个错误下的另一个错误。”

Ethan叹气，问题比他想象的还要严重点，他凑过去安慰地吻了吻Brandt的嘴角，问道：“想听听我的错误故事吗？”

Brandt抬眼看他，神情有些疑惑，“我知道你参过军，但没听说你打过仗。”

他迷糊的样子着实可爱，Ethan忍不住揉了把他的头发，“是游骑兵。”(*第75游骑兵团，精锐轻骑兵，由美国特种作战指挥部统筹)

Brandt闻言立刻坐直了，肃然问道：“哪一年的？”

“1990。”Ethan看着他的表情，从他的郑重里读出了一丝不同寻常的信号，心里甚是纳罕，“你也是？”

“比你晚八年。”Brandt正襟危坐，露出了今天第一丝开怀的笑意。

“我以为你是EOD。”Ethan难掩语调中的惊喜，他没想到Brandt居然和自己来自同一个部队。他当年还只是个普通的士官，历经千辛万苦才入选了本宁堡游骑兵学校，等待他的是魔鬼一样的训练课程，他足足蜕了一层皮才成为那期为数不多通过训练的人，得以挂上光荣的游骑兵肩章，深知其中的艰辛。

“我从游骑兵退下来后，才去的EOD。”Brandt说到这里又自嘲了一句，“对危险上瘾。”他给了Ethan了然的一眼，“就像你也没过正经日子，接着加入了IMF。”

Ethan笑了笑，“我退役后去上大学了，正好遇到CIA招人，最后辗转来到IMF。”他伸手抱住了Brandt，温热的身体顺从地倒进了他的怀里，他在Brandt耳边轻声叹道：“感谢对危险的迷恋吧，我们竟然拥有了同一个起点和终点。”

Brandt在他颈边蹭了蹭，闷闷地问：“游骑兵做先锋*，这就是你数次成为孤胆英雄的原因吗？”(*游骑兵信念：Ranger, lead the way.)

“我猜这也是你有能力阻止我犯险的原因。你已经不再迷恋危险了，对吧？”Ethan搂紧了Brandt的腰，但Brandt没有回答。Ethan也没有说话，他静静地感受着Brandt胸膛的一起一伏，两人的呼吸逐渐进入了同一频率。Ethan吻了吻他的耳侧，轻声说：“下次再需要狙击战术，我可以给你当观察员。”(*实战中狙击手很难找到能提供标准卧姿射击的环境，所以需要观察员充当射击依托，狙击手把枪放在观察员身上，比如肩膀，背部，可随时改变射击姿势。为了保证射击精度，二人需要调整呼吸保持同一频率。可参见《红海行动》)

Brandt笑出了声，“NTW-20我怕你扛不住。”(*即之前Brandt打武直的远距离反器材步枪，重量可达29公斤，枪通常分解成两个部分，由两人背负，所以Brandt说需要Jane的帮忙。)

“只要不打直升机，用不了那么大口径的枪。”Ethan笑着反驳，“怎么样，考虑一下？我是个很不错的观察员。”

“你能用臀部作为支撑点？”Brandt不怀好意地问。

“只要是你，想用哪个部位都可以。”Ethan坦荡荡地调戏了回去。

Brandt笑了两声，在他背上轻轻拍了一记，“说说你的错误故事？”

Ethan意犹未尽地放开他，自动把转移话题当成了肯定回答，他已经习惯了Brandt在这种事上的一点回避和小纠结，他心思太多，只是需要时间思考。

“是在海湾吗？沙漠风暴？”不容他继续多想，Brandt就开始自行猜测了。(*海湾战争的进攻作战代号，称为沙漠风暴行动。)

“没错，沙漠风暴。我是在空战结束后开始地面进攻时进入战场的，我的所属连队负责协助联军快速反应部队突击伊拉克军事据点。”说到这里他停顿了一下，呼吸微微乱了乱，感觉心揪了起来。时隔多年，想起那时的惨状依然难以平静。

“你看过战地摄影师Kenneth Jarecke拍的照片吗，得了荷赛奖的那张。”Ethan闭上了眼，那时所见的残酷景象又浮现了出来，“80号公路，也被称为死亡公路，联军掌握了制空权，使用航空子母弹空袭伊军车队。在一辆被摧毁的伊军装甲车里，士兵被直接高温碳化了，尸体还保持着生前的最后一个姿势和神情。人间炼狱，那就是我在科伊边境上所看到的。”说完Ethan呼出一口气，才睁开了眼。

Brandt沉默地点点头，这次主动握住了他的手，双目含忧，Ethan拍了拍他的手背，“你记得吗，在发动战争以前，一位叫Nayirah的科威特女孩在国会人权预备会议上，控诉伊拉克士兵把数百名科威特婴儿从保育箱取出来，任由他们死去，她说她在医院工作亲眼所见。”说到最后一句话他的声调不由提高了，即便已经过了20年，Ethan依然震怒。

他看见Brandt脸上也是和自己同样的表情，Ethan握紧了他的手，“我当时信了。”他的语气异常沉重，还有几分悔恨。

“我明白了。”Brandt喃喃着低下头，盯着他们紧握着对方的手，感受着彼此的温度。

Ethan记得Nayirah控诉的每一个细节。她的发言在美国乃至国际上都掀起了轩然大波，对伊拉克发动战争得到了美国国会和公众的普遍支持。事后调查却发现Nayirah不是什么护士，她是科威特驻美国大使的女儿，还是科威特王室成员。她被科威特王室委托给公关公司培训表演，目的就是游说美国国会对伊拉克发兵。

多年以来，Ethan在黑暗中已涉足过更多丝毫见不得光明的阴谋，阻止“兔脚”走私到中东以避免发动战争的类似任务也做过了好几次，但当年的Nayirah骗局仍然让他耿耿于怀。Ethan犹记得那时在军营里收看CNN新闻，Nayirah可爱的大眼睛里饱含着泪水的控诉，让他和战友群情激愤。

“你知道即使没有Nayirah的表演，美国也要出兵，布什政府早就计划好了。”Brandt静静地说。

“但对我来说性质却完全不同了。”Ethan履行了自己的职责，从不认为自己做了错事，可带着这样的情绪上战场让他深深地觉得被欺骗了。“战场固然不是论是非论正义的地方，而士兵却有权利知道真相。纵使知道真相也无济于事，我们无力阻止战争，但好过被欺骗。”

“有时候我在想我们为什么而打仗，仅仅是为了自己的国家吗。”Brandt转头看向阳台外，夕阳已经遍布了整片天空，像战场上的烈焰在燃烧。“更是为了石油，为了美元。”

他的话被风吹散了。Ethan看着他沙金色的头发染上了一层金红，晚风让他翘起的发梢飞扬了起来，整个人都像要融在了这片夕阳里。Ethan急忙伸手握住了他的手腕，就连掌心下的皮肤都是夕阳的温度，Brandt回过头来，Ethan在他眼里看见自己的倒影也蒙上了一抹彤色。他们是两个共同沐浴在战火夕阳下的人。

“Will，我不希望发生战争，但我不会后悔我做的事情。”他看着Brandt，认真地说道。

Brandt淡淡一笑，像是无奈，更像是无法化解的痛苦，“我明白。我知道国家要靠什么运作，我也不会后悔，我只是觉得我在那里是一个错误，一个我不后悔的错误，多奇怪。”

“那就永远别后悔，Will，过去是我们所不能改变的，过去我们做的每个选择都造就了当下的我们，你需要的是把握好当下。”Ethan说得有点急，Brandt的状态让他觉得有点不安。

Brandt点点头，又回头望向了天边，“对那时的我来说，当下就是每一个炸弹。可随着失败的越来越多，看着死去的人也越来越多，因为我决策失误受伤的人也越来越多，我再也坚持不住了。”说到这里他轻笑了一下，“为了结束战争，大选时我投票给了奥巴马，期待他能作出改变。根据最近白宫的风声，他的确准备实现撤军的竞选诺言。”

“他干得还不错。”Ethan点点头，对这个结果一点也不意外。

“别告诉我你相信他那一套，不然我要重新考虑你的政治立场是否会影响你的工作能力了。”Brandt嘴角勾起了一点笑意。

政客提倡的观念总是很吸引人，但对他们这一行的人来说，美好得过于天真了，社会的运作永远隐匿于黑暗之中，依靠他们这群见不得光的人。他们必须把美好留给普通民众，这是世界上不可或缺的，而他们要在暗中担下苦果。“可惜我们在任何派别里也是少数。”Ethan含笑再次凑过去吻了吻他，Brandt欣然接受。

两人又并肩坐着吹了会儿风，Ethan在心里把话想了好几遍，才重新执起了Brandt的手。“Will，在政治决策上，我们都无能为力，你所在的位置比我看得更清楚，也经历得更残酷，所以，不要用政治因果的事折磨自己的良心，专注于我们当下的每一个任务。”

“可我会想如果抛开了道德拷问，我还剩下多少有价值的东西，我又是个什么样的人。”Brandt紧紧抓住了他的手，像是求救一般，语气游离而痛楚，“Ethan，我没法不去想。我没法不去想我是不是有机会可以改变现状，可以拯救他们，我想把自己抽离出去，但我放不下。”

Ethan一步跨到了他面前蹲下，凝视着那双被迷茫和恐惧浸染的蓝眼睛。“听我说，Will，你是一个很好的人，是我见过最有勇气的人，你已经在你的能力范围内做到最好了，不要施加给自己太大的压力。你经历了这么多痛苦依然没有放弃，还在坚持拯救别人，坚持为你所信仰的价值观而奋斗，我非常敬佩。你心思细腻敏感且聪明，远胜旁人，注定会感受到更多伤害，我不知道该怎么开解你，但请你一定要相信自己，不要后悔自己的选择。”

Ethan看着他呆呆愣愣的表情，还夹着几分羞涩，似乎因为突如其来的赞扬当机了，Ethan心中的爱意纷纷涌来，他抬起Brandt的手，在手背上落下一个温柔的吻，微笑道：“而且，我一直都在，你不用一个人承担。”

Brandt的脸慢慢漾起了一层光彩，无助和孤独渐渐隐去，他再次展露了笑意，眼角勾出了些许细纹，“我还没有谢谢你的玫瑰。”

“如果你喜欢，我可以每周送你玫瑰。”Ethan发自内心地说道，他愿意每周给他送上一束表达爱意的玫瑰，他的爱永远热烈且诚挚，他不吝于表达这一点。

“不用那么麻烦，昨天的那一朵就可以让我记一辈子了。”Brandt眼角轻挑，被天边的烈焰染出一丝异样的挑逗。他伸手拉起Ethan让他坐在了椅子上，然后自己跨坐了上去，整个人都贴了过来。Ethan放任他指挥着自己，觉得他这样挪动身体的方式性感极了。

“你很喜欢这种姿势。”Ethan一只手揽住了他的后腰，漂亮的绿眼睛里闪过一抹促狭。

“我喜欢主动。”Brandt舔了舔嘴唇。晚霞把他的嘴唇映成了玫瑰色，在Ethan眼前晃来晃去，分外诱人。

终于，他慢悠悠地低下了头，唇齿缠绵，Ethan尝到了那片玫瑰色的味道，两人的气息慢慢交融。Ethan用空着的那只手隔着衬衣抚摸着他下腹那片细小的伤疤，Brandt阻止了他，与他十指相扣。

-48-

出城的路上，一路荒野风沙，偶尔只见零散的居民区，这个天气路上完全没有人，昼日的高温熏得人困倦，提不起精神。Benji一边开着车一边跟坐在副座的Ethan叽叽喳喳说着什么，Brandt和Jane在后排靠着，昏昏欲睡。突然来了一个急刹车，Brandt和Jane同时磕在了车壁上，抱怨着一齐醒来。

“怎么回事？”Brandt睁开眼看去，前座的Ethan已经警戒地掏出了手枪，在他们车前，一个中年阿拉伯男人带着一个浑身裹着黑袍的小女孩跪在路中间，小女孩露出的稚嫩的脸上涕泪纵横，一双大眼睛里满是Brandt熟悉的那种恐惧。男人指着小女孩用阿拉伯语在不断呼喊着什么。

“他说他女儿身上被装了炸弹。请求我们送她去美军驻地寻求帮助。”Ethan没有转头，只是从中央后视镜对上了Brandt的双眼，余光依然警惕地盯着跪在路面上的两人，Brandt愣了一下才明白他在说什么，心忽而就乱了。

“他们可能是想要骗我们走近……”Benji嘟哝着，手指不安地敲打着方向盘，“我们要不要直接冲过去？”

就在这几句话的时候，Jane已经迅速把周围的环境都打量过一遍了，向Ethan汇报道：“周围没有埋伏，地形平坦，一览无余。Ethan，我们现在怎么办？”

Ethan沉吟了两秒，说道：“我下去看看，Jane，你警戒。”他说完就打开了车门，但没有直接走出去，而是利用车门掩护住了身体，向他们喊话，Brandt看见男人和小女孩都举起了手。Ethan这才从车门后走了出去，慢慢向他们靠近了几步。

他停在了三步之外，跟小女孩说了两句话，然后小女孩颤抖着掀开了那身臃肿的黑袍，果然在黑袍之下，是偌大的一圈炸弹外壳，紧紧地缠在她的身体上，Brandt远远地看着，只凭外形而观，像是C4炸弹。

Jane只转头看了两眼便又监控着四周，她拧起了英气的眉毛，“这里荒无人烟，恐怖分子给他们装了炸弹他们又是怎么跑到这里来的。”

“你看他们的脚，鲜血淋漓，裤脚也破破烂烂，他们一定想法子逃脱后跑了很远的路。可这条路我们都没遇到几辆车，他们一定慌乱中走错方向，找不到人求助了，或者根本就是有意避开繁华地区。”Benji说着不忍心地耸了耸肩，似乎想要甩去这个画面带给他的不自在。

Brandt听着他们的对话，脑子乱得都快要暂停思考了，他上一次拆弹，是彻底的失败，他和那个平民一起被炸得粉身碎骨。他不记得疼痛，因为那一刻来得太迅速，他刚意识到自己失败了时，生命就倏地终结了，不容他多想，而他唯一记得的就是那个老人惊恐的眼神和绝望的“救救我”，那最后一刻深深地印在了他的心里，仿佛时时刻刻都在拷问自己，你怎么失败了。

那又是一个他没能救下的人。就像Beckham，就像许许多多他不知道名字却和他们打过生死交道的人。他存活了无数次，即使最后失败得惨烈竟然也还成为了天使，但那些无辜的平民又在哪里，他再也没见过他们。

“Brandt，你能给她拆了吗？”Ethan在问他，幽绿的眼睛里含着他从未见过的几分期许。Brandt好像又看见了昨天跟他说着“请你一定要相信自己，不要后悔自己的选择”的Ethan，他能承担起这样的期许吗。Brandt稳了稳凌乱的心神，坚定地迎上了Ethan的眼神，“我可以。”Ethan回以欣慰的微微一笑。

阿拉伯男人已经被Ethan搜过了身，举着双手站在路边，神情紧绷。小女孩留在原地，泪眼模糊，瑟瑟发抖。

Brandt拿着便携式X光机和小型工具箱跳下车，自从进入了伊拉克，他一直都在准备着。是本能还是习惯，他已经分辨不清了，他只是不想再看到任何无辜的人死在自己面前。天使的能力赐予了他更多保障，但世间有太多曲折险恶是天使之力无法应对的，徘徊奋身在一线的依然是普通的人类。Brandt想，他终究还是要依靠自己多年积累的经验和能力，这是他的骄傲，也是他的心结。

Jane跟着他也跳下了车，举起枪盯紧了阿拉伯男人和那个小女孩。Brandt却转身，举手示意她停下，“你们后退70米。”

“我们不会把你一个人留在这里。”Jane回答得之坚决，没有丝毫商量余地。

“Jane，你带着他和Benji后退，照Brandt的话做。”Ethan开口了，他把阿拉伯男人推了过来，阿拉伯男人转头向Ethan抗议着什么，Ethan摇了摇头，他逐渐又开始哀求，Brandt猜他是不愿意离开他的女儿。Ethan跟他说了几句话，最后还用上了命令的语气，他才不情不愿地在Jane的监督下走开，一步三回头，红着眼睛，令人动容。

小女孩看着父亲离开，站在原地手足无措，忍不住又要哭了起来，Brandt急忙走到她面前，单膝跪地，轻声安抚着她。她瞪大了一双泪眼怔怔地看着他，虽然听不懂，但她似乎也明白了面前这个男人是在救自己的，她这才咬住嘴唇，勉强止住了哭声，神情非常倔强。

Brandt摸了摸她的头，听到身后传来了Benji发动汽车的声音，他稍觉安心了一点。只有让他们都远离爆炸波及区，他才能放心地拆弹。就在他刚拿起X光机的时候，Ethan却走来无比自然地在他身边蹲下了。

“你怎么还没走？”Brandt心一颤，生起几分恼意，如果炸弹爆炸，他不确定他有能力护他周全。而身边这个人还忽略了自己，神色淡定地在和小女孩说着话，声音格外温柔，Brandt从没听过他这样跟谁说过话。不知道他讲了些什么，Brandt感觉到小姑娘的情绪又平静了许多，开始大胆地抬头看向Brandt，眼里还露出了一丝好奇。果然还是孩子的年纪，单纯好哄，Brandt心想。

Ethan和她交流完毕后，才侧过头看着他，郑重地说：“我说过了，你不用一个人承担。”

Brandt瞪了他一眼，Ethan不以为意，又问道：“再说了，你知道怎么和她交流吗？”

我安抚过的人质比你知道的多得多，Brandt默默吐槽着，知道执拗不过Ethan，只能认命地打开X光机扫描炸弹外壳。仔细检查了炸弹，确定了内部布局后，他拿出工具开始钻外壳。兴许是陌生的器械和近在咫尺的割裂声音吓到了这个年幼的孩子，她忽然就放声大哭了起来，身体颤抖着，豆大的眼泪一滴一滴地往下落，Brandt实在没法再继续了。

“嘘，嘘，我是来帮你的，别害怕好吗？”Brandt尽量放轻柔了声音，Ethan把他的话翻译成了阿拉伯语说给她听，一边轻轻擦去她的眼泪。事实证明，Ethan Hunt的魅力确实无人可抵挡，在他温柔的安慰和阳光的笑容下，女孩终于停下了大哭，只是断断续续地抽噎着。Ethan冲Brandt偏了偏头，示意他继续，自己则又开始和小姑娘说起了话，试着逗她。

Brandt钻开了炸弹外壳，入眼的确实是C4，他不由松了一口气，拆这个难度系数不大。炸弹的装置上绕着一大团凌乱的电线，他用力拨开它们，四处寻找核心起爆系统。这是最难的一步。Ethan的声音已经沦为了让他安心的背景音乐，Ethan和孩子在说着什么他完全听不懂，只觉得Ethan无比耐心，像一位和蔼温暖的父亲，他胡乱地想着，Ethan一定很渴望拥有家庭，拥有一位温柔体贴的妻子，拥有一个活泼可爱的孩子。

没过多久，他就成功找到了雷管，在将镊子卡在了雷管导线上，他的手不自觉地抖了起来。Ethan瞥了他一眼。“Ethan，最后一步了。”Brandt发现自己就连声音也有点抖。

“Will，我相信你。”Ethan的语调十分平静，注视着他的目光也分外平静，就好像他只是在这里过着宁和的家庭生活，逗逗可爱的孩子，和自己闲闲地聊几句天，而不是身处险境里，随时都面临着死亡的威胁。Ethan在陪着自己，意识到了这份信任，Brandt鼻子酸酸的，久违的力量似乎又重新回到了身体里。

手上一使劲，只听轻微的“咔哒”一声，导线断了，他小心地挑出了雷管。成功了。

Brandt顿时觉得全身脱力，他向后坐倒在地上。Ethan帮孩子脱下了缠在身体上的炸弹，又笑着和她说了些什么，小姑娘立马破涕而笑。这温馨的场面让Brandt觉得自己有点多余。他起身捡起雷管和炸弹，嘟囔着“我去处理它们。”

“等等。”Ethan叫住了他。Brandt转过头，Ethan倾身在他唇上蜻蜓点水地吻了一下，顺手擦去了他额角的汗水，“你做得很好。”他毫不收敛地展示自己英俊的笑容，整个人简直闪闪发光，迷得Brandt晕乎乎的，他看见才得以解放的孩子一双慧黠的眼睛好奇地盯着他们，来回打量，不禁脸一红，Ethan见状，弯下腰看着小姑娘的眼睛，冲她做了个噤声的手势。

这时远处看不清楚状况的Jane高声问道：“拆下来了吗？”那个阿拉伯男人在她和Benji身边不停地转着圈，频繁往这边探头看着。

Ethan挥了挥手，提高声音喊道：“成功了！”他牵起小女孩的手向他们走去。

Brandt看着他的背影，觉得心里被什么装满了，他想和Ethan一直这样并肩下去。

-49-

“我昨晚梦见Trevor了。”

Jane一早是在怅然中醒来的，隔了一个多月，她梦里的Hanaway终于不再满身鲜血，奄奄一息，而是如平日里一样意气风发。“我从没想过这会成功，Jane，我真的见到你了……” 他微笑地望着她，神情半是惊喜，半是悲伤，还有阔别已久的倾慕爱意，这是Jane第一次看见他这样毫不遮掩的眼神。

Jane一路上想了很久，此时在飞机上，看着窗外略过的大片云朵和无垠的碧海蓝天，短暂的宁静和突来的感怀让她很想找人倾诉一下。

坐在她身边的Brandt闻言回过了头，脸上带着些犹疑和不忍。他的共情能力总是让Jane惊讶，Jane微微一笑。“记得我跟你说过吗，我会好起来的。”她仔细地看了看Brandt，“你也好多了。”

自从知道了Brandt的克罗地亚经历后，Jane就不由对他产生了一份类似于疼惜和同病相怜的关注，他们都是有心伤的人，Brandt尤其明显，他不像Ethan，遭逢巨变依然能维持淡然相处，她至今也不能理解她问Ethan如何从Julia的事情中走出来时，Ethan那个模棱两可的答案。至于Brandt，她看得出他的情绪非常敏感，或许是出于对往事的愧疚，他还怀着一份异常执着的保护欲，具体则表现为了爱担忧爱唠叨的个性。

在这个小队里，Benji粗枝大叶，一心只扑在电脑上，放之四海都是个标准的技术宅，Ethan则太威严，也年长她太多，尽管作为队长他会切实关注每一位队员的状况，予以开导，但对Jane来说，他并不是个谈话的好对象。只有Brandt心思细腻，Jane相信他能理解。

而现在Brandt显然对她的话有些意外。“我看起来好多了吗？”他有些诧异。

Jane点点头。“Ethan在你身边的时候，你很放松，很自信。你们配合得默契十足。”她注意到Brandt耳尖红了。她并不是想刻意暗示什么，她只是指出了这个事实，而Brandt不知想起了什么，竟微微局促了起来。在Jane充满关怀的目光中，他的这个反应实在太可爱了。

当然，她早就猜出他和Ethan的关系了。这两个男人在任务上配合得天衣无缝，落实生活上，却远没有这么细致。或许是感情来得太浓烈，他们都太情不自禁，忘情之下不免留下了太多蛛丝马迹。

最初令她疑惑的是他们在Montel后院的那场表演，Jane不是没有在任务中使过类似手段，而他们俩的反应真实得令她难忘。她敢说即便是合作过多年的搭档，也没有哪对能毫无心理负担地把戏做到这个份上。

然后是第二天早上，她听见Ethan从Brandt的房里出来。Ethan总以为自己是起得最早的人，却不知道Jane因为Hanaway常常失眠，一早就醒了。之后则是关于Montel的合作条件的那场吵架，她看得出Ethan的愤怒与固执之下暗涌的几分惶恐和痛心，这是她在和Hanaway成为队友后都共同体会过的。

至于最终确定还是昨天傍晚，在巴格达的安全屋里。那时她洗完澡出来，客厅和房间里一个人都没有，她便走向阳台，刚拐过弯就看见Brandt跨坐在Ethan身上，两人在忘我地接吻，姿势缠绵，十指相扣，完全没有注意到她的出现。夕阳余晖落在他们身上，把这个场景照得分外隽永，半边天都是映衬着他们的缱绻彤云。Jane悄悄退了回去，温柔地为他们留下了温存的一刻闲暇。

此刻，她也依然温柔地装作没看见Brandt的那一点不自然，继续说道：“很高兴你能找回状态。”Brandt低下头笑了笑，问道：“那你呢？”

“正在寻找一个自我治愈的方法。”Jane觉得眼角微微又起了点湿意，她转回了头，“Trevor说，生活是继续向前，无论途中发生了什么，我们都会相遇在终点。” 她的声音不免伤感。

Brandt似乎对此颇有共鸣，“人生如环，我最近也深有体悟。”他喃喃道。

Jane浅浅地应了一声，声音放低了些，“或许时间与路途就是最好的解药。Brandt，最安慰我的是，Trevor在梦里告诉我，他会一直守护我，给我感觉就好像他从未离开。”

听到这句话，Brandt却忽然一怔，像惊醒了一般，转头看向她，“他在梦里告诉你他会一直守护你？”他看起来很是惊讶。

Jane不明所以地点点头，不知道是哪里触动了他。Brandt困惑地眨了眨眼，又追问道：“Jane，他在梦里是什么样子？”

“和平时一样，只是古怪地穿得非常整洁。”Jane想了想，“偏正式。”而她记忆中的Hanaway性格不羁，不出任务的时候，总是喜欢穿皮衣和宽松的裤子，绝不会穿得那么郑重，像是要出席什么严肃的场合。

Jane仔细一想才发现自己从没见过这样的Hanaway，惆怅地垂下了眼。Brandt拍了拍她的手臂，阻止了她继续想下去。“梦是无由的，念头却最真实，相信我，无论你知道与否，他想守护你的心愿都会一直存在。而我们只需要过好当下，充实自己的每一天。”他径直转移了话题。

这也是Hanaway在梦里告诉她的，只是没有像Brandt这么直白地点出梦境与心境，Jane轻轻颔首，为Brandt的善解人意感到一点安慰，但随后又不禁生起了一点打趣的戏谑。“过好当下，这话可不像你说的。”这像是Ethan的话，她暗想。

“像你说的，我得找回我的状态。”Brandt笑得微微有些涩意。

“那你以后会跟我们一起出任务，对吧？”Jane真心地为他的振作感到高兴，一双美目认真地盯着他，“和你工作很愉快，而且有你在，Ethan就不用那么玩命了。”

Brandt却语塞了，看起来有些难以启齿。Jane抬起眉毛发出无声的疑问，Brandt一言不发，她盯着他看了一会儿才恍然大悟，“你不会还准备继续留在总部当分析师吧？”她再次挑起了漂亮的眉毛，这次则犀利了起来，“Ethan可不会高兴的。”

Brandt轻轻叹了口气，“先别告诉Ethan。”

他的脸都快要皱成了一团了，上面写满了无奈，仅从那些细纹里，Jane都能感受到他的纠结。Jane最不忍心看到他的这个状态了，只得拍了拍他的手背，“好吧，尽管我很失望，但我不会告诉Ethan，等你自己跟他说。”

“Jane，Brandt，”就在这时，突来的声音吓了Jane一跳，一抬头，被他们俩提及的人正站在他们面前，端着两杯颜色奇特的果汁，疑惑地问：“你们要跟我说什么？”

Jane瞥了瞥Brandt已经呆住的表情，顺口接道：“我们在说为什么我们都叫名字，而叫Brandt要用姓氏。”这下就连一向淡定的Ethan也愣住了，Jane心里不由好笑，这两个人都睡在同一张床上了，却还要在人前表演生疏。不过他们既然暂时不愿意公开，她也不打算揭露，只能帮个小小的忙了。

“我能叫你William吗？”她不慌不忙地转头看向Brandt，而Brandt正和Ethan面面相觑，听见她的问话才回过神来，“噢，Will就行了。”

Jane满意地点点头，又看向Ethan，笑问道：“你听见啦？”

“好的，Will。”Ethan目光一闪，迅速改了口，叫得无比娴熟。Brandt淡淡一笑，算是答应了，没有表现出一点不自在，Jane不禁暗想他们私下一定都这样叫了无数次了。

“给你们的果汁。”Ethan把两个杯子递给他们，在Jane纳闷的目光中又小声补充道：“Benji做的。”

Brandt的表情迅速微妙了起来，Ethan偏了偏头，示意自己的无奈，Jane会意地眨了眨眼，三人心领神会。不得不说，在吃的东西上，Benji完美地继承了英国人的优秀传统，还能在此基础上发挥技术宅热情的奇思妙想，Jane简直觉得自己像是端着个炸弹。而坐在她身边的Brandt和Ethan对视着竟而忽地笑了起来，恋爱中的人啊总是有那么多奇怪的笑点。

Jane她想起了和Hanaway的一次不算约会的约会，也是有着这样奇怪的笑点和奇怪的果汁。那天她买了个榨汁机，Hanaway恰好也在，他们俩对着使用说明书不那么严肃地争论了起来，导致Hanaway非得坚持亲自做一杯大杂烩果汁，结果他们只尝了一口，就再也喝不下去了。

她趴在料理台上笑得喘不过气，Hanaway耸了耸肩，双手撑着台面上，故作镇定地宣布把榨汁机的使用权还给她。Jane笑得更厉害了，几乎要倒在了他的身上。那时他们距离很近，很近，Hanaway看她的眼神很温柔，两人之间只隔着从窗帘里漏出来的一米午后的阳光，只要一伸手，穿过那片光芒，他们就能在一起了。

Jane已经忘了当时他们为什么都没有踏出这一步，也许是挑明之前的暧昧太过心照不宣，也许是在同一个小队工作让他们各自怀有顾虑，他们就任凭那一米阳光静静地将他们隔出了一点距离。Hanaway临死之前躺在她的怀里，挣扎着说，我那时就应该牵你的手，Jane泣不成声。他们都后悔了，爱情总是宜早不宜晚。

Jane没有去看这对犯傻的人，她对情侣总是宽容的。世界如此之大，人事如此坎坷，人们每天都在相遇，每天都在错过，倘若能有幸同行，珍惜每一秒都不为过。

昨晚在梦里，Hanaway终于坦白了他姗姗来迟的爱意，同时温柔而坚定地告诉她要继续前行。她会的，她一直都很坚强，她能痊愈，她能振作，她只是需要一点时间去哀悼。按照Hanaway的说法，他只是换了一种方式在悄悄守护她，这样他们就不算分离了。

-50-

当天回到总部上交了图纸，开了一个会议，然后Ethan就跟着Brandt去了他家，Brandt什么都没说，默认了他们要分享同一张床。结果才休息了一晚，Ethan基本上又抓不住Brandt的人影了。IMF需要首席分析师，他非常能理解，他们这次探查到的情报够IMF的高层文员忙个人仰马翻，他非常能理解，只是他现在非常想念自己的恋人，没有人能理解。

他想念Brandt半趴在自己身上睡觉的姿势，想念夜里Brandt身上像羽绒一样暖融融的温度，想念Brandt半梦半醒时的迷糊样子，想念Brandt的主动，更想念Brandt颈子上和肩胛上的痕迹。想象着Brandt每天都带着自己的标记穿行在总部，出席在各种大大小小的会议上，Ethan不禁有几分得意。可到现在他们都还没正式约会过。

以往任务过后的假期，他要么出去运动攀岩，要么和老友见见面，但现在他只想留在Brandt家里等他回来，虽然天亮着的时候他压根没就怎么见到过人，Brandt总是忙到深夜才回来。最离谱的是有天凌晨，Brandt还接到了一个紧急电话，没睡上三个小时就又急匆匆赶去了总部。

Ethan觉得自己已经俨然过上了家庭主夫的生活，他在Brandt回家的时候做点夜宵，在Brandt起床的时候准备好早餐。他右臂的伤早就好了，愈合速度快得简直堪称奇迹，于是他有时也会去总部开个会讨论辛迪加，练习一下拳击，受邀指点一下新人，企图能在正常的下班时间顺便把Brandt接回家，但他一次都没成功过。

Ethan其实从任务回来就做好了约会计划，只是可怜的约会对象忙得脚不沾地，他又帮不上忙，只能一再耽搁，Brandt对此也颇感歉意。Ethan本来想找Luther出去喝酒，然而一想到Luther肯定会追问自己和Brandt的关系，Ethan就放弃了。他不是个追求仪式感的人，只是在还没有开始约会之前，他不想贸然公开关系，他希望能在得到Brandt的肯定之后再做打算。

于是现在无所事事的Ethan只能待在家里看看电视，一边琢磨着Brandt家里有什么需要修补刷新的地方，冰箱里需要补充什么食材。作为背景声音的新闻节目每天都在争论着国会前不久才通过的奥巴马医改计划，民情哗然，吵得沸沸扬扬，而Ethan是一个不存在机构的不存在特工，万事由IMF全包，他就连自己登记在册的社保号都是假的，故而对这类事情兴致缺缺。

只是有天上网的时候，维基解密公布的2007年美军士兵在巴格达东部街头枪杀平民的视频引起了他的注意。那是一段在美军阿帕奇直升机上拍摄到的黑白画面，在种满棕榈树的巴格达街头，美军飞行员肆意开着枪，好似在玩射杀游戏，据新闻报道，此次袭击共造成包括两名路透社记者在内至少18人死亡。

Ethan将视频反反复复看了好几遍，黑白录像忠实地记录了战争的残酷。之后他又看了阿桑奇的新闻发布会，以及他在半岛电视台华盛顿办公室里接受的专访。Ethan沉默了半晌，清除了浏览记录，战争已经够令人痛苦了，他不愿意让Brandt再回想从前的事。

然而合上电脑后Ethan才自嘲地想起这根本就是无用功，这样的事，早在他们去Montel那拦截图纸的任务之前，Brandt肯定就知道了。说不定Brandt最近的加班甚至都还与之相关，但他除了辛迪加，什么都没提过。

Ethan第一次这样深刻地意识到自己与Brandt的不同，作为外勤特工，他的工作仅仅是接受任务，执行任务，挫败每一个阴谋，事后不多过问。他从没接触过这些情报后的政治斗争。他是IMF的一把利刃，却不是决定IMF风向的人。以前老部长在位时，他可以托付真诚，而今的IMF还在政治斗争中飘摇不定，唯一主持大局的只有Brandt。好在这是他可以充分信任的人，只是他可能永远也想不到Brandt在这个位置上会经历些什么。

这有些不公平，他皱起了眉，Brandt可以知道他的经历，他的行动，而他却不能完全了解Brandt，这不仅仅关于他们工作关系上的等级和权限差异，更是一个横在了他们两人之间的认识的深浅问题。

他知道Brandt很聪明，适应能力也极强，从游骑兵到拆弹专家，从外勤特工到首席分析师，每一份工作的跨度都大得令人难以想象，但他偏偏有一颗敏感柔软易受伤的心，不止是Julia的事，还有他们在巴格达的谈话，让他充分认识到了Brandt有多喜欢扛责任。如果他们要互相依靠，互为臂膀，他必须得知道Brandt在做些什么。

除了他们已经交付过了的战争经历，Brandt身上还有那么多不可思议的事情，Ethan一桩桩地回想着。

他这几天又在床上捡到了好几根雪色的羽毛，漂亮得超然，与周围格格不入。他一早就检查过房间，那不是被子或枕头里落下来的，他甚至辨认不出那些羽毛是由什么材料制成的，剪不断也烧不掉，完全挑战了Ethan的常识和知识体系。而这羽毛偏偏还柔软得让人根本就不想放手，工业生产根本不可能有如此质地。

Ethan脑子里不断闪过很多荒唐的念头，Benji大吼的那一声“你不是天使吗”始终在他耳边萦绕不去，Ethan掂起了手中的羽毛。

假如Brandt有翅膀……

当晚Brandt骑在他身上的时候，Ethan再一次兴起了这个念头。他从下往上看着Brandt赤裸而诱人的身躯，假如他背上有一双雪白到圣洁无暇的大翅膀，那该是什么样子，他会像是天使吗。一个圣洁又情欲的天使，这个想法让Ethan性致高昂。

“你不专心。”两人都释放过后，Brandt气喘吁吁地倒在他怀里，尽管眼神还有些溃散，他已经迫不及待地控诉起他了。

Ethan在他唇上吻了吻，抱住了他。“你把主动权都拿走了，我只能欣赏，顺便产生了一点幻想。”他在Brandt耳边轻轻吐气，掌心摩挲着他肩胛上的那个印记。

Brandt的肩胛敏感得令他爱不释手，只消一碰触，身体就不受控制地瘫软了下来。Ethan已经摸清了Brandt在床上的喜好，他做爱的时候喜欢骑乘，喜欢主动，喜欢把控节奏，但只要他把背部暴露给了Ethan，那就是他渴求触碰的时候，他会乖巧得像一只小猫，完全放弃主动权，任凭Ethan百般花样。

Brandt的肩胛会是他的翅膀生长出来的地方吗，Ethan散漫地想着。

“什么幻想？”Brandt的声音里带着餍足的懒散，“说出来也许我给可以给你实现。”

“我在想如果你有一双翅膀该多美。”话才出口，Ethan就感到怀里的人顿时僵住了，完全不是害羞或不知所措的那种反应，而是惊慌的僵硬，他停下了手下的动作，试探地叫道：“Will？”

“为什么会有这个念头？”沙哑的声音从他耳边传来，Ethan听得出他在紧张了，心里不由更疑惑了。

念头转了又转，直觉叫嚣着让他不要提起羽毛的事，于是他默默吞下了涌到嘴边的话。“只是个关于天使的性幻想罢了。”Ethan选了一个最安全的回答，同时安抚地在他颈边和肩上轻咬着，又留下了一串缠绵的痕迹。

Brandt的身体逐渐放松了下来，“没想到你还喜欢亵渎天使，Ethan Matthew Hunt。”他闷闷地笑着，Ethan宗教意味十足的名字在他口中都变成了代表情欲的挑逗，Ethan爱死他在床上毫无禁忌这一点了。

“我父母信教，我可不在乎。”Ethan也笑了起来，接着又抛出了一个Brandt绝对意想不到的事，“我还幻想过在教堂里做爱。”说着他翻身把Brandt俯压在床上，居高临下地用绝对力量制住了他，Brandt脸闷在枕头里轻哼了一声，Ethan伏在他背上，在他耳边慢悠悠地说：“就像这样，把你压在牧师讲台上，在耶稣的十字架下，上到你腿软。”

在他强势的姿势和温柔的威胁下，Brandt的身体又兴奋地颤栗了起来，他侧了侧头，一本正经地建议道：“要不你先练习一下？”

Ethan从善如流。

待两人再折腾过一阵清理了身体后，Brandt关了灯，懒洋洋地蹭过来半趴在他的身上，Ethan环紧了他的腰。“Will，我有事要离开两天。”

“对不起，关于我们的约会，我现在还没有时间。”Brandt迷迷糊糊地说。

Ethan没想到他的第一反应就是道歉，这个总爱给自己添上许多负担的性子让Ethan颇为无奈。“Will，这没什么好道歉的。”

Brandt闷闷不乐了一会儿，没说话，Ethan以为他要睡着了，却又听见他低声说：“你走了我就没早餐吃了。”

这回听起来就有点委屈了，Ethan新奇地意识到他这是在撒娇。Brandt不像Ethan喜欢早起跑步，他总是要在床上躺到合适的时候才起床，早餐就在路边随便买的，或者等着他贴心的助理善心大发想起她的上司还没吃早餐顺便给带一份，只有Ethan在这里住的几天，他才有了起床吃早饭的习惯。Ethan不由为这份亲昵的依赖而喜不自胜。

“明天给你做培根煎蛋三文治。”

“好。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethan的背景设定来自fandom wiki，知道他是游骑兵后他干什么我都不惊讶了，不就是爬爬迪拜塔，扒扒飞机，玩下高空跳伞顺便救个人嘛，淡定，常规操作。  
Brandt是综合了《拆弹部队》里上士的从军经历，当我发现他在进入EOD之前竟然是游骑兵，我整个人都惊了，太厉害了吧。  
而且闹了半天你俩居然来自同一个部队，接受过相同的训练，这就很美妙了。


	7. 51-54

-51-

Benji的生活是充实的，他不是在冒险的路上，就是在有意无意地给人挖坑，闲暇之时还可以搞点神奇的小装备，做点黑暗料理，打打游戏，日子可谓是春风得意。

说到冒险，他是个已经死得不能再死的恶魔了，还有什么好担心的。就算是Saleh当面给他一枪，他也能在子弹到达的千钧一发之际，瞬移到别的地方，把Saleh吓了个半死。虽然他自己当时也惊恐得不行，见到Ethan后还在哆嗦，不过天性乐观的Benji选择性忘记了这一点。

说到Ethan，他确实不知如何是好了，他迟早得向地狱交差，可Ethan是个好人，而且很有魅力，他喜欢和Ethan做朋友，跟着Ethan冒险比他之前人生的所有经历都更好玩，比坐在办公室当技术内勤有意思多了。这是个任务，虽说所有恶魔都不拿这个任务当回事，也不拿他当回事，尽管他已经失败到根本不在乎绩效了，但要写进年终报告的东西做不得假。

之前在哈利法塔上，因为想到有Brandt在，他才鬼使神差地做了点小动作，企图在心理上营造出一种自己已经尽力了的错觉，以获得些许安慰。事实上这很有用，除了他差点被天使痛殴，不过这顿收拾始终还是没能逃掉，在飞机上他被Brandt揍得生疼，但他是的自我安慰计划成功了，他因此找到了一个不弄死Ethan的理由。

毕竟，有Brandt这样如此强大的天使在守护着Ethan，他一个翅膀都营养不良的小小恶魔还能做什么呢。就算被查岗，他也能心安理得把所有责任都推到Brandt上。看，这就是坦然当一个失败的恶魔的好处。

关于Brandt，Benji的看法就复杂多了。恶魔和天使总是不对路的，可Brandt为人出乎意料地不错，在他们达成维持现状的约定后，相处一直还算和平。Brandt没有天使的高高在上和不屑一顾，不好的是他唠唠叨叨，操心不停，为一点细节就能跟他纠缠半天，烦得要命。尽管如此，Benji也能感受到天使身上的亲和善意，说实话，他有点喜欢他，但被揍了两次，Benji咽不下这口气。

不管是什么原因，无论是否后悔失去了成为天使的机会，Benji现在说到底现在是个恶魔，坑一下人什么的他没有一点心理负担。

在孟买，他看出了Brandt对Ethan的迷恋，便顺水推舟让Brandt误以为Ethan也喜欢他。而转眼在巴黎，他就刻意向Ethan揭露了Brandt的暗恋，告诉Ethan可以狠狠地拒绝Brandt。想到Brandt会有多憋屈却又不得不留在Ethan身边，Benji十分满意自己的计划。

从巴格达回来之后，他利落地在总部交代完了所有事情，就开开心心地回到了阳光灿烂的西海岸。Benji作为一个地道的英国人，早年被英国阴晴不定的雨雾折腾出了心理阴影，他成为外勤特工后再也不用常年待在总部了，便索性在加州租了一个小房子，没有任务的时候就不出门，宅在家里打游戏，实际上和他在牛津求学的闲暇时期没有任何区别，可他还是固执地认为阳光很重要。

就在这样一个晴朗的午后，下午Ethan还要来访，Benji依然不慌不忙地泡了杯红茶，拆开一袋小零食，开始专心致志地打游戏。就在他即将通关之时，屋里的电源突然被切断了，电脑同时黑屏，一股阴冷的风从身后袭来，像是巨大的翅膀在空气中扇动搅起的旋流，阴影遮住了透过窗户照进来的温暖阳光，屋里骤减的气压威慑得他浑身发抖。

Benji颤巍巍地回过头，面前是一张和Brandt极为相似的脸，正似笑非笑地看着自己，一双乌黑如缎绸的羽翼透出冰冷的银色光泽，裹挟着来自地狱的狂放气焰，衬在他背后，简直是个不折不扣的撒旦使者。

Brian Gamble！Benji觉得自己的心跳都要停止了。假如他现在真的依靠心脏过活的话。Benji下意识抱紧了自己心爱的键盘。

他已经在人间自由太久了，他不是没想会被查岗，毕竟就算任务再扯淡，也总还是要报备的，可他没想到来的会是Gamble这种级别的恶魔。他的翅膀比他把Benji扔进地狱时更漂亮，更宽大了，完全可以与Brandt的雪色双翼相媲美。要知道当初把收割Ethan灵魂的任务推给Benji的恶魔的翅膀才只有7英尺宽。Benji的脑子冻住了。

“Benjamin Dunn。”Gamble叫出了他的名字，慢悠悠地收起了自己的翅膀，转头看上了Benji柔软的沙发，于是欣然栽倒了进去，发出一声舒适的叹息，那副自在的样子让Benji想起了Montel。

刚被挡住了的阳光重新毫无知觉地洒落在Benji身上，只是现在Benji觉得阳光是冷的。他站了起来，说不出一句话，手里还惶恐地抱着键盘，仿佛那能给他安全感似的。

“Ethan Hunt为什么还活着？”Gamble倚在英式碎花布的沙发上，而气势恢弘得好像是高坐在自己的宫殿里。他问得状似诚心，语气却是不容置疑的诘问。

Benji额头冒出了细汗，他嗫嚅着，开始焦虑要不要卖了Brandt。

他原本的计划是，只要遇到查岗，就和盘托出Ethan有了守护天使一事，以示自己无能为力，Brandt也同意了，但现在的不速之客是Gamble，让他的计划付诸东流。

在总部开会总结了巴格达的行动以后，他和Brandt私下进行了交流，以Saleh那种疑似被扰乱了心智的表现，毫无疑问是因为恶魔的蛊惑，Gamble恐怕与辛迪加脱不了干系。如果在这个时候暴露了Brandt的身份，让Gamble知道了有天使介入，会不会导致辛迪加就此隐匿得更深。

想到这一层，Benji脑子突然乱了，他发现他搞不清楚自己应该站在哪一边了。是他厌恶恐惧却不得已归属的地狱？是名义上的敌人现实中已达成秘密协议的盟友Brandt？还是一起出生入死过的朋友Ethan？

Benji觉得自己都快要站不住了，Gamble却忽然嗤笑了一声，“不用那么紧张，我不是来查岗的。”

他从沙发上坐起来，身体前倾，一双浅蓝色的眼睛被阳光映得如同才融雪的清澈溪流，慢慢抬起来盯住了Benji，目光冷得彻骨。他颈子上挂着的狗牌从大敞开的衬衣领口里掉了出来，轻佻地晃啊晃，配合着他的银色耳环折射出些许细碎的光线，炫得迷了Benji的眼。

“那……那你是为了什么？”Benji眨了眨眼，结结巴巴地问道。

“我不管你原本的任务是什么，从现在起，你只听我的命令，留在Hunt身边，给我汇报他的动向。”这的确是个命令，Gamble的语气根本不容半点质疑，说完他又对Benji勾了勾手指，Benji不由地往前走了一步，Gamble压低了声音，诱惑般地问道：“你能做到吗，Benji？”

Benji，这个只存在于亲近朋友之间称呼的被Gamble轻飘飘地叫了出来，吓得Benji抖了抖，他抱紧了键盘，忙不迭点头。

Gamble倒回了沙发，饶有趣味地看着他，这回他不再恐吓或诱惑，只是单纯的戏谑。“你很怕我，为什么？”

“我没有啊。”Benji勉强扯出一个笑容，声音干涩，比起这样突来的“友好”，Benji更宁愿看他彻底展露恶魔本质的那一面。

Gamble怀疑的目光悠悠地落在了他怀里的键盘上，Gamble偏了偏头。Benji终于意识到自己干了什么蠢事，他连忙松开手想表示自己并没有害怕，也没有攻击的意图，慌乱中，键盘就这样直直地落下来，砸在了他的脚背上，继而无情地摔在地板上，发出不小的动静。

被砸中的那一刻Benji就不免嗷了一声，痛得抱着脚跳了起来，但他马上想起键盘，又果断忘记了疼痛，立刻扑倒在地，心痛地抱起键盘抚摸着，温柔地如同在安慰一个婴幼儿，嘴里还在喃喃道歉，表情后悔得就像错过了十个亿。

他把这一串动作做得荒唐可笑又出奇地自然，真情实感毫不做作，就连一直游刃有余地欣赏着他的恐惧的Gamble都被他的狼狈姿态惊到了。

Benji对键盘絮絮叨叨地道完歉，一抬头才发现Gamble正盯着自己，神情变幻不定。Benji抱着键盘，再次发怵了。

“你是怎么在地狱里活下来的？他们没吃了你？”Gamble回过神来，语气十分困惑且真诚。

Benji抽了抽鼻子，干巴巴地笑着，“他们讨厌我身上的炸鱼薯条味，就把我扔到人间办事处了。”Gamble不置可否地哼了一声。

Benji见Gamble没什么反应，又大着胆子说：“你看，这都是偏见，就因为我是英国人……”Gamble忍无可忍瞥了他一眼，Benji识趣地闭嘴了。

“我听Owen Davian说你在人间办事，还以为你有多厉害。”Gamble慢慢地叹气，感到无比惋惜。又是一个熟悉的名字，Benji记得这个人，兔脚，那是Ethan才认识他的时候，Benji没想到他在地狱都熬完了刑期，混成恶魔了。

Gamble一点也不了解他，Benji忽然想到这一点，看起来已经完全忘记自己了，Benji心里不由惊喜，涌起了一线希望，既然自己不被看好，他可以试试推掉这个诡异的任务，他不想伤害Ethan，他也真的没胆子和Gamble打交道。

“我确实没什么用，Charlie Wolfe可比我厉害多了，他肯定是你想要的人选！”他急匆匆地说道，毫不犹豫就卖了另一个他不怎么看得顺眼的低阶恶魔。

然而Gamble却没有如他所想的那样放弃笨手笨脚什么技能都不会的自己。“Benji，不要妄自菲薄。”Gamble露出一个了然的笑容，仿佛在看猎物，“你忘了当初是谁带你进地狱的吗？”

Benji如遭雷劈。

-52-

Ethan一大早起来给Brandt做了培根煎蛋三文治，守着他迷迷糊糊地吃完，替他整理好了领带，目送他去上班后，他就和Benji取得了联系，约好了下午的来访。

他直接飞到加州，敲开了Benji家的门，却没想到原本在电话里听起来很高兴的Benji来开门时却一脸颓废。才半天时间，这是发生了什么，Ethan一愣，“你怎么了？”

Benji耸耸肩，扯出一个哭笑不得的表情。“刚刚遇到了一个很糟糕的人。”他看起来不愿意多讲，转了个话题又问Ethan：“你要喝红茶吗？”

这是Ethan第二次来Benji在加州的小房子了，他熟门熟路地坐在了沙发上，看见Benji眼睛跳了跳，飞快地走去烧水了。糟糕的人，Ethan回想着Benji的话，桌子上没有茶杯，也没有烧水，看来确实是个很糟糕的人。

“你的伤都好了吗？老天，说实话你那时满脸血真的有点吓人。听Jane说你一直待在总部，休假期间，我以为你会去攀岩什么的，守在总部听起来像是Brandt，我是说Will，听起来像是他做的事……”Benji泡茶时又絮絮叨叨开了，Ethan听了好笑。

自从Jane提议以来，Benji显然还没有足够的时间适应要怎么叫Brandt。对平常的Benji来说，改口并不是件难事，他一向豁达，可在此事上却意外别扭，Ethan对他和Brandt的关系真的十分好奇。

Ethan对Jane也有些疑惑，她和Brandt相处得非常好，似乎谈了不少事，Ethan不太清楚那是关于什么的，只隐约觉得和自己有关。而且Jane的提议来得很古怪，他不禁在想她是不是察觉到了自己和Brandt之间的事，她素来敏锐，如果是这样，他很感激Jane没有将他们的关系宣之于口，现在还不是好时机。

“Benji，Will交代给你的事查得怎么样了？”Benji的话题越跑越远，Ethan不得不打断了他的絮叨。

“一无所获。”Benji把一杯热气腾腾的大红袍放在了他的面前，在他对面坐下，表情有点挫败。

“在我能查到的信息数据上，在Will给我的权限范围里，Martin Dempsey和Raymond Odierno没有任何问题，至少我们不用担心美军驻伊司令部与辛迪加有勾结了。不过我还是想不通Montel怎么能在巴格达过得那么自在。”Benji喝了口茶似乎心情又好了起来，玩笑说道：“如果真查到了什么，说不定我会很想加入维基解密。”

“就算他们两个清白，当地驻军里一定还有别的内应，阿帕奇可不是谁都能弄来的。”Ethan沉思道。

“科威特？”Benji好奇地问道。

“Will查过这条路了，没有可靠的消息来源。”在他们开始怀疑有内鬼之初，Brandt就已经排查过这种可能性了。

Benji撇起嘴，略有不甘。“好吧，那我们的猜想有进展吗？那些在官方记录上已死亡的特工？”

“同样一无所获。”Ethan摇了摇头，他掏出了一个U盘，“Will给你的。”

Brandt何其聪明，昨晚他没有多问，但直接就能猜到了Ethan是为辛迪加的事要去见Benji，一早便将这份嫌疑名单交给他，让他带给Benji。因为该事涉嫌到了美军及高层，而此刻IMF还在政治旋涡中未立足稳定，他们只能私下调查，没有动用总部资源。但Brandt没想到的是，这并非是Ethan来见Benji的唯一目的。

与众人平日眼里肃整的形象截然不同，Brandt每天起床的时候都很迷糊，如果不是要赶去上班，Ethan怀疑他可能就闭着眼睛抱着被子不撒手了。清早的迷糊状态导致Brandt从没发现过床上多出来的异常。今天早上Ethan又捡到了两根羽毛，此时就在他的衣袋里，贴着他的胸膛，轻柔得如若无物。

Benji表情皱巴巴的，他放下茶杯接过了U盘，习惯性抱怨道：“我还在休假呢，他可真是个控制狂。”他嘟囔着，一边认命地戳开了电脑，开始在键盘上敲敲打打。

Ethan看着他的动作斟酌了许久，忽然开口问道：“Benji，Will在孟买为什么会昏迷了两天？”

Benji熟练的动作一滞，接着又若无其事地继续敲着键盘，假装轻松地吐槽说：“怎么，难不成他又昏迷成睡美人了？”他偷偷瞄了Ethan一眼。

“对，就在昨天。”他这一问倒是给Ethan灵感，Ethan顺着他的话面不改色心不跳地就扯了个谎。Benji的回避态度太明显了，之前他试探过，Benji也来回弯弯绕绕就是不肯解释，如果他不想办法突破Benji的防线，恐怕Benji会一直跟他绕圈子。

敲键盘的声音果然如愿停了下来，Benji瞪大了一双眼睛盯着他。“Jane说你不让医生检查他，所以我必须问清楚，这是为什么？他到底怎么了？什么时候会醒？”Ethan知道这个说法漏洞太多，他决心不给Benji思考的机会，连续抛出了三个问题，逼Benji正视问题的严重性。

但他意想不到的是，Benji并没有表现出有多担心，反而皱着眉头打量着他，惊讶地问道：“你又受伤了？”

“什么？”Ethan茫然了一下，脑子里闪过一个念头，迅速串起了线索，Brandt那些仿佛拥有治愈效果的拥抱，那种类似于止痛药的感觉，难道都不是幻想。“Will的昏迷和我受伤有关？”他质问道。

Benji自知失言，眼神躲躲闪闪，大声反驳道：“当然不是了！”他说得完全没什么底气。

这样的反常让Ethan更加肯定自己的想法了。Ethan伸手合上了他的电脑，强迫他看着自己，“Benji，”他坚定不容拒绝地叫道，拿出了在任务中行动指挥的气势，从怀里掏出一根雪色的羽毛，放在Benji眼前，严肃地问道：“Will他是天使吗？”

“怎么可能！”Benji叫嚷着，明显表演成分多过惊讶，“有羽毛就是天使那肯德基不就在和上帝作对吗？！”他发出一声干笑，像是为了缓解紧张，他搓着手，又絮叨开了，不是平常思维发散的那种话痨，而是心虚的絮絮叨叨。

“Ethan，我都不知道我该为你是个信徒而惊讶还是为你相信这种超自然力量的存在而惊讶，考虑到你在威斯康星州长大，我真的早该料到的，你看你名字，你父母肯定是新教徒，说不定你从小耳濡目染，一直就对此深信不疑，我很抱歉我之前没有意识到……”

在他漫长且语无伦次的演说中，Ethan想明白了很多事。第一，Brandt身上确实存在超自然现象。第二，Benji知道真相但不会告诉他。第三，羽毛的确是Brandt的。他根本没说羽毛哪来的，Benji就直接默认那是Brandt的了。他挖了个陷阱，Benji无意识地跳了进去，Ethan相信，这绝对是真实的反应。

他没有说话，任凭Benji漫无边际地长篇大论，他的尖锐发问刺激到Benji了，这是防御本能。直到Benji从Ethan的生长环境与宗教信仰的关系讲到了胡思乱想会给身体带来格外的负担后，才停下来，喘了口气，端起茶杯一饮而尽，他抚了抚胸口。

Ethan看着他原本涨红的脸又慢慢白了下去，似乎终于恍然大悟，他指着Ethan叫道：“Will根本没有昏迷！你骗我！”他激动得像炸毛了的猫，还带着十足的警觉。

“Benji，你们究竟有什么秘密不愿意告诉我？”Ethan平静地问道。他不是没仔细考虑过这种可能性，但他始终无法相信世界上有天使，这对他来说纯粹是个故事，是个神话。接受Brandt身上的超自然现象已经是他最大的承受限度了。

Benji也冷静了下来，他握紧了茶杯，一言不发，两人相对沉默了许久。

“Ethan，”过了良久，Benji小声地叫着他，Ethan抬起头， Benji神色肃穆，似乎经过了漫长的内心挣扎，难得显露出了饱经风霜的痛苦，Ethan第一次真正注意到Benji脸上的皱纹并不仅仅是年龄的痕迹，“有些事情我不能说，我唯一能告诉你的是，Will不会害你。”

Ethan郑重点头，他可以用生命信任Will。

Benji的表现让他来之前追究到底的决心退缩了，在他的认识里，Benji一直嘻嘻哈哈，性格欢快热情。在Benji出外勤以后，Ethan了解到他其实是个很有故事的人，但他有痛苦不会过分外露，他有自己独特的方式去处理问题，效果往往也不错。Ethan会担心Jane的心理状况，会担心Brandt的心理状况，但绝不会担心Benji。Benji是小队里最能活跃气氛的人，和谁都能逗乐两句，Ethan认识了他七年，从没见过他这样的神情。

Ethan心里很清楚自己为什么没有问Brandt而来问Benji，这是私心作祟，他已经见过了Brandt太深重的痛苦，不希望再让他为难，所以他宁愿换个方式曲折地去寻求答案。但他没想到这也会给Benji带来痛苦，Benji是他朋友，是与他出生入死过的同伴。他们都是他所珍重的人，如果强求真相会给他们带来伤害，他愿意放弃，装作无知。

“我明白了。”Ethan正视着他的眼睛，“Benji，我相信你，也相信Will。”他看见Benji身体微微放松了下来，就像一把紧绷的弦终于卸下了千钧之力，Ethan无法想象Benji刚才是有多紧张，Ethan感到一阵愧疚。“我以后不会再提了。”他对Benji保证道。

Benji送他出门的时候，特意拍了拍他的肩，满是歉意，“Ethan，对不起。”

Ethan回了他一个微笑，以示无尤。“下次任务见。”Benji会意，举起手一如既往欢快地跟他道别。

Ethan心事重重地离开了加州，Brandt的事情他已经有了大概头绪，他决定放任不管，直到Brandt愿意告诉他的那一天。Ethan从未作出过这样的让步。他确信Brandt是他想要的人，他想尽办法想要开诚布公，但或许有时候不是所有事情都适合公开的，即使关系再亲密。Ethan生出了些茫然。

现在远离了弗吉尼亚，远离了Brandt，正好给了他机会清理一下思绪。他们最近为辛迪加可能在美国军方乃至情报机构都有内鬼一事废了颇多周折，却没有进展，Ethan始终放心不下。趁着休假的机会，他需要再准备新的安全屋和没有在IMF登记的化名，护照，现金。

晚上他在车站里收到了Brandt的一条短信：你把沙拉放在哪了？

Ethan笑出了声，在Brandt家里都是他下厨，逐渐就把东西都按自己的习惯重新摆放了，他能想象Brandt回到家里却找不到自己想要的沙拉在厨房里乱转的无奈模样。

在柜子第三层。他回道。想了想，他又补充了一句：如果你没吃晚餐，冰箱里有我走之前做的鳕鱼柳。

很快他就收到了回复：找到了。我真是爱死你了。

虽是玩笑语气，但“爱”这个词实实在在地触动了Ethan。他在输入框里写道：我也爱你。他盯着发送键犹豫了几秒，又删掉了这句话，这太不正式了。

这时屏幕上又跳出一条短信：你让我习惯了依赖你之后就把我一个人扔在家里吗，这是报复吗？

Ethan无法自拔地对着屏幕傻笑了起来，他还没想好怎么回复，紧接着又是一则消息：我想你了。

Ethan觉得自己的心被一团柔软的云狠狠地撞了一下，他握紧了手机，在夜风中叹了口气，心里默念着，我也想你了。

-53-

习惯是一个可怕的东西。

Brandt在过去的三十多年里从没放任自己依赖过别人，可从巴格达回来才短短的一周，他就习惯了依赖Ethan。习惯了迎接他上下班的美味食物，习惯了精疲力尽后的温存，习惯了自荐枕席的温热身躯，习惯了唤醒他的温柔亲吻，习惯了这种过普通日子的感觉。而Ethan乍然离开，床顿时就空了一半，Brandt倍感失落。

在他以前的恋爱经历里，他才是不稳定的那个，要么飘荡得停不下来，要么心思游离在了炸弹上，没有哪个女人受得了他，即使开始总是热情似火，最后都会终结于冷若冰霜。他遇到的最好的女人，Allison Beaumont，一位冷静干练又风情动人的纽约警察，在和他分手时说，你还没找到心的锚点。

Brandt想，他这一辈子都没找到过，他可能根本就无法停下。而后他意外成为天使，拥有了全新的使命和视界。他不知道他和Ethan的纠缠到底是自我选择还是既定的命运。早在绿宝石任务之前，他作为一个外勤特工就认识了Ethan，情不自禁为那双眼睛沉沦。但那时他已经失去了接近Ethan的机会，更没有说爱的资格，他只能将悄然滋生的情愫埋在心底，折磨着自己早就破烂不堪的心。直到接到了守护Ethan的任务，他才不得不承认，他被完完全全吸引住了。

算上天使的新生，Ethan是他生命中最美好的存在。Ethan就像炙热璀璨的太阳，终年散布着温暖的光照，为此，Brandt甘愿做一颗永不休止的恒星，围绕着他运转回环。只是他从未想到过Ethan会回应自己那份朦胧的迷恋。继那以后，Ethan又成了他生命中最大的幸运，他终于献出了所有，彻底融化在了Ethan的光和热里。但这是绝对的禁忌与忤逆，Ethan不该属于他。

Brandt私自在Ethan身上留下了独属于自己的印记，他知道这起不了作用，如果被天堂发现，他和Ethan会被强制分离，等待他的是万劫不复。可他无法放弃，在他年岁不长却格外漫长迷茫的生命里，他从未有过归属，而Ethan给了他归属感。他想要疯狂地缠着Ethan，从肉体到灵魂都合为一体，他痴迷他们互相深入对方内心，互相占有对方身体时的亲密，他总是在渴求着，怎么也不够。Ethan才走了四天，他已经思念如疾。

热水从头顶淋下，淌过他毫无遮掩的身体，冲走了落在地面的毛发。Brandt放下剃刀，心口因思念而有些发疼，他深吸了一口气，才继续着他未完的工作，一只手撑住墙壁，一只手探到身后，口中发出一声压抑的呻吟。半晌后，他关上淋浴器，拿着毛巾草草擦掉了身上残留的水珠，走出浴室，在宽大的落地镜前打量着自己。

镜面照出的人影一如往常，Brandt慢慢伸展开了翅膀，庄严的光辉逐渐映满一室，皎净如雪的颜色衬着小麦色的皮肤，他的身体赤裸健美，散布着从战火里走出来的凹凸不平的伤疤。这些勋章非但没有削减他身体的魅力，反而为他在天堂赢得一席之地，赐予了他一双荣耀且圣洁的翅膀，此时，他却在自己的眼睛里看到了只应属于凡人的眷恋和欲望。

Brandt对着镜子里的自己发了半天呆，才收起了翅膀，转头看向陈列在床上的装饰用品，他挨着把它们一件一件用在自己身上。第一次上手，略显生疏，他张开嘴微微喘着气，涨红了脸，不仅仅是生理作用，他心里同时也涌起了些期待的羞赧。最后，穿上衬衣，长裤，用马甲勾勒出自己的腰线，掩藏住了所有的不自在，再用笔挺的银灰色西装把自己包裹得严严实实，像一份精致待拆的礼物。

Brandt转身，微红的脸上挂着甜蜜的笑容，光洁的镜面映出他精心打扮的身影，光鲜照人。这是他和Ethan的第一次约会。

像老旧的电影似的，他们在餐厅门口见了面，和在迪拜一样，Ethan穿着一套深蓝色的衣服，没有打领带，英俊又随性，像一位出游的王子。他手里拿着一支开了七分的白玫瑰，向他望了过来，引得路人频频侧头，也让他的心发颤。Brandt不止一次想过，Ethan的相貌和气质太招摇了，他不应该做一个无名的特工，而应该去演电影，让影像记录下他的每一个魅力时刻，留待世人反复欣赏。

Ethan含笑的凝视让Brandt的心跳愈发狂野，他佯作镇定地走到了Ethan面前，正在想说点什么，Ethan就优雅地递来了白玫瑰。他伸出一只手接住了玫瑰，Ethan顺势握住他的手，在他的指关节上落下了一个庄重的轻吻，玫瑰侧映着Ethan的脸庞，Brandt看见那抹兼具清雅与妩媚的素白衬着Ethan那双绿眼睛，正从下往上望着自己，神态略显谦卑，而目光清亮多情得让他窒息。

“我也想你了。”声音依旧低沉好听得让他膝盖发软。

Brandt已经说不出话了。Ethan离开的这四天，他喜欢上了在夜里发短信与Ethan调情。仗着Ethan拙于此道，他肆无忌惮说了不少让人脸红心跳的话。可真见了面，Ethan就这么一句简简单单的“我也想你了”就让他没有一点招架之力。

他呆呆愣愣地看着Ethan放开他的手，又拿回了玫瑰，折断它过长的花茎，再向他靠近来，仔细地把玫瑰插在了他的上衣口袋里。Ethan长长的发梢拂在了他的脸上，撩得他心里痒痒的。“很衬你今天的打扮。”Ethan的声音径直传进了他的耳朵里。

“谢谢。”Brandt低声说。

Ethan莞尔一笑，挽起他的手臂，带他走进了餐厅。侍者引领他们来到了里座，此处可纵观全场，正好在两个出口之间。Brandt露出了一点会心的笑意，这毫无疑问是Ethan选的位置，多年的警惕训练和习惯使然。此处虽不如窗边可望远景那般开阔，但这个角落客人稀少，更显僻静，也更有安全感。桌子上的小花瓶里插着几朵娇艳的红玫瑰，蜡烛搁在玻璃杯里，光影摇曳，气氛朦胧。

点了餐后，两人一阵相顾无言。Brandt想问他见了Benji后又去哪了，但他不希望Ethan觉得自己随时随地都想要监管他的行踪。

“怎么，在短信里伶牙俐齿，当面就没话说了？”还是Ethan先开了口，烛光映在他眼里，星星点点。

思念到了极致是一种什么样的感觉，明明人已经在眼前了，却还是觉得怎么看都不够。仿佛山巅终年不化的积雪在暖阳下骤然迎来了春潮，Brandt的心被来势汹汹的潮水淹没，他握住了Ethan放在桌面上的手，依旧说不出话。Ethan叹气，捧住了他的脸，与他交换了一个轻柔的吻。熟悉的气息萦绕在唇齿间，Brandt的心才逐渐平静了下来。

“你身上有海浪的味道。”两人拉开了一点距离，Ethan低声说道。Brandt终于找回了自己的舌头，笑着回道：“还有更多味道等待你发掘。”

Ethan打量着他，眼神由欣赏变得露骨了起来。“你今晚格外漂亮，我好像提前收到了一份圣诞礼物。”

这正是Brandt想要的效果。“拆礼物的乐趣都是你的。”

而后两人对视了半晌，都笑了起来。侍者送上了红酒，为他们斟上两杯，Brandt率先举起高脚杯，向Ethan致意。“敬我们姗姗来迟的第一次约会。”他们为这来之不易的约会一饮而尽，目光再次难舍难分地胶在了一起。

“这是我最奇特的经历了。”Ethan感慨着，“我们的进展就像任务一样，没有规规矩矩的流程，一路横冲直撞，落下了好些东西，而我们却认识了还不到两个月。”

“可我已经认识你很久了。”Brandt脱口而出，Ethan一愣，神情沉思了起来。Brandt突然就后悔说出这句话了。

他之前没有想过，可一旦被提了出来，他立刻就意识到了横在他们中间的不仅仅是时间，不仅仅是身份，还有信息上的不对等。在Ethan的有生之年，有两件事他可能永远也无法透露，一是他在克罗地亚时的心路变化，二是他的超自然存在，可这偏偏是他为什么会成为现在这样的原因，也是他为什么如此眷恋Ethan的原因，Brandt不禁感到一阵苦闷。

“那我要抓紧时间补偿你了。”Ethan想了想，静静地对他微笑着，眼神分外专注。他在隐瞒，而Ethan在竭力补救，Ethan的认真更让他愧疚，Brandt无助地眨了眨眼。Ethan似乎也敏锐地察觉了这一点，补充说道：“Will，我不是对我们的关系有所疑虑，而是你对我很特别。”

“William，你在这里。”一个沧桑出了岁月感的声音打断了他们的谈话。穿着复古风格三件套，头发花白的男人不知何时出现在了他们的桌子旁，身姿端持得像一位老派绅士。Brandt心里一震，Cassiel，创世之初就已存在的节制天使，正在微笑地看着他们，目光里没有一点温度。

被发现了，这是Brandt的第一个念头。他全身都僵住了，一股极端的恐惧席卷了他的全部心神，搁在桌面下的那只手不由握紧了桌布。感应到了他的紧张，Cassiel侧过头打量着他，目光分外纯真，似乎是在好奇他的情绪因何而翻腾。

Brandt一点也不奇怪为什么Cassiel能感应到自己的情绪。Cassiel不了解人间，也不关心人类，他从不会刻意收敛法力，因而这一眼带来的压力让Brandt觉得自己赤裸裸地暴露在了Cassiel的面前，他的身体，他的欲念，他的思想，Brandt甚至觉得Cassiel已经看见了自己身上的那些小物件，不由冷汗涔涔。

而Cassiel只是轻轻瞥了他一眼，就轻易放过他，转头看向了Ethan。“William，你的朋友真美丽。”他如咏叹般称赞道。Brandt还冻在当场。

“谢谢。”尽管对面前的情况颇为不解，Ethan还是站起来对Cassiel伸出了手，习惯性笑得魅力四射，“Ethan Hunt，请问怎么称呼？”

“Cassiel。”他握住了Ethan的手，称许地点了点头，仔细地望着Ethan。“Hunt先生，你有一双令人难忘的眼睛。”他没有太多的表情，但语气非常真诚。说完他才面向Brandt说道：“William，好久不见，我路过，来看看你过得怎么样。”他的声音几乎没有一点起伏。

Brandt抬起头，Cassiel神色如常，依旧保持着天使的平静与矜持，不像是对他的忤逆之举有任何察觉。Brandt知道，人间的工作一向由他这样死后被接引至天堂的事务天使负责，这批创世之初的天使极少来世间走动，故而不通晓人情世故，据天堂的传言，于人类一事上，尤以Cassiel为天真之甚。那么他就算感应到了Brandt的情绪，恐怕也不明白那是什么。

Brandt松了一口气，倘若是其他常年行走于人间的天使，一早就能发现这是一个约会，同样决计不会对他胸前那朵代表纯洁爱意的白玫瑰视而不见，而天真的Cassiel似乎只是以为他们在用餐。想到此处，Brandt的身体才恢复了控制，他站了起来，镇定自若地与Cassiel寒暄了两句，而后Cassiel就彬彬有礼地与他们道别了。

目送走了突如其来的节制天使，Brandt扶着椅背缓缓坐下，这才发觉自己后背已经湿了一大片，刚一直被他忽视了的Ethan正盯着自己，那表情分明是在问，你不解释一下？Brandt的心沉了沉，他已然意识到了自己对Ethan的诸多隐瞒，实不愿意再对Ethan说谎，这让他再次苦闷了起来。

“一个旧相识。”沉默了一会儿，他含糊地答道。

“他让你紧张。”Ethan言简意赅地指出了他的失态，Brandt直直地盯着他，无所适从。

“Will，我不想让你为难，但如果你有了麻烦一定要告诉我。”Ethan目光清亮得好像看透了一切，却保持着最和善的体谅。“你可以把它当作一个承诺，我可是Ethan Hunt，你吓不倒我的。”他故作轻松地笑道。

Ethan的善解人意让Brandt的心狠狠揪了一下，难以言喻的感动让他一阵发昏，或许是烛光太朦胧，或许是刚下肚的酒熏上来的飘然，他决定坦白一件他刚才还以为自己永远都不会承认的事。

“上次你问我什么时候喜欢上你的，像我刚才说的，我已经认识你很久了，”Brandt转着手中的空酒杯，然后抬眼盯着对面的人，带着一股决绝的味道，说：“所以答案是，克罗地亚。”没有预想中的紧张，说出来后，Brandt反而心里一片出奇地平静。

“为什么？”Ethan在短暂的震惊之后，又恢复了往常那副淡然的样子，他重新给两人倒上了酒，似乎Brandt说的并不是什么令人惊骇的事。

“你给人一种家的感觉。”Ethan放开酒瓶后，Brandt握住了他还没来得及收回去的手，那时Ethan还是有妇之夫，有一个美满的家庭，他不确定Ethan对此会有什么想法，但他此刻顾不得那些曾经纠缠过他的道德问题，他急需告诉Ethan自己的想法。Ethan反手握住了他，给了Brandt鼓励。Brandt给了他感激的一眼，继续叙述着他没对任何人提起过的心绪：

“我看见了你和Julia的生活，那是我见过的最美好的事情，Julia过得很幸福，而你整个人简直在发光，我特别羡慕。后来在巴格拉，我又注意到了你跟那个阿拉伯小女孩的交流，那时的你就像一位慈爱而英勇的父亲。而你的陪伴甚至让我在某一刻有过一个荒唐的念头，我们就像一家三口，只是在过着一个普通的周末。

“我在想如果不是这份工作，你会过上什么生活，家庭，妻子，孩子，完美得就像所有人憧憬的那样，也像我曾经憧憬的那样。你天性热情且有激情，安稳下来的时候能专心对待生活，却不会流于平常。即便没有生活，你也会创造生活。

“但别人不知道的是你很危险，彻底的普通人生活对你来说是束缚，你在过好每一天的同时又渴望冒险，享受冒险。我很庆幸我是发现这一点的人，我同样能给你提供保障，我更庆幸的是我们的经历让我们拥有了同一个起点和终点，让我可以比别人更接近你。

“遇到你以前，我一直在飘荡，过得浑浑噩噩，甚至可以说漫无目的，每天想的除了救得到的人，就只有救不到的人，每一任女友甩我的理由大同小异，我没有生活。直到在克罗地亚，我才意识到生活的本来含义，生活是人的表达，是人的寄托，需要给人以归属感。

“我知道你和Julia的结局并不是你想要的，可在认真生活一事上，你成熟得让我倾慕又自惭形秽。

“这句话我猜你已经听过很多次了，但是，Ethan，我真的非常喜欢你，你让我找到了心的锚点。”

Brandt看见Ethan的眼睛亮了起来，闪耀着让他眷恋不已的热情。

-54-

Ethan早在莫斯科刚见到Brandt的时候就察觉到了Brandt投射在他身上不甚明朗的私人情绪，起初只是紧张和不自觉听他安排的顺从，之后他的情绪逐渐复杂了起来，那些过分的担忧，若隐若现的愧疚，不顾一切的英勇，甚至是有意无意中显露出的对他的依恋，让Ethan既喜爱又困惑。Ethan的确有过他们曾认识的疑虑，只是他没想到这是Brandt单方面的经历。他也有一件需要坦白的事。

“巴格达安全屋的那天黄昏，你问我在想什么，我说想以后，我是在想我们以后的生活。你知道，我在威斯康星州的农场里长大，暮野的夕阳是一天中最宁静的时候，我希望有机会能和你一起回去看看。”Ethan感受着掌心Brandt的体温，眼前是Brandt温柔的凝望，那时没袒露的心迹，此刻在Brandt强势的告白中，再也没有隐藏的必要。

眷恋生活的归属感的绝非Brandt一个人，Ethan曾经在Julia身上看见了与他的工作截然相反的美好，他以为和Julia在一起他可以留住他在进入IMF之前，乃至于参军之前的纯真生活，而事实却格外残酷，他已经被这些经历重新塑造了，这是他永远无法回避的。Julia是不染尘埃的希冀，是一种寄托，他只能远观而不能拥有，Brandt则是同样与他行走在黑暗中而可以互相理解互相依恋的人，他们都能在彼此身上看到完整的自己。

“好，那我们就一起去看看，也许再住上几天，让你追忆一下童年生活。”Brandt为他的提议欣喜不已。

“我会让你喜欢上农场的。”Ethan对他保证，“那是我成年以前最大的乐趣了。”

侍者送上前菜，两人才依依不舍松开了手，一抬头对上彼此的目光，又都觉得有些好笑。

“你这几天回家了？”Brandt自然地转换了话题。

Ethan愣一愣，“我没有家。”在Brandt诧异的目光中，他才明白自己的话有多大的歧义，“那就是IMF给我的一个住处。”他不想在这个话题多做纠缠。

“那你待会儿会带我去吗？”Brandt却追问道，眼神分外执着，Ethan一时为之语塞。

结束了这顿晚餐后，两人牵手步行在夜色里，尽管今天无星无月，气氛依旧温和浪漫，闲事说着说着，就开始有一搭没一搭地调情。

Ethan一直觉得Brandt身上散发着一种清冽而馥郁的香气，便忍不住凑近他的颈子吸了几口气，感觉自己被海浪扑倒了，浑身都舒服得懒洋洋的。“你今天闻起来很诱人。”

“身为礼物就要有礼物的自觉，不是吗。”Brandt神秘地笑着。

“那我能得到一支预告吗？”Ethan的好奇心被钓了起来。

他们已经信步走进了一个湖边公园，天色已晚，路灯零散地投出昏黄的光线。即便是热闹喧嚣的弗吉尼亚，忧于安全问题，夜里行人也稀稀拉拉，尤其是在这样宽阔的僻静处。此刻放眼四周，只有前方的木椅上坐着一对年迈的夫妇，离他们尚有段距离。

Brandt停下了脚步，转过身来面对Ethan，笑眼弯弯，拉起他们牵着的那只手，大大方方地放在了自己的臀部上。

Ethan手指捻了捻，出乎意料的是指尖只感觉到了一层布料，他瞥了瞥Brandt胯间，否定了Brandt没穿内裤的想法。他的手指继续探索着，在Brandt的腰臀和胯间来回移动，长裤遮掩下的形状逐渐清晰了起来。三条贴身的带子勾勒出了Brandt浑圆的臀部，轻薄的小片布料仅仅裹住了他的阴茎和囊袋，此时在Ethan不安分的动作下，有了肿胀的趋势。Ethan停手了，这画面光是想想就让他下身昂扬。

“你还没找到重点。”Brandt的声音在他耳边响起，同时引诱着他的手指探入了臀缝中，这次Ethan轻易摸到了一个小小的硬物，接近两指宽。

“你一直这样和我约会，却什么都没告诉我！”Ethan难以置信压低了声音，声调却不由拔高了。想到Brandt把自己包裹得严严实实，维持着整洁得挑不出一点毛病的冷静外表，若无其事地说着闲话，对他表白，跟他调情，下身却是这副准备就绪，随时等着他进犯的样子，Ethan感觉自己错过了太多。

“你现在的反应就是我没有告诉你的原因。” Brandt的手按在他的胯上，Ethan的呼吸粗重了起来，Brandt满意地笑了，“想不想试一试野外？你可以直接进来。” 他还在坚持不懈地调戏Ethan，没有哪个人能抵挡得住情人这样的撩拨。Ethan算是明白他的那些短信了，里面的内容绝对不是开玩笑，Brandt太清楚自己的诱惑力在哪了。

Ethan打量了一眼周围的环境，那对坐在湖边的夫妇已经渐渐走远了，此刻四下无人，一片静谧，只听得到稀疏的虫响。

在Brandt得逞的笑声中，Ethan握住了他胡作非为的手腕，果断决定投降。昏暗的夜色中，两个模糊的身影交缠在了一起，零碎微弱的呻吟从湖岸传来，平静的湖水泛起涟漪，似乎被惊动了。Ethan索性摘下Brandt胸前那朵还未盛放的玫瑰，让他用牙齿衔住了花茎。

Ethan把头埋在Brandt的颈后，唇齿下描绘的皮肤越来越灼热，那股蔚蓝海洋的气息也浓郁了起来，每一次进攻都会翻起一层海浪。Ethan看见素白的花朵在Brandt的脸旁颤抖，轻软的花瓣随海浪摇曳着，看似柔弱却不曾跌落一瓣，韧劲的姿态俏到了极点。

在最后一次剧烈的冲击中，它终于为海浪的气势所倾倒，如数盛放，在暗夜里的角落翻出了一层光华，与扑打而来的海浪凝合了一种洁净的美，直教Ethan想起每日晨间散落在床上映着朝阳的雪色羽毛，Ethan从背后抱紧了Brandt，力气大得像是想要挽留什么，Brandt扣紧了他的手。

从公园出来后，他们叫了一辆出租车，Brandt软软地靠在他的肩上，眉间生出了些倦意，出神望着窗外的流光。Ethan撑住他的身体，和他一起看着斑驳陆离的弗吉尼亚夜景。平日里闪耀的招牌和热闹的人群，此刻好像都隔了一层冷寂，遥远得仿佛和他们没有一点关系。

“你是怎么平衡的，生活和工作？”Brandt忽而问道。

“专注当下的每一天。”Ethan想也不想地答道，这一向是他人生的信条，在巴格达他也是这样安慰Brandt。果然，Brandt为他这个熟悉且老套的说法低声笑了起来。

“我感觉自己和这些已经脱节了。”他笑了过后，抬起手挥了挥，示意窗外这一片繁华，光影从他脸上掠过，虹膜的颜色越来越浅，浅到如梦幻泡影，刚才残留在Ethan心里的失落感让他下意识用手盖住了Brandt的眼睛，“别看了。”

“你知道吗，你就是人间烟火。”Brandt没有反抗，反而顺从地闭上了眼，喃喃说道。好像是醉意姗姗来迟，他现在看起来神智趋近模糊了。Ethan不知如何作答，只在他的额头上留下一个吻，两人似乎都怀着遥远的心事。

到了目的地，Brandt跟着他亦步亦趋下了车。在开门前，Ethan犹豫了一下，回头说：“屋里很简陋。”Brandt靠在门廊上，安静地点了点头。

他从前和Julia的房子早就卖了，一点纪念都没留下，在兰卡监狱里度日时，他还曾试图在梦里寻找过他们生活的痕迹，最后却都无一例外被无情袭来的子弹尽数抹去。直到幽灵协议解除了危机，IMF的联络员给了他一把钥匙，告诉了他一个新的住址。

Ethan对家已经不再抱有期待了，这里于他而言只是一个歇息的住处，他简单地收拾了一下屋子，放置了所剩不多的行李，没待太久，就收到了Luther的通知，离开前往西雅图，拿到了Brandt的资料，见了Benji和Jane，还见到了享受新生活的Julia。他想，是时候让家的执念淡去了。在和Brandt的关系突飞猛进之前，他曾在这里住了半个月，只是那时他一门心思都放在了捕捉Brandt身上，提不起半点兴趣进行装修。

拦截辛迪加的任务结束后，他同样无意回来，短短相处的几日，让他发觉和Brandt一起生活的念头太诱人了。Ethan一向是个行动派，料定了Brandt不会拒绝他，便直接住进了Brandt家里，过上了短暂又平常的家庭生活，他喜欢送Brandt上下班，喜欢Brandt享受自己的厨艺，喜欢Brandt对他愈发依赖。他曾经以为自己永远失去了的东西，现在又换了个方式，重新出现在他的面前。和Brandt在一起，他得到了家的感觉。

准备安全屋的这几日，他回来取过东西，住了两晚，屋里依旧如他离开时那样，只有最基本的陈设，能保证人临时的吃住。如果不是Brandt坚持要求来看看，他不会今晚就把Brandt带来。

“我只是想知道，你不在我身边的时候，过着什么样的生活。”Brandt走进门，背靠在玄关墙上，对着空荡荡的屋子笑了笑，有些悲伤。“你这几天就住在这里吗？”他向Ethan看来，Ethan没有错过他目光里那些不忍和难受。

他注视着灯光下的Brandt，他身上的温柔爱意把冰冷的灯光都映出了几分回暖，把胸前的白玫瑰映得绮丽了起来，他整个人似乎都在盛放着奇特的生命力。“你又何尝不是我的人间烟火。”Ethan静静地答道。回应他的是一个爱怜的吻。Ethan捧住他的脸，小心地在两人胸膛之间保持了一点距离，给玫瑰留下喘息的空隙。

情到浓处时却Brandt突然放开了他，在他唇上歉意地点了点。“差点把你忘了。”他自言自语着，从Ethan手臂下面绕了出去，Ethan满心疑惑。Brandt在厨房里找到了一个水杯，打开水龙头接了半杯水，然后把玫瑰插进去，又回到客厅，水杯放置在了桌子上，他转身问道：“这样好多了吧？”

没有一点人气的屋子里，骤然多了一朵俊俏的玫瑰，温和的线条划开了空荡荡的幕景，给惨淡的家具添上了一丝生活气息。Ethan上前一把抱住那个站在桌边微笑的人，失落已久的温馨感毫无防备地涌来，他再次把脸埋在Brandt的颈边，Brandt环住他的背，一只手揉了揉他的头发，像安慰一个小孩子一样拥着他。

不能再等了，他现在就想要得到这个人，他无法想象以后没有Brandt的生活。“我们搬到一起吧。” 在Brandt的惊呼中，Ethan把他扑倒在了沙发上。

Brandt喘了口气，挑起眉看他，故意刁难道：“第一次约会就提出这个要求，你不觉得有点早吗？”

“反正我们也没按正常顺序来，今天只是在补之前被我们落下的步骤。”Ethan悠悠地反驳了他。刚才还有些伤感的气氛就在两人一来一回的问答中被冲散了，紧紧相贴的身体再度涌起彼此心知肚明的冲动。

Ethan一只手探到了Brandt的下身，提醒着Brandt他已经对他的身体有多了如指掌。Brandt咬紧了嘴唇，一言不发，呼吸愈发急促。Ethan接着又不慌不忙地补充道：“再说了，你现在离开我还找得到沙拉吗？”

“我就知道你是故意的。”Brandt瞪他，但泛起了水意的双眸让这个眼神没有一点威慑力。

Ethan感到了莫大的成就感，他好整以暇地看着Brandt，问道：“是谁在短信里说，我是世界上最好用的抱枕？”同时手上的动作幅度越来越大。

Brandt的脸已经涨红了，他忍不住屈起膝盖顶了顶Ethan的腰侧以示抗议。“是我眼瞎，我从没见过这样自以为是的抱枕！”

Ethan身体晃都没晃一下，反而把他压得更紧了。“你显然对‘自以为是’的理解有误，或者说不够诚实，需要我示范一下。”

他空闲的那只手挤到了Brandt的背后，意图不轨，眼看着就要彻底失去反抗之力，Brandt急忙用手肘抵住了Ethan那只不规矩的手，眼角一挑，半是挑衅半是诱惑地问道：“你就不想看看我衣服下面有什么吗？”Ethan的行动一滞。

此时两人衣着尚且完好，哪怕刚在外面胡乱折腾了一轮，也只不过给衣服添上了几道皱折，两人依旧衣冠楚楚得像是才刚从约会餐厅里走出来的绅士。

“我发现的还不是全部？”Ethan这次真真切切地吃惊了。

“告诉过你了只是预告。”Brandt咬着嘴唇斜飞了他一眼。“我的短信像是在说笑吗？”

Ethan顿时对Brandt的尺度有了全新的理解和格外的期待。

-TBC-


	8. 55-57

-55-

“你就不能有一天陪着我醒来吗？”Brandt套着Ethan的旧T恤和短裤，赤着脚慢慢踱进厨房，“我难道不足以将你留在床上？”他假意抱怨道，露出的肌肤上遍布着深深浅浅的暧昧印记，得到了Ethan欣赏的一个眼神。

“我得负责喂饱你呀。”Ethan慢悠悠地答道。Brandt双手撑在料理台上打量着他，Ethan穿着工字背心，肩颈上的痕迹也不遑多让，都是自己昨晚的杰作，他满意地抿了抿嘴唇，目光顺着Ethan手臂上流畅的线条滑到了Ethan掌中，那双惯于用枪的手此刻正拿着一把小刀在削土豆，一块十分平凡无奇的土豆。

Ethan放下手中的工作，走了过来，Brandt不自觉转过身面对着他，于是Ethan在他唇上留下了一个轻柔的吻，问候道：“早上好，亲爱的。”这串动作自然得就像他们已经练习过千百次了。

“早上好，帅哥。”Brandt被这份亲昵甜得呆住了，迷迷糊糊地接受了这个吻，他眨眨眼，Ethan已经回到了水池旁开始清洗土豆。

Brandt侧眼瞥到了搁在料理台上的白玫瑰，经过一夜的水养放置，愈发妩媚馥郁了，在清晨的光线下，Brandt终于看清了自己在花茎上留下的牙印。一想到这朵花在他们昨晚的约会中扮演了什么样的角色，Brandt有些羞赧地揉了揉脸。

他有过两个身份，William James和William Brandt，James有着最为放纵的那一面，Brandt则学会了收敛自己。经历过了一番生死，新生，误会，愧疚，他在Ethan面前早不再是那个野性难驯的James了，但本性究竟是难改的，他的放纵野性总得需要一个出口，他似乎潜意识里就把它带到了床上。

不知道Ethan今天在把玫瑰从客厅桌子转移到料理台上时，有没有注意到这个明显的证据。或许……他很喜欢？Brandt一边揣测着Ethan的想法，顺手找到了张凳子在料理台旁边坐下来，对着这朵让他感到些许忸怩的玫瑰笑了笑，然后越过它，打量着凭空出现的一堆厨房用具。

昨天屋子里都还是空荡荡的，今天好像突然就被家养小精灵光顾了一番，Brandt颇感新奇，问道：“这些都是你变出来的？”

忙碌着的Ethan轻轻勾起一个笑容，“邻居的友情支援。”Brandt想象着Ethan一大早跑去敲邻居家的门，带着迷惑人的魅力傻笑借来一大堆锅碗瓢盆，就觉得他可爱极了。

早上的阳光十分清澈，透过窗玻璃尽数洒在Ethan身上，给他披上了一层流动的光华，他整个人看起来既灿烂又温暖，Brandt整个心都被填满了。他坐在阴影里闲散地想着，这就是他当初在克罗地亚看见的Ethan，那个美好得让他心动不已的男人，重新定义了自己的生活的男人，但他现在分明又有哪里不一样了。

正在Brandt思绪发散到了自己以后是不是都应该早些起来看Ethan做早餐时，Ethan出声打断了他漫无边际的发呆。“一直盯着我做什么？”

“你主厨的样子漂亮又性感。”Brandt回过神来，双手撑在下巴上，笑意盈盈地回道。在撩拨Ethan一事上，他已信手拈来。

这可不单纯是称赞，这还是赤裸裸的挑逗。Ethan手一滞，关上了水龙头，对他投来饱含深意的一瞥。“就像这样，你绝对有能力把我留在床上。”

“可目前看来我失败了。”Brandt夸张地叹息道，很高兴自己成功地拉着Ethan跳进了游戏里，他还没有体会过以调戏Ethan拉开新的一天的序幕的乐趣。他拉长了语调问道：“我究竟要怎么做才能满足你呢？”

这一问确有几分真情实意，孤独得太久了，他一直渴望着早上能和Ethan一起醒来，感受着彼此身上的温度，可两人作息的差异让他每天醒来时怀里只有被子，惺忪地伸出手，摸到的是空了的另一半床。

Ethan像没有接受到他的暗示一样，若无其事捞起洗干净的土豆放在案板上，看起来在思索什么，Brandt静静地等待着他要如何回应。Brandt知道自己现在有些过分依恋Ethan了，也许是迷失了太久让他情不自禁，好在理智可以让他始终把这份依恋控制在情趣范围内。Ethan喜欢这个，这一点他能笃定。

“首先你要骑在我身上，展示出你的整个身体。”Ethan终于开口了，第一句话就让Brandt不得不倒吸了一口气，“我揽着你的腰，一只手顺着你的背脊一点点往上探索，”Ethan安静地低头切着土豆，神色没有任何变化，用最普通的语气描述着他们彼此探索过的火热，联想起那时的画面，配上现在的反差，Brandt觉得此刻镇定自若的Ethan透露出的冷性感简直可以令人疯狂。

“我的手指探到你的肩胛处，你会软得直接瘫倒在我怀里，脆弱得毫无防备。” Ethan的语气逐渐低沉了起来，暗含着几分天暗起来暴雨将至时的那种威压，“不得不承认，那是我见过的最敏感的肩胛了。接着……”他故意顿了顿，尽管能大致猜到接下来的走向，Brandt依然觉得自己的心都被勾住了。

“你就被我狠狠地压倒在了床上，紧张得像一只献祭的羚羊，想要挣扎，又忍不住打开身体，渴求我的触碰。” Ethan的声音里逐渐传出了更加惑人的侵略性，他面上依旧冷静，只有手中切土豆的咚咚声越来越快，Brandt的心跳也随之咚咚地愈发不受控制，Ethan还在不紧不慢地描述着，“你的翅膀无助地瘫开盖在你的身体上，底下一丝不挂，你试图用它隔绝我，而我会轻轻地抚弄你的翅膀，用嘴唇贴近它，慢慢呼气，厮磨，直到你的羽翼开始微微颤抖……”

“我的身体已经不能满足你了吗，非要加上翅膀？”Brandt声音微颤地打断了他，话一出口他就明白在这个游戏里自己已经彻底输了。Ethan描述的这个幻想太真实了，他甚至能在脑子里勾画出Ethan伏在他身上一寸寸地探索被他藏起来的每一个秘密每一个兴奋点的样子，他会完全屈服于Ethan的触碰。Brandt喉结滚动，努力抑制着交集而来的情绪。

“不，翅膀只是情色的助兴。”Ethan终于放下了刀，厨房里静了下来，Ethan抬起头看着他，幽绿的眼睛里满是笑意，明明白白地写着，怎么，你还想撩拨我吗？Brandt败下阵来，张口结舌。Ethan当然不知道他的幻想已经有多接近事实了，Brandt僵住的神情让他若有所思，继而又温和地补充道：“当然，如果你愿意的话。”

Brandt在迅速思考着要怎么打破现在的局面，“情色”这个词提醒了他，他知道Ethan有很多越界的幻想，感谢上帝，他们俩在这一点上同样糟糕。“情色来源于你的羞耻感。你真的确定宗教对你没有影响？”他不动声色地岔开了话题。

或许是赢了游戏让Ethan志得意满，不介意Brandt的回避，他顺从地跟着Brandt的话想了下去。“或许只是关于禁忌，关于僭越。”他对着Brandt腼腆一笑，“我猜我有点这种情结，而且我认为在这种事上我们都很适合彼此。”

骤然提到“禁忌”与“僭越”，Brandt感到一阵晕眩，这个话题也没好到哪去，同样令他不安。“僭越只能解除禁忌，但并不能消灭禁忌。你应该比我更清楚。”他表现得不以为然，试图以更抽象的概念暗示Ethan自身存在的问题。

“Will，你想过吗，其实是恐惧带来了禁忌。”Ethan从柜子里拿出淀粉，洒在了土豆块上，语调颇有些散漫。

“禁忌是一种明确意识，让所有人都知道不能去触碰，它保证了秩序。”Brandt下意识反驳道，逐渐开始分不清自己到底在说什么了。

自从再次见到Ethan后，原本不足为道的禁忌和僭越都成了他的心结。更毋论在Ethan身上，他还特别认识到了秩序的重要性，而他自己应当遵守维护的秩序，却由他自己亲手打破了。Brandt丧气地想，在这个问题上，他其实并没有太多立场去说服Ethan。

“好吧，这就是典型的Will式观点了。但是，Will，你告诉我，真的在乎秩序吗？或者说禁忌？”淀粉从Ethan的指尖洒下，覆盖在切成小块的土豆上，扬起的细微尘埃都显得扑朔迷离了起来。

“在乎。”Brandt心里一震，不由自主地答道。他生起了另一个念头，事情自己仅仅是在Ethan身上看到了想要的生活这么简单吗，他们本质上是同类人，Ethan综合了危险与温暖的特质让他对自己形成了一种致命的吸引力。“维持禁忌就可以享受禁忌的乐趣，僭越的快感。”Brandt为自己的诚实感到心惊，接着又喃喃道：“哪怕之后是痛苦。”

Ethan微微皱起了眉，似乎察觉到了这个话题走向的微妙，“我们还是在讨论性吗？” 他停下了手里的工作，神色疑惑。

Brandt怔怔地与他对视了半晌，Ethan眼里柔和的光亮慢慢抚平了他的焦躁，温柔干净得如晴时一望无际的天空，可以包容万事万物。Brandt无声地数着自己心跳，等它慢慢平静下来，脸上才浮上一抹神秘的笑意，“Ethan，如果我可以，我非常愿意满足你的幻想。”他故作轻松地站起身，“不过，现在我要去洗澡了。”他离开了厨房，抛下困惑的Ethan与土豆面面相觑，暗暗希望自己没有表现得像是逃跑。

在浴室里，Brandt脱掉身上所有的衣物，检查着赤裸的自己，他的身体昭示出了他确确实实犯下的禁忌与僭越，可他无法忽视震颤了他整个灵魂的欢愉与满足。在热水的冲洗中，他再一次正视了自己的渴求。

从浴室出来后，Ethan已经做好了两盘薯角，白玫瑰就放在盘子之间，食物虽然简单，可整个场面看起来就像是一顿静心布置过的早餐。Brandt急忙用毛巾胡乱擦擦头发，坐到了Ethan对面，张口便问道：“你什么时候搬过来？”

Ethan嘴角一弯，已掩不住笑意，但还是戏谑地看了他一眼，“这么快就改主意了？”

“你很有说服力。在各个方面。”Brandt低头看着盘中的薯角，金黄色的小块让他食欲大动，不由叹息地说道：“而且你显然深谙如果要征服一个男人的心首先要征服他的胃的道理。”

Ethan对他的恭维甚是受用，笑着追问：“那你用什么回报我？” 

“我不是把自己包装成礼物送给你了吗？”Brandt叉起一块薯角送入口中，冲他眨了眨眼，漫不经心地答道。

Ethan顿时眉开眼笑，“吃完早餐我就搬家！”

“不急。”Brandt抬眼看着他，头微微一偏，“我们得先把房间里的……物品处理了。”两人回想起房间里的一地零碎，会心一笑。

心里忽然就喜悦了起来，Brandt低头吃着薯角，眼角瞥见Ethan还在傻笑，开心得那么纯粹，那么明澈，代表着纯洁爱意的白玫瑰就在他们面前安静地盛放，Brandt觉得自己一辈子的运气都用在与Ethan相遇上了。

“既然我们已经正式在一起了，我们的事可以告诉Luther吗？”Ethan看着他，眼神热切。

Brandt一僵，他看过太多次这种眼神，得到了彼此认可的恋人总是迫不及待想要把他们的关系昭告亲友，让关心的人都知道他们有多么幸运地得到了一生所爱。Brandt不由在想Ethan和Julia恋爱的时候是不是也是这样情意浓烈得能化开整座冰川。

Brandt摇摇头，甩开了冒出来的胡思乱想，心里再次为拒绝Ethan而感到沉重的歉意，“最好不要告诉任何人。”他转着手中的叉子，思考着措辞，“Alan Hunley上任了，他是个不好应付的人。CIA现在抓着幽灵协议期间的事情不放，尤其是你，你太引人注目了，现在你的任何情况可能都会被利用来针对IMF。你不会想知道我这一周去了国会山多少次。”

“那我们住在一起会不会太招摇了？你的知情级别高出我太多，容易落人口实。”Ethan没说任何反对的话，迅速将思路切换到了工作相关上，很快就抓住了问题所在，同时把失望的神色掩藏得很好。

“我没有什么往来频繁能邀请到家里的朋友，我的住处不受监控。”Brandt顿了顿，清蓝如水眼睛里流露出一丝期许，“况且，Ethan，我想和你一起生活。”他的语气沉静得就像此刻照进他眼里的清澈阳光，朝升夕落，从容如初，从不曾受过时间的影响。

Ethan的眼神愈发明亮炙热，那种从内心深处漾出的光彩在熠熠生辉，他张了张嘴，Brandt已然猜到了他想要说什么，急忙伸出一根手指抵在了他的嘴唇上，Ethan一讶，Brandt目光里带了点恳求，语气也放软了，“别在这个时候说，我们还有很多问题没有解决。”他承认他很想听到那三个字，但在他还有所保留的情况下，这对Ethan不公平。

Ethan先是惊讶，再是困惑，之后眼里泛起的涟漪逐渐平静了下来，他想了想问道：“你还有事没告诉我？”

Brandt放下叉子，揉了一把头发，开启这个话题对他太难了。“我不能再跟你出外勤，我必须要留在总部。”果不出其然，Ethan蹙起了眉，Brandt在心里叹了口气，继续说道：“现在的情况很不乐观，参议院委员会对IMF的行动有颇多疑虑，CIA对我们的资源虎视眈眈，辛迪加在军方乃至于在情报机构可能都有卧底，更别提部长一职迟迟未能落实，我……”

“我明白，”Ethan截断了他的话，“各方压力都担在你身上了。”

“Ethan……”Brandt听不出他的情绪，生起了一丝忧虑。

“Will，我没有生气。”Ethan急忙制止了他的胡思乱想，解释道：“我的确希望你能和我一起出任务，你不应该被困在办公室里，我知道你想要什么，适合什么。只是很抱歉我不能帮上忙。”他握住了Brandt的手。

“事实上，你可以。”Brandt肯定地说。Ethan接受这个事实的速度快得超乎他的预期，在两次任务中，他和Ethan都配合得默契无间，一个眼神就心领神会，他知道Ethan有多想让他重返外勤，他也知道自己有多渴望站在Ethan身边为他把住每一道关口，可当下情势容不得他们选择愿意与否。

他花了很长时间给自己做心理建设，他原本以为自己同样要花好长时间说服Ethan，Ethan却体贴地接受了他的难处。或许这就是年龄和经历的差距？每当自己还在挣扎的时候，Ethan就熟思地看透了自己。Brandt再一次为自己拥有这个男人感到分外幸运。

“现阶段敌我未明，辛迪加的事不宜扩大。我的设想是，你，Jane，Benji，Luther，你们四个知情人员固定成为一个小队，负责追踪辛迪加。为避免消息泄露，尽量缩短流程，由我直接下达任务，并担任你的联络员。”Brandt如数道出了自己的想法，等待着Ethan的意见。

Ethan扣起手指轻轻敲了敲桌面，陷入了思考。“Benji和Luther的能力有所重合，Benji的外勤经验甚浅，Luther虽参与过多次行动，但他在格斗和自保上是一大弱点，你当然清楚他们的资料，选他们是有什么特别的理由吗？”他敏锐地盯住了Brandt。

“没错，我看过Benji转外勤的全部报告，我相信他的成长能力，只要多加训练。很快我会召他和Jane回总部开会，我希望这段时间你们给他安排些突击训练。”见Ethan肯定地点点头，Brandt才接着说道：“至于Luther，他和你是老交情了，他了解你，我希望队伍中能有个看得住你的人。”Ethan挑起了眉毛，Brandt立即终结了这个主题继续讨论的可能性：“我不喜欢你事事以身犯险。这件事没有商量。”

Ethan一时为他难得的强势语气感到新鲜，之后眉毛就纠结了起来，“所以Luther是我的保姆？”说到“保姆”一词时他语气里透露出了一丝滑稽，似乎觉得整件事都荒唐得难以置信。

“我可没这么说。”Brandt小声嘀咕着，起身收起了盘子。Ethan还坐在那儿发愣，他一边收拾着一边想着给Ethan找个保姆的想法确实很有意思，终于忍不住笑出了声，他用手肘碰了碰呆坐着似乎在怀疑人生的Ethan，打趣道：“Ethan，你怎么能不相信自己呢。”

“好话都让你说完了。”Ethan回身从他手中接过盘子，右手在Brandt后腰不轻不重地拍了一记以作报复，Brandt小小地吸了一口气，瞪了他一眼。Ethan不为所动，指挥道：“我来洗碗，你去收拾房间。”

“为什么不是你收拾房间？”Brandt抱起手臂，半真半假地埋怨着。

Ethan回头对他一笑，意有所指，“因为东西都是从你身上脱下来的啊。”

“但动手的人是你呀。”Brandt理直气壮地反驳道。

Ethan把盘子放进水池里，侧头想了想，“你说得对。”他绅士地问道：“那你介意在我洗碗和收拾房间的时候给我一点精神支持吗？”

Brandt露出了一个满足的笑容，走过去从背后抱住了他的腰，轻轻吻了吻他的侧脸，“谢谢。”安静了一会儿，他又在Ethan耳后低声喃喃道：“谢谢这所有的一切。”

“别傻了。”Ethan温柔地回道，说着他打开了水龙头，盘子轻轻碰撞发出脆响。Brandt抱紧了他的腰，Ethan没有移动，整个厨房里回响着清洗盘子的水声。

Brandt把头搁在Ethan肩上，仔细观察着Ethan皮肤上那个若隐若现的地狱火焰印记。从昨晚Ethan脱掉衣服开始，他就注意到了这个超出了人眼可视范围的恶魔印记，潜伏到现在也没有任何反应，看起来像是作为追踪之用。他担心贸然行动会引起对方注意，于是没有动用能力将它抹去。

Brandt盯着印记看了好半晌，远远地避开它吻了吻Ethan的后颈，这才松开手，目光冷凝了起来。是时候找Benji好好谈一谈了。

-56-

周一上午十点，Jane第一个敲开了Brandt办公室的门。Brandt坐在桌子后面，见她进来则合上了手中的资料，抬起头来微微一笑。Jane熟稔地省去了客套，落座的时候，一双明锐的眼睛就把他上上下下端详了一遍。

“听说你忙得连轴转，连休息的时间都没有，可今天一见却容光焕发，看来传言不可信啊。”她脸上浮起一丝喜悦，真心地为他和Ethan感到高兴。

“我给自己放了一天小假。”Brandt笑了笑，目光温和地照拂着她，“你呢？出去散心了吗？”

Jane点了点头，她知道Brandt想问什么。“去Trevor以前想去却没去成的地方看了看。他眼光不错，都是很美丽的地方。”她答得平静而不哀伤，同时心里生出几分感激。按理说，关心队员的精神状况应该是Ethan负责的事，而Brandt也能轻易拿到她的心理评审报告，可他还是想要亲自确定。

Brandt见她一派稳重平和，这才放心地收起了关切的眼神，转而说起了正事。“召你来总部有两件事，一则是辛迪加，下午我们所有人知情人会一起组织个会议，二则是请你来训练Benji。”

关于辛迪加在她的意料之中，只是……

“训练Benji？”Jane的眉毛扬起个惊讶的弧度，“他不是通过了外勤考试吗？”

“如果你看过他的训练报告，可能就不会这么乐观了。”Brandt手指点了点桌子上的一堆文件，显得颇为无奈。“再者你们共事了四次，你应该很清楚Benji的弱点。”

“这倒是。”Jane想起Benji第一次加入她的小队，参与她和Hanaway的任务时，就被人迎面一拳揍倒在地，但事后他对外勤任务，用他的话来说是“刺激的活动”，依然热情不减，跃跃欲试。Jane抚摸着自己下巴，思索着，“他对外勤任务有种异常的兴趣，我说不出问题具体在哪。”

“比如，看起来胆小，实则轻视死亡。”Brandt一句话揭露了真相。

Jane恍然大悟，总结道：“所以他总是表现得很马虎。”说到这里她目光一闪，慧黠了起来，“我明白了，我的任务不止是训练Benji的格斗技巧或体能这么简单吧？”

“没错。”Brandt点了点头，“我需要你在任务中也看住他，督促他。”

“为什么是我？而不是Ethan？”Jane为此由衷地感到好奇。不是说她和Benji有什么不愉快或不方便，他们相处得很好，只是Ethan才是队长，是让所有人都心服口服的人，Benji完全信任Ethan，甚至可以说有点崇拜，他会更愿意听Ethan的话。

“我知道这本该是Ethan负责的事，”Brandt面上略带了点愁绪，“可我担心Ethan自顾不暇。”

Brandt的这种状况让Jane不免担忧，有件事她必须问清楚。“你和他谈过了吗？我是说Ethan。” 

“我们商量好了，Luther会加入你们。”Brandt给了她一个眼神，示意她安心。

上次任务Luther虽然和他们隔了半个地球，但在抓捕Montel一事上，他和自己配合得很好。而且Luther还是Ethan认识了多年的朋友，知根知底。Jane这才明白了，Brandt这是在为Ethan排除队伍中可能存在的任何问题。她绝对不是Brandt今天唯一要见的人。

虽然早就知道了Brandt会退出，Jane还是真诚地为他感到了一丝遗憾。之前他们的几次谈话让她和Brandt的关系更近了一步，她喜欢和Brandt共事，闲时聊聊天，Ethan和Benji看起来都不是合适的对象。

“问个私人问题，你会觉得Ethan的年龄带给了你压迫感吗？”Jane存在这个疑惑很久了。她见Brandt的表情微妙了起来，又补充道：“我的意思是，他比我大了十多岁，经历也比我丰富得多，所以我在意的问题和犯下错误可能在他眼里都不重要，他会轻易原谅我的过失。当然，他是个很好的人，是个优秀的队长，只是他的宽容有时会让我感到无措。”

Brandt听着她的叙述，慢慢地点了点头，“深有同感。”两人无奈地对视了半晌，都在彼此的眼睛里找到了同病相怜的共鸣。

Jane离去了，留下Brandt坐在椅子里一动不动，思考着Ethan年长了自己十岁带来的差距。体贴和冷静，这就是最典型的表现了。Brandt把脸埋进手里，他想成为和Ethan并肩的那个人，可到头来总是Ethan在关照迁就自己。他确信自己的能力不逊于Ethan，可他不得不承认，在这段关系里，Ethan才是更成熟的那一方。

敲门声再次响起了，这次应该是Benji了。Brandt抹了把脸，暂时搁下关于Ethan的想法，打起了精神来，他和Benji会有一场关键的谈话。

门开了，Benji抬起手小小地跟他打了个招呼。“是你在Ethan身上留下了地狱火焰印记吗？”趁着Benji还没坐定，不带一点防备，Brandt就直接抛出问题先发制人，突破Benji的心理防线，以免他再狡辩。上帝可证，在这种事上，他真的不想听Benji絮絮叨叨毫无重点的废话，尤其是谎话。

Benji果然被吓得一踉跄，身子坐下了一半就差点从椅子上翻下来，明显慌张了起来，他勉强把把自己塞进椅子里，手指扣紧了扶手，指节发白。“我以为我们已经达成了协议。”Brandt盯住了他，不给他反驳的机会。

“你怎么会知道印记？！”Benji不由喊出了声，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。在震惊之后，他更多的是惊讶，于是皱着眉头飞快地思考了起来。

印记是他在和Ethan告别时借拍肩留在Ethan身上的，Ethan绝不会有所察觉，恶魔印记人类是看不见的，它深深地贴在Ethan的肌肤上，Benji根本没想到这竟然会被Brandt发现。

“这不是你该关心的问题。重要的是我已经知道了。”Brandt急忙掐断了他继续探究下去的欲望，转移了话题走向，他可不敢保证Benji会想到哪里去。“Benji，解释一下？”

Benji抿紧了嘴巴，气鼓鼓的，看起来是准备誓死不从。

“好吧，那我换个问题。”Brandt对他的态度早有预料，不慌不忙地接着问道：“是Gamble授意你的吗？”

这下Benji僵住了，他把目光从Brandt脸上挪开，落在了桌面上，坚定地不开口。那么答案不言而喻，Brandt满意地点了点头。

要猜出这一点并不难。地狱火焰远远超出了Benji的能力范围，Brandt和Doyle曾有过交流，在他的了解中，能把地狱火焰运用得如此纯熟的恶魔不多，而同时还在人间游荡，又和Ethan牵扯上了关系的就只有Gamble一个。

“Gamble想要什么？”Brandt一边问，一边从桌子下面端出了满满的一杯水，看起来十分普通，可杯子上画着一个醒目的十字架。他刻意把杯子放在自己面前，把十字架正对着Benji，杯沿上滑落了几滴水珠，泛着冰冷的光泽。

Benji打了个寒战，眼睛再一次惊恐地瞪大了。这都不能说暗示了，根本就是摆明了的威胁。他无声地用眼神控诉着Brandt，而Brandt不为所动。Benji不相信Brandt会真的对他动手，但圣水的致命伤害让他本能地感到恐惧。再联想到他和Brandt的实力差距，逃也没法逃啊。

Benji见势不妙，立刻决定把“恶魔处事，能屈能伸”的观念写进自己的信条。“Gamble想知道Ethan的行踪，他知道Ethan在追查辛迪加，你的猜测是对的，Saleh是受了恶魔的迷惑，但不是Gamble，他那时不在巴格达，是他的手下做的。”他果断把自己知道的情况都招了出来。

“Gamble在辛迪加中是什么地位？他是否受地狱指使？”

Benji摇摇头，他人微言轻，实力也弱，Gamble对他说的事情不多。“他什么都没告诉我，只给我留下了火焰印记，作为追踪Ethan之用。”

他为什么不直接杀死Ethan呢？Brandt陷入了一团混乱中。对了，就算杀死了Ethan，也还会有其他人继续调查辛迪加，Gamble是想在他们之间埋一颗棋子。这到底是Gamble自己的行动，还是地狱的计划。“他知道Ethan有天堂照看吗？”Brandt问道。

“这么个破事，他这种大人物当然不知道。”Benji不肯放过任何一个吐槽Brandt的机会，Brandt责备地看了他一眼，Benji双眼一翻，“好吧，你们天堂的神-圣-事-业-”他故意讽刺地拖长了语调，“Gamble完全不知道。”

这么说来，Gamble这是私人行动了，Brandt松了口气。“你刚才说Gamble是大人物？什么意思？”他敏锐地在Benji的话中抓到了一个关键词。

Benji耸了耸肩，“他的威压比我以前见他强了很多，当然，说不定是因为我以前才是新生的恶魔，感觉有差异，但我现在也好不到哪里去啊……”他愁眉苦脸地又絮叨起来了。

“Benji！”Brandt不得不打断了他的话。

“好吧好吧，我是说，他现在的翅膀可漂亮了，”说着，Benji用手在空中大幅度地比划了一下，总结道：“大概和你的一样宽大吧。”

进展如此迅速？Brandt皱起了眉，他是因为以前救过许多人而被特别赐予的同等级天使的中最辉宏的翅膀，而Gamble却是从一个初级的恶魔做起，自己一步步获得了现在的成就。他在烧伤Doyle的时候，翅膀还不足于震慑他人，但那时他就已经有了掌控地狱火焰的力量。Gamble的野心和实力令人佩服，更令人警惕恐惧。

Brandt交叉起了双手沉思了片刻，在心里评估了一下Gamble的危险等级，说道：“我会解决掉Ethan身上的印记，你自己找个理由给Gamble解释。”

“你说得容易，我会被吃掉的！”Benji忍不住嚷嚷着。“就算我浑身都是炸鱼薯条味！”他又气呼呼地补充了一句。

Brandt挥挥手，忽略了他乱七八糟的抱怨。“以后你负责给Gamble汇报Ethan的行踪，真假消息掺半，具体怎么做我会教你。同时，你要尽可能从Gamble那里套出更多的信息，我要知道他都出现在过什么地方。”

“所以我现在还得当双面间谍了？”Benji忿忿不平，“我为什么要听你的？”

“Benji，大是大非面前，你要选好立场。”Brandt抬起头看着他，郑重地告诫道。“作为Ethan的朋友，你一定不希望看到他被利用吧？”在Brandt询问的目光下，Benji不情不愿地点头，Brandt语气温和了起来，“而且你是非自愿成为恶魔的，我相信你本性善良，不然你的能力不会如此孱弱，被其他恶魔呼来喝去。”

Benji眉头拧着，十指绞在一起，终于放下了不正经的调调，露出了一丝焦虑。“那你考虑过如果事情败露了我会被怎么样吗？”

“我知道这对你很难，我不敢给你百分百的保证。”Brandt放轻了语气，谆谆善诱，“但如果你站在天堂这边，你会被所有天使庇佑。难道你希望永生都违背自己真实的意愿，当一个恶魔吗？”他看见Benji的态度软化了下来，又乘胜追击道：“我会给你想办法的，你本应成为天使。”

“可我面前这个天使想要威胁我。”Benji死死地瞪着他面前的那杯水。

Brandt悠悠一笑，端起杯子喝了两口，解释道：“我只是有点渴了，我今天和不少人谈过话。”

“你和Ethan一样狡诈！”Benji的嘴角抽搐了两下，跳起来大声控诉道，一边在心里责怪着自己的愚蠢，Brandt竟然用印着十字架的一杯水就让他屈服了，这个天使果然不像表面上看起来那么无辜纯良。

“Ethan怎么了？”Brandt放下杯子，好笑地看着他。

Benji狠狠地叹了一口气，便一股脑就把Ethan来见他的事都说出来了。“他拿着你的羽毛来见我，问我你是不是天使！”刚才还一切都尽在掌控中的Brandt煞地白了脸，Benji哼了一声，“还好我说服了他，他向我作了保证，他不再追问关于你的事，但他可能知道你的昏睡和他受伤有关系了。”

Brandt被他话里蕴含的信息量震得大脑一片空白，他绝对承担不起暴露身份的后果，这是在他成为天使的第一天就学习到了的规矩。他坐在椅子僵了片刻，脑子好不容易才恢复了运转，他强迫自己冷静下来去整理思绪，就迅速明白了其中的关联。

“他怎么会知道这个？是你说漏嘴了？”他用一种被背叛了的谴责眼神看着Benji。

“他诈我……”Benji轻咳了一声，心虚地低下头，眼珠乱转着不肯看他。Brandt深深地呼出一口气，努力接受着这个无法改变的事实，现在责怪Benji也是无事于补，是他自己露出破绽引起了Ethan的注意。

办公室里骤然沉默了，Brandt站起身来回转了两圈，向Benji问道：“他怎么会有我的羽毛？”

“对啊，他怎么会有你的羽毛？！”Benji突然炸毛了，激动地一拍扶手，“我看到羽毛的时候我都要吓死了！我还以为我也暴露了！你怎么能让他拿到你的羽毛！”他双手挥舞着，显然当时被Ethan吓得不轻。

Brandt被他吼得一愣，软软地靠在了桌子边，一只手扶住额头，反复回想自己在哪个环节出了差错，留下了羽毛而不自知。他敲了敲头，唯一的可能就是夜里。白日里穿着衣服束缚着肩胛一直让他觉得不舒服，时不时地就想要舒展开翅膀，这是天使的本性。他以往一个人住惯了，极有可能是他在梦中太过放松，让翅膀探了出来。

他想起多次Ethan在他耳边的呢喃“你身上温暖得像有羽绒”类似的话，他一直把Ethan的说法当成了性幻想，当成了他们之间的情趣，却没想到Ethan可能真的知道了点什么，才会产生这样的幻想。Ethan不是轻易相信鬼神的人，以他对Ethan的了解，Ethan肯定非常想要探究到底。

但Ethan为什么不来问自己，偏偏要去问Benji呢。如果Ethan不信任他，Ethan不会和他在一起。Ethan看他的眼神，好像要把他整个人都刻在心里，这份深情绝不会是作假。之前Jane和他说的话又浮上了心头，Ethan的宽容……就算是隐瞒这么大的秘密，他也可以这么宽容吗……

“你怎么会掉羽毛？”或许是他沉默得太久了，Benji忍不住打破了这片压抑的气氛，揪起一个问题又开始发散思路。他挠了挠头，显得极度困惑，“你和谁打架了吗？还是你们天使的翅膀有什么特殊的变化？”

问到要害了，原因却难以启齿。Brandt避开了他诧异的目光，深吸一口气，稳住了自己的情绪，敲了敲桌子，没有一点掩饰便生硬地转移了话题，以示自己不想再谈。“Jane在训练室等你。赶快去吧。”

“训练室？有什么安排吗？”Benji还想絮叨，Brandt直接拉起他把他推了出去，Benji抵在门口还想抗议，Brandt注意到他的助理Hailey已经向他们投来了好奇的打量，只得在心里对Jane道了个歉，对Benji露出个“你懂的”的暗示，催促道：“快走吧，去晚了Jane会生气。”

他不容Benji分说，便直接关上了门。他把额头抵在了门板上，Benji带来的消息让他心乱如麻。

Ethan现在究竟是什么态度，不闻不问？置之不理？他又不能直接对Ethan说，嘿，Ethan，听说你向Benji打听了我的羽毛，你从哪捡来的？Brandt太清楚自己的羽毛有多超现实了，Ethan如果手里有一些，他肯定一早就研究过了。但Ethan什么都没对他说过，就这样淡然地接受了他。

Ethan是不希望自己为难，Brandt后知后觉地意识到。他脱力一般缓缓走到办公桌后，瘫在了椅子上，心里涌起一股难以言喻的酸涩，觉得眼里有点湿。

不知过了多久，传来了第三次敲门声。Brandt抬起手腕看了看时间，十一点，是Luther来了。

Brandt挺直腰板坐端正了，整理了一下衣服，揉了把脸收拾好浑身散落的情绪，才大声说道：“请进。”Luther打开门走了进来，狐疑地看了他一眼。“Stickell特工，请坐。”Brandt指了指桌子对面的椅子。

这是他第一次见到Luther。在拦截武器图纸的任务中，直接和Luther联系的是Ethan和Jane，他没有和Luther说过话。档案里的Luther他非常熟悉，因为帮Ethan从兰利偷名单而被软硬兼施招编成了IMF的一员，技术一流，值得信赖，外勤不是他的强项，但他永远是可靠的后援。

此外，或许是出于技术人员的独特认知，他对官僚系统和政府有着天然的警惕，从不和总部的高层文员打交道，满足于自己在技术部的地盘。Brandt看得出来他不喜欢自己这一类人，可他是Ethan最重要的朋友，拥有Ethan的信任，Brandt必须谨慎地对待他。

“Chief Brandt。”Luther冲Brandt点了点头，算是招呼了，在他对面坐了下来，打量着这个让Ethan另眼相看的人。

如他之前的印象，Brandt斯斯文文，大约35岁左右，在Luther眼里还相当年轻，穿着做工良好的套装，一看便知是坐办公室的人。Luther想起了曾经陷害过Ethan的Musgrave。同样是幕后指挥，Brassel虽然咄咄逼人，却有英武之气，Luther更欣赏这样的人。

他听Benji提过几句，说Brandt以前是外勤特工，这也解释了Luther在总部待的这么多年都没见过他，直到去年老部长钦点他做了首席分析师，跟随老部长出入各层会议，成为了名副其实的心腹。既然Ethan能拉他出任务，Luther自然不会怀疑他的能力，但凡事讲究个眼缘，Brandt的行事作风实在难以顺遂Luther的喜好。

“有什么事吗？”Luther问道。他讨厌官僚说话半明半暗地兜圈子，他听同事谈起过这位年轻的首席分析师，似乎和别的文员也没什么两样，否则他在这个圈子里混不下去。

“我征询过Ethan的意见，让你加入他的小队成为固定的一员，追捕辛迪加。”既然Luther喜欢直白，Brandt也跟他开门见山。

Luther注视着Brandt的眼睛，Brandt只是平静地回望他。在说正事时依旧称呼Ethan，Brandt是想告诉自己他和Ethan很熟悉，以示他是可以信任的人。Luther心中盘算着Brandt和Ethan的关系。“据我所知，首席分析师通常不直接介入任务或任何行动小队。”他犀利地回道。

“这次是特殊情况，我希望把辛迪加的消息控制在目前的知情人范围内。情报会由我传递给你们，任务结束后，你们不必走流程，直接向我汇报。”Brandt的目光没有丝毫退让，不骄不躁，简要地概括了当下的局面。

又是一个文员掌控了所有情报，上次Musgrave的叛变就是这样，Luther暗想，事出反常必有蹊跷，这种情况他不得不有所防备。“就这样吗？”Luther反问，半眯起了眼睛，“这件事Ethan通知我就行了，到底是什么原因让首席分析师亲自召见我？”

“既然我们都是Ethan的朋友，我能叫你Luther吗？”Brandt率先抛出了橄榄枝，“你也不用一口一个首席分析师。”

Luther摇摇头，拒绝了他的示好。“Brandt先生，我不认为我们熟识到了这个地步。”能让Ethan心烦意乱的人，还不是女人，Luther本能地觉得他很危险。

Brandt皱了皱眉，“行吧，Stickell先生。我确实有一件事要拜托你。”

Luther示意自己洗耳恭听。

“你和Ethan一起完成过很多次任务，你对他在工作中展示出的特点一定有所了解。”Brandt翻着手中的资料，似乎是在回顾他们以往的行动，“你对他有什么看法？”

“嘿，听着，我不知道你想问什么，但无论如何你都不会从我这里得到一句对Ethan的攻击。”就在帮Ethan收拾烂摊子的这些年里，这种询问方式Luther见得多了，背后的目的总是不那么单纯。

“我没有恶意。”Brandt抬起头，面上带着惊讶和困惑，配上那双圆圆的眼睛，显得出奇地无辜。Luther面无表情，一点也不买账。

Brandt叹了口气，合上了手中的文件夹。“我和Ethan一共有两次出生入死的经历，如果我想针对他做些什么，我早就动手了。我的权限可以调动IMF所有文件，更用不着从你这里套话。”Luther没有说话，只是沉默地看着他。

“那好吧，我们就只是谈谈Ethan。”Luther显然非常强硬，Brandt不想和他起了冲突，他放弃了说服Luther，开始思考着怎么提出接下来的这个问题。  
“我认为Ethan最大的优点是，他有极强的行动力，他可以在各种逆境之中化被动为主动。”这一点Luther非常赞同，他称许地点了点头。

但接着Brandt话锋一转，“可是他的行动里面有个致命的弱点，”他盯住了Luther，神色肃然，“他很容易把自己逼到边缘，死亡的边缘，他甚至很享受这种挑战极限的乐趣。”

Luther下意识就想要为Ethan辩解，Brandt抬起手制止了他。“我知道，他把任务完成得很好，除了过于戏剧性之外无可指摘。可是，Stickell，你作为Ethan相识多年的朋友，你愿意看到他一直这样消耗自己，拿命去冒险吗？”

Luther沉默了，Brandt确实抓住了关键点。“我读过你的报告，你也曾多次试图阻止他过于疯狂的行动，无论你对我有什么看法，我想我们在这件事是同一立场。”Luther动摇了，这个时候Brandt的话听起来格外有理。

“没有人可以阻拦Ethan。”他抬眼瞥着Brandt，“你或者我，都不会是那个例外的人。”

“我不否认这一点，但我们可以尽可能地为他提供多种选择，不那么危险的选择。”Brandt静静地看着他。

“你的意思是我，”Luther把重音落在了“我”这个字上，“我要尽可能地为Ethan提供多种选择。”他纠正了Brandt的措辞，而Brandt像是被突然刺痛了一样，苦笑一声，附和道：“没错，是你。”现在他看起来则有几分伤心了，Luther再一次疑惑起了他和Ethan的关系。

“总之，我希望你在任务中能多关注Ethan本身，他有时候确实需要人给他泼泼冷水，唱唱反调，让他理智回笼，不是吗？”Brandt已经整理好了方才一闪而过的情绪，看起来又像个不为所动的官僚了。

“我和Ethan认识十多年了——”Brandt淡淡地点了点头，Luther本来想说“不用你提醒应该怎么做”，但他看到Brandt了然于心的样子，忽然觉得自己拿不准他的底牌了，于是Luther咽回了嘲讽，换上了一句不带任何感情的“我知道应该怎么做。”

-57-

Ethan站在桌子边和Brandt讨论着刚整合完毕的情报，商量接下来的会议，Jane，Benji，Luther走进了会议室。

Jane看起来神采奕奕，进门就对他俩扬头招呼了一声。Benji有气无力地跟在她身后，一副刚被练过的可怜样。Luther走在最后，对Ethan随意地一颔首，之后就看向了Brandt，目光却不是那么平和，Ethan敏锐地意识到他们可能见过面了，而结果还不怎么理想。

等三人坐定后，Brandt打开投影，介绍起了这次任务，一批脏弹的照片投在了屏幕上。“两天前有伊朗的脏弹出现在了核黑市的交易场上，目前我们看到的只是流出的脏弹的一小部分。自内贾德上台以来新置了许多离心机，伊朗现在拥有大量脏弹，而革命护卫队却不那么干净。”

他切换了一张图片，是一个留着大把胡子的阿拉伯人，他把自己的面目特征掩饰得很好，看不出太多具体特点。

“Hassan Abed Ibrahim，国籍身份年龄不详，这可能也不是真名。他曾是基地组织的一个联络员。在本拉登一家和基地组织部分人逃离德黑兰之后，Abu Sahl不再负责协调基地组织和伊朗革命护卫队的关系，他就代替了Abu Sahl的职责。

“之后基地组织绑架了伊朗领事用以交换他们的第二第三头目，官面上的消息说主持交换的是俾路支调解员，而Hassan Abed Ibrahim不知为何也参与其中。据线报，他这次出现，是从伊朗革命护卫队那里搞到了大批脏弹，意图与辛迪加做交易。”

“线报由几方证实？”Ethan问道，刚才他在和Brandt的讨论中还没来得及验证，他自是没有怀疑，但现在有了Luther的加入，他需要给队友更加确切的消息和信心。

“IMF的中东路线，CIA巴基斯坦情报站，”Brandt说着弹了弹手中的资料，显然很清楚他这一问的用意，“以及Montel。”

“基地组织为什么会和辛迪加扯上关系？”Jane看起来有些疑惑。

“辛迪加在那些对西方利益集团交好的国家中进行恐怖主义活动，煽动革命，可以说他们和基地组织有不少利益共同之处。”Ethan解释道，说完他对Brandt点了点头，示意他继续。

“我们现在只知道交易将在两天之后的阿富汗西部城市赫拉特举行，辛迪加会直接派人来联系，没有中间人担保，我们推测前来联络的人与Hassan Abed Ibrahim一定很熟悉。分析部排查了Hassan最近一个月的所有行踪，有一个名叫Carsten Fischer的德国人与他有三次联系。”

现在屏幕上的是一个金发蓝眼浅肤色的男人，轮廓具有典型的德国人的特征，体格中等，相貌非常普通，哪怕在中亚，这样的外表在人群中也不会引起任何注意。照片略显模糊，看角度显然是从街头监控摄像里提取的。

“看他的走路姿态和躲避摄像头的能力，明显接受过反侦查训练。之前我们有过推论，辛迪加在招募各国的叛逃特工为他们工作，这个Fischer可能也是其中一员。他的登记身份是贸易商人，常年来往于中亚西亚，会说阿拉伯语，普什图语，土耳其语。”

“今天我还得到一个情报。”Brandt转过头来，Ethan迎上了他的目光。“Gamble的确与辛迪加有关。此人具有极强的……”Brandt微微一顿，似乎是在思考着措辞，“极强的洗脑能力，能随时令人反水，迷失自我，你们可以当他是有着一条银舌头的格林德沃。” Benji为这个比喻笑出了声。

Ethan不明白Brandt盯着自己做什么。“我们现在有查到Gamble的行踪吗？”

“他太神出鬼没了。”Brandt摇摇头，总结道：“你们的任务就是阻止这次交易，抓住Fischer，探明辛迪加是否在中亚还有别的行动，以及辛迪加和基地组织具体有什么联系。Hassan Abed Ibrahim和脏弹不用管，那是CIA的事。”。

Ethan想了想问道：“如果我们和CIA有了冲突呢？” Luther闻言向他投来一瞥，Ethan忽略掉了他颇有深意的目光。Ethan知道Brandt最近正在为和CIA的事而烦心，他不清楚具体是什么，但料想和辛迪加也脱不了关系。可这个任务既然和CIA有所交集，一点点的冲突是难免的。

“尽量别让CIA抓住什么把柄，IMF再经不起更多的折腾了。”Brandt叹道，接着他在屏幕上放出了一张素描。

Ethan仔细看去，那是一双女人的眼睛，目光冷冽，而且相当美丽，恰到好处的笔锋勾出了她深邃的眼窝和英气的眉毛，尽管没有上色，这依旧是一双令人难忘的眼睛。

“这是我在巴格达交手的那个女人，训练有素，格斗技巧一流，会说阿拉伯语，极有可能也是辛迪加招募的特工。”说到这里，Brandt若有若无地瞟了Ethan一眼，“她行动极其大胆，从二楼直接跳下去没有一点犹豫，和Ethan的作风颇为相似。”突然被点名，Ethan只是扬了扬眉，Brandt这种独特的表达不满的方式让他深感有趣。

“像Ethan？”Benji转起了手中的笔，显得格外兴奋，“那我还真想见见她了！”

“你不好好训练，恐怕见面即永恒了。”Jane忍不住吐槽道。

“我已经很努力了。”Benji耸耸肩，不以为意。

Ethan没有理会他们的调侃斗嘴，重新把目光移到了屏幕上，向Brandt问道：“她的眼睛是什么颜色？”

Brandt认真回想了一下，最后放弃了描述，说：“和我的眼睛颜色很像。”

“那么就是浅蓝的基调了。”Ethan若有所思，“在阳光下容易变色，有时候看起来像是绿色，有时沉淀起来则接近深蓝。”

Brandt愣住了，随后给他递了个责备的眼神，你一定要说出来吗。Jane不明所以地露出了点微笑，Benji和Luther转头盯住了Ethan，神色各异。Ethan这才后知后觉地意识到自己说了什么。

Ethan一点也没慌张，波澜不惊地反问道：“你们难道不会仔细观察自己的队友吗？”没有人回答，Jane事不关己地低下头研究起了手中的资料，Luther恢复了面无表情，只有Benji冲他努了努嘴。

Ethan对着Benji微微一笑，“比如说，Benji你最爱的面具。如果有人用面具假扮成了Will的样子，你当然可以从对方的虹膜颜色辨别出来。”说到面具Benji就来了兴趣，他偏起了头，似乎在思考Ethan的话的可信度。

一直没开口的Luther这时在一旁凉凉地说：“或者直接验DNA。”

两下敲门声传来，解救了这片奇怪的气氛。Ethan侧头，Hailey，正是那位据说会给Brandt带早餐的贴心助理推开了门，轻声招呼Brandt道：“Sir，Hunley局长在线上。”

Brandt不着痕迹地皱了皱眉。“你们继续。”他冲Ethan点了点头，留下了这句话后就离开了，Ethan在心里盘算着他大概不会回来了。

果然直到他们讨论完了任务细节，制定好了主要计划和备选方案，Brandt都没有再出现。散会时Ethan一边收拾文件一边想，今天肯定也等不到Brandt下班了，不过他可以先回去准备晚餐。

没想到的是，离开时Luther特意在地下停车场拦住了他，一幅老大哥的样子。“Ethan，谈谈吗？Brandt？”

Luther知道自己从来就不关心行政，今天却主动向Brandt问起了如何与CIA打交道，这一点就足够令他怀疑了，更别提之后他的一时口快。Ethan扶住了车门，摆出了一贯的傻笑，没有一点犹豫地说：“我拒绝。”说着他冲Luther挥了挥手中的车钥匙，示意自己得走了。

他多多少少知道Luther想说什么，可他已经和Brandt谈过这个问题了。Brandt把所有事件都按最坏的可能性考虑过了，最糟糕的结果莫过于IMF因为缺乏监督被取消编制并入CIA，这也许就是迟迟没有部长上任的原因。如果真到了这一步，自己以及身边的朋友都逃不过一番审问，为了安全起见，他们知道得越少越好。

回到了家里，虽然只有自己一个人，Ethan还是生出了一种满足感，久违的正式家庭生活让他的心有了安放之处。等到Brandt晚上到家时，Ethan刚做好了鱼汤和炸洋葱圈。

“Hunley又找你麻烦了？”看到Brandt一脸疲惫，Ethan就知道这又是艰难的一天。

Brandt脱下外套直接走进厨房，伸手从盘子里拿起一块洋葱圈。“野心勃勃啊，毕竟是奥巴马面前的红人。”他抱怨着，“从上任开始就盯着基地不放，可到现在本拉登的消息依然真真假假，CIA人手不够，他不愿意放过任何资源，包括IMF的。”

“你一个人撑得住吗？”

“只要你努力解决辛迪加，同时保证自己的安全，我没问题的。”

“你应该对我多一点信心。”

“对不起，Ethan，在这件事上你没有给我足够的信心。”

“亲爱的，我的心受伤了。”Ethan夸张地捂住了自己胸口。

“需要我给你一个爱心治愈吗？”Brandt咬着洋葱圈，冲他笑得甜蜜。

Ethan笑了过后，忽然想起从那里Benji那里套来的话，Brandt确实拥有治愈能力，但治愈人的同时会损耗他自己的精力，陷入昏睡。所以，Brandt对他伤在哪里，受伤程度都一清二楚，难怪他会如此执着于自己的安全问题。

Ethan很多年都没有固定恋人，没有人会如此在意他受伤。和Julia订婚后他留在总部当了训练教官，生活平稳安定，除了营救Julia那一次伤得不轻。Julia会心疼他，会照顾他，但Julia是安全的。而Brandt却会和自己一起分享伤痛，无论是精神上还是身体上。Ethan突然意识到了自己身上有了新的责任。

“我今天上午见了Luther，他很不喜欢我。”兴许是劳累了一天太饥饿，Brandt完全没有注意到他的沉默，已经舀上一碗鱼汤喝了起来。

“他最初被IMF招编就不太愉快。”Ethan回过了神来，“后来又经历了几次内鬼的事，Musgrave给他留下了非常糟糕的印象，导致他对文职人员没有一点好感，尤其是你这样的文职人员。”

“我怎么了？”Brandt不满地问。

“我一次见你以为你是个迂腐的学院派书呆子。”Ethan好奇起了Brandt到底有没有意识到他的外表有多能骗人。

“难不成我还要给他证明一下我的武力？”

Ethan失笑，“需要我和他谈谈吗？”

他在心中权衡着，Luther和Brandt的关系确实有些微妙，一边是恋人，一边是多年老友，他还从没遇到过这种有趣的情况。以前Luther拒绝认识Julia，后来也真心给他们送上了祝福。可Julia的身份很简单，她只是个普通人，若不是Ethan的关系，Luther和她根本就不会认识，而Brandt则复杂多了，对Luther而言，Brandt的身份远不止一两种。

“不用。”Brandt果断地否决了他，“我又不是小孩子，和人有麻烦还要找家长帮忙出头。”

“所以我是家长？”Ethan不禁为他思路的发散感到好笑。

Brandt却忽地安静了下来，看向他目光中带了点沉思。

“怎么了？”Ethan问道。

“Ethan，记得我说过吗，你成熟得让我倾慕又自惭形秽？”Brandt笑得些许腼腆，“你大了我整整十岁，我从没有和比我年长的人谈过恋爱，有时候我会觉得你对我太包容了。”

Ethan的心骤然被触动了，他扔下了手中的工作，揽住Brandt的腰给了他一个深深的吻。这一吻结束以后，Ethan捧住他的脸，望着面前这清浅如水的眼睛，以誓约般的语气说：“记得我说过吗，我需要你的帮助，我需要你成为我的界限，成为我的尺度？在这一点上，你同样成熟得让我倾慕又自惭形秽。”

晚餐后，Brandt在厨房里洗碗，Ethan坐在客厅里，用笔电复查着任务计划，思考着怎么减少行动的风险。赫拉特作为中亚的交通贸易枢纽，情势复杂。北方联盟，北约国家，塔利班，基地组织，在赫拉特都各自盘踞，犬牙交错。Ethan不由感慨道，Hassan Abed Ibrahim选了个好地方，混乱是最好的掩护，但也是致命的威胁。

Ethan打开匿名邮箱，准备联系几个相关线人。他们若是不小心踏入了某方势力，引起的连锁反应会是灾难性的不可预测。同时Ethan想不明白的是辛迪加在中亚局势，或者说在中东，究竟扮演了什么样的角色，他们的势力范围到了哪里。

就在这个时候作为背景声音的电视新闻突然插播了一条消息，吸引了Ethan的注意。

“这是监控拍摄的画面，而画面中的汽车炸弹刚刚才停下，警方正在时代广场做伤亡统计，迫切地希望能够抓到疑犯……”听到这个描述，Ethan心中一冷，他合上电脑，把电视声音开大了一点，就连在厨房的Brandt都回头来看了看，神色严肃了起来。

电视里新闻主持人正在详细地介绍着现场情况，正值夜晚繁忙期间，停在纽约时代广场上的一辆桑尼探路者汽车冒出了微弱火焰，并伴有浓烟，引起了市民和游客的大规模恐慌，警方疏散了人群后，用防爆机器人从汽车后座上取出了汽油，丙烷，火药，和简易定时装置。

Brandt擦干净了盘子，走过来靠着Ethan坐下。“汽车炸弹。”他轻声说，“没出事已经是万幸了。”他好像刻意压制了自己情绪，Ethan听不出他语气中的一点端倪。

“基地组织在美国本土的行动越来越嚣张了，除掉本拉登刻不容缓。去年查普曼营地袭击事件令CIA元气大伤，Hunley上任后有心重振雄风，一雪前耻，他会不惜一切代价拿下Hassan Abed Ibrahim。”听到查普曼营地袭击事件，Ethan不由握紧了拳头。

他试着转移注意力，便侧头看向了身边的人，方才还一派冷静的Brandt此刻说着说着眼神逐渐暗淡了下来。“Ethan，你一定要小心，阿富汗局势诡谲，无论基地组织或是辛迪加，他们为达目的都会不择手段。”他的声音越来越轻，也越来越涩，“记得千万别挡了CIA的路，在复仇中没有人是理智的……”

他还在叨念自己的安全，Ethan心中生起了点感动和疼惜，他忍不住把头埋进了Brandt的颈项间，大口呼吸，感受着他的气息。Brandt停下了话头，转过身来看着他，关切又感伤的目光被灯光映得像一汪波光粼粼的湖水。

Ethan心念一动，“你去过赫拉特。”他肯定地说，同时在心里责怪自己怎么没有早点发现。

“嗯。”Brandt点点头，避开了他的眼睛，“在去巴格达之前，我在赫拉特待了三年。”

那么这就解释得通了。Ethan在他惊讶的表情中撩开了他的衬衣，手按在了他下腹细碎的伤疤上，用指腹温柔来回轻抚。“这就是在赫拉特伤到的？”不待Brandt回道，他就低下头去亲吻着那片皮肤，舔着顽固地留在那里的浅淡印子，时不时地用牙齿轻咬，Brandt顺势后仰倒在了沙发上，被他挑逗得不住吸气。

Ethan用舌头膜拜完了那片荣誉的勋章，才脱掉了Brandt的衬衣，从他柔软的嘴唇开始，到脖颈，到乳头，到肚脐，从上而下，细细探索着他呈现出来的每一寸赤裸肌肤，让它们泛出一层淡淡的红色，显得格外诱人。给Brandt身上打下属于自己的印记，这是Ethan最喜欢的前戏，他从中感受到的是绝对的占有。

或许是提到赫拉特带来了以往的记忆，Brandt困自己的思绪里，没有一点反抗。“Ethan，对不起，我……我应该和你一起去的……”他脸上泛起了潮红，失神地望着天花板，口中还在零碎地说着表达歉意的话。Ethan知道他现在的状态不佳，于是没有回应他毫无必要的道歉，此时需要的是身体力行。在留下了一连串的暧昧痕迹后，他用最快的速度把Brandt下身也剥了个精光。

Brandt一边配合着他，一边还沉浸在另一种假设性里，他的分析师大脑似乎总是在不合时宜的时候上线。“我了解赫拉特，我甚至学了……普什图语，我可以……帮上忙……”他的身体本能地回应着Ethan的亲吻和爱抚，话也因此变得断断续续。

Ethan已经有足够的经验认识到这是Brandt在不安时的典型表现，他必须让他放松下来。“Will，专心。”Ethan不想再听到他更多的懊恼，决定以最简单粗暴的方式解决问题，他张口含住了Brandt的勃起。

在他们前天的约会时，Brandt精心准备，特意剃掉了下身的毛发，给了Ethan一个意外惊喜，更为他们的性爱增添了更多的情趣。此刻没有了任何遮掩，Ethan温热的口腔直接包裹住了他光溜溜的茎部，然后用舌尖轻轻挑动尖端。这个方法果然快速有效，Brandt身体一颤，终于乖乖地闭上了嘴，喉咙中发出混合着愉悦和难耐的低哼。

这是Ethan和Brandt上床以来第一次看见他如此温顺的模样，以往他总是会想尽办法压倒自己，霸道地取得主动权，扑在自己身上又啃又咬。“Will，忘掉你以前糟糕的记忆，不要想得太多，我不会有事的。”他伏在Brandt耳边安慰道：“你帮我组建了一个极好的队伍，不是吗。”说着，他从沙发旁的桌子抽屉里拿出一管润滑剂，倒在手上，待它被掌心的温度暖化之后，开始探入Brandt的后穴。

Brandt屈起双腿，完全向Ethan敞开了自己，可他潮湿的眼睛还在固执地望着Ethan。“再好的队伍也拦不住你要自己一个人去拼命……”又谈到老话题了，Ethan心中叹息，他故意按住了Brandt的敏感点，逼得他不得不停下来，Brandt的眼睛越来越湿，那抹蓝色越来越晶莹，好像一碰就会碎。

但Brandt没有屈服，他喘了一口气，又继续说道：“赫拉特何其危险，尤其是这次任务还涉及到了CIA。我讨厌说这个……我希望我能帮你把所有政治因素都从任务中隔绝开，但我确实做不——到！”

他的尾音因为Ethan的长驱直入而骤然拉高，变得情欲而难以自持，落在Ethan耳中分外动听。他的头向后仰着拉出脆弱又优雅的颈线，Ethan顺着那漂亮的弧度一路舔咬了上去，最后把一个怜惜的吻落在了他的嘴唇上，安抚着他。半晌后，Brandt发狠地咬了咬Ethan的嘴唇，抬起双腿环住他的腰，努力地贴近他，用大腿内侧摩蹭着他的腰侧，示意他可以动了。

Ethan开始大幅度地挺腰，想要极力取悦他，满足他，每一次冲撞都无比坚定而不失温柔。“Will，不要觉得愧疚，我会处理好这次任务。”Ethan用几近于诱惑的语气对他保证道。Brandt在他的攻势下发出了享受的呻吟，半是喑哑半是迷离，可那双蓝汪汪的眼睛带着点悲伤，还是不依不饶地望着他，像是要寻求什么答案。

“如果一定要愧疚，你绝对不是唯一的那个人……你一个人承担了这么多压力，而我完全无法帮你……有些事我们都无能为力，但我们有彼此。” Ethan喘着粗气。他对Brandt心思的细腻已经有了充分的了解，他做不到让他完全放心，便只能竭力把他拖进纵情的欢愉里。他在某个瞬间甚至觉得，只有在最原始最赤裸的体验里，他们才能超越一切，达到最亲密的状态。

高潮来时，他伏在Brandt身上，全部释放在了Brandt体内，Brandt身体微微抽搐着，抱着他久久不愿松开。他们维持着结合的状态躺在沙发上，Ethan把头埋进Brandt的肩窝里，两人紧紧相拥，谁都不想起身。

电视里的新闻还在播报着汽车炸弹案的最新进展，屋子里除了他们的呼吸声和性事过后弥漫的慵懒与失落，就只有纽约市长彭博针对此事的发言在耳边回响着：“世界上有些人认为我们的自由是一种威胁，他们愿意牺牲自己或任何人的生命来阻止我们享受自由，可我们不会屈服……”

“多么虚伪，不是吗？”Ethan听见Brandt沙哑的声音在喃喃道，“什么样的自由会发动战争。为自由战斗的人失去了自由，不相信自由只相信利益的人收获了一切。”Ethan微微撑起身，对上了Brandt情欲退后怅然迷茫的眼神。

Ethan心里有些发酸，他突然就想告诉Brandt一件他从没跟任何人提过的事。“我有位战友，退役后和我一样不安分于平淡的生活，只不过他加入了CIA。”Brandt疑惑地看着他，Ethan淡淡地说道：“他去年死在了查普曼营地袭击里，粉身碎骨。”

去年查普曼营地袭击事件发生时，他还在兰卡监狱里，一开始没有注意到这则新闻。但随着披露的消息越来越多，他在报纸上仅有的几行字之间发现了那位曾经和自己协同训练喝酒打闹的战友将会永久地成为CIA勋章墙上的一颗星的消息。他哀悼过，怅恨过，最终却不得不放下。像他们这样的人，从选择了这条路开始，就知道自己的结局不会圆满。

Ethan自觉说得平静，Brandt却露出了不忍之色。“很抱歉听到这个……”他低声说，掌心按在Ethan的背脊，轻轻抚摸着。Ethan与他对视着，在他深邃的瞳孔里看见了自己的影子。Brandt像是完全体察到了自己内心的悲痛和无奈，自己的每一个从未显露于人前的情绪都被他读透了，他就像一面镜子照出了全然真实的自己。

要么他是世界上的另一个我，要么我们根本就是浑然一体的。这个念头击中了Ethan。

他倾身吻住了Brandt，纯洁得不带一点情欲。

夜里，Brandt悄悄撑起身，手指在Ethan额头上轻轻一点，确保他已经陷入了完全的昏睡状态，然后伸手按住了他肩膀上的那个火焰印记，明亮得照满了整个房间的金光从他掌心流淌而出，覆盖在印记上，艳红的颜色逐渐淡去，最终化作一缕黑烟，在圣洁的光芒中被冲散，消湮于无。

Brandt支着头注视着Ethan安详的睡容，深在梦中的他依然英俊美好得令人心动，Brandt幽幽地叹了口气，和往常一样，他伏下身半趴在Ethan胸膛上，用手臂圈住了他。只是这次，他终于可以放心地展开那双雪色翅膀，将自己和Ethan一起拥在了温暖的羽翼之下。

-TBC-


	9. 58-60

-58-

Ethan在一路狂奔。他早已扯下脸上用作伪装的面具和大胡子，脱掉了阿富汗男子的传统服饰，露出了本来面目，依然被穷追不舍。汗粒从他额角滑落，他不敢停下，更不敢贸然开枪引来更多的人，而身后的追兵越来越近了。

赫拉特和穆斯林世界的任何一座城市都没什么太大区别，低矮的居民集中区，沙漠色的砖泥民房，四散的清真寺，要说有什么特别之处，就只有城市西北角的五根宣礼塔了。起风的时候整座城市都是灰蒙蒙的，为数不多的绿色植物也被掩盖了，这个地方永远缺乏润眼的生命之绿，散乱的街巷更让人一不小心就会迷失在一片苍茫里。

Ethan匆匆拐过弯，前面小巷里传来包抄的脚步声，他慌不择路，一头撞进了身边一座矮旧的民房里，侧身贴在门后，仔细听着外面的动静。追他的两队人在门外汇合了，早在和Fischer见面的交易地点被CIA意外突袭的时候Ethan就看清了，想要捉拿他的不仅是负责追捕Hassan的CIA特工，还有CIA聘请的黑水国际雇佣兵。黑水国际因为伊拉克的虐囚事件枪杀平民等丑闻遭到了刑事指控而暂停与美国政府的合约，CIA为了拿下基地组织竟然重启了任务，Brandt说CIA复仇心切的确并非空穴来风。

门外的两队人收起了手中的枪械，交换了信息后又大声咒骂了起来，Ethan听见了自己的名字。他闭了闭眼，终究还是招惹到CIA了，不知道又要给Brandt添多少麻烦，他为出发之前Brandt的谆谆叮嘱感到些许抱歉。大约过了半分钟后，两队人的声音渐渐远去，Ethan小心地撩开窗帘看了看，已不见人影，这才松了一口气。

Ethan敲了敲耳麦，想打开通讯器问问Benji他们是否也摆脱了CIA的纠缠，他刚回过头立即被吓了一跳。他面前正站着一位全身都裹在布尔卡的阿富汗女人，她只露出了一张苍老的脸庞，面上夹杂着惊惶和愤怒，Ethan还来不及说话，她就把手中才烘烤出炉的一盘大饼向他砸来，Ethan仓促地躲过了盘子和食物，便听见她叫了起来。

“嘘嘘！我不是坏人！”Ethan举起双手试图安抚她，一边竭力解释着自己的现状，不时警惕地回头看看门那边，担心还没走远的CIA特工听到了这边的动静。可完全没有用，老妇人似乎听不懂阿拉伯语，她在用普什图语大声叫嚷着什么Ethan同样茫然，他不得已只能换上英语，祈祷他们至少能沟通两句。

这回或许是听懂了，或许是Ethan没有过激举动的安抚让她意识到了这个闯进自己家里的男人不是行凶者，老妇人终于冷静了下来，身体微微颤抖，与Ethan保持着两步的距离，双眼死死地盯住Ethan，眼里是毫不掩饰的仇恨，让Ethan感到惊骇。他上一次当面见到这种赤裸裸的恨意，还是在海湾战争时期，来自一位年轻的伊拉克女人。

Ethan伸开双手，向她示意自己没有武器，同时慢慢向前跨了一步，想确认她不会突然袭击自己。老妇人冷冷地看着他的举动，却忽然开口了。“苏联人，美国人，都不是好东西！”她的英语发音相当标准，带着典型的阿富汗口音，语气冷得像一把才磨光利的刀，“你们用战争害死我父亲，害死我丈夫，用毒品害死我儿子，还想对我做什么？”

Ethan愣住了，僵持在原地，一阵令人难耐的沉默漫延了起来，面对这样的指控Ethan不知该如何脱身，他既不能袭击平民，也无法解释自己的情况。

老妇人盯着他看了片刻，神情一敛，“我已经不再种植罂粟了，请你以后不要再来骚扰我。”她说得肃穆，整个人却沉痛了起来，眼里闪着泪花，她昂了昂头，似乎想保持最后一点从容和尊严。Ethan这才明白，她是把自己当成了赫拉特毒品加工场的联络商。在进赫拉特的路上，Ethan看见了大片的罂粟种植地，在五月初的阳光下，罂粟花开得正好，一批拿着枪的美国海军陆战队士兵在田里巡视，当地的小孩子就站在一边看着，嬉笑打闹，浑然不知这场面有多触目惊心。

Ethan在脑子里迅速拼接出了面前这位阿富汗妇人的人生概况，她显然成长在达乌德执政的现代化时期，接受过良好的教育，又历经了苏联入侵全民为兵的动荡年代。而后是塔利班政权，妇女被剥夺了权利禁锢于宗教之中。再到如今美国带来的持续战争，她得到了一定程度的解放，毒品却如同上个世纪苏联入侵后一样，在各方势力明里暗里的博弈之下，再次泛滥了起来。利益也好，生存也罢，她身不由己卷入其中，最终没能逃过失去她所珍爱的亲人的命运。Ethan读出了那份激流的悲恸，他明白自己的身份给她带来了多大的伤痛，他想解释，但红翼行动的教训尤在耳边。

“对不起，我这就离开。”Ethan放缓了语气，保持着举起双手的姿势，后退了一步，以示自己马上就走。在转身之前他微微侧了侧头打量着屋子里的环境，以防不测，而就在这时他的余光瞥见了窗户旁被用来糊墙的英文报纸，上面赫然印着一张Brandt的照片。Ethan心里一震，他绝不会认错那张朝夕相处的脸。Brandt说他曾在赫拉特待过三年，但其中经历他只字不提。在见识过了赫拉特延续着无烟战火的荒凉后，Ethan总忍不住去想Brandt的那三年过的是什么样的生活，他不想错过任何一个收集信息的机会。

“我能带走这张报纸吗？”Ethan顾不得思考自己的举动有多荒唐，径直向老妇人问道。话一出口他就后悔了，在这种自己的身份完全近似侵略者的情况下，他的要求无异于打劫。果然，老妇人冷哼了一声，“拿走吧，强盗，我有权利说不吗？”

Ethan因她的嘲讽无比难堪，他摸了摸身上，掏出二十美元小心地放在桌子上，权当做购买那张报纸和对意外闯入她家里的致歉。他匆忙地扯下了有Brandt的报道的那一页，页面已经被熏得发黄了，他把报纸叠成小块塞进了衣服兜里，老妇人一直盯着他，没往桌上的钱看一眼。Ethan尴尬地冲她点了点头，然后就在她轻蔑的目光下，退出了这件让他感到窒息的屋子，他甚至忘了在出门前打量一下周围的环境。好在这次他没有受到追踪埋伏。

Ethan拐了几拐，远离了自己意外闯入的那户人家，才在街角掏出那页报纸，这是《喀布尔周报》，阿富汗唯一的一家英文报纸。他展开了被叠成小块的纸片，读起了关于Brandt的那篇报道。新闻上说那是一位被阿富汗政府正式认可的高效拆弹专家，陆军上士William James。Ethan把目光落在了照片上，仔细地观察着他，照片上的人显然才刚执行完任务，累得满头大汗，防爆服只脱了一半，他嘴里咬着一支烟，看向镜头的眼神冷而锋锐。报道时间是2005年7月13日。

William James，Ethan把这个名字在心里默念了两遍，回忆起在去巴格达的路上Montel问Brandt怎么称呼，Brandt脱口而出的James。Ethan说不出自己是个什么心情。他们这样的人在入行后大多都会改名字，但不包括Ethan，他没有想要斩断遗忘的过去，年轻气盛时更没有意识到需要保护亲人。到后来他终于学会了这残酷的一课，亲人都已过世，他成了彻底的孤家寡人，再没什么需要担忧的。

Brandt又是出于什么原因呢，Ethan思索着。照片里的James有着一张熟悉的脸，同时也是陌生的，他看起来冷厉而不羁，Ethan还没在Brandt身上见过这种特质。除了在巴格达，在Brandt曾经待过的地方。Ethan心里突然闪过了这个念头。这是Brandt想要斩断遗忘的过去吗？他盯着James看了半晌，重新把报道叠好放进衣兜里，打开通讯器，联系上了Benji，向安全屋走去。

“我们惊动了Hassan，惊动了Fischer，惊动了CIA，惊动了塔利班……”Benji坐在安全屋里，使劲捏着自己的手指，还有些惊魂不定，“除了北方联盟，我们把赫拉特的所有势力都招惹遍了！”

“Benji，冷静。”Ethan面对着Benji，双手往下压了压，“先说说我们为什么会暴露？”他给了Benji一个安抚的眼神，又看向了Jane和Luther。

“至少对CIA来说，我们装扮成Hassan是成功的，CIA把我当作了Hassan的联络人。”Jane如实汇报着她的遭遇，“我在和他们交手的时候，听到了他们说的是拿下我就能查到Hassan。”她才经历了一番打斗和追逐，此刻坐在桌边休息，但大脑一点也没空闲下来。

“我和Benji认为有人刻意把CIA向我们引来。”Luther补充道。

“对，我们扮成Hassan准备和Fischer见面的行动被人监视了。”Benji敲着电脑，调出了一个监控画面，一个学生模样的普什图人一直徘徊在清真寺旁，他站的位置正好可以看见他们在对面二楼上准备和Fischer见面的场景。

Ethan反复看了几遍监控画面，问道：“他是塔利班的人？” 

“没错。”Benji愁眉不展。

“塔利班把CIA引到我们这里来，有什么目的？”Luther问。

“让CIA和我们纠缠，他们好捡漏。”Jane思考着，又提出了一个疑惑，“他们的目标是Hassan还是Fischer？”Luther对她耸耸肩，三人一齐望向了Ethan。

“是Hassan，他手里有脏弹。”Ethan平静地答道，双手撑在膝盖上，低头思索着下一步计划，目光没有和他们接触，也没有过多解释。

Luther忍不住提出了质疑。“如果塔利班不想要脏弹而是想和辛迪加联系呢？”他抱起了手臂，目光探究，“你有什么信息没告诉我们吗？”

这回来自三双眼睛的犀利注视Ethan不能再忽视了，他抬头，举起一只手，示意他们听自己说。“还记得这次情报的来源吗？”他在三人脸上巡视了一圈，最后落在了Luther身上，“IMF中东路线，CIA巴基斯坦情报站，Montel。”Luther在他的注视下点了点头，Ethan才接着说道：“为什么CIA只要Hassan不要Fischer？为什么我们不和CIA合作？为什么CIA认出了我依然要追捕我？”

“CIA认出了你？”Luther皱眉，“认出了你是Ethan Hunt？”

Ethan点点头，“你知道这意味着什么吗？” 

“CIA不信任我们，或者说不信任IMF。”Jane安静地抓住了其中的关键。

“没错。”Ethan称许地对她点点头，“CIA根本就不相信有辛迪加的存在。”

屋子瞬间就沉寂了，只有Benji发出惊讶的吸气声。

“到目前为止，辛迪加基本上还完全潜伏在水面之下，通过Hassan和Fischer的试探见面，我们可以知道基地组织与辛迪加之间没有组织性的联系和交易渠道，那只图一隅的塔利班更不可能知道辛迪加，他们的目标只能是Hassan。”Ethan说完后，看了看三人凝重的表情，总结道：“我们需要重新制定计划。”

Jane和Benji围在电脑旁追查Fischer的下落，Luther监控着赫拉特各个要道的出入口，Ethan坐在他对面，回想着今天认出了他之后依然对他紧追不休的CIA特工，Brandt关于CIA急于对查普曼营地袭击事件复仇一说再次浮上心头，他考虑着在当下的局面里，有哪位线人可以牵制住CIA，同时又不影响他们抓获Hassan，有哪位线人可以引开塔利班的注意。

“Ethan。”他正想得入神，Luther敲了敲他面前的桌子，唤回了他。

Ethan抬起头，Luther正盯着他，摆出了“我们谈一谈”的严肃态度，Ethan心里暗叫不妙。他扬扬眉，“什么事？”

“你有一种让我觉得不安的趋势。”Luther组织着措辞，“你似乎要介入IMF和CIA的政斗了。”

“我没有。” Ethan想也不想就否决了，他根本就没有过这种念头。

“听我说，你可能还没意识到你的变化。”这一句话抓住了Ethan的注意力，Luther看着他的神色耐人寻味，“你以往只专注于任务本身，不会涉及任务背后的决策，但现在，你看起来知道了很多我们都无法获取的信息。”

Luther的话顿时叩开了Ethan封闭的思绪，他迅速回想起了许多他和Brandt日常的交谈，在会议室里的，在家里的，包括在床上的，Brandt的确透露了不少他不应该知道的事，有些是Brandt分析情况的唠叨叮嘱，有些是他想为Brandt分担压力时在不断追问中得到的。Luther的确发现了他的盲点。

“Ethan，换言之，你越界了。一旦介入这种事，你只会越陷越深，再难脱离。”Luther语重心长地劝诫道。

Ethan不知道自己该摆出什么样的表情了，半晌后，他对Luther微微一笑，“谢谢。”这句道谢完全发自内心。他之前的确没有意识到自己的行为已然脱序，可是如果能和Brandt共同面对未来，Ethan自觉甘之如饴，愿意为此付出一些代价。

“但你不会听我的，是吧？”Luther了然地叹了口气。

Ethan只是笑而不答。

“是因为Brandt吗？” Luther半眯起了眼睛，一副要追问到底的样子。

提到这个名字让Ethan忽然觉得心里有点甜，他笑得更开怀了，正在想要怎么回答Luther时，却听见Benji在叫他了。“Ethan，我截到了Fischer的一条信息！明天他有个会面。” 

Ethan和Luther立刻搁下了话题，起身走到了Benji身后，屏幕上显示着一条消息：明天上午十点，我在宣礼塔等你。署名是使徒IF。

“根据审讯Montel得到的说法，为辛迪加工作的人有时会自称使徒。” Jane为他们指出了那个特别的署名。

“让我们看看这个使徒IF是谁。”Benji活动了一下手指，精神大为振奋，“我刚反向追查到了IF已经从伊朗进入了赫拉特省。”

Ethan目光锁在屏幕上，还在解读着这则信息。“我们今天已经闹得满城风雨了，为什么他们还要约在公共场合见面？”他直起身，口中喃喃分析着，“Fischer有合法身份，IF一定也有便宜行事不惹人注目的办法……”说到这里，他与Jane对视了一眼，同时叫道：“女人！”

他转身提醒着Luther，“Will画的那张眼睛素描。”

“我在查了。”Luther调取了从伊朗入境赫拉特省各个关口的监控录像，开始挨个比对，很快就有了结果。“找到了，她现在在科赫桑车站。”

Ethan向屏幕上看去，监控录像里的女人全身裹着布尔卡，只露出了一双眼睛，正是Brandt画里的那双美丽动人的眼睛，眼窝深邃，眉毛英挺，见之忘俗。

“接下来我们要怎么做？”Benji摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试。

Ethan把寄予重任的目光转向了Jane，Jane会意地点头，说道：“我假扮IF，把Fischer引出来。” 

“那IF呢？”Luther问。

Ethan想了想，指示Benji道：“你给Fischer发信息，把见面时间改到九点。Fischer是这次任务的主要目标，我们拿下Fischer后，还有机会再抓住IF。” 接着他又看向Luther，“CIA现在可能会死盯着我，Luther，我需要你制造一点动静，引开CIA的注意力。”Luther闻言给了他尖锐的一眼，Ethan只当作没看见。他们接着一一敲定好了明天上午行动的细节。

夜里，Ethan躺在床上再次拿出了那页报纸，读着每一个讲述上士William James的单词，他服役了多久，拆了多少弹，救了多少人，受了多少次伤。根据这份提示，Ethan想起了不少Brandt身上的伤疤，这篇陈年的新闻在他手里愈发沉重了。他把报纸叠好放在枕头下，逐渐坠入了梦里。

他忽而来到了科伊边境的80号公路。上面铺满了伊拉克军队的碎尸和碳化的装甲车，残骸绵延了36公里，到处都是烧焦了的气味，他怎么也避不开。一位年轻的伊拉克女人站在他面前，裹着头巾，脸上挂着泪珠，带着极端的恨意地看着他，她颤巍巍地从地上捡起一把冲锋枪。Ethan被她的恨意震撼到了，一时忘记了躲开，他的战友Jones不知道从哪里窜了出来及时扑倒了他，一枪击中了那个女人的头部。

他和Jones忽而又来了庆功会上，庆祝他们连队协助联军拔除了伊军不堪一击的军事据点，Jones锤着他的肩膀，豪放地大声笑着，这时场景却蓦地一变，转换成了查普曼营地，Jones站在远处，高声叫着他的名字和他打着招呼，Ethan尚未回应，只听一声惊响，Jones瞬间就被湮没在了爆炸之中。气浪将Ethan狠狠地冲翻在地上，他手脚挣扎着，但无论如何也爬不起来，而Brandt却穿着防爆服从他身边走过，向爆炸中心走去了，他大声叫着求着他回来，Brandt充耳不闻……

Ethan浑身一激灵，骤然惊醒了，他条件反射地拿起了放在枕边的枪，对着空荡荡的房间，一阵茫然无措。长长地呼出一大口气，搁下枪，Ethan向后栽倒在床上，心跳惊乱，思绪纷纭，过了好久才平复了下来。

似乎有点冷，Ethan重新拉起被子盖在身上，不由地开始想Brandt现在在做什么。他看了看时间，凌晨一点十二分，八个半小时的时差，总部还是下午四点四十二分。这个时候的Brandt，要么脱掉外套挽起袖子，手里拿着一支铅笔，和一大群分析师在堆积如山的情报信息里无法自拔，要么就是衣冠楚楚地开会，或者打着官腔搪塞Hunley。无论哪一种样子的他，都让Ethan喜爱沉迷。

还是不够暖和，Ethan拢紧被子，再度思念起了Brandt甜蜜的亲吻，温热赤裸的身躯，还有睡梦里贴在身上如羽毛一般柔软且暖绒绒的触感。他揉了把头发，放弃了去探究出现这种奇异的情况的原因，只专注地沉浸在那种无比安心的感觉里，直到思念愈发奔放得极致，直到心里有点酸涩了。

辗转了几次都没能睡着，Ethan索性起身走到窗边，推开了窗户。赫拉特的夜风像水一样冰凉，他向外看去，月光之下的城市依旧是千年不变的沙漠色，窗角一抹晃动的艳色猝然吸引了他的注意力，Ethan侧眼看去，那是一簇罂粟花，顽固地扎根在窗角淤积的一捧土壤里，此刻正在风中天真地摇摆着，宛若舞蹈。

-59-

Brandt接了一杯热腾腾的咖啡，尝了一口后便皱起眉，远远地把它放在了桌子边。此时Hailey恰好推门进来，看到这一幕给了他一个古怪的眼神。

“怎么了？”Brandt疑惑地低头看了看自己身上有没有什么不妥的地方，他时常搞不懂这位精明干练的助理脑子里各种的想法。

Hailey回手掩上门，走到办公桌前，笑问道：“女朋友走了？”

“什么？”Brandt又呆呆地发出了一个音节，觉得自己跟不上她的思路。

Hailey翘起一根手指，像发现了什么罪证似的指了指那杯咖啡，慢条斯理地说道：“你吃了早餐不会喝咖啡。所以昨天和今天怎么回事，那位会给你做早餐的甜心走了吗？”

她简直像福尔摩斯。Brandt想着，敬畏地打量着面前这位在IMF工作多年历经了五任首席分析师的优雅职业女性，问道：“有兴趣当情报分析师吗？”

“没有。”Hailey果断地拒绝了他，一点都没在乎Brandt拙劣地试图岔开话题的努力，再次直指问题核心，“你真的谈恋爱了？”

Brandt在她洞察人心的注视中缓缓地点了点头，这种事确实没法说谎。他继而思考起了助理太了解上司的弊端。

Hailey却露出了一点类似于欣慰的笑容，“挺好的，你心情好，大家日子就好过。”她在Brandt“我对你来说就只有这么一点价值吗”的抗议眼神中，又像知心大姐姐一样补充说道：“Will，我都看着呢，这段时间虽然艰难，但却是我认识你以来你最开心的日子。”

“有那么明显吗？”Brandt讶然。他和Ethan在一起的速度快得惊人，好像瞬间就填补了多年来的空虚，开心诚然不假，但如果已经明显到了这个份上，他不得不反思一下自己的训练成果了。

“不，我只是了解你，情绪是骗不了人的。”Hailey给了他充满了哲理的一眼，继而递上一份文件，拿出了谈公事的态度，神色严肃了起来，“Sir，这是今天的日程安排。”

“谢谢。”Brandt接过文件，翻了翻，忍住了叹气的冲动，“Hunley除了为难我们就没别的事可以做了吗？”

Hailey波澜不惊地回道：“祝你好运，Sir。”她说完转身走出了办公室，留下Brandt与日程安排面面相觑，在门即将掩上的时候，她忽然又伸进来半个身子，敲了敲门，在Brandt疑惑的眼神中问道：“需要我明天帮你带早餐吗？”

“那太好了！”Brandt表示受宠若惊。Hailey温柔地对他笑了笑，关上了门。

Brandt一只手按住了胃部，没吃东西的确有点饿，他犹豫地看向了桌边的那杯咖啡，又嫌弃地揉了揉脸，才多少天啊，口味就被Ethan养刁钻了。Brandt长叹一声，还真的有点想念Ethan的早餐了。

他看向墙上的挂钟，九点十五分，八个半小时的时差，阿富汗现在是下午五点四十五分，如果顺利的话，Ethan应该已经拿下Fischer了。

如果顺利的话……

Brandt为这个不靠谱的假设苦笑了一声。即便是他在赫拉特待了三年，熟悉当地情况，他都不敢保证自己能顺利地从赫拉特的复杂局势里脱身，更何况Ethan这次是要在多方势力的边缘试探游走。

多想无益，只能寄希望于Ethan强大的行动力，Brandt由衷地期盼Jane和Luther能发挥作用成为拉住Ethan不要太出格的那条线。他强压住了心里的担忧，看了看桌上堆积的文件，认命地从一份授权报告开始了这一天的工作。

中午在餐厅吃饭的时候，他迎来了一位不在日程上的意外访客，Theodore Brassel，IMF的前任行动主管，现任特勤局主管，悠悠地坐到了他的面前。

无论过了多久，Brandt看见他都有种苦涩的感觉，克罗地亚任务，是他亲自挑选了Brandt作为执行人。在无数次的午夜梦回之时，抛开Julia的惨状不提，不断闪回在他眼前的还有Brassel寄予重望的眼神，以及任务失败后的责难。那种愧疚直到他转分析师离开了Brassel的指挥系统都没有一丝一毫的消减。时至今日，他已经知道了Julia之死的真相，但Brassel勾起的回忆依然让他焦躁不安。

“听说最近IMF被频频找麻烦，你看起来倒是精神不错，游刃有余？”Brandt一时为之哑然，Brassel放下了手中的餐盘，上上下下打量了他一番，满意地点了点头，又问道：“我能叫你Will吗？”

“Brassel先生……”Brandt一愣，Brassel的作风还是一如既往地强势，但Brandt在他的语气中察觉到了一丝不常见的温和。Brandt从Ethan那里得知，Brassel并不知晓Ethan和部长的协议，于他而言，这个失败的任务一直存在，Brandt不免犹疑起了Brassel对自己的看法。

而此刻，Brassel似毫不在意般，还在等着他的回答。Brandt只能点头，“当然。”

Brassel豪迈地伸手拍了拍他的肩，看着Brandt的眼睛，“叫我Teddy。”接着他收回手，拿起了盘中的汉堡，发出一声满足的叹息，对Brandt赞道：“IMF有一点永远比特勤局强，那就是美味的汉堡。”

Brandt在转职成为分析师半年后，Brassel就调去了特勤局，三个月后直接升任主管，从此，除了跟随部长出席跨部门合作事务的联合会议上，Brandt再也没见过他，更无从得知他对自己的评价，如今一见却格外亲和。

Brassel是大忙人，绝不会没有理由就出现在IMF，Brandt思考着要怎么开口。难道，Ethan跟特勤局也有了利益冲突？Brandt迅速在大脑里调出了多方资料，一一排查，可惜没有任何证据能支持他的这个猜测。Brandt暗想，这大概算是好事吧。

Brassel大口咬着汉堡，一边观察着Brandt的表情，似乎觉得颇有趣味。“你现在一定在想我来IMF做什么。”

还是习惯于如此先声夺人，Brandt露出了点微弱的笑意，发现自己竟有几分怀念。“我想不会是为了汉堡。”

Brassel看着手中剩下的半个汉堡，意犹未尽地抿了抿嘴，“汉堡是个不错的理由。”Brandt没有接话，在不知道Brassel的来意之前，他宁愿耐心地等着。果然没过一会儿，Brassel终于进入了正题，“Will，你去国会山多少次了？”

Brandt心里顿时了然了几分，但这不是Brassel应该过问的事，他无奈一笑，“比你想象的多。”

“那你对当前的情势应该有判断。”Brassel颇具深意地看了他一眼。

Brandt的脑子飞快运转了起来，Brassel是来关心IMF的？特勤局与情报机构的合作不在少数，但IMF的特殊性质决定了他们与特勤局的关系不比CIA紧密。Brassel身为主管，理论上不应与IMF交从过密，哪怕他在IMF任职数年。

像Brassel这种坐镇幕后的高层管理，将他局限于曾经工作过的某一个部门太失偏颇，他不是Ethan这种归属特定机构的特工，也不是Brandt这种服务于官僚体系的文员，他的性质更偏向政客。于公于私，Brassel提出这个话题都令人生疑。

见Brandt不作声，Brassel也不以为意，又慢悠悠地说起了另一件事。“我昨天见了Emanuel，他雷厉风行得像头雄狮，最不喜欢拖延。”

这个暗示很明显了。Rahm Emanuel，白宫幕僚长，华盛顿时常戏称除总统外他是最有权力的人。Brandt曾随老部长见过Emanuel一次，果然如传闻一般性情严厉，与奥巴马的温和作风截然相反。倘若Emanuel态度如此，IMF至今没有部长上任，自己又被委员会频频传讯，同时CIA咄咄逼人，Brandt已然能猜到面前究竟是一条什么路。

“往大了说，中期选举将近，各方都需要拿得出手的筹码。往小了说，CIA的锥心之痛你比我更清楚。”Brassel轻轻敲了敲桌子提醒他注意，眼里是Brandt从未见过的关切，“你给自己安排好出路了吗？”

此话一出，Brandt不由露出了几分讶然，他没想到Brassel的来意竟然是为了自己。

幽灵协议后，Brandt权衡过IMF的现状，早就做过多方打算，但绝不包括离开这个选项，他一秒都未曾想过。此刻被Brassel问到，他才忽然察觉自己的坚定来得太自然了，就好像这个念头是直接刻进了他的骨子里，他根本没去思考过为什么。

Ethan，是因为Ethan在这里。Brandt震撼于自己的潜意识无形地就接管了他的所有行动，不知不觉中将自己一点一点地与Ethan绑定了。这就是Allison说的心的锚点。

Brandt轻轻一笑，为Brassel的好意生出不少感激，他顺着Brassel的话问道：“我有什么选择吗？”

“特勤局的情报分析系统还缺一位主事。”Brassel答道，看起来早就想好了。

“你信得过我的能力？”Brandt抬眼望他。他并非不自信，只是Brassel见证了他那次惨烈的失败，阴影残余至今，甚至在一定程度上改变了他的行为模式，Brandt不能确定Brassel是否真的完全信任自己。

“Will，你是我见过的最出色的情报分析师，你有一颗极其规整的大脑。”Brassel指了指他的头，眼里带着强烈的不赞同，似乎是觉得他的疑问来得毫无根据，“我在情报机构干了这么多年，从没见过哪个分析师只用半年就能升任首席。”

“可我以为你不喜欢我。”Brandt没有轻易被他的赞誉打动。Brassel还在IMF的时候，Brandt能察觉到Brassel对自己的关注，但不是这种称许的方式，而更近似于挑剔。

“你以为是谁让你一进分析部就负责俄罗斯核武情报的？”Brassel瞥了他一眼。

Brandt又是一愣。他那时任务失败，心灰意冷，心理状态评审更是不留情面地把他钉在了总部。他递交了转后勤的申请，却被意外调到了分析部，分配在IMF的资深分析师Scott Wright的指导下，专门负责俄罗斯核武情报，工作内容直接向首席分析师Katherine Allen汇报。他知道老部长是有心要栽培他，但他从不知道Brassel也参与其中。

“为什么是我？”

Brandt不疑惑部长的用意。Ethan的骗局让他付出了超越自己接受程度的沉重代价，他一度迷失，但作为IMF花了大量资源训练出来的特工，换句话说，他就是政府资产，绝不能浪费，他的能力必须在工作中发挥到极致。虽然听起来无情，这却是他在入行之初就认清了的现实。更何况，老部长一向待他不错。但那时Brassel完全没有表现出过对他的欣赏。

“你看过自己的训练评估报告吗？Garcia和我一致认为你在这方面有潜力，事实证明，确实如此，而我们甚至还低估了你的信息整合和统筹能力。”

Erin Garcia，提到这个名字Brandt心里有几分不平静了。Garcia是他的训练教官，是IMF成立之初的第一批特工，经历了冷战期间汹涌的暗影风云，传奇事迹一点也不比Ethan少。她的训练强度之大，内容之广，令不少学员止步，Brandt发自内心地尊敬她。

早在入选Garcia的训练之初，Garcia就曾说他的综合能力极强，可他的过分缜密会束缚他的行动力，感性会成为他的致命弱点，她甚至暗示过他应该选择一个能兼具发挥他的思维能力的位置，但当时Brandt没有接受。

“Allen因政治原因离职后，部长选你接任首席不仅仅是因为你背后没有派系势力，要知道在IMF与你资历一样清白的高级分析师多得是，而有冷静细致的头脑和耐心把杂乱的情报分析总结到极致的人可不多。”

Brandt仔细回想来，他才到分析部在Wright的指导下工作时，每天传到他手里的初始信息就格外纷繁凌乱，他需要花大量时间把它们归类，挑选出真正有利用价值的情报。这些关于俄罗斯核武器的消息来源保密级别都非常高，他疑惑过，他在分析部只是个新人，为什么会挑选他负责这么重要的工作。

或许按照Brassel的说法，正因为他是有能力的新人，没有任何派系势力的新人。可Brandt觉得部长的目的不会如此简单，他是政治老狐狸，没有哪件事不是一环套一环的，正如启动幽灵协议后，他会一声不响地就把自己带到了Ethan面前。Brandt时常在想，部长老谋深算一辈子，他有算到自己的归宿是在莫斯科冰冷的河水里吗。

Brandt心里涌起一阵不合时宜的伤感，他急忙掐住了游离的思绪，再一次对上Brassel颇含深意的眼神，问道：“是你向部长推荐了我？在我任务失败之后？”他特意强调了“任务失败之后”。

“没错。”Brassel神情有些阴郁，但看着他的目光依旧坦然，“Garcia把你从训练营带给我的时候，我就想试试你能不能成为除Ethan之外IMF的另一把尖刀。事实上，你的任务记录十分优秀，令我印象深刻，所以我挑选了你保护Ethan夫妇。这不是你一个人的失败，你需要接受自己的能力缺陷，而我需要为我的用人失误负责。”

说到克罗地亚任务，两人相对沉默了一阵，Brandt观察着Brassel的神情，看得出这是他的真心话。Brassel究竟为这次用人失误付出了多大代价，Brandt无从知晓，但这件事没有影响他对自己的信任倒是在Brandt的意料之外了。

“那么，你觉得特勤局怎么样？”Brassel顿了顿，重新把话题拉回了他此行的目的，“我需要一个得力助手帮我整顿风气，情报分析是你擅长的领域，在特勤局，将来可供你发挥的空间比留在IMF更为广阔，更不受限。”他期待地看向了Brandt。

“谢谢，我是说，谢谢你的信任。”Brandt由衷地向他道了谢，但语气坚定地说道：“我没有打算离开。”

“为什么？”Brassel深感迷惑，“IMF将来必然处处受限，你何必把自己禁锢于此？”

Brandt无奈地笑了笑，这的确有违常理，他犹豫着要不要告诉Brassel真正的原因，可他和Ethan的事真不是一时半会儿说得清楚的，更何况Brassel不知道Julia还活着好好的。

思量间，他听见Brassel发问，“是因为Ethan吗？我听说你们相处得不错。”Brandt点点头，他一点都不怀疑Brassel有很多渠道查探IMF的消息，他犹豫了一下还是告诉了Brassel，“我们没事了。”

“你们开诚布公谈过了，很好。”Brassel虽然看起来还有疑虑，但他没有在此事上纠缠，接着就话锋一转，再度犀利地直指来意，“但是，Will，你和他不同，他放在哪里都是尖刀，谁用都一样锋利，而你是依附于体系的，你的职位拥有天然的政治属性，部长已然过世，你需要找到一方可靠的势力。”

“我明白，但我现在对IMF有责任。”Brandt平静地看着他回应道，同时心里悄悄补充了一句，我对Ethan也有责任。

Brassel盯着他看了一会儿，笑着摇摇头，“还是那么固执。”他终于放弃了继续说服Brabdt。“那好吧。”他咬着汉堡，冲Brandt抬了抬下巴，“我的邀请依然有效，如果你改主意了，随时联系我。”

“一定。”这次Brandt露出了一个真正的笑容。

下午，Brandt正在和几个分析师整理着才从中亚传来的匿名情报，Hailey叩响了会议室的门，对着Brandt轻声说：“Sir，Hunley局长来访。”

Brandt的心骤然一沉。

自和Hunley打交道以来，他出席了无数次质询会，Hunley总是站在发问的那一边，以胜券在握的姿态质疑着IMF的所有行动。Hunley在CIA多年，经验丰富，是沉得住气的人，他擅长利用程序和规则里的弯弯绕绕解决问题。可这次Hunley竟然一反常态直接来到了IMF，不得不让人生疑。

Brandt扔下铅笔，低头看了看手腕上的表，下午五点零一分，又是一个反常的时间。他在心里默默算了算，此时赫拉特是凌晨一点三十一分，距离Ethan抓捕Fischer的原定计划时间已经过去了十个小时，而Ethan还没有联络他。

Brandt叹了口气，恐怕自己的担忧已然成真，Ethan到底还是触怒CIA了。Brandt现在只能祈祷Ethan的波及范围仅限于CIA，没有搅进更复杂的势力里。

-60-

Ethan被人用一张渔网从捷詹河里捞出来，扔在河边的沙土里喘气，浑身湿淋淋。他抬起左手望了一眼，依然和Fischer的右手铐在一起，在河里挣扎时手腕被金属大力磨勒，拉扯出了几圈不浅的血痕。

Ethan侧眼瞥了瞥，Fischer像一具溺毙的尸体，躺在一旁，胸膛没有丝毫起伏。他急忙翻起身，跪在Fischer身侧，双手按在他的胸口挤压，焦急之下，完全顾不上力道是否会按断他的肋骨。

好在没按压几把后，Fischer翻醒，呕出几口浑浊的河水，一把推开了Ethan。Ethan向后跌去，两人的手还铐在一起，连带牵动了Fischer的身体，拉扯到了他的伤处。“疯子！”他用德语爆骂了一声。

对于一个差点溺死的人来说，他的精神好得有点过头了，Ethan苦中作乐地想，这才回头望了望围在身后的人，他们一手扯着渔网，一手端着枪，神色各异地盯着他，正是之前追捕他的黑水公司雇佣兵。

这个角度的阳光有点刺眼，Ethan半眯起了眼睛，不远处，Luther坐在一辆吉普车上，两名与Ethan照过面的CIA特工将他围在中间。Luther暴露了，所以CIA追了上来，Ethan思考着其中出了什么差错。此时Luther冲他轻轻摇了摇头，Ethan扫视了一转，Benji和Jane不见踪影。那么，Luther是为了救我？Ethan一怔，这作风倒像Brandt。

“Ethan Hunt，闻名不如见面啊。”一个雇佣兵慢悠悠走上前，看起来像是领头的，他蹲在Ethan面前，一双犀利如鹰隼的眼睛上下打量着他，“昨天在小巷里翻墙跑酷，今天就从码头骑车全速冲上已拔锚离岸的船。”

Ethan扯了扯嘴角，没有说话。逃过一死，跌跌撞撞的疲惫翻涌上来，身上各处的伤痛愈发有存在感了。他坐在原地，脑子里飞快地整理起了当前的局面。落在了CIA手里，无法逃脱，CIA不知道Fischer的身份，反而误认为他是Hassan的联络人。他这里一出事，Jane和Benji一定已经放弃了抓捕前来与Fischer汇合的使徒。

一阵碰撞的锁链声，Ethan抬头，枪管挑起了把他和Fischer锁在一起的手铐。“你干的？在水里？”雇佣兵的眉毛挑得分外打趣，依然在评估他的疯狂程度。

Ethan回了他一个眼神，表示任务在身身不由已，雇佣兵笑了出来，放下了枪。手搭下，Fischer再一次被牵扯到伤处，痛哼了一声。雇佣兵斜眼扫视了他一番，向Ethan问道：“他是谁？”

Ethan侧头，一名CIA特工站在吉普车外打电话，Ethan只粗略地扫了几眼，通过口型不难判断出她正在向上级汇报。至于能上到哪，Ethan毫不怀疑电话那头极有可能就是Hunley本人。

“我们没有利益冲突。”他对雇佣兵说道。

雇佣兵只是咧了咧嘴，“你说了不算。”没有一点警示，他突然开枪崩掉了将两人锁在一起的手铐，像戏弄他的似的，又像炫耀，简单粗暴。

围在身后的其他雇佣兵上前绑住了Fischer，他没能挣扎几下，一人抬起枪托，重重地砸在他的腹部上，他跪倒在地，张大了嘴巴，但没能痛呼出声，另一人立刻给他套上黑头罩，拉起就走，他腿上的伤口还在渗血，被拖拽得踉踉跄跄。

Ethan不想体验这种无人道的待遇，主动对雇佣兵伸出了双手，他却笑了笑，压着Ethan站起来，搜了一遍身，就把他双手反绑在了背后，倒也不算粗暴。

“Hunt特工，我叫Alexandra Reed，是这里的负责人。”刚才在打电话汇报的那名CIA特工走过来，冲他抬了抬下巴，一脸冷淡，“我想你有些情报理应与我们共享。”

看来情况也不是太坏，至少CIA还肯承认自己的身份，Ethan一边想着，被压上了后车厢，坐在Luther身边。Luther扶着帽檐斜睨了他一眼，算是打招呼。

“老兄，屋顶飙车冲上码头摔进货船真是令我毕生难忘，我还以为我再也见不到你了。”

他手指搭在帽檐上的姿势告诉Ethan，Jane和Benji一切安好，Ethan几不可察地点了一下头。Reed带着两个人坐在了他们对面，冷冷地看着他。

经过一段颠簸后，路面逐渐平坦，通过方位，不难判断出车开向了城内，Ethan思索着，此地的CIA特工往往作为外交官员出入境内外，他们极有可能要把自己带去领事馆。在以往的任务里，他和CIA人员打过交道，也曾合作过少数几次，但当下CIA与IMF势同水火，Ethan不想让自己成为Hunley手中又一个针对IMF的筹码，Brandt也不需要他再多添麻烦了。

他抬眼打量Reed，她一直保持着警戒的持枪方式，手上有枪茧，短发利落，皮肤粗糙，显然长期在中亚中东等地活动。她是个外勤特工，而非临时抽调来指手画脚的办公室文员。既然她远离高层政治，Ethan确信自己有办法说服她合作。

车七拐八拐进入了领事馆，Reed一跳下车就指挥手下的人把Fischer扔进地下室，而Ethan和Luther则被请进了不同的审讯室。路过办公区时，坐在堆积的资料里的文员纷纷抬头投来关注的一瞥，一位西装革履的领事前来与Reed耳语了几句。

“Ethan Hunt，你来赫拉特有什么目的？”

一落座，Reed就发问了。她的手肘支在桌子上，不经意间营造出了一种压迫感，让人觉得她胜券在握。

她极富审讯经验，Ethan在心里评判道，又看向了坐在她身旁的那个男人。他戴着眼镜，文质彬彬，基本没有抬头看Ethan，只是拿着一支笔在本子上飞快地记着什么。他看起来像是领事馆里的分析师。

“你是查普曼营地袭击事件后，才调来阿富汗的吧？”

Ethan看见她的神情变了。这不难推测，她急于抓捕自己的行为甚至可以说有些冒进了，CIA急于为死于自杀袭击的同僚复仇，一雪前耻。

被看穿了这一点，Reed没有慌张，她甚至笑了一下，是轻蔑的那种笑。她说：“所以你应该明白，为了抓到Hassan Abed Ibrahim，我会不择手段。”

“用你们从关塔那摩监狱里拷打出来的情报？”Ethan也笑了一下，“谁告诉你我是Hassan Abed Ibrahim的联络人了？”他身体前倾，“我猜猜，塔利班？”

“不需要谁来告诉，我看见了你装成Hassan，这正是他的常用手段。”Reed与他眼神对峙着。

这倒是一条新消息，Brandt没有说过，Ethan向后靠在了椅背上，陷入了沉思。Brandt不会对他隐瞒重要情报，可能性只有一个，CIA与IMF的情报共享可不如表面上那么真诚。

“Carsten Fischer是谁，你为什么对他穷追不舍？”

“一个失控的线人。”

事涉辛迪加，Ethan不能袒露Fischer的身份。无论是真的有内鬼存在，抑或是出于别的目的，CIA高层如Hunley，根本不愿意相信辛迪加的存在，而潜伏在阿富汗的CIA外派特工无从知晓辛迪加的存在。Ethan能笃定Reed是后者，那就更不能向她透露了。

“区区一个线人，值得Ethan Hunt大费周章？”

“我以为在查普曼营地之后，CIA已经学会了不放过任何一个可疑人物。”

“Hunt，相信我，这正是你现在坐在这里的原因。”

“那我得问一问，这是官方拘捕吗？”Ethan抬头看向审讯室角落里的摄像头，“来自Hunley局长的授意？”

“我说过了，是情报共享。”Reed把笔往桌子上一扔，“但我不介意把性质变成官方拘捕。Hunt，我没这么好的耐心。”

她没有权力，她在虚张声势，Ethan在心里暗嘲，CIA需要的是对IMF的控制，而非把所有与情报机构都拉下水的大彻查。

“Reed，听着，你检查过昨天清真寺旁的监控吗？”Ethan给她递了个眼神，意有所指。

Reed挑挑眉毛，“你想说什么？”

“塔利班的人刻意将你们向我引来，你不怀疑他们的目的吗？”

Ethan静静地抛出了这个关键信息。CIA一向派系众多，特工和分析师往往各有一套做法，作风强硬如Reed，又是才调来的人，到手的情报不一定准确。Ethan瞥了瞥坐在Reed身旁一直没说话的分析师，他略显紧张得咬了下嘴唇，这个动作让Ethan觉得莫名熟悉。

“塔利班的人？”果不出其然，Reed带着质问的目光转头看向身旁的分析师。

分析师不安地扯了扯领带，急忙附在Reed耳边说了几句什么。Reed这才直起身，瞪了他一眼，明显带着怒意，分析师避开了她的眼神，Ethan再一次为这熟悉的表情分了点心。

“你太专注于Hassan了。”回过神来后，Ethan平静地叙述道。他能猜到分析师刚跟Reed说了什么，同时这也验证了Brandt私下告诉他的CIA内部消息。

“那你的目标仅仅是Carsten Fischer吗？”Reed半眯起眼，依然对他的说辞有所怀疑。

“仅仅是Carsten Fischer。”Ethan一字一句地回道。

“那你说说，塔利班目的何在？”

“很简单，他们要接触Hassan，拿到脏弹。”说着，Ethan看了分析师一眼，说：“我想你们一定也有尚未证实仍在可疑范畴的情报。”

分析师没有说话，只是对Reed点了点头。Reed低下头，似乎在思考什么。

“我可以帮你们拿下Hassan，作为交换条件，我带走Fischer。”Ethan乘胜提议道。

“如果Hassan真是要和Fischer做交易，我们已经有Fischer，你还有什么用？”Reed看着他，目光尖锐。

“你认为Hassan现在还会放心和Fischer见面吗？”Ethan微微一笑，“我知道Hassan想要把脏弹送到哪。成交吗？”

Reed看了他半晌，又一次支起手肘，“Hunt，告诉我，Fischer究竟是什么人？”她与Ethan对视着。

Ethan的神色渐冷，再次开口时，声音低沉了下去。“我的战友，Cuffey Jones，在CIA工作，08年被派遣到阿富汗，死在了查普曼营地。”他注视着Reed的眼睛，“Reed，我和你一样愤恨。”

“成交。”

话音刚落，急促的敲门声响起，一位衣冠楚楚的文员打开了门，冲Reed比划着手势，她起身，分析师身子偏了偏，从她背后投去好奇的打量，随后门关上了。

门外传来压抑着音量的争执，吸引了Ethan的注意力，无论哪个情报机构，官僚系统和前线人员之间的矛盾都同样存在，Ethan暗想，CIA甚至还有更复杂的监管体系，这是他可以利用的一点。笔掉落撞在桌面上，发出一声轻响，Ethan抬头，分析师对他眨了眨眼。

Ethan豁然开朗，是Benji，他做了一张领事馆分析师的面具，Ethan大感意外，他没想到他和Jane的行动会如此迅速。Benj装模作样地捡起笔，用笔头暗暗指了指摄像头，示意要不要现在关掉它。他手里拿的不是本子，而是伪装成纸质的微型电脑。

不是现在，这是Ethan心里闪过的第一个念头。现在他们有机会和CIA合作，能以双方共赢的结果解决这件事，而不至于给Hunley提供攻击IMF的筹码，他不能在这个时候从领事馆消失。

他对Benji微微摇了摇头，这时Reed突然推门进来，“Hunt，Fischer被人杀死了！”。

Benji张大了嘴巴，Ethan倏地站起身，“带我去看。”语气不容置疑。

出了审讯室，领事馆里已经在清空无关人员了，本地前来办理手续的普什图人，赫拉特的政府官员，北约国家驻阿富汗的外交官，从他们身边擦肩而过，人员杂多，Ethan皱起了眉。

Reed领着Ethan往地下走去，刚才前来通知她的那名文员一直跟着Reed身边，低声激烈地对她放出Ethan表示不满，满身都充斥着焦虑，甚至不小心撞掉了一位路过的英国联络官的公文包，落在地上，啪的一声。他急忙道歉，想要弯腰去捡，联络官抢先一步捡起了鼓胀的公文包，长长的风衣拖拽在了地面也浑不在意，只微笑着说了句小心，便大步走开了。

地下室里已经彻底清空了，持枪的士兵都守在了外面，Fischer的尸体就摆在他被关押的地方，一枪毙命，鲜血淌了大半个屋子。Reed上前察看了尸体，转头对Ethan说：“是手枪，子弹不是我们用的型号。”她在血泊里捡起一个弹壳。

“有多少人可以出入这里？”Ethan张望着地下室的结构，这是按照防空洞规格建造的，除了入口大门，再也没有别的出路。

“只有我们自己人。”Reed手一僵，放下弹壳，冷声答道。

“未登记手枪有什么途径可以进入领事馆？”

Reed猛地抬起头，“外交公文包！”

两人对视一眼，拔腿就往出口冲去。Reed一边跑一边掏出电话，出了地下室，她在走廊上拉响了警报，指挥工作人员立即关闭领事馆，等忙完她一回头，Ethan已经不见了。

-TBC-


End file.
